<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For My Honor by Chemarta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385173">For My Honor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemarta/pseuds/Chemarta'>Chemarta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Iroh, Badass Sokka (Avatar), Badass Zuko (Avatar), Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zhao being a Creep, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemarta/pseuds/Chemarta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Zuko is nothing like the princesses from Gran Gran's Spirit Tales. She's loud, angry, bald, and kicks serious ass.</p><p>...and Sokka kinda likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Lu Ten &amp; Zuko, Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar) - Relationship, Piandao &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), past Zuko/others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2059</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Thoughts of infanticide, major character death, Ozai being an abusive asshole, and attempted underage non-con.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In the dead of night, during a winter storm, Princess Ursa gives birth to a baby girl. A girl without the spark. Ozai is tempted to throw the baby over the walls, but he catches the eye of his wife. He looks to the babe. Spark or no, she is a child of royal blood. She will be beautiful no doubt, especially if she takes after her mother. At the very least, she might be useful to secure a marriage. A vessel for a stronger seed. He lets his crying wife keep the child.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh brings his son, Lu Ten to see their new family member. Ursa smiles tiredly at them and passes the sleeping baby to the eleven-year old. Lu Ten looks to his father and aunt with trepidation.  </p>
<p>“I don’t want to hurt her.” He whispers.</p>
<p>Ursa smiles at the sweet boy, “You won’t just make sure to support her head. She’s too little to hold it up herself.”</p>
<p>With slow careful hands, Lu Ten takes the girl in his arms. He looks down, and he loses a piece of his heart to the sleeping babe. “She’s so tiny.” He whispers trying not to wake the baby.</p>
<p>Iroh grins at his boy proudly and places a hand on his shoulder. “She’ll grow bigger. Don’t worry. But you must protect her alright? You are her older cousin. She’ll look up to you.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten nods resolutely. “I promise, Father, Aunt Ursa. I’ll look after Zuko.”</p>
<p>Ursa and Iroh share a knowing look. “I know you will.” Ursa says. “Now why don’t you sit down? You can keep holding Zuko for as long as you want.”</p>
<p>“Well just as soon as I hold her.” Iroh teases.</p>
<p>Lu Ten brings his cousin close to his chest and sticks his tongue out at his father. “No. You’ll wait your turn, Father.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, the disrespect Ursa.”</p>
<p>“Please, Iroh. You love it.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Princess Zuko is a sickly babe. There are doctors constantly prodding at her and giving her stinky bitter medicines. Lu Ten watches each of them carefully and holds onto his cousin’s little hand. After a particularly bad fever, the physician tries to prepare the family for the inevitable.</p>
<p>“Princess Ursa, I’m sorry, but…it doesn’t look good.” The doctor says sadly. “I fear she may not live to see her first birthday.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s fists shakes, and he pushes the doctor, much to the surprise of his family.</p>
<p>“No!” he shouts. “Zuko isn’t going to die. She’s strong. She’s got Agni’s flame burning in her. She won’t give up. And I won’t give up on her either!”</p>
<p>The physician stutters an apology, but she can’t just give them false hope.</p>
<p>“It’s not false hope!” Lu Ten yells. “It’s the <em>truth</em>.”</p>
<p>Iroh brings his son back. “Lu Ten, enough. The doctor is just trying to tell us the odds. Do not make this harder on your aunt.”</p>
<p>The boy swallows and turns to his aunt. She looks pale and sallow. Her famed beauty is overshadowed by worry and grief as she holds her child tight. Lu Ten goes to her and places a hand on her arm. “Auntie, don’t give up on Zuko. She’s a fighter.”</p>
<p>Ursa looks at Lu Ten with shining eyes. She puts a cold hand on his cheek. “Okay. I won’t. Our little princess won’t be giving up so I we won’t either.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten beams and kisses the baby’s hot forehead. “Fight, cousin. I know you’ll pull through.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Zuko does. She sees her first birthday. Then her second.</p>
<p>By that time, she hardly gets sick anymore, and Princess Ursa delivers another child.</p>
<p>This time, the child is born in the heat of summer, just as the sun is rising. Ozai holds her up to Agni’s rays and smiles. There’s a magnificent spark in the baby. One that’s only been seen since Sozin. He names her Azula.</p>
<p>Zuko doesn’t understand why her father looks at her with such giddy eyes. They’ve never been directed at her. But still, the young princess is happy to have a sibling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you excited, Zuko?” Lu Ten asks. Zuko nods hesitantly.</p>
<p>“I’m scawred doh.” She admits. “Wat if I’m bad?”</p>
<p>Lu Ten kneels down to her level, “You won’t be. You’ll be an amazing big sister.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re already an amazing little cousin. And I promise I’ll help you be a great big sister.” He says holding up his pinky.</p>
<p>Zuko stares at it quizzically but holds up her own pinky. Lu Ten laughs and gently hooks their pinkies together.</p>
<p>“This is a pinky promise.” He explains. “It’s something you only do if it’s a <em>serious</em> promise and you mustn’t break it.”</p>
<p>Zuko nods and looks intently at their hooked pinkies. “Okay, I pwomise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azula thankfully didn’t have the problems Zuko did in her early years. She’s a strong babe that only grows stronger as the years pass. She has her first flame at two, much to Ozai’s delight. Zuko is already five and still without a flame. Something her father never ceases to forget.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bring a flame, child.” He demands.</p>
<p>Zuko goes through the kata again and again. But nothing comes out. She’s crying inconsolably at this point, but Ozai only sneers at her.</p>
<p>“Pathetic.” He hisses gripping the crying girl’s hair. “Your sister can shoot a powerful flame, and she’s only three. You are five and not even smoke has come out. I should have thrown you off the palace walls. You are a disgrace to this family.”</p>
<p>“P-Please Father, I’ll do better. Please stop!” She cries. But it only earns her a slap.</p>
<p>“You can demand things, when you’ve shown me what a powerful bender you are.” Ozai says, and then he leaves the room in a swirl of dark robes leaving the girl crying on the floor. Two servants come in tentatively and help the poor girl up.</p>
<p>“Come princess.” One of the maids say quietly. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Your cousin is coming to see you.”</p>
<p>It’s enough to cheer her up slightly. She wipes the tears and snot with her sleeve and slowly follows the servants to the bathroom.</p>
<p>They do their best to comb the tangles out of her abused hair. They try not to wince as their princess whimpers at a particularly tough knot. They can’t do anything about the red mark on her cheek, but they secretly hope her cousin and Uncle find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lu Ten is bouncing eagerly in the room, waiting for his cousin to come. He’s on break from the Academy, and he can’t wait to play with his dear cousin. He needs to take as much time with her as he can. He’s sixteen, and he’ll be expected to join the military soon. When that happens, he’ll hardly have time to see his darling cousin.</p>
<p>The guards announce her arrival and Lu Ten shoots up ready to pick her up and twirl her around, but something catches his eye.</p>
<p>A mark on her cheek. Red and angry. Something in the normally sweet boy snaps, and his fire is roaring through him.</p>
<p>He goes over and carefully graces his fingers over it. Zuko winces at the touch and tries to shy away from his hand.</p>
<p>Anger.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fury.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who touched Zuko?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He breathes deep, like his father taught him, and releases his breath. Steam comes out.</p>
<p>“What. Happened.” He asks. Zuko bows her head and shakes it.</p>
<p>“N-nothing.”</p>
<p>“Zuko.”</p>
<p>The princess’s lips tremble. Her eyes start to water, and Lu Ten forget the anger for a moment and draws his little cousin close.</p>
<p>“Please.” He whispers. “Tell me. I’ll beat them up for you.”</p>
<p>“…it was Father.” She admits quietly.</p>
<p>Lu Ten feels the breath leave his chest. His uncle. Her <em>Father</em> hurt her. How could he have missed it? He always knew his Uncle Ozai is a distant asshole, but he never thought—he never <em>imagined</em>…</p>
<p>“Does he do it often?” he asks.</p>
<p>Zuko burrows herself deeper into Lu Ten’s robes. “Mama…he—he hits mama too.”</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
<p>Lu Ten nods and holds her close. “Come. Let’s go to my room. I need to write a letter. Do you want some daifuku? I think the cooks just made a batch.”</p>
<p>“Yes please.” She answers with a bright smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the next week, Ursa is helping Zuko pack her bags. Azula is pouting next to her mother.</p>
<p>“Why's Zuzu leefing?” she demands.</p>
<p>Ursa smiles and strokes her youngest daughter’s hair. “She’s going to train with Lu Ten at Master Piandao’s place.”</p>
<p>Azula didn’t seem to like this answer and stamps her feet, making sparks rise up. “Not fair! I go too!”</p>
<p>Zuko smiles and hugs her sister, “You need to stay here and do more fire bending training. But don’t worry, I’ll come back for breaks and then we can play again.”</p>
<p>The youngest princess doesn’t seem appeased, but she shrugs. “Fine.”</p>
<p>Ursa brings her oldest child close. She buries her nose in the dark locks and breath in the scent of her child. She’ll miss her, but she’s glad her cousin is taking her away from Ozai even if it’s only for a little bit.</p>
<p>“I’ll miss you, my little turtleduck.” She whispers.</p>
<p>“I’ll miss you too, Mama.”</p>
<p>Azula flings herself between the two. “’Zula too!” she yells. Ursa laughs and brings them both close. She burns this perfect moment in her memory. Somewhere Ozai can’t touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Master Piandao is everything her tutors and father are not. He’s kind and patient. He critiques her movements but is encouraging. She blossoms under his tutelage. Lu Ten grins every time he sees her swing those dao blades effortlessly.</p>
<p>“That was amazing, Zuko!” he exclaims holding her up after she executes a particularly difficult move.</p>
<p>Piandao sighs exasperatedly at the prince’s actions. “Prince Lu Ten. How many times do I have to tell you: stop disrupting Princess Zuko’s practice. You would be much better if you’d spend more time on your blade than on your cousin’s side.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten laughs sheepishly. “Sorry, Master. It’s just she’s so amazing. Did you see her!?” he says holding her up to the master.</p>
<p>Piandao’s lips twitch slightly, but he schools his features. “Yes, I did. Now put her down and go back to Fat.”</p>
<p>The prince pouts, making the little princess laugh. “Go, Lu Ten.” She urges. “I wanna beat you when you’re at your best.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten laughs. “Alright alright. For you, my sweet cousin.”</p>
<p>The swordsmaster sighs and shakes his head as he watches the boy leave. He turns to the young girl. “Let’s learn another set. I think you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“Will I be able to spar with Lu Ten soon?” she asks eagerly.</p>
<p>Piandao laughs, “You’ll be able to thoroughly <em>trounce</em> your cousin soon.”</p>
<p>There’s a distant, “Yes!” from the other side of the court, and Piandao stops himself from throwing a sword at the idiot.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At night when they lay on the soft grass and look up at the stars, Lu Ten turns to his cousin.</p>
<p>“Do you like it here?” he asks.</p>
<p>Zuko nods eagerly. “I love it here. Master Piandao is so amazing!”</p>
<p>Lu Ten smiles, “Good.” He takes his cousin’s small hand. “When I’m Fire Lord, I’ll make sure no one ever hurts you again.”</p>
<p>Zuko’s eyes are wide and full of fragile hope, “You mean it?”</p>
<p>He holds up his pinky. “I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a month during the summertime, Zuko and Lu Ten go to Ember Island and spend time with their family. They catch up on everything not said in their letters, swim in the beach, watch the Ember Island Players, and explore the island. Sometimes Azula is with them, but most days she’s with Father training or learning by his side. Father hasn’t even glanced at Zuko’s way during the time that she’s back.</p>
<p>On some level, she’s glad, but another part of her is sad that her father still won’t acknowledge her. Even her Uncle comes by and spends a few days with them before he leaves again.</p>
<p>“I hear from Master Piandao that you’re learning at a truly exceptional rate.” Iroh praises. Lu Ten immediately jumps in and brags about the wonderful progress his ‘amazingly talented cousin’ has done in year she’s been under Piandao.</p>
<p>Zuko blushes and smacks her cousin’s arm. “Lu Ten, stop. It's not like that.”</p>
<p>“You’re right.” Lu Ten nods seriously. “She’s a true sword prodigy, Auntie.”</p>
<p>Zuko bursts into a fire-lily red while the adults laugh indulgently. Ursa pats her daughter’s head. “I’m so glad you’re having fun, my love.”</p>
<p>The girl smiles and nods, “I am. I’m learning so much. I love it there.”</p>
<p>“Because I’m there right?” Lu Ten teases.</p>
<p>Zuko nods eagerly, “Yes! I always miss you when you leave, and I love being with you, Lu Ten.”</p>
<p>Said boy places a hand over his heart. Eyes shining at his dear cousin. “My heart.” he whispers before pulling the little princess in a bone-crushing hug.</p>
<p>Iroh and Ursa laugh at the display.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When she starts seeing boys, he’ll be insufferable.” Iroh says to Ursa.</p>
<p>Lu Ten pops his head up and gasps, putting his hands over Zuko’s ears. “NO! Don’t even say that Father! She’ll never date anyone. <em>Ever</em>.”</p>
<p>“What’s dating?” Zuko asks.</p>
<p>Lu Ten nearly screeches, but Iroh puts a hand over his son’s mouth and smiles, “It’s when you take time to know a boy before you marry him.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Zuko says. “So like…being friends with them?”</p>
<p>Iroh nods. “Yes, you must learn what traits you’d want in the person you marry. You should be good friends before you become married.”</p>
<p>The girl smiles, “That sounds nice. I think I’d want to marry someone who’s really nice, likes turtleducks, can spar with me, hmmm what else…? Oh he should be funny and…”</p>
<p>Lu Ten breaks free from his Uncle’s hold and interrupts, “And he needs to be a boomerang master! A master strategist! Be good at poetry! Have a space sword! Taller than you by a lot! And—and be friends with a flying lemur <em>and </em>a saber-tooth lion moose!”</p>
<p>Ursa and Iroh laugh, while Zuko frowns.</p>
<p>“Lu Ten, that’s impossible.” She pouts. “That’s an imaginary guy.”</p>
<p>“No no!” Lu Ten denies. “Don’t you see, he’s the perfect man for you! You’re the princess of the Fire Nation. You need deserve a man who’s just as amazing as you. Those are just the tests he needs to pass to show that he’s got the brains and mental capacity to stand by your side.”</p>
<p>“What does being a boomerang master have anything to do with that?” Zuko asks wrinkling her nose.</p>
<p>“Uh…he’s good at math. It’s very important to be good at numbers and calculations. Boomerang throwing needs to have a lot of mental and quick calculations.” Lu Ten bluffs.</p>
<p>But the princess seems to muse on this carefully. “Okay. That makes sense. I do have to do a lot of math so he should know it too.”</p>
<p>The prince sighs in relief that his sweet cousin bought the ridiculous bluff. The two adults try to stifle their laughter in their sleeves.</p>
<p>“So then I’ll marry someone who’s nice, funny, likes turtleducks, can spar with me, a boomerang master, a master strategist, a good poet, has a spacesword, is taller than me, and be friends with a flying lemur and a…” “—a saber-tooth lion moose.” “A saber-tooth lion moose.”</p>
<p>Zuko nods and holds her pinky up to her cousin. “Okay when I find him, you have to <em>promise</em> to accept my husband. Deal?”</p>
<p>Lu Ten smiles and hooks his pinky to her, “Deal. I’ll give that man my blessings.” After several shovel talk of course. “Father, you and Auntie have witnessed this binding promise. Zuko won’t marry a man unless he fits all the criteria mentioned above.”</p>
<p>The adults school their expressions into a serious one and nod.</p>
<p>“Yes, we bear witness to Lu Ten’s Ridiculously High Standards for Zuko’s husband.” Ursa replies with twitching lips.</p>
<p>“I’m excited to meet this young man. He seems like quite an interesting character.” Iroh says jovially.</p>
<p>Zuko nods, “Yes, Lu Ten will lead me to a good husband.” She says smiling up at her cousin who’s sweating bullets at this point.</p>
<p>“Yup, yes. I’ll make sure you have the <em>best </em>husband. You’ll love him so much.”</p>
<p>The princess hugs the teen and whispers, “But you’ll always be the <em>best boy</em> I’ll love.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s eyes grow hot and he looks away, trying to keep himself from bawling like a baby at his dear cousin’s declaration. To the side, his father and aunt wipe their own tears discretely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like this.” Zuko says pouting over the many many scrolls spread on the table.</p>
<p>Lu Ten laughs. “I don’t either, but I need to learn them if I want to be a good Fire Lord.”</p>
<p>The princess is contemplative. “When you’re Fire Lord, will I be able to help you?”</p>
<p>“Of course! You’ll be my favorite advisor!” he proclaims. Zuko nods and then starts reaching for the scrolls. The lessons are hard, but she wants to be the best advisor for her cousin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko turns seven, and she gets her first spark. But the occasion is overshadowed by the dread that her cousin is leaving for war. She hugs him tightly trying to memorize how her cousin feels. Lu Ten hugs her equally tight and buries his nose in her soft hair.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back. So make sure you take care of yourself, okay?” he says wiping away her tears.</p>
<p>Zuko nods and holds out her pinky, “I promise. But you still have to write me often okay?”</p>
<p>Lu Ten hooks his pinky in hers. “I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s lonely in the palace without her cousin and Uncle. She’s no longer allowed to go Master Piandao’s home for sword practice, but he’ll come to her once in a while to keep up on her training. It’s not as nice as the times she would spend in his home with Fat, but it’s better than nothing.</p>
<p>Azula is slowing becoming colder to her older sister. They fight more, and the little girl would often hurt her older sister. Small bursts of flames licking her skin. Pushing her off rooftops. Throwing sharp objects at her.</p>
<p>Fire bending practice is not easier. The masters are relentless, and her Father is adamant that she catches up with her younger sister. Sometimes during his private lessons, he’ll hit her. He hits her more often now that Uncle and Lu Ten are gone.</p>
<p>The only good things are the letters from Lu Ten. He’s always making her smile. Keeping her spirits up. But sometimes, it sounds like he’s straining over there too. Like he’s trying to be brave. So Zuko writes him long letters. Telling him everything that’s happened. The new turtleducks that hatched. The hot summer days at the palace. A funny crab she saw at the beach. She hopes that it’ll make her cousin happy. That it’ll remind him of home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eighth birthday passes and Master Piandao sends her a new pair of dao blades. The ones forged by both her master and her cousin. She holds them up reverently and sees the gleam of the blades in the sunlight. They’re beautiful. She gives them a cursory swing and marvels at the balance. It’s <em>perfect</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She winces as the needle pricks her finger again. Her mother tuts gently and pats the well of blood away.</p>
<p>“Careful darling.” She says. “And be patient. Embroidery must be done carefully and slowly. With patience.”</p>
<p>Zuko huffs and goes again.</p>
<p>She doesn’t particularly like embroidery, but she wants to make something for her cousin for his 20<sup>th</sup> birthday. He made her the blades, it’s only fitting that she makes him something as well. She thought about giving him calligraphy or a painting, but she also wants to give him something a little useful. So she asks her mother and tutors to help her with embroidery.</p>
<p>In the end her dragon is a little lopsided and the stitches aren’t perfect, but her mother says that it’s a beautiful work on the robe. Zuko smiles, the ache in her fingers go away at the praise. Her cousin apparently thinks so as well because he writes her a letter with tear stains on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>My Dearest Cousin,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t believe you made this for me!!! I’m never taking it off. It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen anything so amazing in my life. I never knew you could embroider so well! I’m so so proud of my beautifully talented cousin. I’ve showed it off to everyone who sees it and they all say it’s amazing work!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry I can’t be there with you. I miss you so much. But don’t worry, I’m taking care of myself and so is Father. We’re going to be doing a big campaign soon, and I hope that as soon we’re done we’ll be able to go home. War is…hard. I hope you never have to go through it. I’m going to help end this so you won’t ever have to. We’re so close to conquering everything. Then I’ll be able to stay with you forever. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But enough about that! How is your sword training going? How is your mother and sister? Are you eating well? Did the newest turtleduck brood hatch? Ugh I miss the cook’s sesame balls and daifuku. All we have is preserved fruit for dessert. I don’t think I can take another dried persimmon. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Take care of yourself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your favorite cousin, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lu Ten</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Zuko starts embroidering more things to send to her cousin and Uncle. Her stitches get better, neater. She even starts stitching small prayers of protection and blessing in the fabric. In each long thread, she puts in her prayers to Agni. Her hopes that her cousin and Uncle will stay safe. With each letter from Lu Ten and Uncle Iroh, there’s a breath of relief that they’re both safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For her Father’s birthday, she gives him a scarf with an embroidered phoenix at the end and bright flames coming out. He just sneers at her gift and tells her to do something useful with her time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the last time she offered him a gift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she doesn’t stop embroidering. It’s become a way to de-stress and to express her thoughts with thread. She’s gifted many handkerchiefs and scarves to her mother and Master Piandao. Once, she even gives a robe to her grandfather. He looks at it approvingly and nods. “It’s lovely, Zuko. You have real talent.”</p>
<p>During the next feast, he wears the robes she embroidered for him, and it makes her heart flutter with pride and happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tries to give Azula a robe with a mighty dragon spitting great plumes of flame, but the girl scoffs and burns it.</p>
<p>“There.” She says. “Those are real flames.”</p>
<p>Since Azula is out, she starts giving the to the guards and servants. As thanks and a token for their hard work. They all smile gratefully at the wonderful princess and keep it safe on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh succeeds in destroying the outer walls. He sends them a letter and gifts. The girls both get a dagger and a doll. Zuko smiles at the blade and caresses the beautiful doll. Azula seems to take more interest in the knife and throws the doll away. She smiles to herself and asks, “If Uncle dies, won’t Father be next on the throne?”</p>
<p>Zuko is horrified by the thought and clutches her doll close. Ursa stares at Azula wide-eyed.</p>
<p>“Azula that’s a terrible thing to say!” she scolds. “You should never wish that on anyone.”</p>
<p>“But am I right?”</p>
<p>Ursa doesn’t give a response, she only scolds her again and tells her to go to her room.</p>
<p>Azula pouts and stomps off. On the way, she’s burning the doll’s head. Zuko is careful to keep her own doll away from Azula’s hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lu Ten dies.</p>
<p>It’s a devastating blow for her. She cries for days. Screaming at Agni. Screaming at the servants. Screaming at the world for taking the closest thing to a big brother she had.</p>
<p>In the hallway, Azula says how Uncle is weak, mocking the man’s loss and their cousin’s death.</p>
<p>It’s the first time Zuko attacks Azula. She throws the biggest flames she’s ever produced at her sister. Azula is caught off guard, but she still manages to swipe them away.</p>
<p>“Oh? Did I hit a soft spot sister?” she asks. “What are you mad about? Lu Ten? How he’s such a good big brother?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Azula.”</p>
<p>“Well he’s not such a good big brother now is he?” she continues. “He’s dead. Dead from some lowly Earth Kingdom soldiers. They probably smashed his brains and—!”</p>
<p>“SHUT UP!!” Zuko roars and takes out the blades from a nearby guard. Said guard shouts for the girls to stop, but Zuko isn’t listening. Fire is burning through her, shooting through the blade and swinging wildly at Azula. But her little sister keeps laughing mockingly. They burn most of the hallway before Ozai, Ursa and Azulon come and stop their fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is the meaning of this?” Azulon asks imperiously. The girls freeze in their tracks. The both turn to their grandfather and Zuko puts her blades down to bow low.</p>
<p>“G-grandfather.” She whispers, but Azula sits up first.</p>
<p>“Zuko attacked me first!” she accuses. “She went mad and took the guard’s swords to attack me.”</p>
<p>Ozai growls and moves to punish his eldest, but Azulon stops him. He looks to his trembling granddaughter. From what he knows and sees of her, Zuko is quiet and much softer than her sister. It would take a lot for the normally placid girl to attack so ferociously, and he has a feeling he knows what it is.</p>
<p>“What happened Zuko?”</p>
<p>Zuko flinches and stutters, “I-I did attack her first, but only because Azula was…she was making fun of Uncle Iroh’s suffering. She was speaking ill of Lu Ten and I couldn’t—I couldn’t stand it.”</p>
<p>Azulon nods and turns to Azula with hard eyes. “Azula, be <em>ashamed</em> of yourself. Your uncle has suffered a great loss. One that I hope you never have to feel. Do not speak ill of those who have died for our Nation. You are not yet a blooded warrior. Prodigy or not you have not experienced war.”</p>
<p>Azula is gritting her teeth and shaking at his point. She’s never been scolded by her grandfather before. He’s usually praising her progress or just not there. There’s a bubbling feeling of molten lava in her stomach. She hates it.</p>
<p>Azulon then turns to Zuko. “And you should not be attacking so recklessly. You could have damaged more than just you or your sister. If you must restore someone’s honor, you do it in a proper duel. One under Agni’s eye.”</p>
<p>Zuko nods, “Yes Grandfather.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now go to your rooms. I don’t want to see anymore fighting from the two of you. Ozai, you said you wanted to speak to me? Then let’s go to the throne room.”</p>
<p>The adults leave and the guards are left to escort the princesses to their rooms.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, Azula comes in smug and vicious.</p>
<p>“Dad’s going to kill you.” She says in a sing-song voice.</p>
<p>Zuko’s heart leaps to her throat. She’d always known her father wanted to kill her in the past, but she thought he was over that by now.</p>
<p>“You’re lying.” She hisses, “And shouldn’t you be in your room?”</p>
<p>Azula scoffs. “Why? Because <em>Grandfather</em> said so? He’s an old man. He’s powerless before me.”</p>
<p>“He’s still our grandfather. We owe him our respect.”</p>
<p>Azula laughs. “Oh sister. Would you still say that when it’s grandfather who ordered Father to kill you?”</p>
<p>Zuko pales. No that can’t be. Azula is lying. “You’re lying! Now go away.” she shouts.</p>
<p>The other girl laughs meanly and flounces off. “Whatever you say.” She says. As she leaves the room, she sings, <em>“Dad’s going to kill you. Dad’s going to kill you.”</em></p>
<p>Zuko pulls the sheets over her head and breathes deeply. <em>Azula always lies</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But in the very early hours of the dawn, her mother is at her side. She’s hugging her close and saying how much she loves her. And then she’s gone. Like a dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That morning grandfather is found dead, and Father is now Fire Lord. Zuko stands by her father’s side and feels stones drop in her stomach as she watches the Fire Sages crown him. There’s a mad glint in her father’s eyes as he looks over the cheering crowd. It makes her hair stand on end, but she pastes on a smile for the audience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uncle comes back a half a year later. He’s a broken shell of a man; he’s gained weight, there’s more grey in his hair, but he’s her uncle. The last link to Lu Ten. So, she goes to his room, serves him tea and tells him stories. She sings songs, reads to him. Takes him to the turtleduck pond. Shows him the letters Lu Ten sends her.</p>
<p>Slowly the man gets better. He’s perking up, smiling more easily and hugging her fondly. He’s starting to look like her old uncle again.</p>
<p>Through it all, she holds her tears.</p>
<p>On Lu Ten’s first death anniversary, she gives him an embroidered cloth with Lu Ten’s portrait etched in thread. He cries and hugs her close.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my dear niece.” He whispers. “I just miss him so much.”</p>
<p>“I miss him too, Uncle.” She admits.</p>
<p>Iroh takes puts his weathered hands on her cheek, “Even in the worst of it, you always brought a smile to his face. Every time he pulls out one of your letters, one of your embroidered work, he smiled so brightly. He wanted to end it for you. So that you could live in peace.”</p>
<p>Zuko nods and buries her face in her Uncle’s robes. The smell of tea engulf her senses and she cries for the first time in front of her Uncle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh starts going to the war room again. He comes out grim every time. So Zuko is always ready with tea and a game of pai sho. He always looks at her gratefully and strokes her head. “Thank you, my dearest niece.” He always says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s nearly thirteen when her father shows her off to the first of many potential suitors.</p>
<p>He’s sixteen, son of a general. He’s nice, but it’s awkward. She’s long known that her father probably won’t let her marry for love, but she had always hoped…</p>
<p>But this is part of her duty. She’ll grin and bear it like everything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azula seems to relish in her discomfort. She bounces around every time she sees her sister with a suitor. Saying things like:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>“Did you know my sister is a late-bloomer? You might have to wait a long time before she can bear children for you.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh Zuzu is quite good at womanly pursuits like embroidery or sewing. Born and raised to be a bare-foot trophy wife.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I guess the only good thing is that she’ll give you pretty children. It’s not like she has any good fire bending traits to pass down.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko would yell and shout at her sister every time, making the younger cackle.</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this?” Zuko asks on the brink of tears.</p>
<p>Azula checks her nails and shrugs, “Because this is all you’re good for Zuzu. Getting a husband, continuing the family line.”</p>
<p>“But you’re ruining it for me!” Zuko shouts. “I liked Khan. He was <em>nice, </em>and you chased him off.”</p>
<p>Her younger sister rolls her eyes and glares. “Well maybe don’t be so obvious about it then. You don’t get to choose your husband Zuzu. You lost that right when you showed how weak you are. Father would never allow it. You’ll be lucky if it’s not some toothless old general.”</p>
<p>Zuko cries at that point and runs to her Uncle who soothes her and pets her hair. Some part of her is disgusted with such a display because Azula is right. She is weak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The suitors come in all ages and shapes. Some are her age, but some are nearly twenty. She doesn’t like those ones. The worst one is a man named Zhao. He’s a Lieutenant, but he’s rising above the ranks quickly. Worst of all he’s over twelve years her senior.</p>
<p>He gazes at her like a piece of hippo-cow meat, and there’s a dangerous glint in his eyes. When he’s in the palace, she does her best to hide from him. Unbeknownst to her, the servants and guards also try to keep the lecherous man away from their princess.</p>
<p>It comes to a head when the lieutenant has her pressed against the wall. His eyes on her and arms caging her in. She’s never been more afraid. All the self-defense and katas fly out her mind as the man leans into her space. She closes her eyes and prays to Agni that her voice will come out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then there’s a powerful roar and the Lieutenant is thrown away from her. She opens her eyes and sees her Uncle wreathed in powerful flames. It’s the first time since Lu Ten’s death that she’s seen him fire bending, and it’s a beautiful sight.</p>
<p>Even with his short stature, Uncle towers over the quivering man. “Do you have a <em>death wish</em> Lieutenant Zhao?” he hisses, steam escaping from his lips.</p>
<p>“I-I was j-just getting to know the princess. I <em>am </em>a potential suitor after all.” he answers.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Iroh glowers. “Then consider this a dismissal of your candidacy. I will not let my daughter marry scum like you.”</p>
<p>Zhao glares back, “But she’s not <em>your daughter</em> is she?”</p>
<p>The words stall Iroh only for a moment, but the flames spring forth again. “She is my daughter in all but blood, Zhao. And you will not go near her <em>again</em>. Or I will remind you why I am called the Dragon of the West.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lieutenant swallows and nods. He scurries up and walks briskly away. Iroh tells the guard to make sure the man doesn’t come near the princess’s wing of the palace, and they nod.</p>
<p>Iroh kneels next to Zuko and carefully places a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Niece?” he asks quietly. It breaks her out of her stupor, and she throws her arms around her uncle and cries. The man holds her close and rubs her back.</p>
<p>“Hush my fire-lily. I’m so sorry, I wasn’t here sooner. I promise I won’t let that vile man come near you again.” Iroh apologizes. He picks her up with ease and walks to her room. The servants flutter by and try to offer the princess anything to comfort the traumatized girl. But they’re all declined and Iroh just asks for tea to be brought up.</p>
<p>He puts her on the bed and pulls the covers over her. He tries to go to pour the tea, but Zuko grasps his hand tightly.</p>
<p>“I—I was really scared.” She whispers.</p>
<p>Iroh nods. “I know. I should never have let my brother push those suitors on you. I should have stopped him before this.”</p>
<p>Zuko bites her lips. “I didn’t even try to stop him. I just…froze. I couldn’t even—” her breath stutters and tears fall in rivulets down her cheeks. She’s crying hard. Chest heaving as if her body is trying to push out all the fear, all the anxiety, all the anger through her tear ducts. Iroh gives her a handkerchief and wipes her eyes. He waits for her to calm down.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, Zuko.” He says. “Your body froze and it’s a completely normal reaction to events like these.”</p>
<p>“But—but I <em>trained so hard</em>. I trained to be strong. So why—why didn’t I?”</p>
<p>Iroh puts his other hand over hers. “You were scared. You didn’t know what to do. You weren’t mentally prepared. No amount of physical training will prepare you for the mental hurdle of <em>knowing</em> that you aren’t helpless. Of purposefully hurting someone to defend yourself.”</p>
<p>“Then how can I be any good?” she asks. “How can I prevent this from happening again?”</p>
<p>Iroh looks at her sadly. “The hardest part is moving past the fear and anxiety and keeping calm. You are a strong woman my niece. I will help you so that if it happens again, you’ll be prepared.”</p>
<p>Zuko nods and tears spring to her eyes again. “Will you hold me Uncle?”</p>
<p>The old man smiles and nods. He lies next to her and holds her close. She clings to his robes and soaks them in her tears.</p>
<p>“Did you mean it?” she asks. “When you called me your…your daughter?”</p>
<p>Iroh nods, “Every word.”</p>
<p>Zuko clings tighter. <em>I wish you were my real father.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The suitors stop coming. Whatever, Iroh said to her father is enough to put a sour look on his face, but he doesn’t <em>dare</em> go against Iroh.</p>
<p>Zuko is thirteen when she goes into the war room with Iroh. She kept quiet when they talk about putting a factory near a fishing village, she keeps quiet when they talk about making the draft younger, and she keeps quiet when they talk about raising the taxes. But she can’t keep quiet when General Fugi suggests to sacrifice the 41<sup>st</sup> division for a battle tactic that had other options.</p>
<p>She stands and yells at the general. “You can’t do that general! Those are <em>our</em> people your sending to die. I cannot standby and let you <em>betray </em>our people like this. There are better options, we don’t have to use the 41<sup>st</sup> division as a diversion, if you just get your head out of your ass—!”</p>
<p>“Zuko!” Iroh hisses pulling her down, but it was too late. The damage was done. Ozai looks down at his eldest in disgust.</p>
<p>“Zuko, you have brought dishonor here.” He says.</p>
<p>Zuko flinches, but stands firm, “I stand by my words Father. You can’t let them do this.”</p>
<p>Ozai nods. “Very well then. You will face the one you have dishonored in an Agni Kai tomorrow at sundown.”</p>
<p>Her heart palpitates in her chest, but she nods. She’s in the right. Agni will see that and judge her as such.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t what she thought it would be. Instead of General Fugi, it’s her Father. He walks to her, but she’s already laying prostrate against him. She’s apologizing for speaking out of turn. Please please Father.</p>
<p>But when she looks up, she only sees the terrible hatred and anger in his eyes.</p>
<p>He sneers. “You will learn your lesson, Zuko and suffering will be your teacher.” His hand covers the left side of her face, and it <em>BURNS</em>.</p>
<p>She’s screaming. Screaming until her voice gives. There’s someone running to her side. She hears her uncle shouting. The last thing she sees through her watery eyes is her Uncle’s face, streaked with tears as he comforts her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time she wakes, her face is aching. She feels both too warm and too cold, and she’s sweating buckets. There’s a soothing hand over her forehead.</p>
<p><strong><em>“Hush fire-lily. It’ll be alright.”</em></strong> Someone whispers. <strong><em>“Sleep. You need to save your strength.”</em></strong></p>
<p>“Lu Ten?” she croaks. Her cousin’s face looks strangely translucent and so sad.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes. Now sleep. You’ll be okay.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“I’m so tired.” She cries softly. “It hurts so much.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten strokes her hair, but it feels like there’s only air combing through it. <strong><em>“I know, but you’re so strong my darling sister.”</em></strong></p>
<p>“I wanna go with you.” She pleads. “I don’t wanna stay here anymore. Everything just hurts.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten takes her hand and looks at her fiercely, <strong><em>“Zuko, if you really want to leave I’ll take you. But please think about what you’re leaving behind.”</em></strong></p>
<p>Zuko feels her heart seize. If she leaves Uncle will be alone. He barely survived Lu Ten’s death…</p>
<p>She swallows and nods as best she can. “Okay. Okay.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten smiles and kisses her forehead. The pain dissipates and she feels her body start to cool. He takes her hand and hooks his pinky in hers. <strong><em>“I promise, Zuko, I’ll always be here for you.”</em></strong></p>
<p>She nods blearily and slurs, “O’kay. Jusss stay here? Til I sleep.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Always.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time she wakes, her Uncle is there cradling her hands in his. He looks like he’s aged ten years, but as soon as he sees her awake, he smiles. Tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>“Oh Zuko, oh my precious fire-lily.” He blubbers as he strokes her hand and places his head against her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Un’le?” she croaks. Iroh immediately hands her some water and she drinks it carefully.  “Wh-what h-happened?”</p>
<p>Iroh’s face is thunderous. “Your…<em>father</em>. Burned you. During the Agni Kai. He wants to speak with you when you wake.”</p>
<p>Zuko feels her heart drop to her stomach. Her breath catches with each lungful, but her uncle is by her side. He holds her hand tightly and rests it against his steady beat.</p>
<p>“Breathe with me.” he says. “Count to twenty. Slowly.”</p>
<p>She does and goes her breathing under control. Her heart is still beating rapidly, but it’s better now. Her Uncle helps her sit up and slowly feeds her plain broth.</p>
<p>“Take your time, niece.” He says. “You’ve been asleep for four days. We almost thought…the infection nearly killed you.”</p>
<p>Zuko nods. “I think I remember feeling hot with fever.”</p>
<p>Iroh nods seriously and continues to feed her until Zuko can’t take anymore. He’s about the lay her back down when a guard, knocks on the door. Iroh growls irately and goes to the door. He whispers in hush tones and comes back with a resigned look on his face.</p>
<p>“Zuko, your father knows you’re up. He’s coming.”</p>
<p>Zuko holds back the tears, but she can’t keep the vomit down. Iroh barely brings the trashcan to her mouth when she vomits out the liquid broth and bile.</p>
<p>She winces, “I-I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Iroh waves it away, “Don’t worry. We’ll get you something else later.”</p>
<p>Then Ozai barges into the room. Sliding in like a snake coiling against the chair.</p>
<p>“Princess Zuko.” He says with narrowed eyes. Iroh fists are shaking and there’s an unimaginable hate in his golden eyes.</p>
<p>“Make it quick <em>little brother</em>.” Iroh spits. “Zuko needs her rest.”</p>
<p>Ozai glares at Iroh, “You need to leave, <em>brother</em>. This is between me and Zuko.”</p>
<p>“If you think I’ll let you alone with my niece you’re—”</p>
<p>“Uncle.” Zuko whispers. Iroh stops and looks at her. She takes his hand and gives him a shaky smile, “I’ll be okay. Just…stay by the door?”</p>
<p>Her uncle looks torn, but he nods and turns to Ozai. “Tread carefully, little brother.” He threatens.</p>
<p>Ozai shivers a bit at the fire pulsing through his brother’s eyes, but he keeps his head high. “Just get out.”</p>
<p>Iroh closes the door and Ozai looks down at his trembling <em>weak</em> daughter. If only this child had fought him. Then he would have an excuse to execute this pathetic welp. Even with the bandage, she still looks just like Ursa. It maddens him.</p>
<p>“Now you’re not even useful as a bride.” He spits disdainfully. “You’ve nothing to give to the royal line.”</p>
<p>Zuko flinches and tries to make herself smaller.</p>
<p>“The only way to regain your honor and prove your usefulness is to find the Avatar.” Ozai declares. “You have until sunset to pack your things and go. From today, you are banished from the Fire Nation and her colonies. Your banishment will be rescinded once you’ve captured the Avatar and bring him to me in chains.”</p>
<p>With that he leaves, and Iroh is immediately at her side. He holds her hand. “I’ve packed most of your things, niece. You just need to pack whatever personal things you want to bring.”</p>
<p>Zuko looks at him with wide watery eyes. “How—how did…did you know?”</p>
<p>Iroh nods. “Yes. The Fire Lord gave me the banishment papers a day after the Agni Kai. I’ve managed to add and amend some stipulations, but there was little else I could do.”</p>
<p>The princess nods and feels a bubbling anger course through her. Everything’s she’s done. Everything she’s been through. It means nothing now. She wants to scream and yell, but now is not the time. She’ll cry later. Now, she looks to her uncle and says, “Please help me to my room.”</p>
<p>She needs to pack for her new life now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Mentions of suicide, Period talk, mentions of human trafficking and sex slavery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jee doesn’t know what to make of the princess. When General Iroh first contacted him for the job, he expected someone more…</p><p>Well less angry to be sure and not looking like a boy.</p><p>To be fair the princess has a fairly androgynous face, but with the bald head and phoenix tail and armor she looks hardly like a princess or noble lady. More like a boy playing solider.</p><p>Teruko and Kyoko punch him when he tells them this.</p><p>“Hey if the girl wants to look like a boy then let her.” Teruko scolds. “You of all people know how dangerous it is for women traveling in the Earth Kingdom.”</p><p>Jee nods, “Yes. I guess it’ll be better for her to move through the shadier ports as a boy.”</p><p>Kyoko nods and turns to Teruko, “When we have time let’s make sure we teach her a few tricks to use against some…<em>insistent </em>men.”</p><p>Jee shivers at the look the two women give. Agni have mercy on whatever man thinks they could take advantage of the princess. Between these two mother hens and General Iroh, there won’t even be any ash left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko is getting used to living on the ship. The crew are fine. Teruko and Kyoko are especially kind to her. They teach her things about how to defend against men who want to…abuse her, and she’s grateful to them. When she yells at the crew, she at least tries to keep it civil with those two.</p><p>Uncle keeps trying to get her to make friends with the crew, but she doesn’t have the heart. She just wants to focus on capturing the Avatar and getting back home. She knows many think she’s a spoiled princess, and she’s fine with that. It’s the truth after all. She’s been spoiled by her time in the palace. She has to make her own bed, the food is not as luxurious as before. She doesn’t get anything she desires with a snap of her fingers.</p><p>At the same time, it’s…nice. There’s a strange independence on the ship. No one to tell her to stand straight, cross her legs or put on make-up. No one to look at her judgmentally when she decides to climb the mast of the ship…well not exactly. Her Uncle and Jee definitely try to keep on feet planted on the ground, but being up high, feet bare and dangling over the edge, is nice. It’s so quiet. Peaceful. She could just stay up there all day. But then her Uncle’s worried cries bring her back down.</p><p> </p><p>He grips her shoulders tight and look at her worriedly. Zuko sighs and carefully takes his hands off, but she doesn’t let go of his hands.</p><p>“I’m not going to jump.” She assures.</p><p>Iroh’s face twists. “I know—I know, but…I just worry.”</p><p>Zuko swallows, stomach turning at the thought of making her Uncle worry. So, she hooks her pinky in his and looks him in the eye.</p><p>“I <em>promise</em> I won’t take my own life.” She says seriously.</p><p>A tear leaks from her uncle’s eye. “You’re only thirteen. You shouldn’t have to make such a promise.”</p><p>Zuko just shrugs. “If it’ll make you feel better, I will.”</p><p>“You indulge this old man too much.”</p><p>Zuko quirks a rare smile, “Only because I love him very much.”</p><p>The crewmen turn away when the general hugs the princess and starts bawling <em>loudly</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There’s terrible scream from the princess’s room. Jee and Kyoko rush over, but General Iroh already has the girl bundled in blood-soaked sheets and running to the infirmary. He uses his stout body to bowl over the two crewman without a second glance, and Jee takes a minute to regains his wits after such a tumbling. Kyoko groans and mutter something about clueless overprotective fathers.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Jee asks. “There was a <em>lot</em> of blood soaking those sheets.”</p><p>Kyoko rolls her eyes at him. “The princess most likely started her bleeding.”</p><p>Jee blinks. “…her bleeding?”</p><p>Kyoko throws her arms up in exasperation. “Her menstruation cycle.”</p><p>Jee goes red. “Wha—bu…th-that’s!”</p><p>The woman shakes her head, “Go get Teruko, I think we need to give the girl a little talk.”</p><p>Jee is still sitting on the ground, numb. Kyoko smacks his head, “Go! Unless you want to be the one to explain a woman’s menstruation cycle to the general.”</p><p>That got him up and surging towards Teruko’s room. He bangs on the door like the spirits are after him. The engineer glares at him for disturbing her rest, but as soon as he stutters something about blood and cycles, she’s rolling her eyes at him and pushing him out the way.</p><p>Jee heaves a sigh of relief. At least he won’t have to be the one there.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the infirmary, Iroh is pacing madly as he waits outside. He almost demanded to be in the room while the physician looked over his dear niece, but one glare from his niece keeps him outside. Reluctantly.</p><p>There was just so much blood, and he knew his dear girl was in a lot pain last night. She kept complaining about the pain in her abdomen. It’s why Iroh went to her room early, to check on her and give her some tea. But when he found her curled up and blood soaking her blanket, he immediately carried her out and ran to the infirmary.</p><p>Wild ideas flew through his mind. What if she got hurt? What if someone poisoned her? What if an assassin came in? Is it an illness? Will she make it? Iroh honestly doesn’t know if he’ll survive her death, and it <em>scares him</em>. More than facing an army of Earth Benders, more than looking into the eyes of the dragons.</p><p>Suddenly, Teruko and Kyoko are beside him. Kyoko puts a calming hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“General, it’ll be okay. This is a natural process for Zuko to go through.”</p><p>Iroh feels his flame flare, “A natural thing?! How can you say that! She’s been complaining about abdominal pains and then she wakes up this morning with blood on her sheets near her…”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Iroh wants to slap himself, and he does. Kyoko and Teruko smile at him with bemusement.</p><p>“Yeah, why don’t you make some ginger or peppermint tea? Those usually help with the cramps.” Teruko suggests.</p><p>“Dr. Kusuri will probably give her some Eucalyptus oil too, but we should add more on our shopping list. Cramps and bloating are pretty bad during the early years.” Kyoko adds.</p><p>“Oh and ask Toshi for a heat pack. Those are magic when the cramps get really bad.”</p><p>Iroh nods and rushes off.</p><p>The physician opens the door and looks around. “Is the general gone?”</p><p>“Yup.” Teruko replies. “He’ll be a while. Is now a good time?”</p><p>“Yes, I told the princess you’ll be here to answer any questions about it. I’ve already briefed her on the physical changes to her body and reproductive diseases she may have to watch out for.”</p><p>“Thanks Kusuri.” Teruko says. The women enter the medical room and sit down near the princess. She’s a little pale, but nothing worrying. The sheets have been thrown with the dirty laundry and she has a new pair of fresh pants.</p><p>“How are you holding up?” Kyoko asks kindly.</p><p>The princess shrugs. “Okay. Just…shocked and a little embarrassed.”</p><p>“To be fair your uncle was worried you were dying.” Teruko replies.</p><p>“Yeah…it was…sweet of him. I guess.” She says hesitantly.</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Kyoko scoffs. “He bowled me and Jee over trying to get you to infirmary.”</p><p>“Oh…sorry about that.”</p><p>Kyoko waves her off. “Eh don’t even worry about it. My dad was the one who found me when I first bled too. He ended up running around the village like a headless chicken before the medicine woman knocked him out with a rolling pin.”</p><p>Zuko snorts at this, “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, he had that bump for <em>days</em>. Don’t worry though, it’s honestly pretty normal for them the go bonkers when they see that much blood.”</p><p>“It was a lot of blood.” Zuko replies. “Is there always that much blood?”</p><p>“Sometimes a lot more.” Teruko replies.</p><p>Zuko winces. “So how do I know to…change?”</p><p>“You’ll get used to the feeling. Rule of thumb, on your heavy days check every two hours or so. As you go through more of these, you’ll know instinctually when it’s about to overflow.”</p><p>“…and the cramping?”</p><p>Kyoko smiles sympathetically, “An unfortunate side-effect. Ginger tea, eucalyptus oil, and a heat pack help the most. Sometimes they’ll be bad, sometimes you won’t even get them. They should get better as you get older though.”</p><p>“So does this mean I’ll be able to…get pregnant?” Zuko asks with a red face.</p><p>Both women nod. “Yes, so you’ll have to be careful. Kusuri, will you be giving her the Silphium herb?”</p><p>“Yes, I have a good supply now, but we’ll need to go to port to get more. Ideally, we’ll get a small greenhouse to cultivate it in the ship.”</p><p>“If we stop near Yu Dao, I have a cousin who can help us out with that.” Teruko informs.</p><p>“How often will I have to take it?” Zuko asks.</p><p>“Everyday if you want to be safe.” Kyoko says. “You just need a few florets. Kusuri will make sure you get the right dose.”</p><p>Zuko nods. “Okay.”</p><p>“But it only protects you against pregnancy, not sexual diseases.” Teruko warns.</p><p>Zuko blushes. “I-I don’t think I’ll be doing any of…<em>that</em>.”</p><p>The two women smile at her. “We understand, but well…you never know what happens. It’s better you know now than after you’ve had sex.”</p><p>The princess fights down the blush. “Okay…so what do I need to know?”</p><p>Kyoko turns to Kusuri and says, “Mind getting us a pot of tea and some snacks? This is going to take a while.”</p><p>Kusuri nods. “I’ll tell General Iroh that you’ll be talking to the princess for most of the day.”</p><p>The physician finds the general muttering over which ginger blends would be best for his niece. Kusuri shakes his head fondly. At least he’ll be a doting father about this. Even if he’s a little clueless.</p><p>“General Iroh.” Kusuri greets.</p><p>Iroh turns to the physician and beams. “Dr. Kusuri, could you help me? What’s the best ratio of peppermint to ginger to add for this blend to help with the cramps?”</p><p>“It really depends on the person, General. Tea might not even help at all.”</p><p>The general’s smile falls. “I see.”</p><p>Kusuri sighs, “How about you come by tomorrow and I’ll talk to you about what to expect with the princess’s bodily changes.”</p><p>“That would be most helpful, doctor. Thank you.”</p><p>“Good. Now why don’t you help me make some tea for the women? They’re going to be there a while giving the princess the sex talk.”</p><p>Iroh turns green and swallows. “Yes…yes she’ll need to know about…about <em>that</em>.”</p><p>Kusuri pats the man on the shoulder, “If it makes you feel better, the princess seems reluctant to partake.”</p><p>Iroh sighs, “Oh that’s a relief. Not that I would dissuade her from pursuing a safe and healthy…<em>relationship</em> but I just—it’s just…”</p><p>Kusuri laughs, “I understand, General. I’ve seen a lot of your type in my line of work.”</p><p>“Is it always so terrifying?”</p><p>“For clueless fathers? Yes. Generally.” Kusuri confirms. “But I know you’ll support her through this.”</p><p>“I’m just glad there are two wonderful women helping her through this.”</p><p>“Yes. Imagine if we were a crew like one of the Water Tribes or Earth Kingdom.”</p><p>Iroh shudders. “I don’t even want to think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They are on land for two days to re-supply the ship. Jee takes Shindo, Yama, Toshi, and Chang out to a bar to drink. The princess runs a dry ship so the crew usually drink their weight in alcohol when they go to port. Her attitude’s been getting better. She gets along well with Kyoko and Teruko as well as Kusuri. Toshi has also been warming up to her since the princess comes to him for heat packs and food cravings.</p><p> </p><p>She’s still a bit of a slave-driver though.</p><p>He leans back in the chair and lets the burn of alcohol wash through him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah that hits the spot</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The others swig their drinks as well and they start gossiping. Talking about their families, the scandalous times they’ve had at sea. Jee is just finishing up a story about his time with contortionist twins when the princess sneaks up to them.</p><p>“Why would you be telling everyone about your exploits?”</p><p>Jee barely holds back his scream when he turns to see the Princess. She’s got a hood up and looks imperiously at the gossiping group of men.</p><p>“P-prince—”</p><p>“Shhh. I’m technically not allowed to be here.” She says putting a finger to her lips.</p><p>“Then <em>how </em>did you get in?”</p><p>“I came in through the window upstairs. Everyone was either too drunk or sleeping to notice me.”</p><p>Agni, Jee is going to die of a heart attack. He takes a deep breath and asks, “Why are you here?”</p><p>“I need your help to take out a human trafficking ring.” She answers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uuuugggghhh. When did this become his life?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jee pinches the bridge of his nose. “Okay, where did you get this information?”</p><p>“I was sneaking on the rooftops when I overheard some people talking about a new shipment. I got curious and got closer to them. They used the code for human slaves when they were talking about the shipments. It sounds like they’ve got ten or so people locked up. I followed the men to the hideout but there were too many for me to take them all out. That’s why I need you to help me bring them down and save the people.”</p><p>Jee respects the girl for her determination he really does, but…</p><p>“Why don’t you just tell the local authorities? They’ll be able to handle it.”</p><p>Zuko rolls her eyes. “Have you seen that fat man who heads the local authorities? He’s a disgrace to fire benders.”</p><p>The men snicker. The local constable had given them a hard time when they were docking, and it’s nice to hear the princess mocking that rounded beach ball of a man.</p><p>Zuko continues, “Besides, it’ll take too long. By the time they get their asses off, the traffickers will be gone. They won’t be able to pull it off.”</p><p>“And we will?” Jee asks incredulously.</p><p>The princess smiles sharply. “You better. You’re my crew, and I expect nothing less.”</p><p>Spirits, damn if that doesn’t get his blood running. He looks to the men, and he sees they’ve fallen for it. Hook line and sinker.</p><p>“We’ve only got the five of us. Six including you. We’ll most likely be outnumbered.”</p><p>“Teruko and Kyoko are waiting for us outside. Besides, I heard Yama say it’s not the size that matters, it’s how you use it.”</p><p>The men all turn to glare at Yama who sinks in his seat and buries his head in his hands.</p><p>Jee sighs, “First of all, don’t <em>ever</em> say that in front of General Iroh.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because he’ll <em>murder</em> us.”</p><p>The princess doesn’t look convinced, but Jee just continues, “And second, alright. We’re in. What’s your plan?”</p><p>Zuko smirks and Jee feels dread pool in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Turns out, it was quite a simple plan. Jee and the three other men distract the guards by attacking from the front. The princess will take the nimblest three to sneak into the hide-out and release the people. Simple.</p><p>And absolutely <em>insane</em>.</p><p>He thought he’d be done dodging rocks from earth benders but he’s very <em>very </em>wrong.</p><p>Agni save him from the insanity of royalty.</p><p>They somehow do it though. Yama leads them towards an abandoned corner of the port while Jee and the others corner them from behind and blast them. Knocking them out and burning a few. Ah well, they were human traffickers, he won’t cry for them.</p><p>Jee leaves the three to tie them up and take them to the authorities while he goes back to check on the princess. He doesn’t need to worry though because he’s gets there just as he watches the princess spin her dual blades at two larger men and knocking them on their ass. She smacks them with the blunt end of her blade, knocking them out.</p><p>“Jee, get around back, Teruko and the others are getting the people out.”</p><p>Jee looks around at the total carnage and unconscious men scattered around. The he looks back at the princess and nods. She could take care of herself.</p><p>They end up saving twelve people ranging from sixteen to twenty-five. They were all fairly good looking which makes Jee’s stomach turn. He has an idea of what they would most likely become. The head of the port’s protection force sputter as the princess drags the unconscious men to him along with the victims.</p><p>“Y-you can’t—”</p><p>“I am Princess Zuko of the Fire Nation. I have the authority and duty to protect my people and land.” She says. “You better make sure these men don’t get out. Three of them are benders so they require your most secure metal prisons. They’ll need to be held there until a ship from the Boiling Rock comes to pick them up.”</p><p>“Bu—when did you?”</p><p>“Last night I sent out a hawk. They’ll be sending another hawk here soon, with instruction.”</p><p>“And the…victims?”</p><p>The princess glares, “I’ll be personally escorting them back to their homes. And another thing, if I find out you’ve been slacking on your job, I’ll be coming back for your head.”</p><p>The constable nods mutely and the princess leans back before motioning for her crew to follow. Jee schools an impassive look on his face and bites down the manic smile threatening to split from his lips.</p><p>“Our princess sure is something.” Chang says in amazement.</p><p>“Yeah. You don’t get one like that every dynasty.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two of the people they rescue bow low before the princess.</p><p>“Princess Zuko, I am Ying from the Yu Dao colony. I just finished my apprenticeship as a metalworker, and I request that I serve on your ship.”</p><p>“And I am Hansung from the Teiko colony. I’ve finished my engineering apprenticeship.”</p><p>Zuko raises her brow. “I promised to take you all back to your families.”</p><p>“Yes, but we are both orphans, princess.” Hansung says. “We don’t have families to go back to, and you’ve saved us. We owe you our lives.”</p><p>“So if you would allow, we would like to join your ship and work for you.” Ying finishes.</p><p>Zuko sighs, “We don’t belong to the Fire Nation Navy. I’m a banished princess, I don’t wield any power. There’s nothing here for you if you join.”</p><p>“On the contrary, princess, we’re not looking to advance in the military. We just want to serve under you. You are an honorable and powerful woman. It would be our honor to serve under your ship.” Ying replies.</p><p>Zuko purses her lips and turns to her Uncle who just gives her a serene smile and continues preening like a proud mother turtleduck.</p><p>Well he’s not helpful.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Teruko comes in. “Princess, I am in need of another engineer, and we are missing someone to help with the metalwork around the ship.”</p><p>Zuko nods and turns to the two new recruits. “Alright, both of you will report to Chief Engineer Teruko. We’ll give you a three-month trial period. If Teruko feels that you are up to the task, we’ll take you in. If not, we’ll return you to your respective colony.</p><p>They both smile at her. “We won’t let you down princess.” They say and bow once more.</p><p>Zuko just waves them away and orders Chang to get them a pair of uniforms.</p><p>Iroh walks up to her and smiles, “That was very well done, niece.”</p><p>Zuko blushes and turns away, “It was nothing, Uncle.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mornings are spent training, and Jee watches Kyoko and Chang struggle against the girl who’s only practicing her basics, and still getting used to her new vision.</p><p>In a year or two she’ll be able to completely wipe the floor with them, and he shivers at the thought. But perhaps the most terrifying thing is that she is easily a master swordsman. Jee watches her defeat Kyoko and Chang with ease, her dual blades spinning effortlessly as she parries their attacks.</p><p>“I didn’t know the princess was a master swordsman.” Jee comments to Iroh, who is watching her with eyes full of pride. The old general smiles back at Jee.</p><p>“Oh she’s one of Piandao’s most impressive student.” Iroh replies. “By her eleventh birthday, Piandao gave her the title of master.”</p><p>The sailors gap at him, eyes wide.</p><p>“M-master Piandao?” Hansung says. “<em>The</em> Master Piandao? I’ve only heard the legendary stories of his feats.”</p><p>“Oh yes, she’s been training with him since she was five.” Iroh says sipping on his tea to try and mask the aura of pure pride.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t work. Jee can see straight through that old geezer. He’s loving this.</p><p> </p><p>“She moves differently when she’s sword fighting.” Teruko notices. “If she moves like that during her bending, she’ll be quite the formidable opponent.”</p><p>Iroh nods, “I agree. But she lacks the confidence in her bending.”</p><p>Jee narrows his eyes. “Lacks confidence? That girl nearly beats us every time, and we’re grown men and women.”</p><p>The general shrugs helplessly. “It’s the lack for mental fortitude that’s stopping my niece from achieving true mastery of her bending. Once she gets over that hurdle, she’ll grow beyond any level she thought possible.”</p><p>Jee watches as the princess bends backwards so effortlessly and then springs back to attack Kyoko. He’s excited to see the growth in her fighting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yama looks appraisingly at the beautiful white lotus embroidered on the general’s clothes.</p><p>“General that’s some good needlework. The stitching is amazing.” Yama comments.</p><p>Iroh smiles proudly, “Thank you, you have a good eye Yama.”</p><p>The sailor laughs, “Yeah my mom was an embroiderer. She made rugs and robes for nobility.”</p><p>Iroh nods, “A noble art. This was made by my talented niece.” He boasts.</p><p>Yama raises his brow and discretely looks to the princess who’s sparing with Shindo. Shooting fierce flames at the man.</p><p>“Really?” he says skeptically.</p><p>The general chuckles. “Don’t judge the scent of a flower by it’s looks.” He answers.</p><p> </p><p>Yama doesn’t understand until the princess offers him a beautiful cloth with a scene of the green sand beach of his home island.</p><p>“…um…”</p><p>“I heard you’ve been homesick.” The princess bites out. There’s a fierce scowl on her lips, but her cheeks are tinted red. “So I did a small needlework of your home. It’s not that accurate though. I had to do it from memory.”</p><p>Yama swallows the lump in his throat. He takes the cloth reverently and smiles. “Thank you, princess. This is amazing work. You’re very talented.”</p><p>The princess only turns away and grumbles, “Just make sure you work better from now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>It’s a far cry from the extravagant alter at the palace, but it’ll do. Iroh places three peaches in front of the incense and photo and prays to his son. Zuko lights her own incense and says her prayers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s strange here Lu Ten, but I think you would have liked it. These people seem like the type you’d get along well with. Please watch over Master Piandao; I’m not allowed to send letters to him, but Uncle does on my behalf. Uncle misses you. I do too. Wish you were here. You’d like the dirty jokes the sailors make, oh but don’t tell Uncle I’ve been listening in on them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you so much.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They sit in silence, watching the incense burn out. Remembering the bright short life of Lu Ten.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the princess’s fourteenth birthday, the women take her on her first spa trip.</p><p>“I don’t see why I have to do this.” she grumbles. “I’ve had massages before.”</p><p>Teruko smiles and slings her arms over the pouting girl, “That’s just a massage, this is a <em>spa</em> experience. With mud baths and fancy indoor waterfalls.”</p><p>“I had a fancy indoor waterfall.” Zuko replies.</p><p>The three women look at her and sigh.</p><p>“Rich people.” Kyoko says.</p><p>“If I could live in their shoes for just one day.” Ying laments.</p><p>“Indoor waterfalls aside, we just wanted to treat you to this. A girl should always spare some time for a day to pamper herself.” Teruko explains.</p><p>Zuko wrinkles her nose, “Why?”</p><p>“Because it makes you feel good.” Kyoko answers. “And when you feel good, you’re happier.”</p><p>“I’m never happy.” The princess mutters.</p><p>“And that’s why you need a spa day.” Ying says, urging the girl along.</p><p> </p><p>The spa is well maintained and nicely decorated. The workers greet them with smiles and usher them along. Zuko lays herself on the massage bed and sighs. She doesn’t want to be here, but Uncle <em>insisted</em>. And he knows she can’t say no to him.</p><p>Whatever. She’ll just do this once and then never do it again. The massage was nice, the woman seems to know what she’s doing. But then she goes to the milk bath and as the steam and scent of milk and honey waft through her she sighs and sinks down. A woman behind her starts to massage and brush her hair and Zuko just melts.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the spa day, she feels clearer than ever before, and her skin feels baby smooth.</p><p>Teruko smiles at her knowingly. “How did you like it?”</p><p>Zuko blushes. “I suppose we could do it again.”</p><p>The three women share smiles and give secret high-fives.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Jee thought he’d get used to the princess’s vigilante tendencies, but even after nearly two years he’s still surprised. This time it’s poachers who are shooting down saber-tooth lion moose and taking their cubs to become pets for nobility or wealthy merchants. The rich are a strange bunch.</p><p> </p><p>He’s trying to hold back his screams as he clings onto his Komodo-rhino for dear life as a bunch of angry saber-tooth lion moose follow him. The babies coo in the pouch attached to the Komodo-rhino, and he dearly wishes he had better luck. Yama, Chang and him had drawn straw to see who would be bait and of course he drew the short one. He turns the corner and actually screams when he sees a massive saber-tooth lion moose waiting for him at the end. But the creature doesn’t eat him.</p><p>Instead it bellows at the other three who stop in their tracks. Jee wonders if this is some strange ritual the beasts do before eating their prey. Well jokes on them, Jee not particularly plump and tasty. He’s got raw muscles underneath the armor damnit. He’ll be the toughest thing they chew.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, the predators don’t want to eat him because the <em>princess</em> pops up from the top of the saber-tooth lion moose.</p><p>Jee’s jaw drops, and his life flashes before his eyes. General Iroh is going to <em>murder him</em> and piss on his ashes.</p><p>“Princess what are you doing up there?!” he screeches.</p><p>Zuko frowns and rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Young lady don’t you roll your eyes at me!” Jee scolds. “You are on a <em>saber-tooth lion moose</em>. Get down from there! Before your Uncle murders me.”</p><p>“Relax Jee, he’s on our side. I think he’s the alpha around here. He’s just want to get the cubs back to their families.”</p><p>“Did you tell him that we’re trying to save their babies?” Jee asks sarcastically.</p><p>“Yep, he seems to understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Ugh why does he even bother. So Jee just takes out the cubs (<em>carefully</em>) and backs away from the group. The animals seem to be calm and nuzzle against their children.</p><p>He watches the princess climb down the saber-tooth lion moose and pat his nose. “Thank you for your help.” She says.</p><p>The beast returns it with a fond lick and nuzzle before bellowing and leading the others away.</p><p>Jee sighs and turns to the princess. “What about the poachers?”</p><p>“Kyoko and Yama are taking them to the Earth Kingdom post. They’ll collect the bounties from them.”</p><p>“Okay good.” Jee looks down to see the princess look forlornly at the baby saber-tooth lion moose toddling after their mothers.</p><p>“No, you’re not allowed to take one as a pet.” Jee says.</p><p>Zuko pouts. “I wasn’t thinking about that.”</p><p>Jee raises his brow unimpressed.</p><p>“…okay maybe just a little.”</p><p>The lieutenant sighs and pats the princess’s shoulder, “You did a good job, princess.”</p><p>“You were good bait lieutenant.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s actually a wonder that it takes this long. Well, maybe not. The princess is usually in armor and the bald head usually make people think she’s a man rather than a woman. But now…</p><p>Teruko and Kyoko somehow got their hands on a dark-haired wig and place it on the princess’s head. She scowls as the women artfully makes the bangs cover the left side of her face. Ying puts on some rouge on her lips and khol on her eyes. The end result is…quite pretty. Jee understands why Princess Ursa’s beauty became legendary.</p><p>General Iroh claps happily as they show off his niece (daughter) adorned in a new bright red robe. “Princess Zuko you look stunning.”</p><p>“Uncle I really shouldn’t be out…” she fidgets with the belt.</p><p>“Nonsense my dear.” Iroh says. “You’re turning fifteen today. You deserve a nice night for your birthday. Yu Dao hosts some of the most fantastic festivals in the colonies.”</p><p>Zuko sighs and nods. “Okay let’s go then.”</p><p>“Excellent.”</p><p>Jee smiles to himself as he thinks about the many <em>many</em> drinks he’ll get during the festival. They’ll have some good stuff for sure.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not even two hours in when the crew spot the princess with…a <em>boy</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Just ignore it Jee. You’re here to drink. The princess can take care of herself. You’re not her babysitter.</em>
</p><p>But then the boy takes her hand and <em>kisses it</em>, and all the warning bells ring in Jee’s head. He knows that move. He’s <em>used</em> that move and not always with the best intentions. Well scratch that, <em>never</em> with the best intentions. He shares a glance with the other two men he’s with, Chang and Yama, who both nod to him. Jee sighs. So much for drinking himself to a stupor.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey, you stalking the princess too?” Teruko asks.</p><p>Jee glares at her, “Shut up. I’m just trying to prevent the boy from dying at the hands of the general.”</p><p>“Riiight because you’ll be the one burning his body to ash?”</p><p>“No.” Jee denies.</p><p>Teruko chuckles and shrugs. “Okay well <em>I’ll </em>gladly burn his body to ash if he tries anything.”</p><p>“Oh good, I’m next to a homicidal maniac.”</p><p>“Shut up you old turd. You’ll gladly walk through lava for her. I know I would”</p><p>Jee definitely would, but he won’t give Teruko the satisfaction of knowing that. “Whatever. She should be fine right? She’s a smart girl, good head on her shoulders most of the time. And she’s never shown any interest in…<em>boys</em>.”</p><p>“Ah but she’s never had a chance to express herself before now, and no one’s ever really…expressed their interest in her.”</p><p>Jee winces. “Okay well then this is <em>your fault</em> for making her look...” He trails off when he sees Teruko’s unimpressed glare. “Well…I’m just saying maybe we should have kept her away from that for a little while. You know boys aren’t…” he gives vague wave motions.</p><p>“Thinking with their brains when they see a pretty girl?”</p><p>“Exactly.” Jee nods.</p><p>“You would know wouldn’t you? You probably knew the move he was pulling. Your whiskers sensed it.”</p><p>Jee rubs his beard self-consciously. “Leave my beard out of this. And you probably knew because your old emotional scars were throbbing.”</p><p>The woman sighs, “Yes, they were. I fell for a lot of those types of boys in my day.”</p><p>Jee looks discreetly at his companion. “And what’s your type nowadays?”</p><p>“Oh I don’t know. Silver raccoon-fox type. With a stupid beard and a soft spot of broken teenage girls.”</p><p>Jee looks disturbed. “<em>General Iroh</em>?”</p><p>Teruko rolls her eyes. “No. Agni you’re really dull aren’t you?”</p><p>“Hey!” he protests, but Teruko shoots him another unimpressed glare. Jee just let’s her have that.</p><p>Instead, he thinks hard, “Hmm do I know them?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“…no I can’t think of anyone.”</p><p>“Oh you’ll figure it out, Jee. I have faith in you.” Teruko teases.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the princess and the boy start to move away from their spot and go towards the woods. Jee feels his stomach turn. Oh no. <em>Oh no</em>. He probably pulling the old, let’s got to a secluded spot to see the fireworks move.</p><p>He will <em>not </em>let the princess have her first kiss with a stupid peasant boy who’s only looking for a conquest. Teruko laughs beside him.</p><p>“You look so serious.”</p><p>“This <em>is </em>serious.”</p><p>“This is what happens when you’re a normal fifteen-year old teenager.” Teruko assures.</p><p>Jee doesn’t look convinced. “Are you sure about that?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>They hide behind some bushes. Crouching close enough to have a good view of the couple, but not close enough to hear what they are saying. The princess is blushing and fidgeting, while the boy smiles and takes her hand.</p><p>Jee is tempted to jump out and slap the hand away, but one look from Teruko stops him.</p><p>“Calm down mama platypus-bear. Nothing bad is going to happen.”</p><p>“Ugh I know. It’s just so…hard.”</p><p>“Our princess has to grow up and will kiss lots of boys and/or girls.”</p><p>“How about our princess just stays focused on capturing the Avatar and sparring with us?” Jee suggests.</p><p>“You and General Iroh are way too similar.” She replies fondly. “Like I told the general, she’s fifteen. She’s bound to get more interested in other people as she gets older.”</p><p>“I just don’t want her to heart to get hurt.” Jee says nervously.</p><p>“That’s just a part of life. Besides she’s fifteen, their hearts are pretty scrappy.”</p><p>Jee sighs. She’s right. He really should stop worrying so much.</p><p>But then the fireworks start, and the boy leans closer to his princess. He whispers something in her ear which makes her blush and then they’re leaning close. The fireworks explode above them just as their lips touch.</p><p>Jee looks away to try and give her some privacy. Teruko leans against him, her weight a warm comfort in the colder night. The fireworks illuminate the engineer’s face. Making her eyes glow beautifully. Jee clears his throat.</p><p>“Well, I guess there really wasn’t anything to be worried about.” He says. The pair of teenagers are still kissing, but at least the princess looks like she’s enjoying it.</p><p>Teruko laughs softly, “What did I tell you? But I’m glad you’re looking out for her. She needs more male figures in her life that care for her.”</p><p>“Daddy issues?”</p><p>Teruko gives him a <em>look</em>. “Her father’s the Fire Lord who banished her. That’s got to leave some mental scarring.”</p><p>Jee nods. “Right, makes sense.”</p><p>Come to think of it, he doesn’t actually know why the princess was banished. None of them do. Maybe he should ask the general? The princess wouldn’t tell them he’s sure of that.</p><p> </p><p>The display ends and the boy takes the princess’s hand, leading her out of the woods.</p><p>They watch covertly as Princess Zuko says something and gives him a sweet peck on his cheeks before she goes off towards her Uncle. Jee looks back at the boy and grins.</p><p>Huh. Maybe he really didn’t have anything to worry about. The boy seems absolutely enamored by her.</p><p><em>As he should</em>. Jee thinks indignantly.</p><p>Teruko elbows him playfully. “Looks like our princess is a natural heartbreaker.”</p><p>“Let’s try and keep it that way.”</p><p> </p><p>The princess greets them as they head back to the ship. The rouge on her lips is completely off, and her wig is mused. Jee pretends that he didn’t just see her make-out with another boy and smiles. “Did you enjoy your birthday, Princess?”</p><p>“Yes.” She answers with a blush. “It was nice.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The general stops him before he goes to bed.</p><p>“Thank you for watching over my niece. I’m glad you and Teruko were there to make sure nothing untoward happened.”</p><p>Jee raises his brow. “You knew?”</p><p>“Oh yes, but I asked Toshi and Kusuri to keep me at the pai sho table. I wouldn’t have the self-control you and Teruko have.”</p><p>Jee grimaces. “Ah well to be fair, Teruko was the level-headed one between the two of us.”</p><p>Iroh laughs, “Haha I should have known. But I’m glad you still had a good night watching my dear niece.”</p><p>“I did.” Jee answers with a small smile. “Have a good night, General.”</p><p>“Good night, Jee.”</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                         _*_*_                                                                                        </p><p> </p><p>They’re at port again when the princess comes up to him with that <em>look</em> in her eyes. He turns to Teruko, who gives him a ‘what can you do’ shrug and sighs.</p><p>“What is it this time?”</p><p>“Pirates.”</p><p>Well, it’s been a while since he had a good pirate showdown.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>They’re sparring on deck when it happens. The princess flung a powerful fireball at Chang who doesn’t block it in time. His forearm gets burned, and he cries in pain. Kusuri is up and already going to Chang with cold water and salve. He hums and tuts, but only pours the ice-cold water on the burn. Chang hisses and Yama teases him for being a baby. Chang denies it vehemently. They argue until Kusuri smacks both of them and tells them to shut up.</p><p>With the commotion, Jee doesn’t even notice that the princess has gone deathly still. He only turns once he sees the General rush to the princess’s side. She’s hyperventilating, on the way to a full-blown panic attack. Iroh makes her sit and places her hand on his chest. He murmurs instructions to her, and Jee can see her starting to breathe normally. Chang goes to her hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess? It’s okay. I’m okay.” he assures her with a smile. “It’s just a small burn. I do worse on myself when I cook.”</p><p>The joke falls flat though because the princess shies away from him eyes wide. “C-Chang, I shouldn’t have…I didn’t mean to…” She gulps in air and then stands on wobbly feet. Iroh immediately goes to her side and helps her to her room.</p><p>Later that night, Iroh goes to the mess hall where the sailors are eagerly waiting of news. He sits down seriously and sighs. “I think it’s time for you to know what happened to the princess.”</p><p>By the end of the horrifying tale, Jee’s fists are shaking. He’s never felt this much <em>anger</em> before. It makes him want to storm up to the palace and bash the Fire Lord’s head to a banister, repeatedly. By the looks on the other sailor’s face, they think the same.</p><p> </p><p>Toshi clenches his fists and slams them on the table. “My-my cousin was in the 41<sup>st</sup> division. It broke my aunt’s heart when she found out he died. She ended up killing herself just recently. The princess was banished for speaking out against that tragedy…” Toshi is too angry to continue to speak.</p><p>Hansung bursts into tears and Ying goes to his side. “My friend was killed there too. I was coming back from her funeral when I got kidnaped. I can’t believe the princess was banished and burned for speaking out against that.”</p><p>Kyoko stands up and marches to the general. “When we bring the princess back, I will help her take down the Fire Lord.”</p><p>There’s a pause as the treasonous words sink in. But then Chang stands next. “Count me in. I want a piece of that asshole.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“And me.”</p><p>The rest stand, and they turn to Jee expectantly. The lieutenant just shrugs. “The hell are you idiots looking at me for? You <em>know</em> I’m ready to tear the Fire Lord to pieces.” The crew laugh and settle down when the General stands and bows to them.</p><p>“Thank you for looking after my dear niece.” He says. “But please keep this to yourself. She’s still young and searching for herself. She needs time to understand just how <em>awful</em> Ozai’s actions were to her.”</p><p>The crew nod and mutter in agreement. Many understand how hard it is to come to terms with abuse and the abuser. Especially someone as sensitive and loyal as the princess.</p><p>But it won’t stop them from spreading the word to their friends and families.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The princess is quiet for a few days, but she soon goes back to her old grumpy self. The crew sigh in relief when she starts yelling order at them again.</p><p>They’re just finishing a village evacuate from a fire, and the princess is yelling at the local lieutenant for not keeping up with the controlled burning of the forest.</p><p>He’s prostrating himself before her as sparks fly out of her mouth. When she’s done destroying the man’s ego, she turns to the village leader.</p><p>“If they don’t help you out with the fire safety send me a hawk. I’ll be sure to set him straight.” She says.</p><p>The elder nods gratefully and asks, “Is there anything we can do for you?”</p><p>“If you hear any rumors about the Avatar, let me know.”</p><p>Then an old woman walks up to them. “The Avatar?” she says. “My great-grandmother always told us she saw a sky bison cross here during a great storm. She said it was probably going towards the South Pole.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen and she immediately orders the men to start charting a course to the South Pole.</p><p>It’s a miserable month searching through the South Pole. Everything is cold, and the only thing around are sea prunes or blubbery fatty animals. Jee spends weeks shivering in the cold icy air, but just when they’re about to give up, a great beam of light shoots up to the sky.</p><p>The princess’s eyes gleam. “It’s the Avatar.” She whispers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Iroh grew up with a brother and then had a son. I can almost guarantee that he doesn't know anything about caring and helping a young girl going through her first period. </p><p>I know Zuko didn't have the best relationship with his crew in the original canon, but having the women bond and help her through her body changes will help make her a little less crabby with them and then it'll give her an opening to start spending time with the other crew members. The vigilante-thing is just my own head-canon that I couldn't resist putting it here</p><p>Silphium is an ancient extinct plant used by the Greeks and Romans for birth control. Based on ancient drawing, it looks kinda like fennel. It was only found on along the coast of modern-Libiya, and couldn't be cultivated elsewhere. However, for the sake of this story, let's just say the growing conditions are not as stringent.</p><p>Teruko's name is from MuffinLance's many AU's about Zuko's crew. </p><p> Finally,<br/>Would you guys prefer shorter chapter and a shorter time between updates? Or these long chapters an a longer time between chapters?</p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the art and the fic. You can probably see a better image on <a href="https://chemartsblog.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a> and I put some outtakes there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong> Warnings: </strong> References to rape/non-con and Explicit sexual content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Unbelievable.” Chang sighs sinking to the ground. “How did we lose to a twelve-year old child?”</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but I’m ready for a strong drink.” Yama groans. “Just to drown in.”</p><p>“Stop bitching and help me fix this damage! I want her ready to go by the morning!” Teruko yells.</p><p>“I was turned into a popsicle!” Chang retorts. “I thought I’d lose my balls.”</p><p>“You don’t have any balls, Chang.” Shindo teases.</p><p>Chang retaliates by throwing a screwdriver at him, which Teruko yells at him for.</p><p>Jee rubs his temple and prays for patience. “You’re all immature idiots. That’s why you were beaten by a twelve-year old child.”</p><p>Ying laughs as she helps Hansung fix a part of the damaged engines. “Lieutenant you sound like you need a drink.”</p><p>“I’ll drink when this is done.” Jee replies.</p><p>Suddenly, there are unknown men surrounding them. The lead man comes up to Jee, shoving a paper in his face, “Commander Zhao needs to have all of you questioned.”</p><p>Jee feels his eye twitch. “Oh really? Under what grounds?”</p><p>“Suspicious activity.”</p><p>Jee barks out a laugh, “Riiight.” He drawls. “You’re going to need to be more specific solider. Under the military code 56.8a no one below the rank of a Fleet Admiral may interrogate the crew without proof of illicit activity.”</p><p>“You came in with a damaged ship.” The solider tries to say.</p><p>“Uh…we’re at war here? In case you didn’t know. I know you guys are pretty cushy here near the colonies, but out there is a lot different than what you greenhorns are used to. I can’t tell you how many pirates, poachers, and human slavers we’ve come across.”</p><p>“Yeah so unless you got some proof get lost.” Teruko shouts. “Unlike you guys, we’ve got real work to do.”</p><p>The soldiers look ready to fight, but the crew stand behind Jee. They stand tall before the other navymen. Muscles built and bulked up by countless hours training with the princess and going with her impossible schemes. Heck they even faced the <em>Avatar</em>. It’ll take a hell of a lot to make the crew of the <em>Dragon Claw</em> to back down.</p><p>The soldiers seem to understand this and scurry out of the ship. Once they’re away, Jee turns to the others. “Best to keep the little…problem under wraps. If anyone asks, we got hit by an Earth Kingdom ship.”</p><p>They nod and get back to work, with renewed vigor.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Jee wants to drown himself in alcohol. “I’m sorry, <em>what’s</em> going on?”</p><p>“The princess is going to fight Commander Zhao in an Agni Kai!” Yama says.</p><p>Yep he heard it right the first time. Jee wants to scream.</p><p>“<em>Why</em> is the princess going to fight the commander in an Agni Kai?”</p><p>“Well…Zhao found out about our little tiff with his men and ah…he may have insinuated that we’re traitors and should be branded as such. The princess, bless her heart, took offense and challenged Zhao to an Agni Kai to protect our honor.”</p><p>Dear Agni, Jee feels a twinge of happiness when he hears the princess is fighting a commander on their behalf, but another part just wants to scream. The last time the princess went into an Agni Kai she was banished and got a massive scar.</p><p>“Can we stop it?” Jee asks.</p><p>Yama shrugs “Fraid not. It’s kinda binding.”</p><p>“Can we go in to see?”</p><p>“Nope only the General is allowed to be there.”</p><p>“Great. Any crazy reckless schemes that could help us bust her out?”</p><p>“…eh not really.”</p><p>“We’ve been traveling with the princess for nearly three years, how have we <em>not</em> gotten good at creating schemes?”</p><p>“Because that’s usually the princess’s job.”</p><p>“Oh perfect. Then what should we do?”</p><p>“Well…we could just wait for her to get back?”</p><p>Jee gives him an ‘are you serious’ look. But Yama backs up his point, “No but listen, she’s an amazing fire bender. She had the <em>Avatar</em> on the ropes. She’ll beat the commander. You can bet on it.”</p><p>Jee sighs. “Okay, but if anything goes wrong, I say we ram one of their giant ass ships to the wall and bust them out.”</p><p>Yama smiles widely. “Wow Lieutenant your crazy schemes are almost as good as the princess.”</p><p>It shouldn’t make him happy to hear that, but damnit it does.</p><p>Turns out, they didn’t have to worry. According to Iroh, she literally knocked him on his ass. The crew cheer loudly to the blushing princess and true to Teruko’s word, the ship is off and out before the sun even rises.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>The crew trudge themselves back onto the ship. Chang sprawls onto the deck.</p><p>“I can’t believe we were beaten by a twelve-year old <em>and</em> a group of teenage girls.” He groans.</p><p>“You fight and lose against a teenage girl every day. Imagine a whole group of them.” Yama retorts.</p><p>“Shit, they might just end up ruling the world.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Jee waits anxiously at the ship. It’s been a day, where is the princess and the general? The thought barely finishes when the princess comes riding up to the ship with…a half-naked general. He looks at the princess.</p><p>“Do I want to know?”</p><p>“Earth Kingdom soldiers. But we need to get going. I know where the Avatar is heading.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Crescent Island.”</p><p>“…isn’t that in the Fire Nation?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Sigh. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Amazingly, they’re almost caught up with the Avatar. The only thing in their way is a massive blockade made by none other than the massive asshole, Commander Zhao.</p><p>“Princess Zuko we won’t make it.” Iroh yells. The princess grits her teeth and grips onto the railings. She hesitates and glances at the crew. Jee puts a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Whatever you decide, we’re with you. All the way.” He says.</p><p>It seems to assure her, and she orders them go full speed ahead. They barely make it past Zhao’s ships. It’s a trap, and the princess knows it. She orders the men to go ahead while she uses the smoke trail to follow the Avatar.</p><p>General Iroh hugs her briefly. “Be safe, niece.”</p><p>“I will. You stay safe too.”</p><p>Jee watches anxiously as the ship disappears in the horizon. He takes a deep breath and faces the crew. “You heard the princess, get the engine repaired and let’s lead Zhao away.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Sokka wishes he stayed in the South Pole. Just so he could go a week without having to fear for his life. Still, if he thought <em>Zuko </em>was the poster child of bad fire benders, the new guy takes the seal blubber jerky. Ashmakers in general were penguin turds, but Zhao somehow managed to be a bigger penguin turd than Jerkbender.</p><p>Surprising, he knows.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko is chained to another pole, while Mutton-Chops supervises with a haughty smile on his face. He paces around them like a predator about to pick which animal to pounce. The man stops in front of Zuko and gives a smile that sends shivers down Sokka’s spine.</p><p>“Such a shame princess, that you’ll have to return to your father in chains.” He croons. “I will enjoy watching you suffer just as I did the first time.”</p><p>Sokka feels his mind stop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Princess?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>PRINCESS?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stares closely at the jerkbender’s face. Maybe if he just tilts his head like so…no. What if he squints and…yeah still no. He honestly can’t see how the jerkbender is a princess rather than a prince. Her(?) face is androgynous enough to swing in either direction, and the bald head and ponytail don’t do her any favors. Plus he’s never seen her out of the bulky armor.</p><p>He squints again and tries to see any hint of curves, but…nope still nothing.</p><p>Besides, she doesn’t act like any princess he knows. Granted those princesses are just in the spirit tales Gran Gran told him. But still!</p><p>Aren’t they supposed to be…sweet? Kind? Not shooting fireballs at them. Doing girly things like embroidery or painting or whatever activities fancy ladies do?</p><p>Ah Katara might kick his ass for thinking that. It’s a work in progress, but he’s <em>working</em> on it.</p><p> </p><p>He blinks back to the present when Zuko growls and strains against the chains. “You’re <em>sick</em> Zhao. Why my father made you Commander is beyond me. Tell me, did you do him a few <em>favors</em> under the table?” Zuko is grinning sharply.</p><p>If Sokka wasn’t tied up and didn’t hate Zuko’s guts, he would have cheered and given the jerkbender a high-five because that was a <em>nice</em> comeback. Unfortunately, it only incenses the commander; he grabs Zuko’s cheeks and pulls her head roughly as he leans in close. Teeth bared and flame sparking from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>For once Sokka fears a twinge of fear and sympathy for the jerkbender. From what it looks like, there was no lost love between the two, and Zhao looks ready to kill the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“I would hold your tongue very carefully, <em>princess.</em>” Zhao hisses. “Don’t forget what happened the last time you let your mouth loose.”</p><p>Zuko only seems to scowl further, “I haven’t forgotten, but you seem to have forgotten that I’m still a <em>Princess of the Fire Nation</em>. You don’t get to touch me like this.” At that, she breathes out fire from her lips, causing Zhao to yell and stumble to the floor.</p><p>Sokka may not like the jerk, but he can’t stop the loud <em>“Ha! In your face!”</em> that spills from his lips. Even Katara is chuckling at the Commander.</p><p>Zhao growls and lets out a wave of angry fire at the two, shutting them up. He stomps to Zuko and grips her hair, tightly by the look of pain on her face. With the other hand he stuffs a rag in her mouth. He leans close, and his eyes are gleaming with anger and <em>desire</em>.</p><p>Sokka knows that look. He saw it once: on a Tribesman named Vinka, when he was standing over poor Nalu after he raped her. They weighed him down and pushed him off the ice shelf <em>alive</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A creeping sense of foreboding crawls along his skin as he watches Zhao get close and run his nose along her pale white neck. He seems to breath in her scent and lets his hand grace over her scar.  Zuko’s face probably mirrors the disgust and fear Sokka feels for her. Even the other fire benders look increasingly unnerved.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a <em>pity</em> your face is ruined so. You were quite beautiful before this deformity.” Zhao says. “Perhaps if you cooperate, <em>I </em>can put in a good word for you. After all, your pool of potential husbands are poor. I can bring you home and provide for you. Give you back the life of luxury and power.”</p><p>Zuko growls and spits out the rag. “I would rather <em>die </em>in exile than take a sorry excuse of a fire bender like you as a husband. Now step <em>aside</em> Zhao. You don’t have the right to put your filthy hands on me.”</p><p>Zhao looks like he’s about to strike her, but the Fire Sages draw in close. Fire gracing from their hands. The soldiers Zhao brings do nothing to stop them and stay still.</p><p>“Stop Zhao.” The head sage says. “You overstep your bounds. Banished or not, Princess Zuko is still a child of fire. We do not tolerate violations of the body here.”</p><p>Zhao releases Zuko and turns to the sages with a mad glint in his eyes. He brings his arms up to strike and then the doors start to hiss. Anger forgotten, Zhao orders his men to get into position and stand at the ready.</p><p> </p><p>Aang, or more accurately Roku, bursts through the doors and melt their chains. Zuko is long gone and Sokka’s too busy trying not to <em>die by lava</em> to pay any more attention to the fleeing princess. Then by the time their up in the air, Aang tells them about the comet of fiery-death heading towards them by summer’s end, and all thoughts of the princess are gone.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their next encounter is too soon in Sokka’s opinion. Zuko is still a jerky jerkbender. Maybe <em>maybe</em> her voice seems a little more feminine, but Sokka thinks that’s just his brain playing tricks on him. But he has to admit, it’s pretty ballsy of the princess to hire pirates to capture them, and when she holds the scroll up to her flaming hands and threatens them…it’s a little hot. Pun intended.</p><p>So sue him, he’s a growing teenager. There’s a badass girl in front of him and he’s <em>weak</em>. Still, it doesn’t stop him from foiling her plans and setting the two groups against each other. They make it out by the skin of their teeth, <em>again</em>. Seriously, they need to stop doing that. It’s getting really annoying.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The crew manage to bypass a storm thanks to General Iroh’s weather forecast. Princess Zuko had gotten angry and shouted, “The lives of the crew don’t matter!” but after seeing the disappointed look on Jee’s face, she apologized and changed course. They still got hit, but not as badly as they would have if they had been in the middle of it. The General even redirects lighting before it hit the ship.</p><p>He smiles widely at the princess’s awed look.</p><p>“I’ll teach it to you, niece. It’ll be a handy trick to have.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They head to Pohuai stronghold, hoping to find any information on the Avatar. Their first day is uneventful, but on the second day, Zhao’s men come to their ship.</p><p>“Admiral Zhao is putting the Avatar hunt on priority.  Any information you have on them must be handed over immediately.”</p><p>The princess glares daggers at them men. “I don’t have any information. Now get of my ship.”</p><p>“Very well, but you Admiral Zhao has ordered a lockdown on the bay. No one comes in or out until he says so.” The man replies.</p><p>Zuko growls and hisses fire at him. “Fine! Now get out!”</p><p>As soon as the men leave, Zuko is stomping to the deck. She goes through kata after kata. Flinging fireball after fireball for at least an hour. Teruko turns to the general, “Maybe you should talk to her?”</p><p>Iroh nods, “I will. I’m just letting her work through it out herself first.”</p><p>Teruko nods hesitantly. “It must be a blow for her.”</p><p>“Yes, but I’m certain my niece will bounce back. She’s a strong woman with the flames and heart of a dragon.”</p><p> </p><p>The general did go out and soothe her. She gets dinner in the mess hall with the crewman, smiling slightly at their jokes and stories, but she heads to bed early. By the time the second night watch checks in, they realize the princess is gone.</p><p>Shindo and Yama go to Jee first, who just slaps his forehead.</p><p>“Alright. Go inform the general and keep an eye and ear out for any trouble from the stronghold.”</p><p>“Why the stronghold?” Shindo asks.</p><p>“Because our princess is crazy and will probably do something stupidly reckless like breaking into the Pohuai Stronghold while holding off the Yuyan archers.” Jee deadpans.</p><p>“…right. Makes sense.”</p><p> </p><p>They hear the alerts ringing from the stronghold, and the crew nearly take off to get the princess. Only General Iroh’s warning keeps them on the ship.</p><p>“If you leave and Admiral Zhao sees you, the princess will be under suspicion of undermining Zhao’s authority. It’ll make things very difficult for her.”</p><p>“She’s a princess.” Chang exclaims. “How could <em>Zhao</em> make it difficult for her?’</p><p>“We’re at war and an Admiral has the same power as a princess. Also in her terms of banishment, she must obey the commands of anyone with the rank Admiral or higher.”</p><p>The crew curse.</p><p>“Wait!” Kyoko exclaims. “Is this why Zhao was promoted so quickly?”</p><p>Iroh nods gravely. “It’s something that’s crossed my mind.”</p><p>Jee wants to go to the capital and punch the Fire Lord.</p><p> </p><p>By morning the crew are anxious and pacing on deck. Shindo calls up from the nest and yells that the princess’s small steamer is in sight. They open the drawbridge and wait for her to come out. To their relief, the princess looks no worse for wear. There’s a massive bump on her head and bags under her eyes, but she’s otherwise alright.</p><p>Kusuri steps up and says, “Let’s get that bump checked. I want to make sure your head is fine.”</p><p>Zuko glares and pouts. “I want to sleep.” She whines.</p><p>“Check-up first. Then sleep.” Kusuri insists as he takes her to the infirmary. Iroh follows close behind, and the crew just sigh in relief and get back to their duties.</p><p>The next day, posters of the Blue Spirit come up and Jee just shares an exasperated look with Teruko who’s hiding her laugher.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The women decide to surprise the princess with a spa day. Zuko looks pained as they try to drag the princess to the salon, but Iroh helps push her along.</p><p>“Go ahead, niece. Enjoy yourself. You deserve it.” Iroh says.</p><p>“I haven’t even captured the Avatar!” she insists.</p><p>“Ah but you helped that village with the bandit problem, found a woman’s missing child, and rescued some animals. I think you deserve a day’s rest. You’ll come back refreshed and ready to hunt for the Avatar again.”</p><p>The princess doesn’t look convinced, but Ying grabs her arm. “C’mon princess. I heard this spa gets their oils and fragrances from a nunnery that’s known for creating the most exquisite scents. And they say the foot massages and facials are <em>legendary</em>.”</p><p>Zuko purses her lips, “Okay, but <em>just </em>the food massage and a facial.” She says.</p><p>The three women look at each other knowingly and smile, “Of course, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>A full body massage, and facial later, Zuko is heading back to the ship refreshed and glowing. She sighs contently and breezes up the gangplank with a peaceful smile on her face. Gui Dong had magical fingers. She’s tempted to hire him as her personal masseuse, and he’s quite easy on the eyes. Zuko flushes and shakes the thought away.</p><p>She heads to Jee who is smiling widely at her. “PRINCESS!” he announces loudly. “How nice to see you again! Did you enjoy yourself?”</p><p>Zuko raises her brow and nods, “Yes, it was very relaxing. I’ll have to remember to come back to that spa later. Have you finished re-supplying?”</p><p>Jee nods quickly “Yes, yes we have!”</p><p>Something is suspicious here. She frowns at him and look to the other men who are busy trying to act as nonchalantly as possible. Shindo is even whistling. He never whistles. And then she sees the tarp that the men have tried to <em>discretely</em> hide behind them.</p><p>Her amber eyes turn back to Jee, who’s sweating nervously.</p><p>“What happened?” she asks.</p><p>The lieutenant deflates and tells the story.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko taps her foot impatiently as her Uncle converses with the locals. He comes back with an easy smile. “It seems our lovely bounty hunter is known to visit a tavern just outside of the village.”</p><p>“Good let’s get going then. I don’t want to lose any more time.” Zuko replies as she helps her Uncle up on the Komodo-rhino. It’s nightfall, when they finally make it to the tavern, and the princess is not in the mood as she pushes the rowdy drunks away. The scent of alcohol, vomit, and sweat is absolutely nauseating.</p><p> </p><p>She meets the bounty hunter and shouts, “You owe me for damaging my ship!”</p><p>The woman, June, looks quizzically at the young girl but smiles when she spots her Uncle.</p><p>“Ah you must be lazy uncle’s ‘darling niece’. Not what I expected, I’ll tell you that.” she drawls lazily as she brings her opponents arm down. “Sorry to say I’m a little short on cash.” She lies blatantly as she hauls in the coin.</p><p>Zuko wants to tear this infuriating woman’s head off. She grab’s the bounty hunter’s hand before she takes another drink and growls. “I find that very hard to believe, but lucky for you I’m not referring to coin.”</p><p>The bounty hunter quirks her brow and smirks. “Alright princess. You’ve got my attention.” She purrs.</p><p> </p><p>June is smirking when the princess shows off the necklace. “What, did your girlfriend run off on you?”</p><p>Zuko narrows her eyes, “No, I’m interested in the bald monk who’s traveling with her.”</p><p>“Oh yikes, sweetie, did your girlfriend dump you to be a nun?”</p><p>The princess sputters incoherently while Iroh laughs. “S-she’s not my girlfriend, and she’s not a nun!”</p><p>“So, did you fall in love with a monk who ran away with the necklace girl?” June shakes her head and tuts, “Sweetie, you wouldn’t be happy with a monk anyway. They don’t know what to do with a young beautiful woman like yourself.”</p><p>Zuko is blushing hard now, and June seems to be enjoying it too much. The woman leans in and whispers, “I could show you a good time though, <em>princess.</em>”</p><p>The princess yelps and pushes her away, “This isn’t appropriate!” she yells.</p><p>June just laughs and waves a hand at the poor girl. “Relax, I’m just teasing, Sweetie. You should flaunt your stuff more though. There’s a nice figure underneath that armor and you can get away with a <em>lot</em> of things if you use it right.”</p><p>Zuko crosses her arm against her chest. “I’m not <em>using </em>my body like a…like a common whore!”</p><p>June shrugs, “Just saying sweetie, we use our bodies to fight, but there’s no shame in using it to…open a few doors.”</p><p>The princess purses her lips and scowls. “Whatever, will you help us or not?”</p><p>June sighs, “Weeellll, I suppose. For a price.”</p><p>“Fine. What is it?”</p><p>She turns to Iroh and smirks, “Your uncle’s weight in gold.”</p><p>Zuko glares, “Twice the price of the Blue Spirit’s bounty.” She counteroffers.</p><p>June smirks and laughs. “Okay deal.” She wasn’t really serious about the weight joke. Much.</p><p>Zuko hands her the necklace, and they’re off.</p><p> </p><p>It takes them two stops before they finally reach the water tribe girl, but the one-time Zuko sees the Water tribesmen, the Avatar is nowhere to be found. How infuriating.</p><p>“Where is he?” She shouts.</p><p>“We split up he’s long gone!” the water tribe boy yells back.</p><p>She growls and steams, “How stupid do you think I am?”</p><p>“Pretty stupid.” The boy quips back, and then takes his sister’s hand and runs. But the shirshu is quick; the pink tongue darts out hitting both water tribe peasants. It sniffs out a new scent and is ready to move.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll bring them with us.” Zuko says, hefting the water girl first. The boy shouts as she manhandles him next.</p><p>“Hey let me go! Don’t you know its rude to pick someone up without permission?” He yells.</p><p>“You’re my bait! Besides, I don’t need to ask a <em>peasant</em> like you.” She growls.</p><p>June smirks, “Don’t cross off peasants, princess. They do some kinky things behind closed doors. Water tribesman especially.” She says with a salacious wink.</p><p>Zuko burns read and nearly drops the boy. “You’re disgusting, June. Who lets you out?”</p><p>“Myself.” She replies airily. “But if you ask me, I’d rather go with the brother than the sister. He looks like he knows how to get creative. Or you could make it a <em>threesome</em>.”</p><p>All three of them are blushing a furious red by now. “Just. Go.” Zuko growls. She doesn’t want to spend anymore time thinking about the boy and…<em>sex</em>.</p><p> </p><p>They track the Avatar easily, but she loses him once more. The water tribe peasants manage to use the fragrances to attack the shirshu’s delicate sense of smell, and she ends up lashing out at June and Zuko. Just before they leave, she hears the infuriating boy yell out, “How’s that for a peasant!” he crows victoriously.</p><p>She gnashes her teeth. She’ll get back at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>They help June track down the shirshu, and she’s kind enough to give them a ride back to their ship. Zuko goes to get the bag of gold but the woman holds up her hand.</p><p>“I didn’t catch him. So you don’t pay me.” she says.</p><p>Zuko narrows her eyes. “That’s suspiciously honorable of you.”</p><p>June shrugs, “What can I say? Even bounty hunters have some honor and pride in their work.”</p><p>“Fine. Are you sure you won’t take any payment?”</p><p>June smirks, “Well I guess there is one…” she glances over her shoulder to Ying who blushes when the mysterious dark woman licks her lips suggestively.</p><p>“Maybe you could introduce me to that cutie over there?” she suggests.</p><p>Zuko goes red, “Don’t seduce my crew!”</p><p>June shrugs, “Fine I’ll do it myself.” And before anyone can stop her, she’s in front of Ying and whispering in her ear. Ying goes bright red but doesn’t stop the bounty hunter. June smirks and plants a long hot kiss on the metal worker. The bounty hunter grips the woman’s butt and pulls her close, breasts flush against each other as they kiss passionately. A few men fidget uncomfortably and Zuko’s mind blanks at the blatant sexual display. Ying is practically a puddle when June releases her.</p><p>The bounty hunter winks and hops onto the shirshu. “I’ll catch you later, cutie.” And she’s off as quickly as she came. Leaving the princess shouting incoherently at the bounty hunter.</p><p>Teruko and Kyoko pat Ying’s back. “Damn girl, you go get that.” Kyoko says.</p><p>“I’m straight as an arrow, but I’d definitely hit that.” Teruko admits. Jee is sputtering in the background.</p><p>Iroh laughs and goes up to calm his niece, “That’s some woman huh?”</p><p>Zuko pushes her Uncle away, “Shut up, Uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s been stressed and on edge for <em>days</em> now. Her bad mood is starting to affect her crew. After she blew up at Shindo for accidently dropping some sheets, Uncle gives her a <em>look,</em> and she lets them dock to spend two days out of the ship. They happily oblige. Ying and Kyoko asks if she wants to join them, but Zuko declines. She has other plans.</p><p>She’s alone in her room now. Heart beating wildly at the anticipation. She slowly strips off her uniform and changes into a soft silk red robe her Uncle gave her for her sixteenth birthday. She let’s her hair down and let’s the feeling of her long tresses brush against her nape. She can pretend she has long black hair again.</p><p>She can pretend her scar isn’t marring her face.</p><p>She sighs and lays down on the bed, the robe opening to the air, and letting it peak her pert dusty nipples. Her shaking hands traveling around her body until they reach her breasts. She cups them gently, thinking about the sweet boy from the festival a year ago. How he touched her gently as he pressed hot kisses to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It sends a trail of heat down through her pulsing cunt and sends tingles down to her feet. She pinches her nipples and sighs at the wonderful sensations hitting her. She imagines it’s the boy’s hands touching her. Phantom lips trail against her hot skin, and she nearly moans out loud.</p><p>Trembling pale hands move down and touches her clit. Her pussy is soaking and quivering at the touch. She thinks about the boy, his talented mouth sucking on her lips. She imagines them licking and sucking her clit. Her fingers pinch the bundle of nerves, sending jolts of electricity down her spine to her toes.</p><p>“Ahh.” She moans breathily.</p><p>The images continue. The boy moves up and kisses her deeply. He’s looming above her eyes piercing into her as he slowly moves his fingers inside her wet, hot cunt. They stroke her gently, savoring the suction and wet glide. They curve up just <em>right,</em> and she’s arching her back at the sensation. There’s a delicious pressure filling her up, and it strokes and strokes. Sending waves of heat and need through her nimble body. His thumb would press against her clit as he puts another finger inside. The slide of the fingers thrusting sharply into her make stars flutter in her vision.</p><p>His dark thumb would gently rub and tease against her clit. Zuko would beg him to go faster, but he’d tease her. Saying <em>“Not yet, princess.”</em> with a ridiculous smirk on his face. He’d open her legs, spread them far apart and smile above her. He’d lean down, trailing kisses all over her face and suckle her breasts. Teasing them. Making them hard and sensitive.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Look at you, princess. So pretty.”</em> He’d whisper hotly.</p><p> </p><p>Then he’d press his hot leaking cock against her. It’ll probably be swollen and uncut. He’ll rub it against her clit, lubricating it with her own slick. Then he’d lean down, blue eyes boring into her golden ones and presses in so slowly and so sweetly.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em> <em>Can you feel me, darling?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Zuko comes, pussy throbbing in ecstasy. Her body convulsing slightly as her orgasm hits her. She sighs and pulls her slick hand away, wiping it on her pillow. She sighs contently, feeling herself go boneless against the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>It was a good fantasy; she’ll have to remember it for next time when she wants to think about the blue-eyed dark-skinned fire nation bo…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Oh. No.</p><p> </p><p>She turns over and screams into her pillows. Unbelievable. Is she such a desperate horny teenager that she conjures up the image of the idiotic water tribe peasant?</p><p>“I am going to die of shame.” She whispers. But the images tease her mind. The boy’s blue eyes looking down on her, his dark skin contrasting with her. His hands digging into her thighs as he lifts her legs up…</p><p>
  <em>“Peasants do a lot of kinky things behind closed doors.” </em>
</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>She feels her cunt heat up at the thought, and she looks down on it with betrayal.</p><p>“How could you?” she hisses. But the throbbing is persistent. So Zuko groans and puts a pillow between her legs and ruts against it like an animal. The orgasm comes quickly, and she vows that it’ll be the last time she comes to the thought of the water tribe peasant.</p><p> </p><p>(It’s not. He becomes a frequent visitor in her fantasies.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s at the end of her rope. The fantasies aren’t stopping, and she’s getting more hot and bothered at the thought of the idiotic blue-eyed peasant. She’s come more times than she can count at the thought of him, and it <em>angers</em> her.</p><p>She’s having angry orgasms. What is her life?</p><p>So she reluctantly goes to the only people who could help her.</p><p>The princess fidgets as she stands before the three women. Teruko, Kyoko and Ying wait patiently for the princess to start.</p><p>“I…have a problem.” She says haltingly. “With…a boy.”</p><p>The three women’s eyes widen and look to one another. Who’s the boy the princess is thinking of? The only one they can think of in recent memory is the one from the festival a year ago.</p><p>“I…see.” Teruko says trying to hold in the barrage of questions. “And what can we do to help?”</p><p>“How do you stop…thinking about him when you’re…you’re…” she makes abrupt motions to her vagina and their eyes all light up in understanding.</p><p>“Ah, you want to stop thinking about this boy when your masturbating, yes?” Teruko asks bluntly. The princess blushes and nods.</p><p>Teruko turns to the other women. Kyoko taps her chin thoughtfully, “Well when <em>I </em>wanted to stop thinking about a boy, I usually just go out and find myself another one. What about that masseuse? He was really cute and had magical fingers.”</p><p>Zuko shrugs, “I guess, but I’ve never really…talked to him so I can’t fantasize about him...” she looks down in shame. “Is that…weird?”</p><p>Ying takes the princess’s hand in hers. “No, absolutely not. It’s perfectly normal for you to only feel a sexual connection with people you’ve interacted with.”</p><p>“But when I hear the men talk…Shindo talks about getting off on a woman he saw on a scroll.”</p><p>Teruko glares. “Are the men talking about their fetishes with you?”</p><p>“No, no. I just sneak around the ship sometimes when I can’t sleep, and I hear them talking.” Zuko answers. The women sigh and shake their heads. They aren’t even surprised anymore.</p><p>Teruko starts first, “Well, first thing you should know: everyone gets off differently. You can’t expect one person’s method to work for you. Second, don’t get discouraged. Learning what gets you in the mood is a journey that you should enjoy.”</p><p>Zuko blushes. “…okay.”</p><p>Ying chuckles and ruffles the princess’s hair. “First things first, let’s help you get some new fantasies.</p><p>Zuko frowns. “How?”</p><p>The women look at each other with similar smiles. “I think we know a place.” Kyoko says.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out there was a small festival happening in a nearby village. The women once again put a wig on her and brushed the hair over her eyes. They made some excuse to general Iroh, who just looks at them with knowing eyes. She’s in one of Kyoko’s robes, a soft red robe with a dark overcoat. The princess fidgets with the sash and looks around nervously. Teruko went to get food with Kyoko, and Ying is busy trying to beat another woman at a dart game.</p><p>“Is that your sister?” a voice asks. Zuko turns her head to see a handsome teen pointing to Ying who’s yelling victoriously as she dances around her beaten opponent.</p><p>“Uhhh yeah.” Zuko lies. “That’s my big sis all right.”</p><p>“Haha she’s pretty funny.”</p><p>“Why don’t you go talk to her then?” Zuko asks sourly. Crossing her arms. The teenager holds up his hands and laughs nervously.</p><p>“Ahaha, I probably deserve that.” he admits. “I was just trying to find a good way to talk to you. Those three women you came with are kinda intimidating, and I was too chicken to come up to you until they left.”</p><p>He offers her a winning smile and bows, “I’m Tobio, what’s your name?”</p><p>Zuko returns the boy and desperately tries to come up with a fake name on the spot. “I’m…Rina.” She says.</p><p>“Rina.” Tobio tests. “It’s a pretty name.”</p><p>The princess swallows and ducks her head. “Thanks. It’s my grandmother’s.” She says.</p><p>The teens shuffle awkwardly before Tobio finally speaks, “Hey do you maybe…wanna go do stuff?”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen. “Um…yeah sure. I’d like to…do stuff.”</p><p>Tobio’s smile is blinding. “Cool! Cool. How about we go over there? They have some cool games, and then we could get some fire flakes?”</p><p>Zuko nods eagerly. “Yeah, I’d—I’d like that.”</p><p>The teen offers his hand and she takes it. The fingers tighten around hers and she lets herself follow the cute eager boy around the festival.</p><p>Unbeknownst to her, the three women watch eagerly and pump their fists when they see her go with the boy.</p><p>She soundly beats Tobio at the darts game and archery game. But instead of being jealous, he laughs and says, “Wow you’re amazing!”</p><p>Zuko blushes under the praise and hides her head under the plush turtleduck she won. “…thanks. I was taught since I was little so…”</p><p>“Woah, military family?”</p><p>“Yeah. Kinda.” She admits.</p><p>Tobio nods. “My dad was drafted for the war, and I’ll probably be going soon too.”</p><p>The princess’s eyes widen. “But-but you’re only sixteen.” She stutters.</p><p>Tobio looks at her sadly. “You’re probably from the mainland huh?”</p><p>She nods, feeling a stone drop in her stomach.</p><p>“In the colonies, if you’re not already an apprentice you’re drafted at sixteen. I’m actually going to basic training in two days. All the boys in the village are. That’s why we’re having this festival, as a sort of send-off.”</p><p>Zuko grabs his hand and holds it tightly. “I’m sorry.” she says. She should have stopped them in the war room. She should have stood up for them when she was at the palace. Now she’s powerless. Only able to protect a few villages from bandits or human traffickers. She should have done more as a princess.</p><p>Tobio chuckles and places his other hand over hers. “Don’t be. It’s just the way it is. Hopefully, we’ll be able to win the war soon. Then all of this could end.”</p><p>That’s what Lu Ten said three years earlier. And they’re not even close. The Avatar’s appearance just increased the war efforts as the Fire Nation rush to get the Earth Kingdom under control. She grits her teeth. She needs to capture him soon. So Tobio won’t have to face war as a sixteen-year old. So the people fighting can go back home. So <em>she</em> can go back home to her throne. To her people.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there’s gentle lips pressing against her hand. Tobio smiles and says, “C’mon wanna help me make some good memories before I leave?”</p><p>Zuko nods, “Lets.” She says.</p><p>It’s funny how she always ends up in the woods during these festivals. But this time, at least gets to lay down on a futon. They’re in a small hideout that the village kids use sometimes when they want to get away from the adults’ prying eyes.</p><p>He kisses her gently, licking and nibbling at her lips. He’s as inexperienced as Zuko, but he’s eager and it makes a pleasant heat coil in her gut. He pulls back and strokes her hair.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” He whispers.</p><p>Zuko blushes and turns her head. “Stop lying.” She answers. He’s seen the scar. It’s a hideous disfigurement.</p><p>But Tobio just leans down for another kiss. “No, it’s beautiful. It shows that you’re strong enough to live through it. I’ve seen the burns on the discharged soldiers in the village. They’re a lot like you.”</p><p>“Surly and angry?”</p><p>Tobio laughs, “Yeah, but also strong. There’s nothing that gets them down. They aren’t afraid of anything. You’re just like that.”</p><p>Heat creeps up her face, “I’m not like them.” she denies.</p><p>Tobio just shrugs and caresses her face, “We’ll agree to disagree.” And he goes back to kissing her.</p><p>It’s wonderfully maddening how her body is reacts so strongly. It never did this with the other one, but then again, the other boy was a little dull. He wasn’t as sturdy as Tobio. He didn’t have as many muscles underneath his robes from hard farm work. There were no rough calluses on his hands. Tobio smiles and jokes. He’s not afraid to tease her, and there’s just something roguishly charming about it.</p><p>She feels her face heat. Maybe she does have a thing for rough and tumble peasants. June would never let her live it down.</p><p>But thoughts are soon flying out of her head as Tobio’s hands hesitantly inch closer to her breasts. They stop just before, but she takes his hand in hers and places them on her hardening nipples.</p><p>“You can touch.” She whispers.</p><p>Tobio beams and eagerly gropes her chest. It’s clumsy, but still feels nice as he touches her nipples through her robes. She’s arching her chest towards him, and letting her own hands roam over the hard planes of his pecs and abs.</p><p>She feels his harness press against her throbbing cunt and she gasps, lifting her hips up to try and get more friction. Tobio hisses above her and leans his head against her shoulder.</p><p>Zuko swallows. “Do you…do you want to…?”</p><p>Tobio’s eyes are bright against hers. “I do…but only if you want to, and—and we don’t have to…to go all the way. I’d be more than okay with just this.”</p><p>Zuko nods feeling more confident and secure in that knowledge. She dives back into the kiss and just let’s their passions lead them.</p><p>(She and Tobio end up naked. Connecting their bodies and writhing in the heat and ecstasy of the night.)</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighs contently as Tobio finishes on her abdomen. By some miracle, the wig remained on her head. Thankfully she resisted the urge to climb on top of the teen and ride him like a Komodo-rhino. She flushes at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe the next one.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They both breathe heavily in the hot air of the tent. There’s something comforting in the way, Tobio holds her and helps her clean up afterwards. He ties the sash on her waist and kisses her cheek.</p><p>“Thank you for tonight.” He says.</p><p>Zuko nods and gives a small smile back. She knew this wouldn’t lead to anything. They were just two teenagers trying to find comfort before they’re shipped off to war once more. But she’s happy that she got to share her experience with him.</p><p>With careful care, she cups his cheeks and presses a soft chaste kiss on his lips. She murmurs the ancient prayers drilled into her by the sages.</p><p>
  <em>Agni, Lord of the Sun, Father of Dragons, and Bringer of Life, please watch over your child as they charge into the darkness of the world. Be their Light and guide them to victory. If they should fall, please lead them back into your fiery embrace. And let them be reborn into a new life.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She pulls back and sees fresh tears in Tobio’s eyes. Panic floods her chest as she tries to apologize and wipe them away. But he stops her and hugs her tight.</p><p>“Thank you, Rina.” He whispers.</p><p>Zuko doesn’t say anything and hesitantly puts her arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>When he leads her out of the woods, the trio of women are waiting of her. They eye Tobio suspiciously, but Zuko shakes her head. They relax and turn away, letting the teens say their last goodbyes.</p><p>It’s sweet. Tobio shyly gives her one last kiss and another thank you before he’s going down the road, back to the village square. Zuko turns to the women and says, “Let’s go back to the ship. Uncle might get worried.”</p><p>They nod and walk silently back to the ship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did you have a nice night, niece?” Iroh asks.</p><p>Zuko blushes and nods. “Yes.” She answers quickly. Her uncle nods and sips on the hot tea.</p><p>“…when did they change the draft age?” she asks.</p><p>Iroh looks pensive. “Hmm a year ago I believe, but only for those in the colonies.”</p><p>“Sixteen is too young.” She says.</p><p>“It is, but the Fire Nation needs more bodies to continue the war.”</p><p>“…I want to end this.” She admits softly.</p><p>Iroh doesn’t say anything, but he studies his niece carefully. This is the first time she’s said anything remotely against her father. It’s quite an improvement.</p><p>“I believe you can.” Iroh says. “You have a good heart if a bit reckless and prone to anger.”</p><p>Zuko frowns. “A good heart doesn’t stop wars.”</p><p>“It certainly can’t be the only thing.” Iroh agrees. “But it’s the catalyst for change.”</p><p>Zuko mules on the words, and Iroh lets her think on it in peace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>*sees boomerang*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong> I feel a disturbance in the force.</p><p> </p><p>In my headcanon June is bisexual, and I liked the idea of her flirting with one of Zuko's crew. Poor Zuko just doesn't want no mysterious dark lady to take away her people. </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The crew of the <em>Dragon Claw </em>start falling into a routine as they continue sailing after the Avatar. It’s obvious that he’s heading to the North Pole, the only thing they need is a plan to extract the Avatar from the Northern Water Tribe and get out without them noticing. The princess has been in conference with her Uncle and the Lieutenant for days as they plan for the extraction.</p><p> </p><p>Jee rubs his brow, “That’s not possible, Princess. You could get caught in a blizzard and <em>die</em>.”</p><p>“I have the breath of fire.” She insists.</p><p>“But it won’t last you that long in a Northern blizzard. Trust me. I’ve seen men come back from the poles missing fingers and noses after being caught in one of those storms.”</p><p>“Listen to the Lieutenant, Princess Zuko. He’s been on missions to the poles.”</p><p>“…fine. Then what about this…”</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the relative peace and consistency aren’t to last. They’ve heard rumblings and rumors in the port towns they stop in. Admiral Zhao’s been planning a big invasion to the North. They say it’ll be larger than the force that first attacked them 87 years ago. Zuko just scoffs and shakes her head at the idiotic man.</p><p>It’s overkill to send the entire Western Fire Nation fleet North. The Northerners rely too much on their seclusion and ice wall for protection. A few ships for distraction and an infiltration unit would be sufficient to take down the Tribe without a significant loss of life. A full siege of the North is just wasteful.</p><p>Then again, it’s not surprising Zhao would plan something on this scale. He’s always trying to prove how big his dick is.</p><p>But she didn’t expect the man to undermine her like <em>this.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You can’t do this Zhao!” she shouts, but the admiral merely smirks.</p><p>“I have the full authority of the Fire Lord.” Zhao says. “Taking down the Northern Water Tribe is of the highest priority.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous.” Zukos hisses. “There’s no strategic advantage to take out the Northerners now, they don’t have any significant land or resources of value to us. Father should be focused on taking down Ba Sing Se and taking over Omashu.”</p><p>“What do you know of war and strategies?” Zhao sneers.</p><p>The princess’s fists shake. “I have been <em>born and raised</em> to serve my nation, Zhao. I’ve been studying politics, geography, tactics, and land resources since I was at my mother’s teet! I know better than anyone what the costs of war are and how to sustain a campaign. You are just a little narcissistic man who wants to prove how big his dick is!”</p><p> </p><p>The incensed admiral lunges at her, but Zuko easily dodges his mad swipe. Iroh steps in and puts a firm hand on his chest. Jee and Yama stepping behind the general in a show of force.</p><p>“Do not lay your hands on her, Zhao.” Iroh warns.</p><p>The admiral leans back and combs his fingers through his hair. “It doesn’t matter. Orders are orders, and even the princess can’t defy the Fire Lord.”</p><p>Zuko growls, “You have the entire Western fleet at your back. Why do you need more men?”</p><p>Zhao smiles smugly and puts his hands out in a show of innocence, “Why Princess, this is to be the greatest invasion force in the history of our Nation. I need all the men to back it up if we are to succeed.”</p><p>“You can succeed with a fourth of the force and you know that.” she accuses.</p><p>“Hmm perhaps, but then we wouldn’t <em>crush</em> the life out of the savage Northerners.” Zhao answers casually.</p><p>Fear and hatred bubble in her stomach. She understands the price of war, but she would never purposefully go and demolish an entire Nation. For one, it goes against all codes of honor and two, it just fans the flames of rebellion. The Fire Nation does not hold onto her colonies through force. They use sweet words and gold coin to keep the citizens content and happy. A bloodless coup.</p><p> </p><p>“I stand my ground, Zhao. I won’t let you take my crew.” She says. “Besides, Ying and Hansung are not part of the navy.”</p><p>“Those colonists are serving on your ship and are above the age of the draft. They should have been serving in the military already. And like I said princess, you don’t have a choice.” He claps his hands and men are swarming her ship. They forcibly take her crew, dragging them off her ship kicking and screaming.</p><p>Teruko is shouting some particularly nasty slurs against the men.</p><p>“Get your hands off me you pieces of Komodo-rhino shit! I’m not serving some fucking maniac with a small pee-pee complex. I’ll sabotage engines! I’ll make sure your ships don’t make it the North! I’ll bash all your tiny skulls with my wrench.”</p><p>Zhao sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Gag that woman.” He orders.</p><p>Jee is furiously struggling against the soldiers as they try to gag Teruko. “Don’t you fucking dare! You’re all fucking idiots if you’re following the admiral.”</p><p>Zhao glares at the shouting men and turns to the princess. “Get them under control.” He orders.</p><p>Zuko raises and unimpressed brow. “What? You can’t get a few sailors in line? What kind of Admiral are you?”</p><p>The admiral leans in and hisses, “If you don’t get them in line here, I’ll brand them for <em>treason</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The princess glares at him but complies.</p><p>“Crewmen!” she yells. They stop and look at their princess. “Stop your struggling. By the order of the Fire Lord, you must work with Admiral Zhao.” She bows deeply to them. “I’m sorry I can’t stop this. You all deserve better. Thank you for serving under my command.”</p><p>Much to the invading soldiers’ surprise, they stop. Jee wretches his arms out of the soldiers’ grip. “You heard the princess.” He says. “We have to play nice with the Admiral.”</p><p>They grumble and groan, but they all still. The men slowly letting go of the tamed crew. Then the Lieutenant bows on his knees before the princess. The others follow after.</p><p>“Princess, we’ll be back. I swear to you.” Jee says with serious eyes. “We won’t ever abandon you.”</p><p>She purses her lips, “Just stay alive. That’s an order.”</p><p> </p><p>They grin as they rise, waving goodbye as the soldiers escort them off the <em>Dragon Claw</em>. Zuko turns to Zhao, eyes burning fierce. “They’re only on loan. I’ll be taking them back as soon as your silly vanity project is over. I’ll take them by force if need be.”</p><p>The admiral scowls. “They’re only lowly disgraced soldiers. Why are you so invested in them?”</p><p>“Because I protect what’s mine.” She answers.</p><p>Zhao scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Very well. I’ll give you your little toys back, but I’ll be sure to tell the Fire Lord how…<em>invested </em>you are with them.”</p><p>“Go ahead. Father already knows I’m soft. It’ll be nothing new to him.” Zuko replies airily. “You’ll just be wasting his time.”</p><p>The admiral glares, “I’d watch yourself, Princess Zuko. You’re all alone now. <em>Accidents </em>can happen.”</p><p>“Is that a threat?” She growls.</p><p>“No.” Zhao grins. “Just a friendly piece of advice.” With that he leaves her ship, leaving only the princess and her Uncle.</p><p>She watches as he disappears into the crowd and stays rooted at the bow for several minutes after. Iroh puts a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Why don’t we go for a walk?” Iroh asks. “The night air will help clear your mind.</p><p>She only glares at him in response. Iroh puts his hands up, “Or just stand here, in the dark brooding. That’s fine too.”</p><p>He leaves her to it, and heads off the ship.</p><p>Zuko sighs and heads to her room. As soon as she closes the door, she slides down and buries her face in her knees.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What am I going to do?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t know how long she stays like that, moping in the dark, but then she hears footsteps and metal clanking. Her head shoots up and heads to the door.</p><p>“Uncle?” she calls out cautiously. But there is no answer. She puts her hands up, ready to fight.</p><p>She heads to the brig, hoping to spot the person snooping on deck. Then she hears a squack beside her.</p><p>A green reptile bird.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pirates.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She barely has time to create a flame shield before the explosion burst through and flings her out of the tower.</p><p>Her body hits the water like a stone, as brilliant red plumes paint the black sky.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fear.</em>
</p><p><em>ANGER</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Resignation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>For a second, she thinks to just let herself drown. To stop thinking of the pain. To stop having to claw and fight for her birthright. For her home. But then she sees her Uncle. Crying and broken before her cousin’s grave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>NOT TODAY.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She won’t let this measly explosion be the end of her. She’s fought the Avatar. She broke through Pohuai Stronghold. She’s fought bandits, poachers, slavers. She’s weathered storms and everything the Spirits have thrown at her.</p><p>She won’t die by fire. They already tried that <em>once</em>.</p><p> </p><p>So, she kicks, and struggles. She ignores the pain shooting through her body, and surfaces.</p><p>There’s a shout near her and a dagger just misses her. She turns and sees the pirates who stole her riverboat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She turns ready to fight, when a bright hot flame rushes past her and engulfs the pirate’s dinghy. Their screams muted by the roar of the fire in the port. The princess turns and sees her Uncle standing on the shore. Eyes like molten gold, fierce as a Dragon. He roars once more. Beautiful fire spitting from his mouth. Standing there on deck, she remembers why they fear him. The Dragon of the West.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly paddles to shore and lets her Uncle lift her up. He carefully bundles her up and takes her away from the wreckage of her ship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Princess Yue is <em>nothing</em> like Princess Zuko. One could say the complete opposite in every way. The Water Tribe princess is the kind the Spirit tales talk about. Sweet, elegant, with a laugh like bells, and the scent of sweet flowers. She stole his breath away the moment they met eyes. Now he’s walking excitedly to the bridge where she asked to meet.</p><p>She’s beautiful illuminated in the moonlight. Instead of harsh lines and scowling lips, she’s soft, gazing at the water with a pensive look in her blue eyes.</p><p>He greets her genially, but something is off.</p><p>She turns away, closed off, unlike the previous time he talked to her.</p><p>“I’m—I’m sorry Sokka. This was a mistake.” She says and runs away.</p><p>His heart drops to his stomach. Shame, sadness, and anger course through him.</p><p>Of course, she wouldn’t want him. He’s just a lowly southern peasant. He’s nothing special, just the token non-bender in Team Avatar. He glares at the carving and chucks it angrily in the water.</p><p>Figures, he wouldn’t have much luck with this princess either.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jee stares mutinously at the stain in the clothes he’s washing. From a lieutenant under the Princess’s command to a lowly laundry man. How the tables have turned. Chang and Yama are cursing as they try to get…whatever off the floors. They’ve been delegated to <em>cleaning crew</em>. Shindo, Kyoko and Toshi are tending to the Komodo-rhinos. Teruko, Hansung, and Ying are polishing armor. Polishing. Armor.</p><p>At least Dr. Kusuri is helping out in the medical bay. If Zhao had put the surly doctor on cleaning duty, Kursuri would have mutinied on the spot.</p><p>Zhao is really enjoying this. He’s actually been throwing them suspiciously smug looks, and it grates the man. Something’s happened. He’s sure of it.</p><p>But Jee can’t do anything right now. He needs to bide his time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iroh stifles the flames that are threatening to erupt from his chest. He takes a deep whiff of the tea and sips slowly. The motion helping him reign in the terrible anger as he sits across from the Admiral.</p><p>“I’m so glad you could join me in my invasion, General Iroh. Your expertise will be invaluable.” Zhao says.</p><p>“I will do my best to serve the Fire Nation and her royal family.” He answers with a tight smile.</p><p>“Yes…” Zhao drawls. “I heard about the explosion you niece perished in. A true shame. Have you caught the men who did it?”</p><p>“I burned them on sight.” Iroh replies. “I wouldn’t waste my words on the scum who killed my niece.”</p><p>Zhao shivers. “Right. Of course. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay on my ship. We have a quite a journey ahead.”</p><p>Iroh bows and stands to leave. He and a guard walk down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Zhao does not suspect.” Iroh says quietly. “I will do my part to make sure you stay hidden.”</p><p>“Thank you, Uncle.” Zuko replies.</p><p>“We’ll be meet with the rest of the fleet by tomorrow. You should rest and save your strength.” Iroh looks at her worriedly. “You’re not even recovered from the explosion.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Zuko retorts. “I need to find out what Zhao is planning and get the Avatar before him. Can you distract him for a bit while I snoop in his quarters?”</p><p>Iroh sighs. “Yes. But please, be careful.”</p><p>She slides the faceplate back on her face, “I will.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While Uncle distracts Zhao with dinner and a game of pai sho, Zuko sneaks past the guard and rifles through Zhao’s expansive room. She rolls her eyes in disgust at the opulence that decorate it. Gold shone in every surface and tacky gem encrusted brushes and paraphernalia glittered around the room. This place looked more like a magpie’s nest than a room. She picks the lock on the drawers and rifles through the various papers.</p><p>Nothing of interest in the drawers, so she moves to the chest in the corner of his room. It’s the only plain and undecorated item here, but there’s an impressive padlock on it. She takes a few minutes to pick it and opens the chest. Underneath the disgusting amount of pornographic material, she finds some old yellowed scrolls.</p><p> </p><p>On a cursory read, a lot of them talk about the spirits of the moon and ocean. The source of water bending. One mentions a specific legend where the moon and ocean spirits took physical form to protect their people. It tells of a place in the North where there is warm air and green grass.</p><p>Something grows cold in Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>Is this why Zhao is so adamant on taking down the North Pole? Is he seriously thinking of taking the spirits hostage?</p><p><em>Is this man insane?!</em> She thinks.</p><p>The Fire Nation were a series of volcanic islands. Doesn’t he understand they need the moon as much as anyone? Without the moon controlling the tides, it would wipe out the local ecosystem and plantations that rely on the tides.</p><p>There’s no way her father would condone this…right?</p><p> </p><p>She takes a deep breath and stashes the scrolls away. Looking carefully down the hallways, she doesn’t see any guards. She makes her way down, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, but then someone bumps into her.</p><p>She’s about to shout at them when she stops. It’s Chang.</p><p>Relief floods through her.</p><p>“Chang?” she says quietly. The sailor blinks for a moment, then almost whoops in delight. Fortunately, Zuko is quick enough to slap her hand against his mouth.</p><p>“Shut up!” She hisses. “I’m technically supposed to be dead.”</p><p>“Dead?! We gone for a day and someone tries to kill you?”</p><p>“Well, Zhao doesn’t like waiting.” Zuko replies dryly. Chang’s eyes widen and his lips turn into a snarl, but Zuko forcibly snaps him out of it.</p><p>“Now’s not the time, Chang.” She says. “Are the others here?”</p><p>“Yes. Zhao’s making us do newbie work. Probably hoping to embarrass us.”</p><p>“Good. Listen carefully, I think Zhao wants to do something to the Ocean and Moon Spirits—no don’t interrupt me—If anything <em>anything</em> out of the ordinary happens. <em>Run.</em> Get the ship away as far as possible. Uncle will forge some evacuation papers, use them, get control of the ship and get away.”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“I won’t die so easily.” Is the answer.</p><p>Chang sighs. Typical.</p><p>“Understood, Princess.” He says bowing. “Be careful.”</p><p>“You too. Send my regards to the others.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Against all odds, the power of love changes Master Pakku’s ideals and agrees to train Katara. To add to that, Sokka manages to comfort the princess and now they’re in this strange, dating-but-not-dating limbo. Maybe he’s a fool for hoping, but maybe Chief Arnook could change his mind. He seems to like Sokka enough. He takes his plans and information seriously and treats him like a fellow warrior.</p><p> </p><p>It’s nice. It’s everything Sokka ever wanted, and he can prove to himself that’s he’s not just the Avatar’s token non-bending friend. That he has earned his place beside Aang and Katara.</p><p>Everything is going so well, but as always it all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.</p><p>Sokka was taking Yue on a romantic ride on Appa when the black snow began to fall. His guts churn when he sees the black ash stain the pristine white snow.</p><p>“We need to go.” Sokka says. “We have to warn your Father. They’re probably not more than a day away. Maybe even less.”</p><p>Yue nods shakily and helps him get to her Father.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Zuko changes into a white uniform. Uncle is fussing over her, reminding her to keep warm and double-checking her clothes. He leads her to the boat and hugs her tightly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, niece. I just worry. Since Lu Ten died I’ve seen you as my own child.” He says clutching the princess tightly.</p><p>Zuko sighs and hesitantly puts her hands on her uncle. “I know.”</p><p>They share a quick moment before Iroh releases her and helps her onto the boat.</p><p>“Remember your breath of fire!” he says.</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“And keep your hood up it’ll protect you from the cold!”</p><p>“Okay Uncle!”</p><p>Strangely, she feels a little better after Uncle’s mothering. Not that she’ll ever tell him that.</p><p>Getting past the fortress took a little more work. She’s about to just melt through the walls when she sees the turtle-seals diving into a water hole. A crazy idea forms in her head.</p><p> </p><p>She’s gasping for breath when she melts through the ice. Her whole body convulsing painfully in the cold. She struggles to get a hold of her inner fire and releases a few puffs of flame. Her heart palpitates as she sees Water Tribe warriors rush past her. Zhao will probably attack at daybreak. She has a night to get to the Avatar and…ask for a truce.</p><p>Her entire being is revolting against the idea, but it’s the only way to stop Zhao from destroying her country. She struggled with the idea for a long while, going through potential plans that would let her have the Avatar <em>and </em>stop Zhao. But none were feasible. As much as she loathed to admit it, she would have to work with Avatar for the good of her people.</p><p>The things she does for duty.</p><p> </p><p>It’s easy to make her way through the city. Everyone is either in shelters or on the front lines waiting for the fight to begin. She makes her way to the oasis that Zhao’s maps point to, and to her surprise it’s as warm as the legends suggest. There’s green grass at her feet and from the distance she can see the pool in the middle.</p><p>She sees the water tribe girl talking to another one. There was no sign of the boy, much to her relief. But the Avatar is glowing strangely, and his body is still.</p><p><em>Great. He’s not even awake</em> <em>to negotiate.</em> She thinks bitterly. The water tribe girl will have to do then. What was her name again…?</p><p>“Kana!” she calls out.</p><p>The girl swings her head to her, eyes wide with surprise and anger.</p><p>“You.” She hisses and water rises from the canal. The control is better, there is finesse in her bending now.</p><p>“Looks like you found yourself a master.” Zuko comments.</p><p>“I did, and I’ll gladly show you how much I’ve learned.” Katara growls shooting a wave of water at him.</p><p>Zuko dodges what she can and uses her fire to evaporate the rest. “I’m not here to fight!” she shouts.</p><p>“Then why are you throwing your fire around?” Katara retorts, flinging icicles at her.</p><p>“Because you’re fighting me you stupid peasant!” Zuko snarls. “And I don’t feel like dying today.”</p><p> </p><p>Note to self, calling someone a stupid peasant probably isn’t the right way to negotiate a truce. It seems to incense the girl further, and she throws more ice at her. She calls back to the other water tribe girl to get help.</p><p>Zuko wants to scream. Why is she so bad at being good? She dodges another wave of water and sets a huge wall of flames between her and the water bender. She backs away and holds her hands up.</p><p>“Stop!” she commands. “I’m trying to warn you about Zhao’s plan.”</p><p>The other girl glares, but she doesn’t attack. “Why would you do that?”</p><p>“Because he wants to do something with the moon spirit.” Zuko replies. “I’m willing to have a…a <em>truce</em>. With the Avatar. Just to stop Zhao.”</p><p>‘Kana’ lowers the water just slightly, eyes narrowed. “How can I trust you?”</p><p>“You can’t.” Is the blunt reply. “If it weren’t for Zhao, I’d gladly take you down and capture the Avatar—”</p><p>“You’re not helping your cause.”</p><p>“—<em>But</em> Zhao seems to have conveniently forgotten that the Fire Nation is a series of <em>islands</em>. We are a seafaring people, we rely on the moon just as much as the Water Tribe.”</p><p>“Why is he doing this then?”</p><p>Zuko rolls her eyes. “We don’t have much in common, but I’m going to say you’ve probably seen your fair share of dick-measuring contests.”</p><p>“Yeah tell me about it.” The water bender scoffs. “They didn’t let me learn how to fight in my tribe, and these people wouldn’t teach me any water bending, only healing.”</p><p>Zuko makes a disgusted face, “That’s so backwards. And you wonder why we call you savages.”</p><p>“Hey! We might be sexists, but at least we don’t go conquering lands, raiding villages, and threatening the spirits.”</p><p>“That’s just one man!” Zuko shouts. “And we’re just as tired of the war as you are!”</p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>“Yes! My people want this to end just as much as you do.”</p><p>“Then call it off. Stop the fighting.” She reasons.</p><p>Zuko scowls, “We can’t just call off the war. We need to subjugate the Earth Kingdom first.”</p><p>“Why?” the other girl asks incredulously.</p><p>“Because we’re not weak! We would be quitting just before we achieve our goals. Our pride as a Nation is on the line.”</p><p>‘Kana’s’ mouth opens and closes. Then she shakes her head and throws her arms up. “Are you listening to yourself?! That’s just the craziest thing I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>“Don’t mock me—”</p><p>“No, I will mock you, because you’ll let this war drag on for your stupid pride!” she shouts. “You’d rather lose more of your people for the sake of <em>pride</em>. Just—just—aagghh! It makes me so mad.”</p><p>Zuko glares and clenches her teeth. “Whatever, I’m not here to discuss my country’s values with you. Are you going to help me stop Zhao or not?”</p><p>The girl purses her lips and nods. “I hate it but…fine. <em>Fine</em>. We’ll work with you just once.”</p><p>“Oh I’m not liking this either, Kana.”</p><p>“It’s Katara, you moron. You’ve been chasing us for a month now and you don’t even know our names?”</p><p>Zuko bristles at the insult. “I don’t pay attention to your names. You’re just the Avatar’s lackeys and absolutely useless to me.”</p><p>“Well you sure know how to make a girl feel good.” Katara grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the Avatar doing anyway?” Zuko asks pointing to the glowing boy.</p><p>“<em>Aang</em>’s in the spirit world. Trying to find the moon and ocean spirits.”</p><p>Zuko blinks. “Is he an <em>idiot</em>?”</p><p>“Hey! He fooled you more times than I can count.”</p><p>“Because he caught me off guard!” Zuko denies. “But that doesn’t matter now. <em>Why</em> doesn’t he know that the fucking fish are the moon and ocean spirits in physical form?”</p><p>By the look of shock on Katara’s face, she also didn’t know this information.</p><p>“You didn’t know either.”</p><p>“No…so he’s gone to the Spirit world for nothing?”</p><p>“Yes. Didn’t you ask a spiritual leader before you went jaunting off to the Oasis?”</p><p>The girl at least had the presence of mind to look embarrassed. “No, but Princess Yue showed us this place, and she never said anything about the spirits. She just said this was a spiritual place.”</p><p>Zuko nearly slaps her forehead. “How does the fucking princess of a nation <em>not</em> know where the fuck her deity spirits are?”</p><p>“Geez you curse like a sailor.” Katara mumbles.</p><p>“I <em>am </em>a sailor! Now answer the question!”</p><p> </p><p>Katara just shrugs, “I don’t know, but well…it’s not like women play a big role here. It’s terrible. Princess Yue’s just being married off to someone she doesn’t love.”</p><p>“Oh please, I’ve been shown off to suitors since I was <em>twelve</em>. But that doesn’t excuse the fact that she doesn’t know what the fuck is happening in her own country.”</p><p>“Don’t insult her like that!” Katara defends. “At least she’s kind and sweet and generous. Unlike <em>you.</em> You’re just a surly, angry teenager who thinks she’s better than everyone.”</p><p>Zuko rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realize Princess Yue was <em>nice</em>. That changes <em>everything</em>.” She says sarcastically. “Yes, I’m sure niceness is a far more useful than learning how to manage and calculate crop production. And you’re right it’s a lot better to be <em>sweet</em> than know how to negotiate trade and understand government policies and law.”</p><p>Katara’s face goes red, “That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“Really? Because it sounds like you di—NRRGH!” A sharp pain courses through her skull. She already had her brain rattled by the explosion so can people just <em>stop </em>hitting her in the head?</p><p> </p><p>“Katara!” a voice calls out.</p><p><em>Great</em>, <em>the other one’s here</em>. She opens her eyes to glare at the water tribe teen standing between her and Katara.</p><p>“What’s she doing here?” he asks.</p><p>“Sokka, she’s here to help us stop Zhao from doing something to the moon and ocean spirit.” Katara says.</p><p>The boy looks incredulously at her, “What? Are you serious? Why were you yelling then?”</p><p>“Because it doesn’t change the fact that Zuko’s a <em>bitch</em>.” Katara replies shooting the fire bender a nasty glare. Zuko returns it with an equally nasty hand gesture. Sokka stares at the two for a moment and the shrugs.</p><p>“Alright, well just don’t kill each other before Zhao gets here.” He says.</p><p>Zuko turns to him with narrowed eyes. “You’re accepting this too easily.”</p><p>Sokka grins and waves his hand, “Hey there’s just one of you, a really beat up version of you—Spirits Katara did you mess her up that badly?”</p><p>“No, she came like that.”</p><p>“Huh.” Sokka says. “Well anyway, there’s one of you and four of us. And we got a ten ton flying bison. I think we’ll be fine if you decide to double cross us.”</p><p> </p><p>It grates her ego how easily this peasant dismisses her. She wants to shout and scream that she’s more than a threat to their little band of rebels. Instead she <em>breathes</em> and lets out a plume of fire from her mouth, trying to release the anger boiling up inside her.</p><p>The water tribesmen look warily at her, the white-haired turns a little pale.</p><p>“Yeah okay that’s not menacing at all.” the boy says sarcastically.</p><p>“Would you rather I breathe it in your face?” she growls.</p><p>“No no. I’m good right here.” He replies. “That’s the same move you used on Zhao right?”</p><p>“…yes?”</p><p>He nods. “I didn’t get to say this earlier since you…y’know chained us up, but those were some sick comebacks you dished out to mutton-chops.”</p><p>“Sokka!” Katara chides.</p><p>“What? They were. And since we both hate the guy, I think it’s okay that I tell her that.” Sokka sits down and leans back. “So, when exactly is Zhao coming?”</p><p>“I reckon we have until nightfall tomorrow.” She answers. “Zhao will attack at daybreak. It won’t take long to break through those walls, and by nightfall he’ll bring a squad of men here to attack the moon and ocean spirit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait you know where the moon and ocean spirits are?” the white-haired girl says.</p><p>Zuko rolls her eyes. This must be the clueless princess. “Yes, they’re the two fish swimming in the pool. Wasn’t that obvious when you came here?”</p><p>“We always thought they were just representations of the moon and ocean spirits.”</p><p>“Well they’re the real ones. How could you not know this? You’re a fucking princess of your nation.”</p><p>Yue looks down in embarrassment. “We don’t—I don’t really take part in the discussions…”</p><p>Zuko wrinkles her nose. “The hell do you do then?”</p><p>“Sit around and look pretty.” Yue replies dryly.</p><p>The fire bender frowns and stands beside Yue. She turns her head to the side and awkwardly consoles her, “That’s rough, buddy.”</p><p>Yue laughs softly, “Yeah, it is.” She says quietly. “I wish I could have stood up more. I thought maybe I could just go to my father. Make him listen…but I was always too scared to talk to him about it.”</p><p>“Talking to your father isn’t as great as it’s cracked up to be.” Zuko comments.</p><p>“How do you do it?” Yue asks. “How do you get people to take you seriously?”</p><p>Zuko grimaces. “I’m not really the person you should be asking. Most of the time they don’t, or I just beat them up enough to get them to listen.”</p><p>Katara scoffs, “And you’re always shouting at people. That’s usually a big turn off.”</p><p>Zuko shoots her a nasty glare, “Like I said…I’m a bad example. My younger sister’s a lot better at it than I am.”</p><p>Sokka holds his hands up. “Wait, there <em>another </em>one of you?”</p><p>“We’re at war with the <em>entire</em> <em>world</em>, and the Fire Lord is a title passed down through the Royal Line. Two children are the bare <em>minimum</em> you should be having.”</p><p>Yue shifts uncomfortably. “I’m the only daughter.”</p><p>“That’s just poor family planning. Is that why you’re getting betrothed so soon?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Hm. Makes sense.” Zuko says. “I would have probably been betrothed at eighteen.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I should feel sorry for your future husband or for you.” Sokka quips. Zuko snarls and grabs his collar.</p><p>“Say that again?” she growls.</p><p>“The husband! I’d feel bad for the husband!” Sokka shouts. Katara rolls her eyes and splashes them both with a water whip.</p><p>“What was that for?!” They yelled.</p><p>“You two were being idiots.” Katara replies. “Zuko stop being so sensitive, Sokka stop trying to be funny.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko reluctantly lets go of the boy’s tunic and sits down. She lets fire close to her skin so the water would steam off her.</p><p>“Ugh no fair!” Sokka whines, “Why do I have to stay damp? Katara do your water-thingy on me.”</p><p>“Just for that I’ll let you stay wet.”</p><p>Sokka frowns and then turns to Zuko, “How ‘bout it, wanna do your fire-thingy on me?”</p><p>The princess is about to say no, but an evil grin spreads on her lips. Sokka’s about to take it back, but it’s too late. Fire comes shooting from her mouth. Sokka screams, ducks down, and rolls on the grass.</p><p>“Katara did you see that!?” he yells, “She almost turned me into water tribe flambe!”</p><p>Instead of retaliating, Katara and Yue are trying to hide their laughter behind their hands.</p><p>“Betrayal!” Sokka shouts. “I can’t believe you two.”</p><p>“Then stop calling our bending the water-thingy or fire-thingy.” Katara retorts. “Besides, you’re dry now.”</p><p>Sokka looks down and pouts. She’s right. He’s dry, and his clothes are a nice toasty temperature. It’s not fair.</p><p>Zuko’s just sitting there, smiling smugly at him. “Don’t worry, you’ll know if I want to burn you alive.”</p><p>“That’s reassuring.” Sokka retorts sarcastically. “So…while we’re waiting for Aang to come back and for this Zhao guy to get here, think you can spill some Fire Nation secrets?”</p><p>“Oh yeah sure. What would you like to know? The layout of the palace? The Fire Lord’s schedule? Our new top-secret weapons we’re building?”</p><p>Sokka’s eyes light up. “Everything! C’mon spill.”</p><p>“Okay, the palace is <em>biiiigg</em> building in Caldera City with golden pillars, fifty bedrooms and ten ballrooms. We’ve got a turtleduck pond and roof is made out of spun sugar—”</p><p>“Alright there’s no need to be sarcastic.”</p><p>“Wait wait, I haven’t told you everything yet.” Zuko says with a faux smile. “The Fire Lord goes out every day passing candy to little orphans and war vets and then goes to sleep on a bed made from Koala-sheep fur—”</p><p>“That’s so disturbing.”</p><p>“And we’re building a top-secret weapon that will make everyone submit to the fire nation through the power of love!” she finishes.</p><p>Sokka does a slow clap and asks, “Are you done?”</p><p>“Are you going to stop asking stupid questions?”</p><p>“Probably not.”</p><p>“Then I have the right to answer your stupid questions with <em>maximum</em> disdain and sarcasm.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m the sarcasm guy!”</p><p> </p><p> Zuko blinks innocently at him, “Oh Agni really? I didn’t know there was a specific person who does sarcasm for <em>everyone </em>here.”</p><p>Sokka’s not amused. “Katara’s right, you are a bitch.”</p><p>“Gee, you didn’t know that after I thew fireballs at you? You’re a little slow aren’t you?”</p><p>Sokka puffs up and they squabble back and forth. Yue leans towards Katara and whispers, “Should we stop them?”</p><p>“Not unless Zuko tries to seriously maim him.” Katara replies. “Besides, this is kinda funny.”</p><p>Yue smiles to herself. “It is. Honestly, I thought the Fire Nation princess would be a lot…different.”</p><p>Katara nods and gazes at the bickering duo. In this moment, Zuko’s face looks a little more relaxed. With no taunt angry lines marring her face, she looks…normal. Like an angsty angry teenager than a weird maniacal girl trying to take them down.</p><p>“You know when she first came into our village, she always seemed like this massive immovable villain. The face of evil and the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>“…I don’t know.” Katara replies. “Some part of me still sees her as this evil villain, but after seeing all the destruction from people like Zhao, she just doesn’t look as bad.”</p><p>Yue nods. “You know…it might be a bad thing to say but…I kind of <em>admire</em> her.”</p><p>Katara shoots her an incredulous look, but Yue continues.</p><p>“She refuses to be more than just someone who’ll sit back and let other dictate what she does. She’s going toe to toe with the <em>Avatar</em>, how many people are crazy enough to do that?”</p><p>“Not many.” Katara admits.</p><p>“And she’s protecting her people. No matter the cost. Asking for a truce was probably the hardest thing she’s ever had to do. It takes courage to go to your enemies and ask for help.” Yue looks down at her fiddling hands. “Meanwhile the most I can do is get married.”</p><p>Katara puts a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“…Princess Zuko is crass, angry, and a little mean. But she fights for what she believes in. She doesn’t wait for people to hand her things. She doesn’t wait for someone else to save her.” Yue says. “I admire her for that.</p><p>Katara nods. “Yeah. I never really told anyone this, but when I found out she was a girl I was…happy. I’d never seen a strong female bender before. I mean I knew women were just as good as fighting as men. The Kiyoshi warriors proved that to my stupid brother, but I hadn’t seen a female bender fight…”</p><p>The water bender looks at Zuko, eyes ablaze as she gesticulates wildly at her brother. The Kiyoshi warriors were elegant in their fighting. Zuko is anything but elegant. She’s chaos and raw power, and there’s something strangely empowering about that.</p><p>“When I was fighting Master Pakku, I did it for me and to prove to him that women could be powerful benders. But…I also had this image of Zuko. Of her fighting us at every turn. She was my proof. I guess she was my image of victory.”</p><p>Yue nods, “Seeing her now, I’m not surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Wait wait wait.” Sokka says. “You <em>followed</em> turtle-seals down their ice-hole to get <em>inside</em>?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Sokka doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry. “They can hold their breathes for <em>thirty</em> minutes.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So, you could have <em>died?</em>”</p><p>“I’m not seeing what the problem is here.”</p><p>Sokka slaps his forehead. “You.” He points to her. “Dead.” He emphasizes this by miming a slash to the throat. “Am I getting somewhere here?”</p><p>“…no.”</p><p>The boy groans and rests his head on his hands. “You’re fucking insane, you know that?”</p><p>“I was ready to fight a 100-plus year-old man who mastered all four elements with only fire bending basics.”</p><p>Sokka looks up, “Wait…you’re only using basics? You been going head to head with Aang, a master air bender with <em>basics?</em>”</p><p>Zuko shrugs and looks away embarrassed. “Yeah, so? Took you guys down.”</p><p> “I’m trying to compliment you?! And tell you what a crazy person you are.”</p><p>A fierce flush overtakes her face. “Don’t patronize me, and I know I’m crazy. My lieutenant tells me that almost every day.”</p><p>Sokka shakes his head and sighs. “So…what do you do when you’re not chasing the Avatar?”</p><p>Zuko shrugs. “Dispatching bandits. Taking down poachers. Beating up human traffickers. Oh and the girls sometimes take me out on a spa day.”</p><p>“…you’re <em>unbelievable</em>.”</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“You…found bones in the Southern Air Temple?” Zuko asks quietly.</p><p>Katara nods and glares, “Yeah since your nation decided to kill them and leave their bones there.”</p><p>Zuko looks down uncomfortably. “I’m…sorry. I thought I got all the bones.”</p><p>Yue looks at her with wide eyes. “…you thought you got all the bones?”</p><p>Zuko nods. “The first thing I did when I went to the air temples was burn the bones and give them funeral rites. There was just…a lot of dead bodies. Fire and Air alike. I guess my great-grandfather didn’t care about our deceased.”</p><p>Sokka puts a hand on her shoulder, “That was…really good of you.”</p><p>She shrugs, “Sorry I didn’t find the other ones. No one should have to see the remains of their parental-figure.”</p><p>Katara sighs and slumps her shoulders. “It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. They were hidden pretty well.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe your father almost married you off to Zhao.” Yue says horrified.</p><p>Zuko shrugs. “It’s fine. It probably wouldn’t have happened anyway. He wasn’t from a prominent family and is bending is only so-so.”</p><p>Yue gets a glint in her eye, “You know what I don’t understand? Why do the suitors always try to give you animal rugs? Or worse, mounted heads.”</p><p>The other princess rolls her eyes and throws her hands up. “I <em>know </em>right? What about me screams ‘I’d like a platypus bear head decorating my wall’? First of all, it would just clash with the décor.”</p><p>“They never think about the décor.”</p><p>“Never.” Zuko agrees exasperatedly. “And second, they’re just ugly. I always end up using them for target practice.”</p><p>“I <em>wish</em> I could have used them for target practice.” Yue says. “I ended up making a storage closet to toss them in.”</p><p>“That’s terrible. I actually prefer flowers or food over anything else. The other ladies say those are pretty drab gifts, but what am I going to do with a five-pound bracelet or bejeweled sword? They don’t even have the decency to give me a well-balanced sword.”</p><p>“I agree. Do you know how many stupid bracelets I have in one of my chests? Stop giving me jewelry! I don’t want to walk around jangling and blinding people on the streets. At least with food and flowers you can either eat them or they’ll die.”</p><p>Zuko sighs, “I missed those days where suitors would just hunt down a tiger-buffalo or fight to the death. I’d have less junk that way.”</p><p>“I know.” Yue commiserates.</p><p>Sokka frowns. “You <em>just </em>said you didn’t like dead animals!”</p><p>“No, we said we didn’t like <em>mounted</em> dead animals or useless pelt rugs. If only they had the decency to give us the meat with it. I’d at least be able to have a nice roast for all the trouble.” Zuko retorts.</p><p>Sokka shakes his head and turns to Katara, “I don’t understand princesses.”</p><p>She pats his head, “And you never will.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“If you could only choose one meal what would you pick: five flavor soup or sea prune stew?” Sokka asks.</p><p>“I’d rather die. They’re disgusting.” Zuko answers.</p><p>“You don’t count. You’re not a woman of culture.” Sokka retorts.</p><p>“I’m a <em>princess!</em>”</p><p>“I stand by my claim.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s strange talking to the three water tribesmen. They’re not the uncultured troglodytes she’d been led to believe, and even the boy is…alright. He’s at least more intelligent than she gave him credit for. The Northern Princess is actually fun to talk to. She seems to understand the things about palace life she misses, and she has excellent taste in classic literature. Too bad the Northerners don’t really do many plays. Zuko’s sure she’d love some of the theatre productions the Fire Nation has.</p><p>The thought sours in her stomach. She’s not supposed to be gallivanting with the Water Tribe. This was supposed to be a cold alliance forged by convenience. But she can’t help herself from gravitating towards the conversations and light laughter. It’s been…well never since she’s been a part of a group of teenagers who are just…relaxing. It’s nice.</p><p>Then the sounds of the catapults jolt them from their conversation. Zuko can see the smoke rising and feel the fires starting to light around her.</p><p>She sighs and says, “It’s begun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong> Stahp! No! Bad Water tribe boy! Stay away from my sister damnit! Agni is this your punishment?!</p><p>The siege will begin next chapter!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Warning: </strong> Mentions of abortion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang is taking his sweet time to wake up. He didn’t know what was taking so long in the Spirit World. Momo screeches ahead, and the boy curses. Zhao is on his way here, and Aang is still not back. To make matters worse, he’s vulnerable in this state. He looks to Katara who looks to Aang worriedly. They didn’t have a choice.</p>
<p>He turns to Yue and says, “You need to get Aang out of here.” He says. “Take Appa and get somewhere safe.”</p>
<p>Yue looks defiantly at him. “No, I won’t leave you Sokka!” But Sokka takes her hand.</p>
<p>“You have to Princess. Aang’s vulnerable in this state, and we can’t protect him <em>and </em>the Moon Spirit while Zhao’s men are here. You have to protect him.”</p>
<p>Yue bites her lip and nods. “Okay.” Sokka nods and loads the young boy onto Appa. Just before Yue climbs up, she kisses him on the cheek. “Be safe.” She whispers.</p>
<p>Sokka gives her a small smile. “I will.”</p>
<p>He watches her leave on Appa and prays to the Spirits to keep them safe. Katara puts a hand on his shoulder, “They’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“I know. We have bigger problems now.”</p>
<p>Zuko stands near the entrance, coiled and ready to fight. “He’s close.” She says.</p>
<p>“How can you tell?”</p>
<p>“I can sense their fire.” She answers.</p>
<p>True to her word, Zhao appears with several soldiers at his side. He narrows his eyes at her.</p>
<p>“Princess Zuko. It seems rumors of your death were greatly exaggerated.”</p>
<p>“It takes more than an explosion to kill me.” she retorts.</p>
<p>“And now you’re galivanting with the water savages.” Zhao continues. “You’re a <em>traitor</em> to your country.”</p>
<p>“You’re the traitor Zhao! You’ll doom us all if you harm the moon spirit.”</p>
<p>“I will save us all!” Zhao denies. “They’ll hail me as the greatest Admiral in Fire Nation History. And you’ll be nothing more than a traitor princess.” He sweeps his arms and unleashes a hot wild mass of flames. Sokka curses as the flames burn through most of this trip wire. Not even a few minutes in and things are already going bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko sweeps the flames away from the water tribe siblings and unleashes her own flames at him. While the two battle, Katara and Sokka take the soldiers Zhao brings. Sokka uses the forms Suki taught him to fight the fire benders while Katara freezes them with the water.</p>
<p>Things seems to be going well, but then the soldiers wise up. They gang up on Sokka, and he finds himself on the end of a very hot burning fist. It’s enough to cause Katara to panic and freeze, and that’s enough of a moment for one of the fire benders to hit her with a blast of fire from behind, knocking her out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katara!” Sokka yells, but the men wave their fists threateningly in his face. Two grab him and make him stand. The soldiers call to Zuko and both Zhao and her freeze. The admiral grins and looks to the princess.</p>
<p>“It seems I have the upper hand, Princess.” Zhao says smugly. Zuko glances to the siblings then to the admiral. She could keep fighting, Sokka might be able to go free. Anyway what’s one burn on a water tribesman when it comes to the <em>moon</em>? But…</p>
<p>She looks back at Sokka. His eyes shining and lips taunt. For a brief second his eyes flash to his sister, and Zuko understands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t care what happened to him, but his sister…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko clenches her teeth and lowers her arms. She couldn’t do it. She remembers the pain from her Father’s hand, she wouldn’t wish it on anyone.</p>
<p>Zhao laughs, “Like I said before, Princess. You’re a coward and a failure.” He strides to the pool and grabs a bag. He scoops the fish and holds it up. Suddenly, the moon turns a blood red and Zuko feels her blood curdle.</p>
<p>“Zhao don’t do this.” she pleads. “You’re bringing disaster upon everyone.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m bringing victory on the nation.” He says turning towards her. He holds the bag up in one hand, and in the other his fists are burning brightly.</p>
<p>Then a powerful blast of fire shoots towards Zhao. The Admiral barely dodges, and he glares.</p>
<p>“General Iroh. Are you a traitor as well?” he snarls.</p>
<p>Iroh glares, “The only traitor I see is you, Zhao. Put down the spirit. You cannot comprehend the calamity that will befall you and our people.”</p>
<p>“I am trying to bring a great victory to the nation!”</p>
<p>“No, you are trying to seek glory for yourself!” Iroh retorts. “Please! Think about your actions. It’s not too late to stop.”</p>
<p>The Admiral pauses, and then slowly puts the fish back in the pool. For a moment Zuko feels relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Zhao does the unthinkable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shoots a blast of slam to the pool, and the moon goes dark.</p>
<p>Unbridled fury rushes through her. “ZHAO!!” she screams and both her and Iroh shoot a powerful blast towards him, but the Admiral gets away. Zuko doesn’t hesitate and follows after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He’s doomed her people.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang wakes up with a gasp. Something is terribly wrong.</p>
<p>The sky is completely dark, and it feels like a vice is gripping his heart. He looks around and sees that he’s on Appa. Princess Yue is on top of the Bison, clutching her chest.</p>
<p>“Yue!” Aang exclaims. “What happened?!”</p>
<p>“I’m—I’m not sure but…I think—I think the Moon Spirit is dead.” She whispers.</p>
<p>Aang’s head reels.</p>
<p>No. No that can’t be. How could he let this happen? He’s the Avatar, he should have protected the Spirit. He should have prevented this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I failed again.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to go back.” Aang says. “There’s got to be a way to fix this.” he says desperately.</p>
<p> Yue nods, “I think…I think I know how.” She says.</p>
<p>Aang looks at her quizzically, and she tells the story of what happened to her when she was born.</p>
<p>“The Moon Spirit gave her life to me. I think—I think it’s my destiny…my duty to give it back to her.”</p>
<p>“Yue…” Aang starts to say. “No, no there’s got to be another way.” He says fiercely and urges Appa forward.</p>
<p>They land in the Spirit Oasis, and Aang feels his heart drop when he sees Katara unconscious and Sokka kneeling at the edge of the pool with the familiar Fire Bender that’s always with Zuko. In his hands is the dead body of the Spirit.</p>
<p>Aang doesn’t wait for Appa to land. He rushes over and looks despondently at the dead moon.</p>
<p>Sokka looks at him sadly. “Aang…I’m sorry we couldn’t—we couldn’t save her. Zhao…Zhao killed it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An indescribable fury enveloped Aang. He doesn’t hear Sokka and the old man shouting at him as he enters the pool with the Ocean Spirit. Suddenly he’s himself, but not really. Everything feels…muddled. And there’s so much anger—fury—sadness—despair—<em>loneliness</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>The Fire Nation. <strong>Agni’s children did this</strong>. They murdered <strong>my wife</strong>—</em>the moon—<strong><em>We</em></strong><em>(</em>I<em>) need to get <strong>revenge</strong>(justice). <strong>They need to pay</strong>.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka’s eyes grow wide as Aang’s body is enveloped in a blue light and the Ocean Spirit drags him down, moving through the canals and into the Tribe. Sokka goes to follow him, but Yue’s arm stops him.</p>
<p>“Don’t.” she says pleadingly. “He’s not himself, he’s consumed by the Ocean Spirit’s anger. The only way to stop it now is to restore the moon.”</p>
<p>“How?” he whispers.</p>
<p>Yue smiles sadly. “I need to give the Moon her life back.”</p>
<p>Sokka’s eyes widen, and he shakes his head. “No, no. What—what are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“When I was a baby, I wasn’t breathing. My parents came here and asked the Moon Spirit to gift me life…And she did.”</p>
<p>The teen feels his heart drop and his chest is restricting. He grips her hand tightly. “No, no you can’t, Yue.” He begs.</p>
<p>“I have to Sokka, for my people.” She kisses him and slips out of his hands. She walks to Iroh and nods. The old fire bender bows in reverence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are a brave young woman.” He says.</p>
<p>Yue smiles, “Princess Zuko would have done the same.”</p>
<p>Iroh’s eyes widen, but Yue is only focused on the fish. It’s instinctual. Perhaps from when the moon touched her the first time. She places her hands on the fish and light envelopes her. All at once, the images of her life flash before her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Father, I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sokka, thank you for letting me feel love and happiness with you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Katara, thank you for being a friend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aang, please don’t blame yourself, this was always going to be my fate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Princess Zuko, thank you for inspiring me to be brave.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feels a warm presence fill her being. Suddenly, she’s Yue and yet…not. Something more. She opens her eyes and sees Sokka starting at her with awe and sadness. Katara is still out cold near the pool, so Yue bends down and touches the water bender’s forehead. Light travels through her and heals her wounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she goes to Sokka and places her hands on his cheeks. She leans forward and kisses him sweetly. The mortal part of her despairing for the time she could have had with him and rejoicing for the time she had with him. But there’s an incessant pull, and she has to let go.</p>
<p>With one final smile, she says, “<strong><em>Thank you for everything, Sokka. I’ll always be watching over you</em></strong>.” And she leaves the mortal plane behind, ascending into the sky and becoming the moon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world suddenly lights back up again, and the Ocean Spirit looks up from its rampage. The soothing rays of its love, dampening the anger. It turns away and heads back towards the Oasis, but before it goes back to its wife there’s just one more thing it needs to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko is running through the road, throwing fireball after fireball at Zhao. The man gives as good as he takes and retaliates. They’re at a bridge when Zhao turns around and goes into a fighting stance.</p>
<p>She mirrors it and is ready to start firing at him again, when a giant blue hand sweeps over their heads. The princess manages to duck, but it grabs Zhao. She doesn’t even think; she runs to the bridge and yell, “Take my hand!”</p>
<p>For a second, the Admiral starts to reach his hand out, but at the last second, his face morphs to disgust and he takes it back. Letting the Ocean take him.</p>
<p>Zuko grimaces as she watches the Admiral disappear below the water. She wouldn’t wish his fate on anyone. Without the adrenaline coursing through her, she slides down the railing and shuts her eyes for a moment. It was over.</p>
<p>Somehow the moon was restored, but she wonders if it came on time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was the fleet okay?</p>
<p>Did her crew get out in time?</p>
<p>How many survived?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know. She just wants to get out of this cold place. There’s a warm hand on her shoulder and she sees her Uncle there, helping her up.</p>
<p>“We must go. The Northerners are rounding up any Fire Nation soldiers that are left.” He says urgently. Zuko numbly follows him and they get on a raft. Iroh pushes them off and starts paddling away. She sighs and turns on her side. Her head feels heavy. She just wants to sleep. Her eyes close, and she blissfully falls into oblivion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka grimaces as he looks at the wanton destruction from above. They’ve been combing the area with the remains of the Northern fleet to salvage supplies and find survivors. So far, he can only see the bloated bodies of Fire Nation soldiers and the tattered remains of the fleet. Aang tried to go the first day, but after seeing the death he indirectly caused, the poor boy couldn’t stomach it, literally. He’s staying at the tribe with Katara, helping with the rebuilding efforts.</p>
<p>The boy sighs as he sees another downed ship in the water. It’s probably safe to say that all of the Fire Nation’s Western Fleet is gone. On some level, it makes Sokka glad. It’s just one more thing they don’t have to worry about, but on the other hand…</p>
<p>He remembers the desperate look on Zuko’s face when she talks about her people. The sheer anger at Zhao’s careless actions. He thinks about his small village waiting for their husbands, fathers, brother, children. He wonders how many widows and orphans they made last night.</p>
<p>He wonders if it could have all been avoided if he was stronger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka clenches his fists. It was his fault. If he hadn’t been taken down so easily, Katara would have been fine, Zuko wouldn’t have yielded to Zhao…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yue would still be here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pain is still fresh in his heart. He couldn’t look Chief Arnook in the eye when he told him of his daughter’s death. The man had cried bitterly when he heard the news. He’s only now just managing to pull himself back up to run the Tribe.</p>
<p>In his musings he almost misses it, but then Appa grumbles below him. He looks up and sees a smoke on the horizon. He urges the bison forward and he sees a few ships. Damaged but otherwise alright enough to sail slowly along. Sokka sees the crew shout and point to him. He swallows, feeling torn.</p>
<p>On one hand these are the Fire Nation ships, they invaded the North. They should be captured and interrogated. But on the other hand, he looks back towards the sunken vessels and the floating bodies. He closes his eyes and tells Appa to turn back around.</p>
<p>There’s been enough death.</p>
<p>(He’s secretly happy that not all of Zuko’s people perished here.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Northern tribe slowly recovers, and they stay a week to help out before heading out again. They held a beautiful funeral for the late Princess Yue, and Sokka sheds many tears that day. Aang slowly regains his cheery temperament, and soon they start packing for the next leg of their journey. Master Pakku and some other Northerners are going to head south to help their sister tribe.</p>
<p>It’s a relief for Sokka. He knew that Gran Grand and the others would be fine, but it’s reassuring to know a Master water bender and various warriors are going to help look after them.</p>
<p>He packs the last of the supplies and hops onto Appa. He looks out to the Northern city. Pristine snow covers the length of the land. If he wasn’t there for it, he would never have thought the Fire Nation attacked. He could pretend Princess Yue is down there, waving good-bye. Maybe he could have even persuaded her to join them.</p>
<p>But there’s no sense in dreaming now. The other two join him shortly, and they say their last good-byes to the Northern Water Tribe.</p>
<p>He sighs and leans back. It was their first major battle against the Fire Nation, and it ended in a pyrrhic victory. Their first taste of true war, and it leaves a bitter feeling in his mouth.</p>
<p>
  <em>It won’t happen again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took nearly a week for them to get to land. After she slept for nearly two days, she couldn’t rest any longer and stayed awake throughout the rest of the way. Sometimes at night, she thinks she can hear the moaning and cries of the dead soldiers. Once, when she stared too deeply into the ocean, she saw hundreds of faces staring back at her. Begging her to lead them home. Their swollen faces crying out against the darkness.</p>
<p>After that, she started keeping a memorial flame lit. No more faces haunted her since.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(The only comfort out of that ordeal was that none of the faces belonged to her crewmen.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The spa they landed in knew her Uncle and let them stay to recuperate. She won’t admit it, but it was nice to have people pamper her again after the rough few weeks she had.</p>
<p>The fingers dug deeply into her muscles, and she sighs in contentment. They work out the knots and stresses that are plaguing her, the scent of lavender and citrus easing her into a light doze. When she wakes, the masseuse is asking her to turn over. Strong fingers rub her shoulders and work their way up her neck to her head. Zuko sighs as those long fingers massage her scalp and lightly ghost over the recovering bruises and cuts on her face.</p>
<p>When she finishes, Iroh is waiting for her in their room.</p>
<p>“So, I’ve called up some contacts, and they say that they’ll have a ship ready for us in a week or so.” Iroh says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about a crew?”</p>
<p>“Ah well…that’s a little trickier.” Iroh says. “With sailors being…rarer commodities now, the navy’s keeping a tight grip on whoever’s left.”</p>
<p>There’s a painful ache in her chest as she thinks about the loss of their Western fleet. She hopes that Jee and the rest of the crew were able to get to safety.</p>
<p>“That would make sense.” She says. “…I guess it’s fitting that I need to find a new ship and crew on the third anniversary of my banishment.”</p>
<p>Iroh sighs sadly. “Perhaps we can stay here a little longer, niece. Relaxation is good for your spirit. You’ve been through a lot these past few weeks. You should take time to rest and recuperate in a safe place.”</p>
<p>Zuko rolls her eyes. “There’s no safe place for me, Uncle.”</p>
<p>“I think you just need to take the time to find that place for you, Princess Zuko. And if it happens to be on a nice beach somewhere, all the better!” he jokes.</p>
<p>The princess crosses her arms, “I don’t want to stay here any longer than we have to. We’ll have another night to gather supplies and pack our things. Then I want to go.” She doesn’t wait for Iroh to answer and heads to bed.</p>
<p>Outside Iroh sighs and looks up. “Ah what am I going to do, Lu Ten?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After much cajoling, Iroh manages to get Zuko to collect shells with him. The princess grumbles and kicks the sand throughout the endeavor, but she does pick a few shells for her Uncle. It reminds her of the adventures she and Lu Ten would have when they went to Ember Island.</p>
<p>Iroh holds them up and grins, “Ah how beautiful.” He says. “I’ll enjoy these for years to come.”</p>
<p>Zuko huffs in irritation. “Uncle, we don’t need to be hampered by more junk. We’re carrying all our stuff now.”</p>
<p>Uncle’s about to reply, but an old familiar voice calls out from the darkened corner of the room.</p>
<p>“Hello, Sister, Uncle.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Azula.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart drops, and her blood goes cold. Her younger sister has hardly changed in the three years she’s been gone. A little taller, face a little sharper, but there’s still the tell-tale baby fat in her cheeks. The dark kohl on her eyelid and lashes make her eyes look narrower, maturing her face, and the salmon pink lipstick plumps her normally thin lips.</p>
<p>But despite her appearance, she’s still the same Azula. The young teen still sits like she owns every bit of land she touches, and her eyes are still a cold golden hue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want Azula?” Zuko asks.</p>
<p>The question seems to irate the younger girl. She destroys one of Uncle’s shells and insults them for dithering around. But then…</p>
<p>Then she brings news that makes Zuko’s heart soar.</p>
<p>Father wants her back. He <em>cares.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>But Azula always lies</em>.</p>
<p>No, no she wouldn’t lie over something like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Are you sure?</em>
</p>
<p>Zuko growls at the voice in her head and shakes it out as she packs. No. Azula wouldn’t lie over something like this. It’s too big, if Azula brought her back to the Fire Nation under false pretenses then it would spell trouble for the younger girl. Azula would never jeopardize her position for Zuko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Isn’t this too convenient?</em>
</p>
<p>Of course not. Didn’t Azula say that there’s been rumors of a coup? Father probably wants to bolster his defense and claim to the throne. Besides, Father probably heard about the fiasco in the North and realized that Zuko protected her people. He’s probably going to reward her service by bringing her back. Zuko smiles to herself. She’s done it. She’s proven her worth to her Father.</p>
<p>Now if only Uncle would go with her.</p>
<p>The lines are set deep in his face as he watches his niece smile and pack excitedly.</p>
<p>“Zuko…I’ve never known my brother to change his mind. I don’t trust this.”</p>
<p>Zuko throws some clothes on the ground and glares at her Uncle. “Why?! Because you think I don’t deserve to be recognized for my services?! I’m not a lazy old man like you! I’ve given my blood, sweat and tears for my nation. Father has finally seen my worth and he’s bringing me home!”</p>
<p>Then she deflates and grips her Uncle’s shoulders. “Please Uncle, I don’t want to go back without you. We could go home again. We could see Lu Ten’s grave; we could have tea under the wisteria-willows again. We could…we could go back to <em>normal</em> again.”</p>
<p>Iroh sighs and takes her hand in his, “Zuko, listen to me. <em>Please</em>. Ozai does not hold your honor or worth. <em>You do</em>. You’ve done more for our people than anyone. You don’t need Ozai.”</p>
<p>“I <em>need </em>my family!”</p>
<p>“<em>I</em> <em>am your family!</em> I’ve been your family since I held you in my arms when you were a baby. I’ve watched you grow. Laugh, cry, and <em>suffer</em>. Please, think about this carefully.” Iroh pleads. “When has your father ever changed his mind? When has he ever cared about <em>family</em>?”</p>
<p>Anger bubbles under the surface of her skin. She tears herself away from her Uncle. “Fine! I don’t need you anyway.” She shouts. “Stay in this dirty stingy town. I’ll regain my rightful place by my Father’s side, and I won’t need you anymore!”</p>
<p>She slams the door to her room and roars as she lets out a strong burst of flame. It chars the walls, but she can’t bring herself to care. She slides into the bed and closes her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh wasn’t around that morning, much to her disappointment. She slowly gathers her things and starts walking down the path to the ship. Her stomach is in knots with each step she takes. What will Father say? How will everyone take her return? Will she have to start seeing suitors again?</p>
<p>The thought makes her blanche. She hopes her Father will wait before starting it again.</p>
<p>Suddenly she hears her Uncle calling. He’s in his old armor and running down the steps with his pack. “Wait for me, Zuko!” he yells.</p>
<p>Zuko feels a weight lift off her and she smiles brilliantly. “Uncle, you came.”</p>
<p>Iroh returns the smile and pats her shoulder. “Family sticks together.” He says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The princess can’t stop the grin from overtaking her face. It’ll be alright now. Uncle will be with her every step of the way. The thought comforts her and she takes his hand as they go down towards the ship.</p>
<p>A line of soldiers awaits them, and they part as Zuko walks through. Azula is standing at the top of the gangplank. She welcomes them with open arms.</p>
<p>“Brother, Uncle. I’m so pleased to have you on my ship. You’ve been away from home long enough. Prepare to go!”</p>
<p>The captain nods, “Yes Princess, bring the prisoners up!”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>It’s only a second, but it feels like the moment stretches for hours. Icy rage fills her veins, and she lunges for Azula. Uncle tries to call out to her, but Zuko isn’t listening. All she can see is her sister, smiling smugly at her as she toys with Zuko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could you?!” Zuko roars. “Why would Father do this?!”</p>
<p>“Because you and Uncle are solely responsible for the utter defeat in the North.” Azula explains. “You’ve done nothing but bring shame on our family. So, Father’s going to lock you up deep inside the palace where you won’t shame him anymore!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiles as she starts the kata for bringing forth lightening. Zuko can only stand in shock as she watches her baby sister gather the cold fire in her fingertips. Azula thrusts her hand forward, but suddenly, Iroh is there, grabbing her hand. He flings his free hand out and lightening shoots into the mountain face. Then he throws Azula overboard and grabs Zuko’s arm.</p>
<p>They run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko doesn’t know how long they go, but then Uncle stops and looks back. “I think this is far enough.” He says.</p>
<p>The princess kneels at the riverbank. Her head is numb as she takes out the dagger. It’s only by instinct that she holds the knife to her phoenix tail and slices it off. She hands it wordlessly to her Uncle who cuts his topknot off.</p>
<p>That settles it then.</p>
<p>She’s a traitor of her nation.</p>
<p>She can never go back.</p>
<p>Uncle leads her to the woods and lays her catatonic body against the tree. He’s gone for a long while, but when he comes back, his armor is gone, and he’s wearing plain dark grey robes. He hands her a pair of clothes with a similar shade. She takes it and heads to the bushes to change.</p>
<p>It’s only when Uncle, sits and starts a fire with spark rocks that she finally breaks down and cries. Iroh gathers her up gently and holds her through her convulsing cries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko growls as another rabbit-gopher eludes her. She picks herself from the ground and stomps through the bushes, scaring away any small creatures she might have been able to catch.</p>
<p>“I can’t live like this Uncle!” she shouts. “I’m not meant to be a fugitive!”</p>
<p>Maybe she sounds like a spoiled princess when she says this, but in her defense, she is a spoiled princess. Even on the <em>Dragon’s Claw</em>, she still always had food and supplies that were beyond the means of commoners, even those living comfortably in the middle-class. She’s always been afforded the luxuries of her status. Banished or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now she has to wear these itchy rags and <em>forage</em> for food. She grits her teeth as her Uncle tries to explain the strange plant he’s enamored with.</p>
<p>She slaps his hand away from the flower. “Don’t touch random plants you don’t know!” she scolds. Honestly, he’s the adult here. He’s the one who went to war here. Shouldn’t he know dangers plants and how to hunt Earth Kingdom creatures? Then she remembers that he was a royal general in the army. He didn’t do the foraging or hunting, his subordinates did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Great. Two royals stuck in the wilderness. She’d give them three days before one of them croaks.</p>
<p>Zuko shakes her head and proclaims, “I’m going fishing.” Maybe those were easier to catch. The water tribe peasant seemed to be proficient at it based on the stories he told. If stupid Sokka can do it, how hard could it be?</p>
<p>It takes her maybe an hour before she catches the smallest sorriest excuse of a fish on her disproportionately enormous stick. She trudges back to the clearing and finds her Uncle’s become a swollen hideous mass.</p>
<p>She drags her hands over face, “Uncle…you <em>didn’t.</em>”</p>
<p>“I did. And it <em>wasn’t</em>.”</p>
<p>She takes back what she said earlier. They’ll be dead by morning.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They manage to find a clinic that’s kind enough to help them out for only a few coins. The healer, Song is putting on a green paste over Uncle’s body and scolding him for ingesting the poisonous plants. “You must not be from around here.” Song says. “What are your names?”</p>
<p>Zuko’s brain falters for a moment. “Uuhh, ah my name. Yeess of course you would want to know our very <em>real </em>names.”</p>
<p>Uncle is snickering behind Song and Zuko throws a nasty glare at him. “I’m…Lin and that’s my uncle—erm—Mushi.”</p>
<p>‘Mushi’ is not amused by the name. Not that Zuko cares.</p>
<p>Song smiles, “Lin and Mushi. It’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Uncle spout off some nonsense about her name coming from her mother, but it seems to endear them to the girl. She invites them to dinner and while the offer is tempting, Zuko doesn’t want to spend too much time with them. Uncle doesn’t seem to have any qualms and accepts the invitation for both of them.</p>
<p>Before they leave the clinic, Song turns to Zuko and asks, “Is there anything else I can get you?” she asks with a significant look.</p>
<p>“…Sanitary pads and silphium if you have it.” Zuko says taking out their meager coin. Song refuses the money and gives her a thick pack.</p>
<p>“There’s enough silphium for a month.” She says. “I’m sorry I can’t give you more.”</p>
<p>“…it’s more than enough.” Zuko mumbles unused to this charity. The healer only smiles and leads them towards her home. It’s spacious and comfortable. Nothing like Zuko’s home. She eats methodically, not really tasting the roast duck her Uncle is singing praises for. When she’s done, Song takes her plate and insists that she sits down. She awkwardly sits while Uncle and Song’s mother converse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Song’s mother rises and says, “Lin, if it’s alright, could I borrow you for a bit?”</p>
<p>Zuko eyes her suspiciously but nods and stands. If she tries anything, she could probably fend her off. The woman leads her to a room stocked full of herbs. She takes out a packet filled with dried powder and hands it to Zuko.</p>
<p>“It’s a mixture of Moonshade and Profinis roots.” She explains. “It’s to abort unwanted pregnancies.”</p>
<p>Zuko grows cold. She’s heard of these herbs vaguely. Most women in court use manual means to abort the baby, few have turned to herbal remedies.</p>
<p>Song’s mother grips her hand tightly. “It’s dangerous out on the road for young girls like you. If the unthinkable should happen…at least you’ll have a choice.”</p>
<p>The teen swallows and nods. “Thank you.” She says hoarsely. The thought hadn’t even occurred to her, but thinking about it now…</p>
<p>She looks down at her raggedy clothes. They’re boyish yes, but they don’t hide her figure like her armor did. There’s the definitive swell of her breasts, her curves and wide hips. Even when she was on her ship, she never once thought about hiding her sex. Why would she? It was just another part of her.</p>
<p>But now she’s no longer surrounded by loyal soldiers. She’s alone with her Uncle on the roads. She’s saved enough victims to know what bandits or robbers do to unprotected young women. It makes her sick to think of it.</p>
<p>Song’s mother puts a hand on her shoulder, “I don’t mean to scare you dear, but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>The matronly woman smiles and ushers her back to the dining room. “Come, let’s have dessert.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Iroh and Song’s mother play a game of pai sho, Zuko sits outside pensively looking into the night sky. For a moment, she thinks of the water tribe siblings. Are they here now? The Avatar should be looking for an Earth teacher next. What would she do? A part of her screams to chase after to catch him. Maybe her Father would rescind his order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Or maybe he’ll just throw you in the cell next to the Avatar</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She growls and chucks a rock at the pond. It gives a dissatisfying splash and she huffs, leaning back against her elbows.</p>
<p>“Mind if I join?” Song asks.</p>
<p>Zuko doesn’t answer, but Song seems to take it as an invitation. She sits beside the other teen quietly. “You’ve been hurt badly, haven’t you?” Song asks.</p>
<p>Zuko is tempted to point at her scar, but Song continues. “I don’t mean just physically. I mean…in your spirit.”</p>
<p>The princess tenses, but Song ignores it. She brings her leg up and lifts the hem of the hanbok. Zuko winces when she sees the scarred flesh. Her people did that, to a young girl. Why? She isn’t a soldier, she’s just a civilian. But Zuko doesn’t ask.</p>
<p>“I was hurt too. It took me a long time to come to terms with it.” Song admits quietly. “But I think you’re strong enough to do it too.”</p>
<p>Zuko wants to deny that she’s broken. She wants to rail out against the world and just…scream. She doesn’t though. She bites her tongue and says, “I don’t need you to tell me that.”</p>
<p>Song chuckles and nods. “You’re right, but I think little encouragement never hurts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They go to leave in the dead of night, but Song and her mother meet them at the front. They’re holding the reigns of an ostrich-horse and smiling at the two. Song hands Zuko the reigns.</p>
<p>“You need her more than we do.” She says.</p>
<p>Zuko purses her lips and tries to push the hand away. “You’ve given us enough.”</p>
<p>Song only pushes back, “It’s our gift to you. From one refugee to another.”</p>
<p>Iroh nudges her side and nods. Zuko sighs and takes the reigns. She helps Iroh up and turns to Song.</p>
<p>“I’ll pay you back.” She says.</p>
<p>The healer only laughs. “Okay, I’ll look forward to seeing you again, Lin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she rides down the road with her uncle, she can’t stop thinking about the incomprehensible actions of the two women.</p>
<p>“Why did they help us?” She asks. “We’re strangers to them. Just another pair of travelers.”</p>
<p>Iroh hums and muses. “Perhaps because they’ve seen true horror and destruction, and they saw it reflected in you.”</p>
<p>Zuko scowls. “Why do people keep insisting that I’m broken?”</p>
<p>“On the contrary, I think they know you’re not broken. Just hurt and lost, and they want to offer a bit of kindness to someone who hasn’t seem much of it in her life.” Iroh explains.</p>
<p>It still made no sense to her, but she bites back her questions and continue riding up until dawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They camp in the forest and beg on the streets for coin. It’s debasing and humiliating as she watches her uncle ‘dance’ for the man. He shouldn’t have to do this. He should be enjoying tea in the comforts of the palace. She’s told him more times than she could count how humiliating this was for them, but her uncle continues to smile and insist that there is honor in humility and living in poverty. How insane.</p>
<p>She watches him dance and sing on the streets. How could anyone call this <em>honor</em>? Even with the coin the scrounge up during the day, it isn’t enough. She sees her uncle slowly lose weight. His face growing sallow and paunch slowly receding. When she tries to offer him more, he just smiles and pushes it back to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a growing girl, Zuko. You should eat more. I’m an old man who can afford to lose a few pounds.”</p>
<p>She can’t watch this anymore. Not when there’s something she can do about it. At first, she’s tempted to rob people. Well…she did rob one man, the pompous one with the dao swords who slashed at her uncle’s feet. It was child’s play to sneak up on him and take the swords, and she relished his screams when she came down from the rooftops.</p>
<p>It would be easy to rob people. Most don’t know any self-defense, but…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She remembers Song and her mother.</p>
<p>It would be wrong to rob from the locals. They were also just trying to get by. She’s sighs as she walks through the streets trying to find cheap fruits or vegetables for her Uncle to eat. When suddenly, an older woman tosses out a young man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You call this EMBROIDERY?! My grandmother has better stitching, and she’s blind as a bat! Get out! I don’t want to see you again, you sorry lazy excuse of an apprentice!” and she slams the door. Zuko’s interest is piqued. When the sobbing man leaves, she makes her way to the door and goes inside.</p>
<p>The cranky woman looks up from her sewing and says, “You won’t find any coin here, beggar.”</p>
<p>Zuko glares and nearly storms out. But she reigns in her temper and says, “I’m here to offer my…services.” She grits out.</p>
<p>The old woman scoffs. “Doesn’t sound like you want to offer any services child. Now get out.”</p>
<p>“I can embroider!” she yells. “And it’s good enough for royalty.”</p>
<p>She doesn’t mention that most of her gift recipients were a doting cousin and uncle and a somewhat kind grandfather who just happened to be part of the royal family line.</p>
<p>The woman raises her brow and tosses her a clean blank white cloth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prove it.” She says pointing to the corner with hundreds of threads and needles. Zuko immediately sits down and gets to work. Her fingers moving swiftly across the white cloth and weaving a picture. She finishes about an hour later, on the cloth is a beautiful image of a badgermole training Oma and Shu. The woman’s eyes widen and looks to Zuko.</p>
<p>“Not bad.” She says. “Who did you apprentice under?”</p>
<p>“My mother.”</p>
<p>“Did she have a name? Any notable works or figures who adorns her art?”</p>
<p>Zuko shakes her head. “She was an…actress. She only knew enough for costumes, and she taught me.”</p>
<p>The old woman nods slowly. “Very well. Come in tomorrow, and I’ll give you some work. Depending on how much you’ll finish I’ll pay you accordingly.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Zuko answer, but the woman grabs her arm.</p>
<p>“And before you go, grab something out of the clothing rack. I won’t be having a dirty beggar working in my store.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have any coin to pay for it.”</p>
<p>The woman holds up her work. “This piece is worth at least three outfits.”</p>
<p>Zuko looks incredulously at her. “That’s not possible, it’s just a silly piece. I wasn’t even that careful with the stitching around the edges.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This seems to catch the older woman off guard. She peers carefully at the work and notices the miniscule imperfections in the boarders stitching. Still, if the girl thinks this is considered a lowly piece…</p>
<p>“You heard me girl!” she yells. “Grab three outfits, and I’ll even throw in this sleeping robe.” She tosses a soft pale green robe at the dirty girl who grunts and sputters as she grabs the offending article.</p>
<p>“You crazy old hag! You can’t just throw clothing at people!”</p>
<p>“I’m a 75-year old woman! I’m entitled to do whatever I want to young stupid children who talk back to their elders.” She retorts. “Now get to it, before I start throwing shoes at you.”</p>
<p>Zuko glares and stomps to the back where there are clothes already on the shelf. She picks out three simple outfits. All a muted brown or dark earthy green. The old woman nods in approval, but notices one is much too big for her.</p>
<p>“That one’s not your size child.” She says.</p>
<p>Zuko turns her head away. “It’s for my Uncle.” She responds. The old woman scoffs.</p>
<p>“Alright then. What’s your name girl?”</p>
<p>“Lin.”</p>
<p>“Hmph common.” She mutters. “I’m Shandi, you’ll come here just after sunrise and I’ll put you to work. And I don’t want to see you in your dirty beggar’s clothes. We get some important rich merchants here.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Zuko says. “But I can only stay here for a week or so.”</p>
<p>“Then you better churn out as many of those embroideries as you can.” Shandi responds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh looks at the clothes Zuko present to him. “These are quite nice, niece. Where did you get them?” he asks suspiciously.</p>
<p>“…I’m going to work for the local seamstress this week.” She says. “I’m hoping, I’ll earn enough money for us once we head back on the road.”</p>
<p>Her uncle smiles, “Oh Zuko, you didn’t have to do that.”</p>
<p>The girl only scoffs in response, “I’m not going to sit back and watch you starve. Not if I have something that can help earn some coin.”</p>
<p>Iroh laughs and pulls her close to him. “I’m so lucky to have such a wonderful niece.”</p>
<p>Zuko huffs but let’s herself fall into Uncle’s warm embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shandi is a grueling task master. She hands her a list of items she wants done, gives her some rough sketches and lets her go work on her own. Zuko is fine with that; she doesn’t want a crazy old lady hovering over her anyway. She hands the finished pieces to the woman who inspects them and nods. Zuko finishes the pile early and Shandi brings her over to help with the sewing. Zuko’s never sewed clothes before, but the stitching is familiar enough, and she’s quick to pick it up.</p>
<p>Sometimes Shandi would scold her and tear the stitching apart. Making her re-do it. Zuko tries very hard not to smack the old lady. But most times she looks over her work and grunts something like, “You’re not half-bad for a beggar’s child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of the day, Zuko comes out with enough gold coin to buy warm meals for a week.</p>
<p>It goes on like this, Zuko leaving early after running through cold katas and heading to the shop. Shandi hurls more work for her, and she finishes them. Then she gets paid and goes to buy food. After finishing a particularly complex commission, Zuko goes to the market and indulges on a small tea set for her Uncle.</p>
<p>He happily accepts it and brews tea that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of the week, Shandi comes up to Zuko and tosses her a set of beautiful formal robes and a box of threads and needles. She looks quizzically at them. “What is this?” she asks.</p>
<p>Shandi rolls her eyes. “Consider it your bonus for doing such a good job. I’m very impressed with your work, girl.”</p>
<p>“When am I even going to use this?” she says pointing to the formal robes. Shandi shrugs.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Whenever. Sell them if you wish. But every woman should have a nice set of formal clothes. You never know when you might want to impress someone.” Then she takes out a seal and hands it to her. “This is my seal. If you ever need to find work in a seamstress shop, just show them this.”</p>
<p>The seal is simple, a white lotus flower with Shandi’s name on the inside. Zuko takes it skeptically. Why would any shop hire her on the word of some backwater seamstress? Well, she doesn’t want to be rude. The princess takes the items and bows.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Shandi.” She says.</p>
<p>The woman waves her away, “Yes yes. Now get out. Don’t you have places to be?</p>
<p>Zuko rolls her eyes and heads out. She glances back one last time and waves good-bye to the old seamstress.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong> Lu Ten: </strong> Seriously, Dad? You did this last time too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry I killed Yue. I had to think about it for a while, but in the end it fit the narrative better to have Yue die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Iroh and Zuko end up having to stop at a small village to buy more feed for their ostrich-horse (that Zuko secretly named Lulu). Iroh goes inside to browse for whatever junk catches his eye while Zuko stays outside. She pays for two bags of feed and two hot meals when she spots some children chuckling behind a corner. They throw an egg and it lands on the Earth soldiers head with a solid plop. The angered soldier glares and comes up to them. He leers down at Zuko.</p><p>“If you just wanted my attention sweetheart, you could have just asked.” He says.</p><p>Zuko glares at the offending soldier and turns away. “It wasn’t me, and I’m not interested.”</p><p>The soldier glares and grabs her arm, pulling her towards him. “I’d watch my mouth, girl. You’re looking at a group of <em>fine</em> Earth Kingdom soldiers.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Zuko drawls. “I don’t see any. Just a bunch of insecure men trying to compensate for their small dicks.”</p><p>The main soldier growls and leans close enough that she can smell his rancid breath.</p><p>“Listen here you <em>bitch—</em>”</p><p>Zuko’s lost patience for this man and lands a solid kick to his knee. He immediately howls in pain and lets her go, clutching his leg. She draws her daos and presses them close to his neck. The other soldiers gather their wits and point their spears at her.</p><p>She growls menacingly, making a few men tremble. She’s running through the scenario in her mind, she could take them all. Maybe even without her bending. She can smell their fear and see the slight tremble in their hands.</p><p>These men haven’t seen battle or blood. How pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>“Lin, what are you doing?” Iroh calls. Zuko looks up and sees her uncle rushing towards her with the bags of feed. There’s a look of deep exasperation in his eyes.</p><p>“Let the man go, Lin.” He says.</p><p>“He dishonored me.” Zuko replies.</p><p>“And you’ve retaliated it seems.” Iroh says. “Now, let go. It’s not worth it.”</p><p>Zuko looks hatefully at the trembling man, and scoffs. She draws her sword away. The other soldiers slowly lift their spears and back away as she walks to Iroh. The leader stands, rubbing his neck and glaring at her. He rips the bags of feed from Iroh’s hand.</p><p>“Consider this compensation for you daughter’s behavior.” He growls. Then he turns to Zuko. “I wouldn’t want to lay with a <em>disfigured</em> <em>bitch</em> anyway.”</p><p>Zuko would have gladly severed his head off, if Iroh didn’t come in-between her and the man.</p><p>“I would watch what you say.” Iroh says seriously. “My daughter is much too good for someone like you.” Then he puts his arm around Zuko’s shoulder and leads her back to Lulu. They’re about to pay for another bag of feed when the same boy who chucked the egg came up to them.</p><p>“Hey miss! Why don’t you come with me? My parent’s will feed your ostrich-horse.” He says taking the reins from Zuko.</p><p>The princess is about to retort that it’s the boy’s fault for getting them in this mess, but Iroh interrupts.</p><p>“Why thank you, young man. It would be a great help to us.” He turns to Zuko and smiles encouragingly. Zuko groans. Why does she even bother?</p><p> </p><p>The boy, Lee, lives on a farm not too far away from the village. They mostly raise pig-cows and pickens, but there’s a generous field behind their house, filled with golden wheat. Lee’s father, Kai, goes up to them and introduces himself, apologizing for his son’s trouble.</p><p>“They’re just bullies, extorting us while the real men are off serving our nation.” He says. “But that doesn’t mean you should be antagonizing them.” He gives his son a long look. Lee has the decency to look sheepish and apologizes.</p><p>“Ah young children are always acting so rashly.” Iroh agrees glancing at his niece. Zuko turns away, feeling a little embarrassed.</p><p>“Oh but she was so cool Dad!” Lee says. “She beat up Gao like he was nothing and just stared down at the soldiers holding her at spearpoint!”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko grimaces as she watches his parent’s eyes widen. From what she’s seen of the Earth Kingdom, women take a domestic role while men fight. It’s almost unheard of for a woman to be taking up arms. Lee’s father looks at her and stares at the blades at her hip. He clears his throat.</p><p>“Well, why don’t you stay the night? Have dinner. I owe you for helping my son out.” he offers.</p><p>Iroh smiles, “We’d be honored, and we will gladly help with any chores around the farm in return for your hospitality.”</p><p>Zuko nearly balks. Why did her uncle have to rope her into these ridiculous things?</p><p>Thankfully, Iroh’s helping Kai with the barn, but that leaves Zuko in the kitchen with Nami. She stares at the badly mangled potato she was supposed to peel. Nami takes pity on the girl and takes the potato away. “Why don’t you just chop the vegetables?” she says kindly.</p><p>Zuko takes the out and starts chopping the vegetables, while glaring mutinously at the potatoes.</p><p> </p><p> Lee comes in soon after chattering away and asking invasive questions. She tries to ignore the little gnat buzzing around her.</p><p>“So how’d you get that scar?” he asks.</p><p>Zuko nearly slices her finger and curses when the knife nicks her skin. Nami turns to her son and scolds him.</p><p>“Lee stop bothering her, and don’t ask invasive questions. Go outside and feed the pig-cows.”</p><p>Lee grumbles but goes on out.</p><p>Nami turns to Zuko apologetically, “I’m sorry, we don’t get many visitors here, and he doesn’t know when he’s being too invasive.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Zuko mutters. It’s not but she can at least pretend it’s okay for the kid’s mom.</p><p> </p><p>At dinner, Iroh spends the nights telling stories of their journey, and entertaining the young boy with spirit tales. His parents smile indulgently and keep pushing food towards Zuko, who keeps having to awkwardly turn them down.</p><p>“Don’t be shy, dear. Take some more.” Nami says, pushing some vegetables at her. “You need to keep your strength.”</p><p>Zuko finally relents and picks at the food she hands him.</p><p>“So where are you going?” Lee asks.</p><p>“Lee, these travelers don’t have to tell you their life’s story.” Kai scolds.</p><p>Iroh waves him off. “Children are curious. We’re not sure where we’ll be going.” He lies.</p><p>“Well, I hope you stay safe on these roads.” Nami tuts. “It’s becoming more and more dangerous now.”</p><p>“We’ll travel carefully.” Iroh confirms. After dinner, they lead the pair to the barn and hand them some blankets. Zuko lies down on the hay and looks up at the dark ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we doing, Uncle?” she asks.</p><p>Iroh turns to her. “Well, seems to me we should be getting ready to rest. We have a long journey ahead.”</p><p>“Why are we even bothering to go find refuge? Father will conquer this place soon, and then there’ll be no where else for us to go. We’ll be executed.” She shuts her eyes tightly. “What’s the point of trying anymore? It’s just…hopeless”</p><p>Suddenly, Iroh’s beside her gripping her hand. “Zuko, do not give in to despair. In our darkest moments, we must find hope within ourselves. That is the true meaning of inner strength.”</p><p>Zuko turns to see her Uncle looking at her with sad golden eyes. “Is that what you did when Lu Ten died?”</p><p>“Yes. That and I had a wonderful loving niece who helped me through it.” He affirms.</p><p>A small smiles forms on her lips. “I didn’t do much. I just served you tea. I had no idea what I was doing.”</p><p>“Sometimes the smallest gestures are enough. Now please try to get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Iroh is soon snoring beside her, and Zuko closes her eyes hoping to get a few hours of rest. But not too long into her light doze, she hears the creak of the barn door open. She discretely peeks one eye open, and watches Lee take her swords.</p><p>She waits for a moment and then sighs, getting up and brushing the hay off her robes. There’s small child with sharp pointy blades somewhere. She better get to him before he pokes his eye out.</p><p>Lee is easy to find. She just has to follow the sound of inexperienced hacking. It’s almost unbearable for her to watch him stab her precious swords into a stump. Master Piandao would have a heart attack, and then smack the child over the head before putting them on sharpening duty.</p><p>“You’re holding it wrong.” She says dryly. The boy jumps and swings towards her. The blades cutting effortlessly into the sunflowers. It’s truly a miracle this dumb kid hasn’t accidently hacked off his limbs yet. She carefully walks up to him and holds her hands out. At least he has the decency to look apologetic, and enough sense to hand her the blades hilt first.</p><p>She grips the blades firmly and stands back. She lets it dance across her, slicing the air with swift motions. “Don’t think of these as two separate blades. They are one in the same, just split apart. You need to move like they are connected.”</p><p> </p><p>She demonstrates a few katas before handing the blades back to the boy. Lee takes it carefully and copies her motions. He smiles when he cleanly cuts the sunflower and turns to her, waiting expectantly.</p><p>Zuko nods. “Better.” She says.</p><p>They continue for another hour before Zuko calls for a stop. “I’m tired. I need to sleep.” She lies.</p><p>Lee is disappointed but understanding. He hands her back the blades and they walk back to the farm.</p><p>“You’re really amazing.” He says. “I didn’t even know girls <em>could </em>fight.”</p><p>Zuko rolls her eyes. “Anyone can fight as long as they are taught and trained. It’s not segregated to a particular gender. If you have the will, you can fight.”</p><p>The boy nods, “I guess so, but everyone always says girls are supposed to like house-stuff like sewing or cooking and boys like swords and fighting and fixing things.”</p><p>This is the kind of thinking that pisses Zuko off to no end. She saw it happen to the water tribe siblings, and she sees it with him.</p><p>“I like embroidery.” Zuko says. “Does that make me less of a warrior?”</p><p>Lee’s eyes widen, but he shakes his head. “No, I just didn’t expect you to like girly things.”</p><p>Zuko shrugs. “I like embroidery. I like fine clothes and nice shoes. I enjoy taking care of my hair and skin, and love going to the spa. But I also like swords, climbing rooftops, and sparing with tough opponents. None of these things makes me any less of a woman or any more of a man. It’s just…me. I’m a woman and I’m a warrior. But I won’t let the misconstructions of gender prevent me from doing the things I like.”</p><p>She turns to Lee and puts a hand on his shoulder. “And you shouldn’t judge people on what they like either.”</p><p>He nods slowly and grins at her. “You’re pretty awesome you know?”</p><p>Zuko blushes and turns away. “Whatever.” She fingers the dagger in her pocket, and after a moments deliberation she takes it out and hands it to him.</p><p>“Here. This has been with me since I was young. You should have it.” She offers.</p><p>Lee looks at her with bright eyes and unsheathes the dagger. “Never give up without a fight.” he reads in the moonlight. He looks up at Zuko with shining eyes. “Thank you. I’ll take good care of it.”</p><p>Zuko huffs and turns away, “Sure. Let’s get you back home before your parents worry.”</p><p> </p><p>When she gets back to the barn, she lays back onto the hay and sighs contently. In her sleep, she dreams of her mother.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Nami has packed them lunches for the road, and Iroh is thanking the family for their hospitality and generosity. Zuko does the same, but quieter. Just when they’re about to leave, the pesky Earth Soldiers from the other day ride up to him. Gao taunts the family when he tells them their elder son’s battalion has been captured. They’re about to move onto the family when Zuko and Iroh get in-between them.</p><p>She glares fiercely, “Not another step.” She warns. The men hesitate and then leave with a parting barb at the family.</p><p>Iroh turns to Kai and says, “I’m so sorry for your family’s misfortune.”</p><p>Kai sighs sadly, “It’s the price of war.” He says. “I’ll be going to see the local general and seeing what they are going to do for my son.”</p><p>“Good luck to you.” Iroh says.</p><p>They leave with a final farewell, heading back down the road. It’s not even noon when they end up stopping near a wide grassy field at Uncle’s insistence.</p><p>“Ah look at this Zuko.” He sighs contently. “What a beautiful view.”</p><p>Zuko just grunts and lays down on the plush grass. Her arms pillowing her head as she closes her eyes. It’s not even an hour later when she hears the clacking of wheels and stomp of hooves. She sits up and sees Nami riding towards them with a frantic look in her eye.</p><p>“Please you have to help us!” she cries. “Lee’s been taken by Gao and his men.”</p><p>Iroh goes to her and asks how it happened.</p><p>“They were talking badly about his brother and father, and Lee—Lee pulled a knife. I don’t even know where he got it from! Now they have him tied up in the town square. They say if he’s old enough to hold a blade, he’s old enough to fight” she stops and cries into her hands.</p><p>Guilt churns in Zuko’s gut. When she gave him the knife, she never thought something like this would happen. With determination, she walks up to the crying mother and says, “We’ll help. Lead the way.”</p><p>Iroh looks at her proudly from Nami’s side.</p><p> </p><p>They arrive at the town at sunset. Lee is tied to the town’s water tower and looking listless. The men pause and look up to Zuko who’s striding towards them.</p><p>“Let him go.” She orders.</p><p>Gao laughs, “We don’t take orders from you, wench.”</p><p>“Then maybe you’ll listen once I knock some sense into your heads.” She says putting her hands on her blade. Gao glares and orders his men to attack her as he sits back at watches.</p><p>It’s almost laughably easy how she dispatches the men. She hardly has to unsheathe her sword, preferring to break the feeble spears with her legs or arms. The men look at her with shock and fear. They run away at the sheer display of strength and skill. One by one they leave until only Gao is left.</p><p> </p><p>He snarls and pulls out his hammers. The hammers dig into the earth, sending a block of it flying towards Zuko. She slices with her swords and keeps destroying the rubble. But even with her skillset, she can’t dodge everyone. A stray boulder hits her stomach and she’s sent flying. She barely regains her stance when the earth bender sends a wall of earth towards her. Zuko braces herself, but is still sent flying. She hits her back painfully and growls. She feels her fire start to boil through, but she tamps it down.</p><p>Her uncle told her not to fire bend, and she’s not going to lose to a third-rate bully who can only send pitiful pebbles at her. The Earth Kingdom soldiers who kidnapped her uncle had more power in their pinky than this guy with his stupid dual hammers.</p><p> </p><p>She bounces up and <em>charges</em>. The man panics and sends a barrage of rocks at her, but there’s no finesse, they’re easy to read and she slices through them all. With a final push, she jumps and twists her body, sending a powerful round-house kick to the man’s face and sending him flying to a building. He crashes through the wall and goes limp.</p><p>Zuko walks up to the body and takes out the dagger he stole from Lee. Uncle and Nami are already there, untying him when Zuko gets to him. She hands him the dagger.</p><p>“Here. Don’t lose it again.” She says.</p><p>Lee takes it gratefully and then flings himself against her. “Thank you.” He says. “You’re my hero.”</p><p>Zuko feels heat climb up her neck and face. “’M’not a hero.” She grumbles. “I just did it because it’s kinda my fault you got in that situation.”</p><p>Nami puts a hand on her shoulder. “Well, I still think you’re our hero.” She says kindly. “We’ll never forget this.”</p><p>The princess scrubs her hand over her short hair. “Sure. Do whatever you want.” She mutters.</p><p>Iroh laughs and pats her shoulder. “You’ll have to excuse her. She’s not used to taking a compliment or praise.”</p><p>Zuko glares at her uncle and hisses at him to be quiet, but Iroh just shrugs and says, “It’s true.”</p><p>After the townspeople gather up the unconscious men and tie them up, Zuko slaps Gao’s face to wake him. He comes to and reels back when he sees her glaring at him.</p><p>“We’ve informed the local army commander about your corruption. He’ll be here to arrest you and your men.” She says. “Be grateful I didn’t sever your pathetic heads off when I had the chance.” With those parting words she leaves them and goes to Nami and Lee.</p><p>“Take care.” She says.</p><p>The mother and son smile and bring her in for another hug. Zuko stiffens and stands awkwardly, unsure of what her hands are supposed to do. Fortunately, they release her and she goes to subtly hid behind her uncle.</p><p>This time, all the villagers are waving good-bye to them as they leave. Once the village is out of sight, Zuko turns to Iroh and ask, “If I fire bended, do you think they would have the same reactions?”</p><p>Iroh winces and sighs, “I would like to hope so, but most likely not.”</p><p>“…I see.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After weeks of not seeing a hide or hair of the Avatar, Zuko finds…a hair of the Avatar. More specifically, the Avatar’s bison. She grips the white fur tightly. Mixed emotions rushing through her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What are you waiting for? Chase him!</em>
</p><p>What is the point though?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>For your father! For your destiny.</em>
</p><p>What does that even mean anymore?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When did it matter so little to you?</em>
</p><p>Why did it matter to me in the first place? I was to be married off to the highest bidder. I would have been nothing more than a puppet Fire Lord.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Why are you hesitating now?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She growls and looks to the sky. She doesn’t know. She just doesn’t know why she’s hesitating. All her life, she just wanted to serve her people and make her father proud. Whether it’s on the throne or just as an advisor. When she was younger, she’d promise to always have Lu Ten’s back when he became Fire Lord. Now, even after everything she’s done, she has nothing. Her father sees her as a traitor and sent her sister to arrest her. Why is she even trying anymore?</p><p> </p><p>She looks back down to the fur.</p><p> </p><p>But maybe this is her chance. Maybe if she captures the Avatar, he’ll let her return and welcome her with open arms. The Spirits lead the Avatar to her for a reason, they must be giving her a path back home. She starts packing the camp and loading up Lulu. Iroh looks quizzically at her.</p><p>“Why are we packing, niece?” he asks.</p><p>Zuko shows him the piece of bison fur. “The Avatar is near. I can capture him and then take him to Father. Then he’ll have to take us back home.”</p><p>Iroh looks pained. “No Zuko, I don’t think capturing the Avatar will solve our problems.”</p><p>“Well what do you want me to do?” she yells. “I can’t just leave him and let him slip past us! He’s the one chance I have of returning home, of being happy. Of fulfilling my destiny!”</p><p>Her uncle shakes his head fiercely, “No, Zuko you <em>think</em> you need to return home to be happy, but when have you ever been truly happy in that place?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko clenches her fists but doesn’t answer.</p><p>“Zuko, you’re chasing ghosts and phantoms of memories that are no longer there. You need to stop, and start looking inward. You must decide for yourself what you want with your life and see what kind of person you want to become.” Iroh says strongly.</p><p>“I want my destiny!”</p><p>“Your destiny? Or a destiny someone forced onto you?” Iroh asks seriously. “How are you even going to deliver him to Ozai? We are weeks away from the nearest Fire Nation port. How do you expect to hold the Avatar at by while we travel?”</p><p>Zuko turns away, “Does it matter?”</p><p>Iroh throws his arms up, “<em>Yes!</em> This is your problem Zuko. You never think of what happens after! If Jee hadn’t discouraged you, you would have taken the Avatar and frozen to death in the North!”</p><p> </p><p>She growls and pushes her uncle away. She doesn’t need to hear this. She doesn’t need to hear her uncle throw all her failures and insecurities back in her face.</p><p>“Please, stop Zuko.” Iroh begs, but Zuko’s already getting onto Lulu.</p><p>“I’m going to get the Avatar.” She says. “I’ll be back to get you once I’m done.”</p><p>With that she kicks the ostrich-horse and is galloping off, following the trail of white fur.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Azula is there. Of course, she’s there. She would be an idiot to not be able to follow such a simple trail. Her younger sister sneers at her.</p><p>“Aw Zuzu. How nice to see you again.” Azula taunts. “Sorry to say, but I’ll be the one capturing the Avatar this time. You’ve never had much luck capturing men anyway.”</p><p>“Low blow, Azula.” Zuko grits out. “Not like you’re a queen bee either. How’s Ty Lee? Still stealing all the attention from you?”</p><p> </p><p>For once, Azula’s the one scowling and Zuko’s the one smiling smugly. It doesn’t last long because Azula shoots blue flames towards her. Soon the three are caught in a battle royal. Zuko makes a misstep and ends up falling off the second story into the hard ground. She grumbles and pulls herself up slowly. Outside, she can hear the water tribe siblings and another voice join. She runs out of the building and is shocked to see her uncle also joining the Avatar.</p><p>“Uncle.” Azula says dryly backing up as the circle tightens around her. “I should have known you would join the Avatar. It’s only logical after you betrayed the Fire Nation in the North.”</p><p>“I have betrayed no one, Azula.” Iroh replies. “I have always had the Fire Nation’s best interest at heart.”</p><p>Zuko joins at her uncle’s side and glares at her sister. “Give it up Azula, you’re surrounded.” She says.</p><p>Azula’s eyes narrow and they stand tense in this stand-off. Her eyes flicker wildly between them and then they zero in on Uncle. Zuko’s not fast enough to react. None of them are.</p><p>Azula sends a blast into Iroh, sending him flying to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Horror floods Zuko as she screams and goes to her Uncle’s side. Somewhere in the chaos Azula escapes, but it doesn’t matter in the face of her Uncle laying pale on the ground. Zuko falls to the ground beside him and hovers her hands over his prone body.</p><p>“Zuko!” Katara shouts. “I can help.” She says.</p><p>Zuko wants to shout at them. She’s tempted to send out a burst of fire to them, but…</p><p>She looks pleadingly at Katara and Sokka. She knows them, mostly as adversaries, but she also once knew them as allies. She knows Sokka and Katara are honorable warriors. And Uncle looks like he’s in so much pain.</p><p>With great reluctance, she stands aside. “Please.” She whispers.</p><p>Katara nods and Sokka puts a hand on her shoulder. “He’ll be okay.” he says. “Katara’s really good at healing.”</p><p>Zuko nods numbly and watches the water in Katara’s hand glow blue. She watches the water bender heal her Uncle and stays by his side the entire time. Soon, the angry burnt flesh goes pink and only a small burn remains.</p><p>Katara leans back, breathing heavily. “That’s all I can do for now.”</p><p>Zuko nods. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Katara hesitates and looks to her brother.</p><p>Sokka just shrugs and asks, “Hey wanna come with us? We can take you and your Uncle to a safe place.”</p><p>Zuko scowls and glares at Sokka. “I accepted Katara’s help because I know her. We were allies, but I draw riding your bison. I’m not planning on traveling with you. Ever.”</p><p>Sokka sighs, “Alright alright. No need to chomp my head off. But look it’s getting late, you should take shelter soon.”</p><p>“I’ll move my Uncle when he wakes up.” she says stubbornly. The water tribe boy sighs again and goes to the group. They whisper furtively amongst each other before Sokka finally nods and goes back to Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll stay with you until your Uncle’s awake and ready to move.” He says.</p><p>The princess looks at him incredulously. “What are you talking about? Go with the Avatar! Aren’t you his ‘plan guy’?” she quotes.</p><p>Sokka preens, “Why yes I am, among many <em>many </em>other titles, but you can’t stay here alone with your uncle like that. It’s not in the warriors code to leave an ally in a vulnerable position like this.”</p><p>Zuko glares. “I can take care of him, myself.”</p><p>Sokka puts his hands up. “And I have no doubt you’d most likely be able to take down anyone dumb enough to attack you, but on the off-chance that someone does attack you, you’ll have me to get your Uncle to safety while you fight off the baddies.”</p><p>The princess purses her lips. That…made a lot of sense. Reluctantly, she agrees and lets the boy stay.</p><p>“Excellent.” He says. Then he turns to the others, “I’ll blow the whistle at the rendezvous point when I’m ready.” The rest of the gang nod and hop onto Appa. Katara hands him a sleeping bag and gives one last hug before they fly off, disappearing into the distance.</p><p>Sokka turns back to Zuko. “So…not mad that you couldn’t capture Aang?”</p><p>“…Uncle’s more important.”</p><p>Sokka nods, “Yeah I figured. C’mon let’s get him inside one of the houses. He should stay sheltered, and I need sleep.”</p><p>“Yeah, your bags are bigger than a racoon-dog’s.” Zuko mocks.</p><p>“Hey, I was chased by your crazy sister for a day straight! Cut me some slack.”</p><p>“Hm sounds like her.”</p><p> </p><p>They make their way into one of the nearby homes, and Zuko lays down some blankets for her Uncle to lay on. They move him towards the back, and Zuko checks his breathing again before making a fire and settling near it. Sokka is yawning widely and lying in his sleeping bag.</p><p>“I’ll keep watch.” Zuko says.</p><p>“Hmm you gunna wake me when it’s my turn?” he mumbles.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Figures. That’s fine I’ll wake myself up and make you sleep.”</p><p>Zuko scoffs. “Do your best then.”</p><p>Sokka’ soon snoring loudly, and she has a chance to look closer at the water tribe boy.</p><p>He hasn’t changed a bit since the last time she saw him. Maybe his muscles were a little more developed now, but he seems exactly as he was in the North.</p><p>She wonders if he thinks she’s changed a lot. Some days when she looks at herself in passing mirrors or streams, it feels like she doesn’t recognize the person staring back at her. Those days where all she worried about was capturing the Avatar seem so far away now. Zuko pulls up her legs, knees to chest and hugs them tightly against her. She rests her chin on her knees and watches the door, eyes gleaming in the firelight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka wakes to groaning and Zuko’s hushed gentle voice. He turns discretely and watches her help the man up and passing a waterskin to him. In the soft morning light, she looks…calmer. Less angry. Without the bald head and ponytail, she looks more approachable. The rays seems to bounce off her smooth ivory skin, giving her an ethereal glow. He wonders if all fire benders glow with the sun like her, but probably not. Azula certainly didn’t, even her Uncle doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>After running from her for so long, it’s strange to be here with her. Watching her care for her uncle like a normal person. She always loomed larger than life back in the good old days, but now…</p><p>“I see you’ve had company, Princess Zuko.” The old man says, turning to Sokka. The water tribe warrior smiles sheepishly after getting caught staring. He goes over to Iroh and gives him his hand.</p><p>“Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Son of Chief Hakoda.” He introduces.</p><p>Iroh’s eyes gleam with amusement and he grasps Sokka’s forearm in a strong warrior’s hold. “Iroh, Uncle of Princess Zuko and tea connoisseur.”</p><p>Sokka grins. “I always knew you were a chill dude.”</p><p>The princess glares at him and smacks his arm. “He’s the Dragon of the West not some ‘chill dude’.” She says scandalously. However, Iroh laughs and placates his niece.</p><p>“Ah those days are far behind me, niece. I like being known as a ‘chill dude’, much better title I’d say.” He replies. Zuko just scrunches her nose and huffs.</p><p>It’s actually quite cute, in Sokka’s opinion. She’s like a surly cat-owl.</p><p>“I’d like to thank you though, young Sokka for keeping my niece company.” Iroh says bowing slightly.</p><p>Sokka waves him off, while Zuko just shouts, “He was asleep the <em>whole time.</em>”</p><p>“Hey, I helped you carry him here.” Sokka cries.</p><p>“Well I kept watch the whole night.” Zuko grumbles.</p><p>“Only because you’re too stubborn to wake me up and ask for help.”</p><p>“Not like I’d need help from a <em>peasant</em>.”</p><p>Sokka throws his arms up. “There you go again, insulting peasants. What did they ever do to you? You know peasants make up like 90 percent of the population right?”</p><p>Zuko blushes and turns away, “Nothing. You’re just not as good as me.” she mutters.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Wanna bet? I think you’ll be surprised.” Sokka challenges.</p><p>The princess can’t help herself. She knows she’ll regret it later, but right now the water boy threw a challenge at her. “Yeah. Let’s, and don’t come crying when I beat you.” she says.</p><p>Sokka smirks, “Okay <em>princess</em>.” He drawls in a way that makes shivers go down her spine. She’s instantly reminded of the wet dreams she had of him and pushes them violently away to a tiny box in her mind that’s then chained and throw into the deep pits of her brain.</p><p>“We’ll both have an hour to scrounge up some breakfast. Best one wins.” He says. “Iroh can be the judge.”</p><p>“You’re not scared Uncle’ll be biased towards me?” she says lifting her brow pompously. Sokka only grins widely.</p><p>“Nah, he seems like the guy who’ll keep your ego in check.”</p><p>He’s not wrong, but damn does that make her want to wring his neck. Iroh chuckles in the background and claps. “I think this is a wonderful idea.”</p><p><em>Of course he does</em>. Uncle thinks anything that’ll teach Zuko a lesson or help her ‘make friends’ is a good lark. It’s too late to back down now. Not unless she wants the stupid boy to hold this over her head.</p><p>She tilts her head high and says, “Bring it on then.”</p><p> </p><p>Forty-five minutes into it, and she’s only gotten a few nuts and berries. She hasn’t even caught any meat or found any kind of proteins.</p><p>Ugh this is a disaster! What kind of person would like lychee nuts and hazelberries for breakfast? She’s also pretty sure a few pebbles made it’s way into her bag while she frantically picked the nuts and berries. She tried to get some eggs, but when she came across the bird nest with those pale blue eggs winking back at her…</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t do it.</p><p> </p><p>She’s going to lose because she’s such a soft weakling. Well, what else was new? Father’s probably right to lock her up for the countless embarrassment she gave him. The errant princess sighs and leans against a tree, slowly hitting her head against the bark. Suddenly, a squeak catches her attention and she looks up to see a sugar-glider staring at her with it’s big round eyes.</p><p><em>Ugh why are you so cute?</em> She thinks despondently. Is it wrong that she wants to pet it? She never had pets at the palace. Mostly because Azula would immolate them, and Zuko would rather be petless than have a poor creature be the target of her sister’s sinister intentions.</p><p>But Azula isn’t here now…</p><p> </p><p>Impulsively, she reaches into the bag of nuts and berries and holds some out. The creature is hesitant at first, but it slowly inches closer. The first time, it reaches into her hand and quickly snatches a nut away. It nibbles on it with its tiny paws and the princess can’t help but coo at the adorable sight. Zuko reaches into her bag again and holds out a berry. This time, the sugar-glider is less hesitant, it slowly makes its way to her hand and peers into her with its big soulful eyes.</p><p>Whatever it sees seems to assure it, and the small creature twines it’s tail on her wrist, motioning for her to put her hand down. She cups her hand and the sugar-glider hops on. Zuko marvels at the soft fur and she pets it gently. Honestly, even her impending loss can’t make her smile any less because now she has this impossibly tiny and trusting creature curled in the palm of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve only just met you, but I will literally die for you.” She says seriously. The sugar-glider merely blinks at her and continues to eat.</p><p>“I’ll name you Fluffy.” She declares. ‘Fluffy’ could really care less as long as it gets more nuts and gets to stay in this strange mammal’s warm hands.</p><p>Zuko is absentmindedly petting the creature’s head when she starts speaking lowly to it. “You know, I didn’t really want to do this stupid challenge.” She admits. “I was just too prideful to turn him down. I don’t really care that he’s a peasant. I never would have slept with Tobio if peasants actually bothered me.” she blushes slightly at the memory. “…Sometimes I wonder if my life would have been easier if I was a peasant. I wouldn’t have all these…obligations and expectations on me.”</p><p>The creature squeaks, and Zuko pretends that it’s agreeing with her.</p><p>“But…mother always said the Spirits put you in your path for a reason. When I was younger, I used to believe it was because the Spirits wanted me to help my cousin lead our people…now though…” she blinks her tears away. “Now…I don’t know why the Spirits put me here. I’m just so…<em>angry</em>. I think I chased after the Avatar because—because it was just something I always did. Fat good that did me though. I got Uncle injured.”</p><p>She sighs and bows her head. “And now I’m talking to an animal in the middle of the forest trying to win a <em>stupid </em>challenge.”</p><p>Suddenly she feels a tiny nose rub against her cheek. She looks up and sees he sugar-glider peering into her and putting its paws on her cheek. Zuko smiles and rubs its little head with her finger. Content and at peace.</p><p> </p><p>Not that it lasted long, because <em>Sokka</em> comes barreling through the underbrush.</p><p>“Hey, that’s not really going to make more than a mouthful.” He teases.</p><p>Zuko looks scandalized and hisses fire at him, while pulling the sugar-glider close to her breast. Sokka looks strangely tense as he watches the motion.</p><p>“Fluffy is not food!” she says.</p><p>Sokka snorts, “Fluffy? That’s cute.”</p><p>Zuko blushes at the slip-up and growls, “Whatever. It looks like you’ve won. There’s no point in making Uncle judge.” She says eyeing the rabbits he caught.</p><p>The water tribe boy shrugs and says, “We can tell him we worked together.”</p><p>“Are you <em>pitying</em> me?”</p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes, “No, I’m letting you bow out gracefully.” He replies. “Besides, I kinda figured you weren’t really into it as much as you insisted you were.”</p><p>Zuko turns away, pressing the sugar-glider closer to her, as if to comfort herself. It squeaks nuzzles into her.</p><p>“At least you got a friend out of it.” Sokka laughs.</p><p>Her lips twitch slightly, and she looks down at the little creature. “I guess…but it should go back home.”</p><p> </p><p>She stands and carefully brings her hand up to a branch. It clambers on to the branch and wiggles its nose at her. Then it flicks its tail, almost as if asking her to follow it. Curious, Zuko and Sokka follow the creature as it glides from tree to tree. It finally stops in a small clearing and sits next to a familiar flower.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen and crouches down to inspect it. It’s…almost exactly like the White Jade Bush that gave Uncle rashes, the only difference is the flower has a pink center and the leaves were pointed. Could it actually be…?</p><p>Zuko carefully plucks a leaf and sniffs it. A grin overtakes her face. She gathers a few leaves and turns to Sokka smirking.</p><p>“I think I might just win this.” she declares.</p><p> </p><p>After a delightful breakfast of nuts, roast rabbit and the White Dragon tea, Iroh sighs contently and pats his belly. “Ah that was exquisite you two. A job well done.”</p><p>The two teens preen and then look at him expectantly.</p><p>Iroh strokes his beard and nods. “Yes, I can say without a doubt that this is clearly…a tie.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?!” Zuko shouts.</p><p>“Aw c’mon, Uncle!”</p><p>“He’s not your uncle water boy!”</p><p>“Psh, he’s everyone’s uncle. Learn to share fire princess.”</p><p>“No! He’s mine. Get your own.”</p><p>“You only barely got a tie because your freaky princess animal powers got you the tea leaves! If that thing hadn’t led you to it, you would be the obvious loser.”</p><p>Zuko glares, “What are you <em>talking</em> about? I don’t have ‘princess animal powers’ and even if I did they wouldn’t be <em>freaky.</em> You’re just jealous.”</p><p>Iroh just sits and sips his tea contently as he watches the two bicker. Ah youth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka finally slumps and crosses his arms. “Fine whatever. I still proved that peasants are just as good as you snobby nobles.”</p><p>Zuko purses her lips. “Yeah okay.” she mumbles.</p><p>“I’m sorry what was that?” Sokka crows, leaning in and cupping his ear.</p><p>The princess seemed to have enough of the boy’s teasing and grabs his ears and <em>twists</em>. Sokka’s shrieking bloody murder and rubs his ears petulantly. On the other hand, Zuko is smirking evilly.</p><p>“Did that fix your hearing for you?” she asks.</p><p>Sokka glares at her. “You are unnecessarily violent you know that?”</p><p>“It’s the only way to get through your thick skull.”</p><p>“Lies. You just don’t know how to act like a normal person.”</p><p>“I’ll have you know, I’ve been trained and drilled in all manners of etiquette and manners!”</p><p>“Riiiight. Let me guess, you have to know which spoons to use? Or how to passive-aggressively tell someone they’re being annoying with a fan gesture?”</p><p>Zuko’s red flush and Iroh’s guffaw are telling.</p><p>“…so what if I did?!”</p><p>“You <em>know</em> that’s not what normal people do right?” Sokka asks.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…yes.”</p><p>The water tribe boy laughs. “You’re <em>lying</em>.”</p><p>Zuko turns a bright red and seems to puff up in embarrassment. “I’VE INTERACTED WITH COMMONERS BEFORE!”</p><p>This just makes Sokka laugh more. “Okay, first of all: saying commoners just cements the fact that you were a cloistered princess. Second: what exactly did those interactions entail?”</p><p>“…well I saved them from bad people. And I…kissed a few boys.” She doesn’t mention that a ‘few’ meant <em>two</em>. But she figures since she went all the way with Tobio, he should count at least double.</p><p>Sokka shakes his head fondly. “Yeah those don’t really count.”</p><p>“Why not?!”</p><p>“Uh because you were rescuing people, which is pretty awesome by the way, but they’re not going to act like a normal person. As for the kissing part, guys are definitely not going to act normal when they’re looking at a beautiful girl they want to flex for. <em>Trust</em> <em>me</em>.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>…<em>Sokka thinks I’m a beautiful girl?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko stares at him with wide eyes, unable to form a coherent sentence. Fortunately, Iroh (the amazing uncle) notices and cuts in.</p><p>“Oh yes. It’s very true. I remember when I was trying to catch the eye of my dear late wife.” He reminisces. “I dove in the deepest, shark infested waters just to get her the rare black pearls to adorn her hair. Once I even went to ride on the fiercest Komodo-rhino at the stables.”</p><p>Sokka laughs and turns to her uncle. “You live the life of a party, Uncle.”</p><p>Zuko’s still too red and embarrassed to correct him. But at least now, Sokka and Uncle are getting into a conversation about pai sho strategies. It’s nice. Domestic even. She lets the voices wash over her as she leans against the wall, tea warming her hands and anchoring herself to something solid. The deep slow cadence of her uncle’s voice combined with Sokka’s slightly higher and quicker tone end up lolling her to a comfortable sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Iroh looks fondly at his niece and carefully takes the tipping cup from her hands, setting it aside.</p><p>“I’m glad she feels comfortable enough to let herself rest.” He says looking gratefully at Sokka. The water tribesman shrugs.</p><p>“She looked like she needed it.” He says. “I was hoping all the strenuous hunting would knock her out sooner. Not that she really did any hunting. All the little animals have to do is give her big googly eyes and she’ll let them go.”</p><p>Iroh laughs, “My dear niece has a soft spot for little creatures. Back in the palace she would take care of the turtleducks that lived in the garden pond. Once, she tried to smuggle a hoard of duckling into her room. They tracked mud all over the imported rugs.”</p><p>Sokka grins widely. Somehow the thought of a tiny Zuko caring for the little turtleducks seemed just right. “She was probably a troublemaker when she was young huh?”</p><p>“Oh yes, her and my son, Lu Ten, would get in trouble whenever they got together.” Iroh answers fondly. “My Lu Ten would always take her on ‘adventures’ and they’d come back with muddy torn clothes without fail.”</p><p>“I never knew you had a son.” Sokka says.</p><p>Iroh sighs, “Hmm. He died tragically young. It’s one of my greatest failures.”</p><p>Sokka swallows tightly and puts a hand on the man’s shoulder, “I’m sorry.” he says.</p><p>The old general smiles back and pats the comforting hand. “You’re a good man, Sokka. I’m glad my niece befriended someone like you.”</p><p>The teen laughs, “I don’t know about befriend, but…” he looks to her. “She’s…a lot different than before.”</p><p>Iroh nods. “She has been through much in her young life, and she’s at a point in her life where she is starting to question everything.”</p><p>“…Zhao said she was banished. I always thought she must have done something <em>terrible </em>to get her banished, but…seeing her now. I don’t think she’s even capable of doing anything that awful.”</p><p>At this, Iroh sighs and closes his eyes. “Her banishment is my greatest failure and shame.”</p><p>Sokka pauses and looks at Iroh closely. The man seems to have aged ten years. His shoulders slump and he looks…defeated and so so sad.</p><p>Iroh takes a moment to sip his tea and look seriously into Sokka’s eyes. “I will tell you the story if you are interested, but I will only tell you of the events. I can’t say what my niece thought or what she believes in.”</p><p>Sokka nods eagerly. It’s always been a question that swirls in his mind. At this, Iroh takes a breath and starts with the fateful day when she was thirteen and asked to join the war room …</p><p> </p><p>“…And so for her evident weakness and uselessness, the Fire Lord banished her. She would not be allowed home until she captured the Avatar.” Iroh finishes.</p><p>The fiery rage in Sokka’s gut has iced over into a cold fury by this point. He turns to her, eyes tracing over the scar on her face and he <em>sees</em> it. The palm, the slight indentation of his fingers that curve all the way to her ear.</p><p>
  <em>How did I not see it before?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wants to hold her close. He wants to tell her what a strong amazing woman she is. He wants to. Tear. Ozai. Apart.</p><p>His hands shake at the thought of her father pressing a flaming hand on her young face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was thirteen. Not much older than Aang. She was sent out into the world at thirteen and banished under threat of death.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looks at Iroh, “When I meet Ozai, I’m going to smash his face in.” he says.</p><p>For his part, Iroh seems a little happy at the declaration. “I would expect nothing else. You’re a protector at heart.”</p><p>“You never wanted her to capture Aang, right?”</p><p>Iroh smiles, “What makes you say that?”</p><p>Sokka scoffs, “Because if you <em>really</em> wanted Zuko to capture Aang, we’d never have gotten past you at the South Pole, and Aang would be in chains in Ozai’s dungeon.”</p><p>“Haha you give me too much credit.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, you would have melted our village, knocked out the Avatar and put him in chains before he could even wake up. You’re not soft like Zuko; you would have been merciless.”</p><p>Iroh hums and nods. “I suppose you’re right.” He answers. “You’re quite perceptive.”</p><p>Sokka shrugs, “I’m the Avatar’s plan guy. I’m supposed to be perceptive. Where will you be going after this?”</p><p>“Ah well…I’m actually thinking of brining her to Ba Sing Se. It’s a well protected city, and she can recuperate and heal there in relative safety.” He answers. “I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you and your sister if you ever go there for a visit.”</p><p>Sokka smiles, “I’ll be sure to look you up if we ever head over there.”</p><p> </p><p>The two pass the morning talking about strategy, history, tea and everything in-between. Sokka finds the man a true treasure trove of wisdom and experience. It’s no wonder people still revere him as the Dragon of the West. Even his enemies know what a powerful force he is.</p><p>Zuko stirs sometime in the afternoon. Sokka and Iroh are just about to grill the fish when they hear her snuffle and yawn cutely. She blinks at them, bleary golden eyes slowly acclimating to the light.</p><p>“U’cle wuzzat?” she mumbles rubbing her eyes. “Whyz da light weird?”</p><p>Sokka stores the image of Zuko, eyes half-lidded and still filmed with sleep, looking so soft and vulnerable. He feels a little bad that he’s getting a little peak at her without her usual guardedness, but she just looks too cute for him to turn away.</p><p>Zuko finally seems to remember that he’s here and suddenly she tightens her emotional reins and glares at him.</p><p>“Sokka what are you still doing here? How long was I asleep?”</p><p>“Uhh helping you out remember?” he quips. “And you were pretty much dead for most of the day.</p><p>She groans and scrubs her hand over her short hair. “Alright well…I guess it might be too late for us to get going to the next campsite.”</p><p>“I’m always happy to have Sokka here for another night. He’s a delightful young man.” Iroh adds.</p><p>“Aw Uncle, you’re the best too.” Sokka returns.</p><p>At this point Zuko’s convinced her uncle’s just adopted another stray. Whatever, it could be worse. She sighs and goes to sit with them as they dine under the stars.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Zuko offers Sokka a ride to the rendezvous point.</p><p>“I won’t try to capture the Avatar or anything.” She says. “I owe you one anyway.”</p><p>Sokka just laughs, “Ah don’t worry, I wasn’t even worried about <em>that</em>.”</p><p>Somehow, it’s less insulting and more…flattering. She tries not to think too hard on that. As soon as they reach the clearing, Sokka blows on a bison-shaped whistle that seemingly makes not noise. Zuko shuffles awkwardly until Iroh nudges her encouragingly.</p><p>“Um…” she starts. “Thanks. For…staying with us.”</p><p>Sokka grins, “Anytime.”</p><p>“You’re…pretty good. For a water peasant.”</p><p>“You’re not bad either for a fire princess.” Sokka returns. They both smile at each other, eyes locking as they slowly gravitate closer to the other—</p><p>“Sokka!” a voice from the sky calls out.</p><p>They both jump away and look up, seeing the bison and the Avatar waving at the two. Zuko clears her throat and says, “Well, I—uh better go…there. Um. Good luck.” She holds out a hand, but when Sokka grabs hold, he <em>pulls</em> her into him and gives her a tight hug.</p><p>She’s completely red by the time he pulls away.</p><p>“You too.” Sokka grins. “And listen to your uncle more. He’s a pretty smart guy.”</p><p>Zuko scoffs. “I’ll try.”</p><p>With that Zuko, climbs onto the ostrich-horse and trots away with Iroh waving enthusiastically from behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong> This can't be happening. Dad, how could you betray me?</p><p>These two kids are slowly getting along ^^</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Warning:</strong> Explicit Sexual Content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iroh and Zuko end up stopping in an abandoned cabin on the mountainside. There, Iroh teaches her about lightening, cold fire. Unfortunately, like everything in her life, it blows up in her face. Literally.</p><p>Every time she tries to separate the energies they somehow…mix again, and the results are <em>explosive.</em> Iroh tries to distract her by teaching her a new technique: lightening redirection.</p><p> </p><p>It feels better. Like it was something natural for her.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko could feel her fire and energies flow though her like a stream of water. When she feels like she's gotten a handle of the technique, she asks her Uncle to help her test it out. By shooting lightening at her. For his part, Iroh looks equal parts horrified and deeply exasperated.</p><p>“No.” he says plainly. “I’m not shooting <em>lightening</em> at you.”</p><p>“Why not?” Zuko asks. “It’s the only way to see if I got it.”</p><p>“No! It’s too dangerous, and I wouldn’t be able to create lightening if I knew it was going towards you.”</p><p>Of all the times Uncle has to be <em>soft</em>. Zuko huffs and yells, “Fine if you won’t do it. I’ll find another way.”</p><p>By the will of the spirits, there's a storm front coming towards them. So she takes Lulu and leaves to meet the storm, ignoring the sad look from her Uncle. </p><p> </p><p>When the storm finally reaches her, it feels like the heavens themselves have split and pour itself onto the earth. Zuko shouts and cries until she’s hoarse, begging for them to strike her, just so she could prove to the world that she could fight back. The rain and wind batter her face as she screams at the sky. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve never held back before!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But nothing reaches her. Not a single bolt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Strike me! I can take it! And now I can give it back!!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even when the world is <em>not </em>screwing her over, it’s still screwing her over.</p><p>After the storm passes, she ends up trudging back to the cabin. Soaked. Eyes red and voice trembling. Iroh doesn’t say a word, and only puts on a pot of tea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Misty Palms Oasis is less of an oasis and more of a glorified cesspool of outcast and wanderers. She glares at the various patrons glancing at them. At the bar one has the gall to sidle up to her and smirk.</p><p>“Hey pretty girl. What’s a sweet thing like you doing in a place like this?” he asks in an oily slick voice.</p><p>“None of your business.” She bites back and shoulders her way around him. The man still whistles wolfishly as he leers at her backside. It takes Uncle’s hard hold on her wrist and shake of his head to keep her from gouging the man’s eyes out.</p><p>“Come niece, he’s not worth your anger.” Iroh says.</p><p>“They’re insulting me! Looking at me like a prized hippo-cow.” She hisses. But Iroh stands firm.</p><p>“Zuko, there are times when you fight, and times when you let it go. These sad people are not worth your words or your anger.”</p><p>But Zuko feels herself shaking. How could her Uncle say that? Didn’t he understand that if she doesn’t <em>beat it out of them</em> they’ll do it again? They’ll see her as lesser? How is her pride, her honor, <em>not </em>worth fighting for? She can’t stand the thought of these ugly disgusting men leering at her, cat-calling her. Didn’t they have anything better to do? Why do these idiots feel the need to do it?</p><p> </p><p>But her Uncle keeps a tight hold on her and leads her to a corner of the room, where a man sat next to pai sho table. She wants to scream so badly.</p><p>“This is no time for pai sho.” She hisses.</p><p>Her uncle just sighs and shakes his head, smiling at the man across from him. “Forgive my niece, she’s not the most patient or understanding of these…hidden arts.”</p><p>That was true, but really uncalled for. So, she pulls up a chair and sits down aggressively. She crosses her arms and glares at the floor, listening to the old men banter and the tiles clacking.</p><p> </p><p>Joltingly, her uncle shakes her shoulders and smiles, “Come niece this man is going to help us cross the dessert.”</p><p>Zuko looks skeptically at her uncle and stares at the seemingly frail old man. With a nod, the pai sho player suddenly shouts, “I know you! You’re both fugitives of the Fire Nation, you’ve got a generous bounty on your heads.”</p><p>In an instant all eyes were on them. Zuko curses loudly and is about to unleash all her fury and frustration at these people, when her uncle grips her arm.</p><p>“No niece, he’s helping us.”</p><p>“How? He just outed us!” she growls. This is the last time she lets her uncle play pai sho with weirdos in bars.</p><p>But without warning, the people start fighting amongst each other. Glass and tables shattering all around them as the earth rumbles.</p><p>“This way.” Unhelpful pai sho player says.</p><p>She and Uncle quietly sneak out through a backdoor amidst the chaos. They end up in a flower shop of all places, and Zuko is rudely turned away at the door. She snarls, hissing flame from her mouth, but Iroh puts a placating hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry Zuko but ah…it’s members only.” He says apologetically. “I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>She doesn’t understand any of this and it just pisses her off. Why in Agni’s name is her uncle being so…secretive. He’s never kept secrets with her…right? With a huff, she crosses her arms and sits down next to a particularly nice orchid. At least the view wasn’t terrible.</p><p> </p><p>They had to leave Lulu with the people there. It’s a sad good-bye and Zuko caresses the animal forlornly.</p><p>“Thank you for everything.” She says resting her cheek against Lulu’s beak. The ostrich-horse returns the sentiment and coos.</p><p>They end up being smuggled in pots, and then hitching a ride on a caravan through the Si Wong dessert. The sand is aggravating.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate sand.” She grumbles. “It’s course and irritating and it gets everywhere.”</p><p>Iroh laughs, “Don’t be such an angsty edge-lord.” He teases.</p><p>Zuko swivels her head quickly, “Did Sokka teach you that?” she accuses.</p><p>“What? You think I didn’t come up with that myself?”</p><p>“No. You’ve never said edge-lord in your <em>life</em>.”</p><p>“I could learn.” He insists.</p><p>“You’re not cool enough to.” She quips back. Iroh draws away putting a hand over his heart.</p><p>“How could my own niece be so cruel?” He says feigning hurt.</p><p>Zuko rolls her eyes, “You already have one niece that’s trying to kill you.”</p><p>“Very well. How can my own <em>daughter</em> say something so cruel?” he corrects with a smile.</p><p>The princess feels her face heat up and blush furiously. “Shut up.” she mutters but doesn’t try to correct him.</p><p> </p><p>The strange pai sho people were able to create false passports for them to get ferry tickets. Uncle flirted uncomfortably with the ticket-lady and Zuko tries to keep the blatant disgust off her face. At dinner, the passengers are given a meager helping of rotted stew. She sniffs disdainfully at it while her uncle shows off the gaudy hat he bought.</p><p>Every day seems like a new struggle. She’s lost a significant amount of weight since becoming a refuge, and her hair and skin badly ache for moisturizer and shampoo. She misses having a roof under her head. She misses having servants bringing her fresh fruits and cakes. She misses the soft cotton and silk clothes that don’t itch against her skin. Agni, she even misses those horrible music nights on the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“I sick and tired of living like this.” she says hatefully.</p><p>“Aren’t we all?” a voice from behind says.</p><p>She turns around to glare at the eavesdropper and ends up close to a tan Earth Nation boy with wild hair and a stupid stalk of wheat in his mouth.</p><p><em>Ugh gross</em>. She thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like you could fight.” Wheat boy says. “How about you help me liberate some food from the main cabin? I heard the captain eats like a king and gives us his scraps.”</p><p>Iroh swallows thickly and asks, “What kind of king?”</p><p>“The fat happy kind.”</p><p>Her uncle drools at the thought, and Zuko sighs. The things she does for family. To be fair, she also wouldn’t mind something that hasn’t obviously been in a trash pile. So, she chucks the bowl off the ferry and says, “I’m in.”</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, wheat boy’s name is Jet, and he’s with Smellerbee and Longshot. Strange names, but whatever. All three seem to be pretty adept at sneaking around, and Zuko wonders if it’s because they were touched by the war. They have that hard look in their eyes that you only get after seeing war. It makes her stomach twist painfully at the thought. How many more child soldiers did the Fire Nation create in their conquest for domination?</p><p>She pushes it to the back of her mind. Now’s not the time to be thinking of it.</p><p> </p><p>True to Jet’s word, the captain’s cabin is filled to the brim with food. She swings her daos gracefully and packs the food tightly before putting it in the bag. When she turns, Jet is looking at her appraisingly, and her stomach flutters unintentionally.</p><p><em>Not now.</em> She thinks to herself.</p><p>It doesn’t help that Jet looks damn good with his hook swords.</p><p> </p><p>They pass the food to the passengers, and Uncle happily eats the roast turtleduck she specifically packed for him. He looks to Zuko gratefully and smiles.</p><p>“Thank you, niece.” He says. “You did a good thing.”</p><p>Zuko blushes and looks away, “Your stomach would have kept me up at night if I didn’t.”</p><p>“Haha that’s true.”</p><p>While Iroh makes conversation with Smellerbee and Longshot, Zuko takes this opportunity to slip away towards the secluded corner of the ferry. She leans against the rails and looks up at the moon. She wonders if Yue is happy up there. She grimaces at the thought.</p><p>She never told Uncle, but…she regrets leaving Yue so abruptly. It’s just that Zhao was right there, and he just doomed her people…</p><p>Still, she wishes she was there for Yue’s last moments. The princess was kind. Too kind for her. But she understood duty to her people and country.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps in another life, they could have been good friends.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s golden eyes look somberly up at the silvery moon. “Did you ever regret it?” she asks. “Would you have been happier being…normal?”</p><p>There’s no answer of course, and she just sighs and rests her chin against the railing.</p><p>“You were pretty good there.” Jet interrupts, sliding next to her.</p><p>Zuko gives him a half-hearted glare. “I guess.” She mutters. “It wasn’t a hard job.”</p><p>“Hmm true, but I liked the way you handled your swords.” He says. “Very elegant, but wild. Kinda like you. It’s…<em>hot</em>.”</p><p>“If this is your version of flirting, you better try something better.” Zuko gripes.</p><p>Jet just laughs, “You’re right. Normally I’d sweep a pretty girl like you off her feet and lift her up to the treetops.”</p><p>“Romantic.” Zuko replies drolly. “Taking a girl up to your glorified treehouse.”</p><p>Jet shrugs, “Hey, if it works, it ain’t broke.” He’s smiling so roguishly and leans closer to her. Zuko feels her heart start to race. He’s an asshole, but that stupid part of her brain kinda likes the spirits-may-care attitude and the slight edge of danger in his every line.</p><p>She swallows thickly. “You’re going to have to think of a new routine now that you’re painfully out of trees.”</p><p>He chuckles and rests his arms on either side of her, caging her in and pressing his body close to her. “How about seducing a mysterious pretty girl under the moonlight in a secluded corner of a ferry?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck. Why do I think this is hot? This is literally the stupidest thing. How is it working on me</em>?</p><p> </p><p>She blames it on her changing body and the moonlight. Everyone could look hot when it’s dimly lit.</p><p>Then his lips are on her, and she only hesitates a moment before returning the kiss, twining her arms around his hair and shoulder. He pushes her back until the railing is digging painfully into her back, and when she’s about to separate and complain, he grabs her by the thighs and <em>lifts her</em>. Then slamming her against the wall.</p><p>Agni it really shouldn’t be so arousing, but it sends a jolt of desire down to her wetting cunt. Her legs wrap around his waist as they continue to kiss hotly. He’s much more experienced than Tobio. Clever tongue stroking hers. Lips sucking at hers and teeth taking playful nips.</p><p>He presses his body against hers and she feels his fingers digging into her thighs, gripping them in a pleasurably strong hold.</p><p> </p><p>Jet leans back from the kiss and starts attacking the soft skin of her neck.</p><p><em>“Ahh.”</em> She sighs.</p><p>She feels the other teen grin against her skin and he looks at her with eyes alit with desire.  Zuko feels herself swallow. It’s so bad. They’re out in the open, anyone can see them. But just the thought sends a shiver down her spine. Her pussy’s soaking her loincloth now, and she’s almost positive Jet can feel her wetness through her clothes.</p><p>“Mind getting on your knees for me?” he whispers, breath hot against the shell of her ear.</p><p>
  <em>Knees? What for—</em>
</p><p>Zuko immediately goes red at the thought. Some part of her wants to yell that a princess doesn’t kneel for anyone, but the bigger part of her is eagerly saying <em>yesyesyesplease</em>.</p><p>With trembling legs, she slowly kneels until she’s facing Jet’s crotch. Her hands are shaking as she palms the growing erection, and Jet moans above her. It emblazons her.</p><p>She strokes his dick through his pants until it’s tenting them and a wet spot forms. Then she leans forward and mouths along the lines of his cock. Jet’s hands are curling in her hair and suddenly pushing her face forward to get more friction. It’s empowering. To have control and to be controlled in a delicate balance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Explicit Scene Start-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She slowly unties his pants until his dick springs out. Somehow this strange unappetizing appendage makes her mouth water. She’s only briefly blown Tobio and that was a while ago. Her palm sweat with nerves, but she surges forward. First tentatively licking the leaking head, then sucking slowly.</p><p><em>Like an ice pop</em>.</p><p>She minds her teeth as she slowly takes him, inch by inch. She can feel his hands start to tremble in her hair as he tries not to push her head down. It’s glorious, knowing she holds such control and power over him. With his dick heavy in her mouth, she starts to suck in earnest, swirling her tongue around and languidly bobbing her head.</p><p>Jet sighs and groans above her, holding onto her hair and moaning when she sucks just a little harder. Zuko sneaks a hand down and rubs herself, her slick seeping into her clothes. She relaxes her throat and pulls his dick all the way to the back of her throat, and Jet’s moaning obscenely.</p><p> </p><p>This thrill, this intoxicating feeling. To be in such a vulnerable position but holding all the control. Giving him all the pleasure. Her cunt is throbbing wildly now, and she desperately ruts against her hand. But then Jet’s pulling her head back, his face is flush, and his eyes are glowing.</p><p>“Stand up and turn around.” he demands. Zuko swallows hard. Anticipation surging through her body. she stands and turns, bending back so her ass is pressed right against his penis. Jet sighs behind her and palms her rounded butt.</p><p>“Fuck this is gorgeous.” He whispers.</p><p>Zuko blushes and hides her face against the wall. “Shut up and do something. I’m so <em>wet</em>.”</p><p>“Okay <em>your majesty.</em>” He teases.</p><p>Her heart stutters just for a moment and thinks <em>heknowsheknows—</em>! But then he leans forward and whispers, “You’re a real bossy gal aren’t’cha? Like a prissy noble. S’okay though. I kinda like that.”</p><p>Zuko sighs and nods mutely. Not trusting her voice. His hands travel up her side and cup her ample breasts, stroking her nipples through the cloth.</p><p>“These feel amazing.” Jet compliments. “I wish I could tear these clothes off and see them bounce as I <em>fuck into you</em>.”</p><p>Zuko whimpers and presses back against his cock. Damnit why does his dirty filthy mouth turn her own so much?</p><p> </p><p>Jet soon lets his hand travel down and undo her pants, he slides them off and strokes her engorged sex, soaking his fingers in her slick and rubbing it on his cock.</p><p>“Ready?” he asks.</p><p>“Please.” Zuko answers.</p><p>The boy lines up against her and <em>pushes</em>.</p><p>It’s been so long, and Zuko’s sighing as she feels the comforting fullness in her pussy. He starts to thrust in and she’s moaning as it graces that spot inside her. If he could tilt a little more…</p><p>“Jet.” She tries angle her hips so he would get the message, but Jet just grips them and drives into her like an animal. He’s panting and grunting in her ear, saying stupid shit like, <em>“Like that baby?” “Feels good huh?” “Are you gunna come?”</em></p><p>Zuko squeezes her eyes and fakes a moan as she says, “Yes I’m about to cum.”</p><p>Jet grins behind her and thrusts powerfully into her, as if he thinks that’ll make her tumble into orgasm, but Zuko just fakes a breathy moan and clenches her pussy to make him think she’s coming. He presses close and asks, “Can I come inside you?”</p><p>“No…I’m not taking anything.” She lies. It doesn’t feel right to have someone like him staining her in such an intimate place. But Jet doesn’t seem to care. He pulls out and strokes once before white cum is shooting out and painting the wood beneath them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Explicit Scene End-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sighs and starts tucking himself in immediately after. Zuko frowns. She knows this isn’t anything serious, but he could at least take a <em>little </em>time to enjoy their—well <em>his</em> afterglow. He didn’t even really ask if she enjoyed it, just smirking and saying, “That was fun.”</p><p><em>For you maybe</em>. She thinks bitterly, but she only nods. “Yeah not bad.”</p><p>Jet smirks and presses a kiss to her lips. “Thanks again babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko feels acute irritation bubble up in her, but suddenly an unexpected wave comes up and makes the boy stumble and fall on his ass. The princess stifles a laugh as she watches him curse and look over the railing, trying to find the thing that hit the boat. There’s nothing, so he just huffs and walks away. Zuko is left alone to clean up herself. As she gathers her things, she glances up to the moon and mouths a ‘thank you’ to Yue. There’s no answer, but she feels that perhaps the spirit heard her.</p><p>They stay another morning on the ferry, and she manages to keep away from Jet. But throughout the rest of the trip she can feel his eyes on her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jet tries to proposition her again when they land in Ba Sing Se.</p><p>“You’re like me.” he says. “We’ve both been burned by the Fire Nation. I think you’d make a great freedom fighter.”</p><p>Zuko purses her lips and says, “Not interested.”</p><p>Jet frowns, but then shrugs. “Fine. You’re loss.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>When she gets back Uncle, he’s enjoying a hot steaming cup of previously stone-cold tea. Zuko feels her blood pressure rise when she sees it, and the girl smacks the tea out of his hands.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” She hisses. Uncle doesn’t seem to understand the gravity of the situation and only laments over the spilled tea. Sometimes she wonders who’s the adult here. (It’s Iroh, by a long shot. But <em>sometimes</em> he just does the stupidest things).</p><p>On the train, she sees the great white walls loom before them. Anxiety clenches at her stomach. Uncle says it’s an unwavering shield against the Fire Nation, but Zuko can only see a prison. They’re herded with the others to the lower ring where she and her Uncle are given a meager apartment. It’s dusty, the walls are paper thin, and they have to use a communal bathroom on their floor. But Uncle is smiling happily as he puts his stuff down and places the vase of flowers near the windowsill.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll put on a pot of celebration tea!” he says. “And tomorrow we’ll search for some new jobs.”</p><p>Zuko is too tired to grumble and complain. She merely sits on the tatami floors and waits for Uncle to finish brewing tea. On the thought of jobs and work, she glances at her pack, thinking about the seal that the seamstress Sun Li gave her. Maybe she’ll see if she can find seamstress work with it. After tea, Iroh tells her to take the bedroom. Zuko tries to argue that he should take it, but Iroh only smiles.</p><p>“A young woman should have her own space to feel comfortable in.” is his answer.</p><p>Zuko crosses her arms and then reluctantly grabs her bags and sets up a sleeping bag in her room. She’s asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>By some stroke of luck, Uncle and her end up finding jobs at a local teashop. Uncle takes one sip of the tea and nearly spits it out in disgust.</p><p>“This isn’t tea! It’s more like hot leaf juice!” he exclaims. Zuko rolls her eyes and prays for patience.</p><p>“Uncle, that’s what all tea is.”</p><p>“How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?” he questions.</p><p>“Uncle, your own brother is…” she leans close to whisper, “Fire Lord Ozai. He’s probably said much worse.”</p><p>Iroh nods, “Hm yes my blood brother. But not my <em>family</em>.” He replies with a twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>Zuko pretends that the dust is causing her to tear up a bit, and Uncle tosses the tea out to make a ‘new and improved batch’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Strange things have been happening around her. She feels…followed, but every time she tries to catch them, they’re gone. It’s getting annoying at this point. So she waits until night once more. She swings up and out of her window and lands gracefully on the roof. In the distance she sees a figure dropping down.</p><p><em>I see you</em>. She smirks toothily. With careful balance, she’s jumping and weaving through the roofs. From the corner of her eye she sees the strange figures following behind her.</p><p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p><p>She ducks down and blends into the shadows. The two figures step out into the moonlight and peer around the area. They’re in Earth Kingdom uniforms, with wide brim hats. They’re not part of the normal guards, nor any of the soldiers. By the way they’re able to blend into the surroundings and nimbly jump from roof to roofs, she’d reckon they’re a spy force of some kind.</p><p>Probably the kind that watches for dissenters and rumors in the city. Just like the Fire Nation’s own secret police force.</p><p>They give up after a few minutes and leave. Zuko stays a little longer hidden in that alley, but she feels her heart pounding. A secret police force. Just what she needs right now, and they’re probably tracking and watching over everyone in this city. This place is just bad news.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>RrrIiIiiPppp</em>
</p><p>“Oh dear.” Iroh mutters as he carefully extricates his sleeve from the nail its caught on. Zuko sighs and examines the rip.</p><p>“It’s not bad.” She says, “I can fix it when we get home. Now will you please give me those bags?”</p><p>The vegetable merchant laughs softly, “What a good daughter you have.” She praises.</p><p>Iroh beams, “Isn’t she? She’s a big help to this silly old man.”</p><p>Zuko facepalms, trying to hide the furious blush and shaky smile on her face. No matter how many times she hears it, it always makes her feel so happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Here you go! Your wages for the day.” Pao says handing each of them a bag of coins.</p><p>Iroh smiles, “Ah now we’ll finally be able to get some furniture. Isn’t that nice, Lin?”</p><p>She looks at the meager bronze and silver coins. “Yeah…<em>nice</em>.” she mutters. If she’s calculated right, they’ll be barely making enough a month to cover their rent and food and a few essentials. If they buy furniture they might have to tighten their belts a little. They have a little left over from Zuko’s stint as a seamstress, but she really wants to keep that saved away unless they’re desperate. They can’t continue living pay to pay like this. She needs to find another job to pad their purses in case something happens.</p><p>Iroh seems to notice her consternations as they leave and pats her shoulders. “Don’t worry, I’ve made sure we’ll be making enough.”</p><p>“That shouldn’t be your job.” She says petulantly. “You’ve worked long enough already. Back home you’d already be retired. I’ll get another job if I have to.”</p><p>But Iroh shakes his head and moves in front of her, cupping her face in his hands. He smiles sadly, “You’re much too young to have such worries on your shoulders. Trust me, my dear niece. I’ll make sure we get enough business to live comfortably.”</p><p>Zuko frowns but nods. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Uncle soon gets a devoted following in the tea shop. She’s starting to recognize some of the regulars, and they always greet her with polite smiles. Everything seemed so peaceful. The routine of work eases her spirits a bit, and she could forget that there’s a war going on outside these walls. It’s no wonder people don’t seem to talk about it here.</p><p>But for Zuko, whenever peace comes, disaster follows soon after.</p><p>She shouldn’t have been surprised when Jet comes by and accuses them of being fire benders. He’s not wrong, and she’s certain any Earth Kingdom solider would be dying to get their hands on them, but it still rankles her. The idiotic teen is waving his swords around in the tea shop and challenging his uncle to a fight.</p><p>“I saw him heating up his tea!” Jet yells.</p><p>One of the guards narrow his eyes, “He works in a tea shop.” He say slowly.</p><p>But Jet ignores him and says to Iroh, “Go ahead, show them what you’ve got.” Jet swings his sword menacingly.</p><p>The guards move to stand, but Zuko is already there, deftly taking the guard’s dual swords from him. She stands before the angry teen and growls, “You want to a show? I’ll give you a show.” And she kicks a table at his stupid grinning face. He growls, and their blades clash.</p><p> </p><p>She edges towards the door and lets him fling her out into the streets. He continually taunts her to fire bend, and she rebuffs each accusation with a powerful swing of her swords.</p><p>“At least I know your weakness.” He says with a grin. “You like sucking Earth Kingdom dick—OOMPH”</p><p>Her foot connects with his sternum making him fly off.  </p><p>“You’re one to talk.” She growls, and she traps his sword into the ground with her own. She moves forward and swings at his neck. Unfortunately, Jet manages to duck in time. She only cleaves off the wheat stalk which is still a win. He ends up on an Agni-damned platform, shouting to the damn city about their fire bending. She wishes she could just burn the teen.</p><p>He jumps and swings at her again; she parries it. But Jet is relentless. They end up back to back, swords clashing and ringing in the night. She’s about to knock him out with a swing when two men with familiar uniforms break up the crowd.</p><p>“What’s going on? Drop your weapons!” they order.</p><p>Jet and her split and stand staring straight at each other with equally ferocious scowls.</p><p>The freedom fighter speaks out first, “Arrest them! They’re fire benders!” he demands.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko feels her heart drop even as Uncle starts to speak. They’re going to get caught. What’s going to happen to her Uncle? He doesn’t deserve to be locked up!</p><p>But the strangest thing happens. People start vouching for them. The guards from earlier insist that they’re innocent. Pao also demands that Jet be detained. In the end, it seems like it’s a no-brainer for the dark-robed spies. They cuff the boy with stone gloves and order a carriage for him.</p><p>Zuko slowly relaxes and hands the borrowed swords back to the guard, who smiles wryly.</p><p>“I admire you spirit, miss. But maybe next time you should let the authorities handle it.” The guard chides.</p><p>Zuko huffs, “…okay.” she lies. No way is she letting anyone fight her battles for her. Whatever, not like the guard would ever know if she had her way. Iroh walks up and bows to the guards.</p><p>“Thank you for vouching for us.” He says.</p><p>The guard smiles, “You and your daughter always been good to everyone, Mushi. It would be wrong to arrest good people like you on mere accusations. And I’d hate to lose the city’s best tea maker.”</p><p>Iroh blushes, “You’re too kind.” He thanks them again before the guards leave.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko turns to her Uncle and asks, “Why did they defend us?”</p><p>Her uncle smiles in response. “Never underestimate the power of good customer service. The image you put forth affects the way people treat you.” He glances meaningfully at Jet, and Zuko follows his gaze.</p><p>Jet is still struggling and arguing with the agents. Anger floods through her as they lock eyes. She can’t believe she ever thought he was attractive, and worse that she let that piece of shit lay with her.</p><p>As he is dragged towards the carriage, Jet starts yelling profanities at her, “You fucking bitch! You whore! Do you spread your legs for any Earth Kingdom man? You just fucking trick and seduce them to <em>fuck </em>you?!”</p><p>Zuko clenches her jaw, and smirks nastily. “Not that you were any good at it.” She mocks. “You’re just compensating for your tiny <em>cock</em>.”</p><p>Jet turns scarlet, “You mOTherFuc—” a stone hand clamps over his mouth and an exasperated man sighs as he pushes him into the carriage. He gives a perfunctory nod to Zuko and Iroh before he leaves. Once they’re gone the people start to scatter, whispering to each other about tonight’s events.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko turns to face her uncle. His face is stoic and slightly green. She immediately realizes just <em>what</em> she said and implied after her satisfying parting shot to Jet.</p><p>“Erm…Uncle—”</p><p>Iroh holds up his hand, “In these instances, I’d rather remain blissfully ignorant.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that, things seem fairly normal, and business picks up at the tea shop, which means they get more tips and more pay. Surprisingly, a lot of the visitors are coming in from the upper ring. They seemed to find it novel that someone from the lower ring could brew a ‘divine tea’. Zuko nearly spits fire on them.</p><p>Still she’s busy enough that she nearly forgets about looking for a local seamstress to work part time under, but a woman starts admiring the little embroidery on Uncle’s sleeve.</p><p>“Mushi, that’s quite beautiful stitching.” The woman compliments. “Who’s the seamstress that did that?”</p><p>“Oh Lin did that for me.” Uncle brags showing off the delicate needlework. “She’s quite good isn’t she, Miss Hua?”</p><p>“I’ll say.” Hua appraises, and then she ushers Zuko over to her. “Lin did you ever work under a master?”</p><p>Zuko shrugs, “That one old lady I guess, Shandi.”</p><p>The woman gaps and nearly drops her cup.</p><p>“S-S-Shandi? <em>The Shandi?</em>” she gasps.</p><p>“…yes? She gave me her seal or something. I’ve been meaning to see if it can actually help me get a job at a local shop, but I just haven’t had time.”</p><p>Hua looks ready to have a conniption. She looks down and places her fingers on the sides of her temple. “You were going to work at a <em>local shop</em>, using Master Shandi’s seal?” she whispers aghast. Zuko is about to ask if she’s alright, but the woman’s head shoots up.</p><p>“Tomorrow, can you bring me the seal?”</p><p>“I suppose.” Zuko replies. “Why do you want to see it?”</p><p>“I just need to authenticate it. I can get you a job with a seamstress, but I just need to make sure the seal is authentic.”</p><p>Zuko wrinkles her nose. “You don’t really need to do that. Shandi kinda just hired me after I showed her one of my embroideries.”</p><p>Hua looks faint. “…I’m sorry she <em>hired </em>you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I saw her kick out an apprentice and then I went in and asked for a job. She’s a really crabby old lady.”</p><p>“So…you never applied for an apprenticeship under her?”</p><p>“Nope. She’s a real slave driver too. Made me embroider a ton of clothes every day.”</p><p>“For her stock clothing?”</p><p>“Yes that and some commission work. She gets a lot of those.”</p><p>“Yes. Yes she does.” Hua turns to Iroh, pale and shaking like a leaf. “Mushi, thank you for the tea. I must go. I’ll see you and your daughter tomorrow.”</p><p>Iroh smiles, “Have a good day then, Miss Hua.”</p><p>As soon as the woman leaves and Zuko cleans and clears the table, she turns quizzically to her Uncle. “What was that about?”</p><p>Her uncle only smirks. “Miss Hua is a textiles Master in the upper ring. She works closely with the seamstresses there.”</p><p>“Oh.” Zuko replies. It still didn’t explain why she was so fidgety after Zuko mentioned Shandi.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Hua is waiting for them by the shop just before they open. She pulls them aside and introduces her to Master Hina, a master seamstress in the upper ring. Hina bows and asks, “May I see the seal? I studied under Master Shandi for my apprenticeship.”</p><p>Zuko nods and hands the small metal disk towards her. Hina and Hua inspect the crest carefully, but then hands it back.</p><p>“That’s definitely Master Shandi’s seal.” Hina says. “I’m…well I’m shocked really. I didn’t believe Hua when she said someone from the lower ring is carrying her seal. Not to mention that it’s in the hands of an ignorant girl who doesn’t seem to know the prestige of having Master Shandi’s approval.”</p><p>Zuko puffs up, but Hina continues. “I can give you a job at my shop in the upper ring and introduce you to my sponsor.”</p><p>“…excuse me?” Zuko says incredulously.</p><p>“I’ll be waiting here at the same time tomorrow. Wear your best formal clothes.” She gives Zuko’s garbs a cursory look and winces. “Hmmm actually, we should meet earlier, just in case you need spare clothes.”</p><p>“I have formal clothes.” Zuko grumbles to the surprise of Hina and Hua.</p><p>“Very well then. We’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good day.” With that the two ladies leave.</p><p>Iroh turns to Zuko with a smile, “I think this calls for a celebration.” Iroh declares, “How about I make you some fire noodles and curry when we get back?”</p><p>Zuko scoffs. “No need, Uncle. It’s just a job.”</p><p>“It’s an introduction to a sponsor and potential sponsorship. It’s a great honor.” Iroh says. “Don’t you remember all the artisans and craftsmen that came into the palace to show off their work?”</p><p> </p><p>The princess thinks back; she vaguely remembers seeing them, but most days she’s busy with training and lessons. “Not really.” She admits. “Father kept me busy.”</p><p>“Hmm no matter. It’s still a great honor. I’m going to make a feast for us tonight.”</p><p>“Do it tomorrow.” Zuko compromises. “We’re not even sure that I’ll even get it.”</p><p>“As you wish.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the sun rises, Zuko is out of bed and running on the rooftops to a secluded nearly abandoned area in the lower ring. It’s spacious, probably used to house animals based on the stables surrounding it. She goes through her katas and trains with her blade. Keeping her muscles sharp and ready. She does this for at least an hour before cooling down and heading back to the apartment.</p><p>She takes a quick shower in the communal bathrooms, and then dons the fine formal garment Shandi had given her.</p><p>Iroh looks up and smiles, “You look lovely, niece.” He compliments.</p><p>Zuko grumbles adjusts the high collar. The clothes are finely made, as expected of the old seamstress. It’s a darker green than most formal clothes she’s seen, and there are badgermoles embroidered along the bottom and light green trimmings at the edges. The shoes are softer and flimsier than the sturdy chunky boots she normally wears, and she’s tempted to put on her boots and stash the finer shoes in her bag.</p><p>“It’s fine.” She replies. “It…feels nice to be in these clothes again.”</p><p>As they walk to the teashop, many of their neighbors do a double-take when they see Lin. A lot of them compliment the girl, which is returned by a hot blush and stuttered thanks.</p><p>“This is embarrassing.” She says quietly after another woman gushes at how beautiful the girl looks.</p><p>Iroh just laughs, “It’s hard to resist the beauty of the fire-lily in full bloom.”</p><p>“Not. Helping.”</p><p> </p><p>Hina is waiting by the shop and gives Zuko a perfunctory once-over. She nods. “These are more than fine. Do you have your needles and supplies in that bag?”</p><p>Zuko nods, “Yes, and an example of my work.”</p><p>“Good, we’ll actually have time for you to do a small work before we meet my sponsor. Mushi, I hope it’s not rude of me to say that only Lin is invited.”</p><p>Iroh shakes his head, “Not at all. I’ll be waiting eagerly for your good new, Lin.” Iroh says with a smile.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The trip to the upper ring is easy enough by train, and they’re soon at Hina’s shop. It’s airy and beautiful. The streets are paved with smooth white stones, and its so vastly different from the lower ring it’s almost jarring.</p><p>Like Shandi, Hina gives her a blank cloth and points her over to a table full of colorful threads. “We have three hours before the meeting. You can work there. Doesn’t matter what you make, but the sponsor has a particular liking for bears.”</p><p>“…like a platypus-bear?”</p><p>“No just a bear.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighs and digs through her memories. She vaguely recalls Shandi giving her an example of a bear she needed to embroider on some pillowcases. Hmm maybe she’ll be able to recreate something similar. She goes to works, letting the rhythmic motion of sewing lull her mind.</p><p>Three hours pass quickly and Zuko shows Hina the finished work. The woman’s eyebrows raise and looks at it appraisingly.</p><p>“I see why my master hired you on the spot.” She says. “Now let’s go.”</p><p>There’s a luxurious carriage waiting for them outside, and the valet helps the women up. Zuko watches the streets and people pass by, and to her surprise, they stop at the palace. Two guards greet the women and lead them up the stairs to the king’s chambers.</p><p>Zuko feels a nervous sweat on her brow. What if the Earth King or one of the generals recognize her? She really should have asked Hina who the sponsor was before she got here. This could be very bad.</p><p> </p><p>But the Earth King is nothing like she expected. He’s…peculiar. And very naïve. He smiles genially at them and praises the beautiful work Zuko presents to him.</p><p>“As expected from someone with the great Master Shandi’s approval.” He says. “I would gladly include her in the sponsorship, Master Hina.”</p><p>Hina bows low, “Thank you, your majesty.”</p><p>Zuko mimics the motion and also says her thanks.</p><p>“As a first commission, I’m hoping you could make me a robe with Bosco on it and give my bear a matching set! We’re going to have a feast and I want to the both of us to look good.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko bites her lip to keep her from scoffing and laughing derisively at the man. The kingdom is at war. How does this man have time to live so flippantly? While her father and grandfather had the occasional feast, it was mostly used to promote or share news about the war efforts. She glances up at the king, he looks strangely…put together? Unblemished?</p><p>She thinks back to her father and grandfather. While they ruled, they had bags and tired skin from the hours spent in the councils and paperwork. Even with the luxury massages and skin moisturizers, it’s hard to completely take away or hide the shadows under their eyes or the occasional sallow look on their cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>King Kuei though…he looks nearly baby-fresh. Like he hasn’t had to spend a day in his life worrying about war, taxes, the economy, or politics. Something niggles in the back of her mind, but Hina ushers her out before she can fully grasp the stray thought.</p><p>“I’ll expect you at my shop in the morning, here is a pass so the train guards know that you’re coming here for work.” Hina hands her a green and gold passport.</p><p>“Okay.” Zuko says, taking the passport. She stands there contemplatively.</p><p>“Is there anything you want to ask me?” Hina asks.</p><p>Zuko purses her lips, she’s tempted to ask about the king. Why he seems so nonchalant, but then she’s reminded of the secret force spying on the people and she bites her tongue. Instead she shakes her head. “No sorry, I just…I was just looking at this place.”</p><p>Hina smiles, “Quite a difference from the Lower Ring isn’t it? You should be grateful, it’s not often someone of your standing gets to see this.”</p><p> </p><p>The princess nearly laughs herself silly at the thought. While the upper ring is quite beautiful, it can’t compare to the beautiful view of Caldera City. Her palace was nearly twice the size of the Earth king’s. Still, Hina’s not wrong. It’s not often a crown princess is delegated to merely a sponsored seamstress for the king of her enemy nation. Her grandfather must be rolling in his grave.</p><p>“…yes. It’s different. I’ll see you tomorrow then Master Hina.” With that parting, Zuko leaves back to the comfort of her uncle. Strange how she feels more at home near the slums than this opulent place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iroh is ecstatic of course. Pao less so because he lost an employee, but Iroh just nudges her playfully and whispers, “He’s mad because a lot of the customers were here to see <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Zuko has no idea what he means by that. Did they just like staring at her scar? It’s definitely rare to have such a big scar in such a prominent place, even among the refugees. Bah! It doesn’t matter now. Maybe she’ll soon be able to get Uncle a nice mattress to sleep on, and a table that’s not so rickety and on the verge of falling apart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka feels bone tired after another fruitless search for Appa. They haven’t caught a whiff or hint of the bison anywhere, and it’s starting to wear Aang down. It’s even worse because they haven’t been able to get to the Earth King yet. Well they almost did, but they were easily stopped before they got close. After all the searching he’s done, he needs food. He’s wandering the streets of the upper ring when he sees a very familiar figure in coming out of a furniture shop.</p><p> </p><p>She’s wearing a long soft green robe, and she looks healthier than the last time he saw her. But the strong lines of her shoulder, her posture, the very air around her. He’d never mistake it for anyone else.</p><p>She looks up and their eyes meet. Her eyes widen and just as he’s about to call her, she immediately bounds over to him and <em>grabs </em>him. People stare at them as she drags him across the street and pull him into a secluded alleyway. She pushes him to the wall and glares, “Don’t say my name!” she orders.</p><p>Sokka nods mutely and smirks, “Quite a bold move though.” He says.</p><p>Zuko seems to notice their position and immediately lets go, face flushing red. “S-shut up. Just call me Lin.”</p><p>“Alright <em>Lin.</em>” Sokka drawls. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“What do you think?” she growls. “We’re refugees.”</p><p>“You don’t look like it.” He says motioning to her dress. It’s a fine dress and it looks even better on her. The fabric hugs and shows off the curves of her body so well. Those hips, the teasing lines of her thick thighs, the swell of her ample breasts. He has to drag his eyes away from them, but that means having to look at her pretty face.</p><p> </p><p>Spirits she really is a beautiful girl. Even when she was (is?) the enemy, he can’t help but admire the pale skin, golden eyes, and delicate high cheekbones. Now that she’s hacked off that stupid ponytail, she looks softer than before. Her short, cropped hair falling around her forehead, giving her a sweet look.</p><p>“This is for work.” She says. “I can’t exactly go around in my rags. Especially since I work in the upper ring.”</p><p>Sokka’s brows shoot up, “You’re working in the upper ring? As what? Where? Why haven’t I seen you there before?”</p><p>Zuko rolls her eyes, “I work as a seamstress, but I’ll be going to the palace more often—”</p><p>Sokka immediately grabs her arms. “You’re going to the palace!?” he exclaims shaking her.</p><p>In retaliation, Zuko growls and kicks his shin, making Sokka yelp in pain and let go. She dusts off her sleeves, “As I was <em>saying…</em>” she says pointedly. “I’ll be going to the palace to put the finishing touches on King Kuei’s new robes.”</p><p>The water tribesman looks at her with shining eyes. “You have access to the Earth King?” he says breathily. Zuko leans back, unsure of what the tribesman might ask and/or do.</p><p>“Yes? And no I’m not going to go along with whatever your planning.”</p><p>“Aw c’mon!” Sokka pleads, “I need him to help with an invasion of the Fire Nation!”</p><p>She nearly smacks his head. “That makes it even worse!” she cries. “You think I’m going to help you invade my home?!”</p><p>“Uhh well…” Sokka says sheepishly. “What if I said it was to take out your shitty dad?”</p><p>Zuko is even less amused by that, and this time she does smack him in the head. “No. That doesn’t make it any better! And he’s not a shitty Father!”</p><p>“Suuurree.”</p><p>Zuko ignores that and snarls, “And another thing, don’t just give out your plans to someone! That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen you done! I thought you were smart!”</p><p>“You think I’m smart?” Sokka beams.</p><p>“Not. The. Point.” She enunciates with a finger jab to his chest.</p><p>But Sokka just laughs, “Alright alright. No need to have a conniption, princess.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that!” she hisses.</p><p>He shrugs, “Fine, but it’s not like I told a total stranger. I told you.”</p><p>“…I’m not following.”</p><p>“I trust you.” Sokka says slowly. “You’re a good person. Or well trying to be. I think you know deep down that this war isn’t right.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko swallows hard. She’s reminded of Song, of Tobio, of the hundreds of refugees that she passes by every day. Hell, she even spares a thought to that asshole, Jet. But what about the honor of her nation?</p><p>“It would be cowardly of us to just…stop and pull away.” Zuko whispers. “It would be…dishonorable.”</p><p>The warrior looks at her contemplatively. “Why do you think that?” he asks.</p><p>She subconsciously touches her scar, and his stormy blue eyes follow the motion. “…that was the lesson he taught me.”</p><p>Sokka’s hand goes up to reach out and <em>touch</em>, but he stops. Letting it hang in the air just close enough to Zuko.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the long day of sewing. Maybe she just misses having a friendly touch. Maybe she looks into his blue eyes and only sees compassion and warmth.</p><p>Slowly, so slowly. She leans towards the hand and lets him touch her scar. Sokka looks startled at first, but he’s reverent and so so careful. Watching her face with intense observation. His thumb caresses the wrinkled bumpy skin, and from the little feeling she has left, it feels…warm and surprisingly safe.</p><p>She leans further in the hand and closes her eyes. Sighing contently. They stay that way for a while, Sokka rubbing his hand on her face and Zuko quietly basking in his comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that wasn’t a lesson right? That was <em>abuse</em>.” He says stonily.</p><p>“How would you know?” Zuko rasps. “I deserved it. I…I wasn’t a good daughter.”</p><p>“I call bullshit.” Sokka says plainly. “And I know because I was a real troublemaker when I was a kid. I almost got Dad and Bato killed because I was carelessly playing on the ice.”</p><p>“What did they do?”</p><p>Sokka smiles, “Dad gave me a stern talking to and grounded me for three weeks. He never laid a hand on us. If he did, the whole village would have rioted.”</p><p>Zuko is silent as she takes it in. Then she pulls away turning her head so he can’t see her scar. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”</p><p>“Okay.” Sokka agrees. He looks up to the red and pink sky. “It’s getting late. Can I walk you home?”</p><p>The princess hesitates, but nods. “Yes. Uncle probably wants to see you again.”</p><p>He follows her with a silly grin on his face. It looks like the day wasn’t a total bust.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Lu Ten: </strong> Nice one Yue!</p><p><strong>Yue:</strong> Now will you consider Sokka?</p><p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong>...I'll think about it. I guess he's not so bad.</p><p><strong>Yue:</strong> Told you. ^^</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Sokka offered to take her home, she didn’t think about how crowded the trains would be. She’s pressed tightly against Sokka’s front. The boy insisted on standing behind her to keep most people away from her. She tried to explain that she took this train <em>every day</em>, but he merely smiled and said it was the ‘honorable warrior’ thing to do. Ugh he knew she had a weakness for honor.</p><p>It’s unbearably nice how his front feels against her. The hard chest providing a warm and solid cover for her vulnerable back. She pushes down the giddy bubbling heat that’s surfacing in her gut and tries to steer her mind away from his musky scent of metal and the sea.</p><p> </p><p>“So…are you going to tell you <em>friends</em> that I’m here.” She asks quietly.</p><p>“Hmm no. Not unless you’re going to cause trouble.” He replies. His breath hot against her ears. Zuko tries to ignore it.</p><p>“I won’t.” she says. “Uncle likes it here. He likes making tea for people.”</p><p>“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Sokka chuckles. “Think I can score some free drinks while I’m there?”</p><p>“Not as long as I’m around.” Zuko grouses.</p><p>“Stingy~”</p><p>“Damn straight.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At this, Sokka laughs making her feel the rumbling vibrations in his chest. A slight bubble of happiness bursts in her. She made him laugh.</p><p>They continue talking quietly throughout the ride, Sokka is mostly telling some of the stories of his time with the Avatar, mixed with smatterings of his childhood in the South Pole. It’s strangely soothing, to just listen to him. Commenting here and there. She always thought she’d hate someone who talked a lot, but Sokka isn’t bad.</p><p> </p><p>They get off on the lower ring, and she leads him to the shop. Uncle’s most likely going to be closing soon, and she wants to walk home with him.</p><p>Sokka’s looking at her with a strange (she would almost say fond) look in his eye.</p><p>“What?” she asks.</p><p>“Nothing, just…you really love your Uncle.”</p><p>Zuko blushes, “Of course I do. He practically raised me after Mother…left.” Even now the thought still stings. She never knew what happened to her dear mother. Wherever she is, Zuko hopes she’s happy and safe.</p><p>Suddenly a warm hand twines in hers. She looks down and then up at Sokka’s face.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” he says. “I lost my mom when I was young too.”</p><p>Zuko doesn’t want to ask, but she has to know. “Was it the—was it my people?”</p><p>There’s an odd look in his eyes when she says that, “Yeah. During one of the raids. She saved Katara’s life.”</p><p>“…I see.” She knows about them from her tutors. How her people raided the South Pole for <em>years</em>. Taking away the water benders and destroying the tribes because it was to protect the Fire Nation and her interests. She never really understood it when she was young and naïve. Lu Ten always got a strange pinched look in his brow whenever the raids were mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>Now that she’s seen the world. Seen the destruction her people caused. She understands why Lu Ten always looked so angry when the tutors went over certain subjects. There were just some things, that were so <em>terrible </em>nothing could justify it, and her people have done them without a second thought.</p><p>She squeezes Sokka’s hand as a sign of comfort and apology. “I’m sorry, that never should have happened. My people shouldn’t have destroyed your nation in the name of security and glory.”</p><p>Sokka stop and he’s looking at her with the strangest expression on his face. Almost as if he’s seeing her for the first time.</p><p>“You’ve really changed haven’t you?” he says softly.</p><p>Zuko frowns. “I’ve been living on the run for the past few months, of course I’d <em>change</em>.”</p><p>“Hmm truuuee, but…it’s different somehow.” Sokka contemplates, “A few months ago you wouldn’t say a bad thing against your nation, and now…well now you’re apologizing for what they did.”</p><p>She purses her lips and turns away. “Like I said, it’s been a rough time.” She tugs on his hand and leads him to the tea shop. For whatever reason, she doesn’t let go of his hand, and to Sokka doesn’t seem to want to let go either.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iroh is positively beaming when he sees Sokka and Zuko come up to the shop. “Lin, you brought Sokka! What a wonderful surprise.” He says coming over to hug his niece and then the water tribesman. Sokka eagerly hugs Uncle Iroh back. He’s so warm and sturdy. It lessens the ache of missing his father and tribe.</p><p>“What brings you here?” Iroh asks.</p><p>“Oh I was just walking Zu—erm Lin home.” he answers motioning to the girl quietly watching their interaction with a small smile. It’s gone as soon as both eyes land on her, and she pastes on her usual frown.</p><p>“He was very insistent.” Zuko lies. Sokka doesn’t correct her and only laughs loudly.</p><p>From the annoying twinkle in her Uncle’s eye, he knows she’s lying through her teeth, but doesn’t comment on it.</p><p>“Well then you must come join us for dinner.” Iroh invites. “We’re just having some leftover curry, and I’ll put on some tea while you tell us how you’ve been doing.”</p><p>Sokka glances quickly at Zuko who just shurgs. “I’d love to, Uncle!” he answers.</p><p>“He’s not your uncle.” Zuko mutters without any heat.</p><p>“He’s everyone’s uncle. Learn to share.” Sokka quips.</p><p><em>He’s not my uncle, he’s my father.</em> She wants to say, but she just huffs in response.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s not surprised to see such a stark contrast in wealth between the upper rings and lower rings, but it’s still jarring to see the dilapidated apartment Zuko and Iroh live in. The inside is only slightly better. There’s a single small room, that no doubt belongs to Zuko, a small rickety table on the verge of collapsing. A rusted stove area, peeling walls, and worn tatami floors.</p><p>He knows that Zuko would not appreciate his sympathies and would probably burn him if he tried to help them out, but he wishes there was something he could do for them. The princess takes one look at Sokka’s earnest face and scowls.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare.” She says.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I know that stupid look on your face.” She answers. “I don’t want your charity.”</p><p>Sokka brings his hands up, “I know you don’t, but it doesn’t make me want to help you any less.”</p><p>“Well you can shove that help up your—”</p><p>“Now now niece.” Iroh interrupts by putting the steaming cups in front of them. “There is no shame in accepting help from those who offer it. And like I’ve said before, there is an honor and humility in living simply.”</p><p>Zuko seems to have heard the words before, and surprisingly doesn’t talk back to her uncle. She only sips on her tea, hands delicately wrapped around the cup.</p><p>“So how’d you end up working in the tea shop?” Sokka asks.</p><p>Iroh laughs and starts on his story. Zuko interrupting when Iroh makes a teasing jab at her.</p><p>“I’d say it’s been a peaceful few weeks.” Iroh replies serenely.</p><p>Zuko retorts, “We were nearly outed as fire benders by a jerk a week ago. Which was your fault by the way.”</p><p>Iroh nods. “I’ll admit, my need for hot tea threw all rational thought out of my head. But they didn’t believe that young man anyway.”</p><p>“Who was it?” Sokka asks, eyes narrowed.</p><p>Zuko suspiciously blushes and looks down. “Just a stupid teen named Jet.”</p><p>Sokka nearly spit takes, “<em>Jet?!</em> Like wheat in his mouth Jet? Stupid hook swords Jet?”</p><p>“Hook swords aren’t stupid.” Zuko retorts indignantly.</p><p>“They’re stupid when <em>Jet’s</em> using them.”</p><p>“…point<em>.</em>” She acquiesces. “Wait…how do you know Jet?”</p><p>Sokka goes to tell his story about the crazy Freedom Fighter. How he hated the Fire Nation. About the group of children and teens living with him in the trees near the dam. How he flooded a town and nearly killed everyone just because they were Fire Nation.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s shaking with rage by the end of it. “I can’t believe that—that fucking piece of Komodo-rhino <em>shit</em>.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, he’s a real piece of work.” Sokka agrees. “I’m just glad he didn’t seriously hurt you guys.”</p><p>“He tried.” Zuko mutters heatedly. “He came into the shop, swords out and threatening to hurt Uncle and trying to force him to fire bend.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I took that asshole down of course.” Zuko continues. “Some secret police force took him away.”</p><p>Sokka looks serious. “Dudes in black clothes and wide hats?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He nods. “That’s the Dai Li. Bad news, you better stay away from them. They’re the ones that are keeping people from saying things about the war.”</p><p>Zuko and Iroh’s eyes widen.</p><p>“That…actually explains a lot.” Zuko replies. “I’d never heard anyone mentioning around us; I always thought people just didn’t want to talk about it since it feels…safe here.”</p><p>“Nope, secret police force.” Sokka says. “But I’m glad you two are okay.” And he means it. In the short time he’s known them, he’s really come to like the princess and her uncle. They’re good people, and after all the things Sokka’s seen, he knows that Zuko could have seriously hurt or killed him in their first encounter, but she didn’t.</p><p>It doesn’t excuse it, but it puts perspective on it.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re happy to see you safe as well, Sokka.” Iroh replies with a smile. “Now I think the curry should be just about heated and the rice ready.”</p><p>Zuko goes to stand, but Iroh tells her to sit. “Let me, niece. You’ve been working long hours these past few days.”</p><p>“Not that long.”</p><p>“You’re gone before Agni’s even risen from the sky. Now sit.”</p><p>Zuko reluctantly does as she’s told, and now that Sokka’s looking, he can see the light shadows under her eyes, the weary and tired slope of her shoulder now that she’s home and comfortable.</p><p>“Is seamstress work demanding?” Sokka asks.</p><p>“Not really, but I go in the shop to do extra work. Sewing stock patterns and basic embroidery for Master Hina. It brings some more coin for us.” She answers with a heavy sigh. “I just…” she trails off, looking to her Uncle’s back.</p><p>Sokka understands, but he doesn’t go to mention it. “Sure you can’t do a little investigating on the Earth King for me?” he asks to change the subject.</p><p>It seems to perk her out of the melancholy, and she glares at him, “For the last time: no. I’m not <em>spying</em> on the Earth King for you. I could go to <em>prison</em>.”</p><p>“I would break you out!” He insists.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko puts a hand over her heart mockingly, “Wow, how sweet.” She coos saccharinely. “A big strong man will break me out of prison.”</p><p>“I’m going to ignore that sarcasm.” Sokka replies primly and then flexes his biceps. “Became I <em>am</em> a big strong man.”</p><p>Zuko squints and then reaches out to pinch the slightly swelled bicep, making Sokka yelp and scramble away from her. “No, that doesn’t feel like a big strong anything.” She teases.</p><p>“I’m still <em>growing</em>.” He retorts petulantly. “Just watch, I’ll tower over you once I’m done, and I’ll have biceps as big as your thigh! You just wait princess, we water tribesmen go through a massive spurt a little later than you Fire Nation people.”</p><p>Zuko laughs, “Yeah well, we’re not exactly the paradigm of tall people.” She answers glancing at Iroh and then motioning to herself. “This is probably as tall as I’ll get.”</p><p>Sokka coos, “Aw you’ll be my wittle fun-sized princess.”</p><p>Zuko retaliates by tossing her empty cup at his head.</p><p>“Ow, Uncle she hit me!”</p><p>“You <em>bitch</em> I didn’t even throw it that hard!”</p><p>Iroh merely laughs and puts down the rice and curry. “Ah to be young again.” He reminisces. “Now let’s eat up!”</p><p> </p><p>After the (intensely spicy) curry, Iroh brews another pot of tea for them. Sokka is leaning back and fanning his tongue. “Whew that’s spicy.” He complains.</p><p>“I wish it was spicier.” Zuko sighs.</p><p>Sokka looks incredulously at her, “See this is why you people are so grumpy all the time. You eat really spicy things and then have spicy poops. Now your assholes are burning and next thing you know you’re trying to dominate the world.”</p><p>Zuko pushes him down, “You’re <em>disgusting</em>.”</p><p>“Hey pooping is a natural process and you shouldn’t be ashamed to talk about it.” Sokka says sagely. “But seriously how can your asshole <em>not</em> be burned off after eating so much spicy shit?”</p><p>“You get used to it.” Zuko mumbles, “And stop talking about our assholes.”</p><p>“I’m thinking of it as reconnaissance.” Sokka says.</p><p>“What does our assholes and poop have <em>anything</em> to do with reconnaissance?”</p><p>“Well maybe I’ll target the fire nation plumbing and force Ozai to stop the war unless he wants his palace to drown in sewage.”</p><p>“Oh Agni, you’re so stupid.” She says, but there’s a smile growing on her lips.</p><p>“No no <em>think </em>about it! It’ll be a bloodless battle. I use the food supplies to distribute a new extra extra spicy chili pepper to all of the capital, then once everyone’s gotten a taste of it and it’s permeated the cuisine, I’ll sabotage the sewage pipes, and <em>BAM!</em> The whole capital’s full of people drowning in spicy shit! Ozai will <em>have</em> to broker peace.” He lays out proudly.</p><p>Zuko can’t stop herself, she laughs loudly. It’s the first time Sokka’s ever heard something like it coming from her, and by the awed look in Iroh’s eyes, it’s probably been some time since he’s heard it too. There’s a suspiciously wet look in his eyes as he watches his niece fold herself over, clutching her stomach and laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka grins so wide his cheeks hurt, and as he watches her sit back up, catching her breath and wiping the stray tear from her eye, he can’t help but think how beautiful she looks. So free and happy. Her eyes shining at him and a smile on her lips.</p><p>“That—that is <em>such</em> a terrible idea. I thought you were the plan guy?” she says chuckling.</p><p>The water tribesman can take one for the team, so he just shrugs. “Hey not everything that comes out of this marvelous brain can be gold. That just wouldn’t be fair for people like you.”</p><p>“Riiiigghht. You keep telling yourself that.”</p><p>They keep bantering back and forth, teasing and joking with each other until the moon rises high.</p><p>Sokka looks up and winces, “Ah I think I might have missed the last train.” He says.</p><p>“Why don’t you stay here for the night.” Iroh offers. “It’s our fault we kept you here so long.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Sokka says.</p><p>“Nonsense! You’re a friend here.” Iroh says, “We still have the sleeping bags from the road. You’ll just have to sleep out here with this old man.”</p><p>“He snores. Loudly.” Zuko quips.</p><p>“Haha can’t be worse than Toph’s.” Sokka says. “I’ll take the sleeping bag then. Thanks.”</p><p>Zuko nods and takes out the sleeping bag from their pack. She also takes out a small bucket filled with soap and shampoo. “I can also show you where the communal bathrooms are.” she says. “I want to bathe before going to bed anyway.”</p><p>“You can take my bucket.” Iroh says with a smile. “I can go after you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Uncle. I’ll probably rinse off.” Sokka says looking at dust on his arms. He takes Iroh’s bucket and goes up to follow Zuko to the bathes.</p><p> </p><p>At least the area is fairly clean. He doesn’t know if he wants to go barefoot here though, the floors look like they’ve seen better times. He heads off to a stall and fills a bucket with tepid water. It’s a little cold on his skin, but he’s used to it after growing up in the South Pole.</p><p>An older man comes in, and squints. “I haven’t seen you around.”</p><p>Sokka shrugs. “Oh yeah I’m just visiting Lin and Mushi. They offered to let me stay for the night.”</p><p>“Aaahhh so <em>you’re</em> the reason why some of the neighborhood boys are looking a little antsy.” He says with a grin.</p><p>“…What?”</p><p>He chuckles, “Well Lin’s never brought anyone near here, and then you show up making her smile like that. A lot of them might start upping their game.”</p><p>Sokka feels a clawing jealousy in the pit of his stomach added to a fluttering pride and happiness. He made Zuko laugh and smile. Something no other guy here had done.</p><p>“Well, good luck to them. She’s…not easily impressed.” He says.</p><p>The older man laughs, “Oh I know. Best of luck to you, young man. Lin’s a real keeper.”</p><p>Sokka doesn’t tell him that he’s just a…friend? Enemy? Frenemy? He’s not going to court Lin…</p><p>He shakes his head. No of course he won’t. They’re technically at war with her people and shitty father. Ugh just thinking about Ozai makes his blood boil. When he gets his hand’s on him, he’ll clock him so hard with his boomerang.</p><p>He’s still in a sour mood as he exits the bath, but then he’s hit with the scent of fire-lilies and citrus. He turns and sees Zuko, coming out of the bath, hair damp and skin still a little wet. She’s in a light pale green sleeping robe that falls gracefully on her frame. The neckline showing off her pale delicate neck and collarbones. Sokka swallows thickly as he watches a bead of water drop down that alabaster column and disappear underneath the robe into the valley of her breasts.</p><p>“Sokka?”</p><p>“Wh-what?” he says eyes snapping up.</p><p>She’s frowning at him and inches closer. “Are you okay? I’ve been calling your name. Did you hit your head in there? You know you can’t afford to lose anymore braincells.” She jokes.</p><p>It’s true he can’t afford to lose anymore braincells, but all the blood and thoughts are just going straight down into his dick. He clears his throat.</p><p>“Uh ah well haha yeahh~”</p><p>There’s a pause.</p><p>Finally, Zuko rolls her eyes. “Okay weirdo. Let’s go before you get even stupider.” She goes ahead and Sokka is hypnotized by the way her hips move. The way her ass teases him from under the soft robe.</p><p>
  <em>Tui and La, I need to get a grip—no bad wording—get a hold of my—no still bad—need to dunk my head in an ice bucket.</em>
</p><p>At this point he doesn’t know which head should be dunked first.</p><p>Then Zuko sees someone drop something in the hallway, and she <em>bends down</em>.</p><p>His lower head. His lower head for sure. It’s just a <em>mass of sin</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He somehow manages to get into the apartment and hands Iroh the bucket with a strained smile. When Iroh leaves, Sokka’s painfully aware of how alone they are. They are sitting close together, knees almost touching. Both are quiet, and Sokka is fine just sitting there with her, just basking in the atmosphere.</p><p>Suddenly she turns to him with wide golden eyes, “Hey wanna see something cool?”</p><p>“Uh, <em>always</em>.”</p><p>“How’s your climbing?”</p><p>“…pretty good.” He lies.</p><p>Zuko seems to see right through it, but she just smirks and goes over to the window. she opens it and <em>climbs out</em>. Sokka nearly has a conniption, but he sees her legs disappearing <em>up</em> and goes to investigate. He peeks his head out and looks up, Zuko’s sitting on the roof and she’s holding her hand out to him.</p><p>Sokka carefully climbs out and pulls himself up, using the windowsill to balance himself as he grips onto Zuko’s hand and the roof’s ledge. He’s sitting next to her, legs dangling over the edge and she has an eager look in her eyes. She points up and says, “Look.”</p><p>Sokka looks. And he’s stunned.</p><p> </p><p>The night sky is lit with the pale twinkling lights of the stars. A belt of light blue and silvery light cuts through the dark background. He can clearly see the Warrior pointing towards the True Star. The constellations of the polar-bear dog draping above the warrior. And on the side hanging above them is the big bright round moon. Glowing so beautifully up among the heavens.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d might want to see Yue.” Zuko whispers. “I like to sit up here and watch her.”</p><p>Tears gather in his eyes. “I like doing that too. I still talk to her sometimes.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka lets a tear fall, “I miss her.”</p><p>Zuko nods beside him. “I didn’t know her well, but…she was kind and nice. I wish…I wish I could have had a friend like her growing up.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>They sit in silence, both looking up at the moon. At some point they end up sitting flush against one another. Zuko’s warmth leaking into Sokka.</p><p>“You know…after I <em>fooled around</em> with Jet—”</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere broke. “You did <em>what</em> with Jet?!” Sokka screeches.</p><p>Zuko blushes heavily, “Just…just <em>things</em>. Whatever. That isn’t important.”</p><p>“Ummm no—no that’s <em>very</em> important, are you saying you—you <em>slept with Jet</em>?”</p><p>Zuko punches his arm. “Yes I did.” She hisses. “And…I really regretted it.”</p><p>Sokka deflates and looks at her. Zuko looks…ashamed and angry. Oh shit he didn’t.</p><p>“Oh shit…did he—did he—”</p><p>“No, no.” she says. “No I—we consented to everything. It’s just…he wasn’t really that good.”</p><p>Sokka snorts and puts his hand over his mouth, trying to keep in his laughter. Oh just knowing that Jet’s bad at sex is enough to make this conversation worth it.</p><p>Zuko catches his eye and she also chuckles too. “Yeah, he was <em>so </em>bad. Like just not even trying to make me feel good.”</p><p>“What a <em>dick</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, his dick wasn’t anything to write home about.”</p><p>Sokka nearly falls off the roof laughing. He holds his hands up, “Oh Tui, high-five that’s amazing.”</p><p>Zuko hesitantly high-fives him, but she’s smiling. “Yeah and he said the stupidest shit during it.”</p><p>“Oh oh let me guess.” Sokka clears his throat and makes it purposefully raspy in a mocking mimic of Jet, “<em>Oh baby does my big dick make you feel good? Are you going to come?</em>”</p><p>Zuko is rolling on the roof with laughter. “Agni <em>yes.</em> I ended up faking it just so it would be over.”</p><p>The water tribesman covers his hand over his face, “Oh Tui, that’s terrible. <em>Please</em> tell me the universe took revenge on that jerk.”</p><p>Zuko nods, “Yeah, Yue sent a nice wave that sent him tumbling on his ass.”</p><p>Sokka laughs uproariously and sends a thumbs up at the moon. “Nice job, Yue!”</p><p>The moon merely glows, but Zuko swears she hears the tinkling laugh and feel a soft brush of fingers through her hair. Sokka’s blue eyes are positively glowing in the moonlight, and the silvery light, seems to highlight the strong lines underneath the babyfat. It’s different from when she looked at Jet, from Tobio or the other Fire Nation boy.</p><p>It feels, comfortable. Like she doesn’t have to worry or hide any part of her. Maybe it’s because he’s already seen her at her lowest, at her angriest. Maybe it’s because he seems to understand what it means to work and strive for his father’s love and approval. Maybe it’s because he understands the pain of wanting to go home.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, she lets herself close her eyes and bask in this moment. Soft wind caressing her face. She hears Sokka’s breath hitch and she turns to him quizzically.</p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p>“N-no.” he stutters in a choked voice. “Nothing at all. You’re just so—em I’ve never seen you relaxed.”</p><p>Zuko turns away, there’s an inkling of shame bubbling in her. The voice of her father and Azula putting her down. But then Sokka’s hand is holding hers, and she shyly peers at him through her lashes.</p><p>“I like it.” He says. “It’s a good look on you.”</p><p>“…thanks.”</p><p>They stay out like that for a few moments longer. Before Zuko says they should be getting back inside. She has an early day tomorrow.</p><p>She goes to bed more relaxed and happier than she’s been in a long time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka trudges back into their home in the wee hours of the morning. He tries to keep quiet as he stumbles in, but he’s so <em>tired.</em> Iroh was not joking when he said Zuko got up <em>waaayy </em>early for work. She really enjoyed watching him grumble and sleepily glare at her for making him wake up so early. The only good things about going early, is that the trains are pretty empty. They got to sit down and he got to lean against her and take a short nap. Zuko was at least kind enough to not bother him until they got to the checkpoint of the Upper Ring.</p><p>Sokka vaguely recalls Zuko apologizing to the guards for his fumbling, and she ended up having to give the guards his passport. She turned red for some reason and muttered something to the guard, who just laughs. Then she walked him to the front of his home, and she said good-bye with an amused smile on her lips. Sokka isn’t sure if he said bye back. The next thing he knows, he’s falling onto the bed next to Aang and falling straight back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After dropping Sokka off at his place, Zuko heads over to Master Hina’s store. The seamstress gave her a spare key since she knew the girl would be there early every day. Looking at the time she had a few hours before a carriage came to take her to the palace. She’s working on an outer robe and just finishing up the last stitch before she adds some embroidery on it. It’s a turquoise green, unusual for Earth Kingdom garb, but blended colors seem to be coming into fashion in the courts.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she’s struck with a sudden inspiration. She let’s her fingers and thread weave the images in her head. Master Hina comes in finding her still working on the robe. She peers over her shoulders and hums appreciatively at the work.</p><p> </p><p>“A boomerang.” She says. “That’s an unusual design, but…it seems to work well with this. A bit water tribe-esque. Especially with these colors.”</p><p>Zuko blushes. “Yes I guess I was just…inspired.”</p><p>“Hmm not bad. Perhaps we should start incorporating other nation’s images and blended coloring. It could start a new fashion trend.”</p><p>Zuko just nods and continues working.</p><p>By the time the carriage comes, the robe is practically finished. An intricate boomerang gracing the back of the robe. Master Hina wants to put it up front as soon as possible. She says it might attract new business.</p><p>While the carriage brings her to the palace, she thinks about what Sokka might be doing. Probably still sleeping. They stayed up late on the roof. She smiles at the memory. She never had someone her age that she considered a…friend. Yue perhaps for that brief moment of time but spending time with Sokka is nice. Easy.</p><p>Azula always had Ty Lee and Mai, and Zuko was always jealous of the trio’s friendship. Her father never let her go to the Academy, due to her being the Crown Princess and because he didn’t want her to embarrass him. So, after Lu Ten died, her closest friends were the turtleducks in the pond or the wolfdogs that guarded the palace. Mai tried, but it was hard with Azula hovering around them all the time. Even then, it never fully staved off the <em>loneliness</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She wonders idly if the palace would be less lonely if she ever came home. Would she be able to make friends? Would anyone have even missed her while she was gone? Would this longing for home finally be filled?</p><p>Uncle’s words echo in her head,</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re chasing ghosts and phantoms of memories that are long gone…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She winces. She doesn’t want to think about that now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The guards escort her to the king’s chambers. Kuei is waiting for her at the seat with Bosco by his side.</p><p>“Lin, it’s good to see you.” Kuei greets. “I can’t wait to try on the new robes.”</p><p>Zuko bows. “I hope they are to your satisfaction.” She says, and she takes out the robes from the case the guards brought up.</p><p>Kuei’s eyes light up with delight. He quickly walks to her and hesitantly puts his hands up. “May I?”</p><p>“Of course.” And Zuko hands him the robes. He runs his hands along the soft cloth and then over the beautiful embroidery of Bosco.</p><p> </p><p>“This is amazing work.” He praises. “This is one of the best pieces I’ve ever seen since Master Shandi.”</p><p>Zuko bows again. “Thank you. I’m glad it’s to your satisfaction, but we still need to do a final fitting before we can give it to you. And…we’ll need your…bear to try on the tunic.”</p><p>“Oh yes of course of course.” Kuei says. He claps and the valets come, one takes the robes and the other walks with the king to the large partition. They help the king change and Kuei is out in minutes in the grand robes Zuko and Master Hina slaved over. He runs his hands on the fine fabric and marvels at the neat stitching.</p><p>“Wonderful. Beautiful. It feels perfect.” he declares. “I don’t see how we need to do anymore alterations.”</p><p>Zuko nods. “That’s good, but I would like to check just the same.”</p><p>She motions for Kuei to stand on the podium while she inspects the stitching and the way the fabric moves. She makes him do various motions just to see how much movement the heavy robes impede. That is the one thing she doesn’t miss. The heavy formal robes that make her feel like she’s carrying fifty pounds on her.</p><p> </p><p>Kuei is quiet and when she peeks up, he sees her staring at her scar. She sighs, and the king seems to notice how much he’s staring.</p><p>“Ah forgive me. I just…I’ve never really seen a terrible scar like that on someone before. Not even on my soldiers.” He says sheepishly.</p><p>Zuko nods in understanding. “It’s fine, your majesty. I’m used to it.”</p><p>“…May I ask what happened?”</p><p>Zuko bites her lip. She really doesn’t want to answer but, he is the king. She doesn’t know how well he’ll take rejection.</p><p>“An…incident with my father.” She explains. “He burned me.”</p><p>Kuei sucks in his breath and he looks pale. His hands are shaking.</p><p>“Who is he?” he asks. “Give me his name.”</p><p>Zuko’s mouth is agape. “W-what? Why?”</p><p>“W-why? Because your <em>father burned you</em>!” Kuei exclaims. “I can’t allow something like that to happen to my citizens and let it go unpunished!”</p><p>“No, no you misunderstand, your majesty.” Zuko tries to explain. “I deserved it, I spoke out of turn and I dishonored him. That’s why he burned me.”</p><p>Instead of placating the king, Kuei looks even more horrified and angry. Even some of the guards are shuffling with indignation.</p><p>“Excuse me?!” Kuei shouts. “Di-Did you just say you <em>deserved</em> it? Wh-what that’s just—this is—! I need to sit down.”</p><p>One the servants rush with a seat for the king and another for Zuko, who hesitantly takes a seat after a matronly looking woman gives her a stern look. Kuei’s head is in his hands, and he’s breathing deeply. Another servant comes in with a large fan and starts fanning the king. Bosco seems to have sensed his master’s distress and waddles over, nuzzling his nose against Kuei.</p><p>“Um…if it’s any better, it was three years ago.” Zuko says quietly.</p><p>Kuei looks up in despair. “How old are you now?”</p><p>“…sixteen.”</p><p> </p><p>She never expected the weak looking king to curse so well. He could put some of the sailors to shame with the verbose strong of curses that leave his lips.</p><p>He finally takes a breath and looks at her seriously, “Lin, I <em>promise</em> that you’ll be safe. I’ll bring you into my staff, you’ll be protected in the palace. Just tell me where your father is. I’ll bring him to justice.”</p><p>What is with people trying to bring her father to justice for her? For their nation and to stop the war she gets, but not for <em>her</em>. She’s just…insignificant.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty, it’s alright—”</p><p>“No it’s not! A father should not be <em>burning</em> their child!” he exclaims.</p><p>“…he’s an important official. He needed to make an example of me.”</p><p>“That—that doesn’t make things any better. You realize that right? I may be king, but if I ever burned a thirteen-year-old child, my people would <em>riot</em> and ask for my head. Especially if it was my own child.”</p><p>Zuko winces. “It’s in the past now.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean it shouldn’t go unpunished. He needs to be brought to justice. Please Lin.” He pleads.</p><p>Zuko’s hands are trembling. This is wrong, why would the king of her enemy nation want to help her? Why is he so insistent that her father needs to be punished on her behalf? She can’t. She just can’t.</p><p>She falls to the floor and prostrates herself.</p><p>“P-please King Kuei.” She begs. “Please, please don’t ask me anymore. I just—I just want to forget about it.”</p><p> </p><p>King Kuei is silent. The entire room is silent and heavy. Finally, she feels the king looming above her. She doesn’t dare look up, but he’s kneeling now. His hands are gently wrapped around her arms and helping her up. She keeps her head down. She doesn’t want this man to see the tears swimming in her eyes.</p><p>“…Lin, I’m sorry.” he says. “I didn’t mean to push you. I will respect your wishes. I just…I’m just so <em>angry</em>. I can’t believe there’s someone in my kingdom who’s capable of doing something like that.”</p><p>Well he’s not actually from Kuei’s kingdom, but she doesn’t say this.</p><p>“It’s alright.” She whispers. “You’re…king. You should look out for your people.”</p><p>Kuei stands there silently. He wishes he could do something more for her, but she’s made it clear that he’s not to ask her again. But…</p><p>He catches one of the guard’s eyes and they nod. They’ll get the guards on it.</p><p> </p><p>Bosco seems to feel the anxiety and sadness radiating from Zuko and shuffles over. He butts his head against her hip and warbles. Zuko smiles and pats his head.</p><p>“Well, Your Majesty I think now is a good time to see if the tunic fits Bosco.” She says.</p><p>Kuei pastes on a smile, “Yes that would be lovely. I can’t wait to see how Bosco looks in it.”</p><p>For a bear, he’s fairly well-mannered and easily lets Zuko slip the tunic on him. Kuei nods appraisingly.</p><p>“He looks amazing, Lin. You and Master Hina do great work.” He compliments. “And Bosco seems to really like you.”</p><p>At this Bosco rumbles and nuzzles against Zuko’s stomach. The princess strokes the bristly fur and murmurs sweet compliments to the creature.</p><p>“I’m glad you both like it. I hope that my first work meets your expectations.”</p><p>“And beyond!” Kuei exclaims. “I’ll be proud to wear your work Lin. Master Shandi was the one to clothed all of the Earth Kingdom royalty when she still lived here, and Master Hina now takes her place. I’m glad you are now working with her.”</p><p>Zuko blushes. “You honor me.”</p><p>Kuei smiles and then motions for one of the servants to come over. He brings over a bag and Kuei hands it to her.</p><p>Zuko is dumbfounded by the gold inside. “Y-your majesty, you’ve already paid us.”</p><p>“It’s your tip.” Kuei says. “You’ve done an amazing job on this robe and you’ve finished it so quickly. It’s only fair that I compensate you well.”</p><p>Well she won’t complain about getting the extra gold. Once she saves enough, she could get a nice home in the middle ring for her uncle.</p><p>She thanks him again and packs up her things. She bows once more to King Kuei before she leaves with the escorts. They take her back to Master Hina’s shop, and she continues to work until the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She shouldn’t be surprised when she finds Sokka waiting for her outside the shop. He’s grinning and holding up a sweetbread as an offering.</p><p>“Hey!” he greets.</p><p>Zuko sighs, “I should have known you would have found me.” she says taking the bread. She takes a bite and the sweet custard fills her mouth. Zuko moans in delight savors the taste. When she goes to thank Sokka, he’s still as a statue, and his normally tanned face seems to be burning red.</p><p>“Hngm—there’s er…that’s a—” Sokka makes abortive motions to the corner of his lips, but Zuko isn’t really getting it. Is this a commoner thing?</p><p>“Cream!” he shouts. “Th-there’s cream here.” He says gesturing to the corner of his lips.</p><p>Zuko swipes a thumb over the area and licks the custard off her thumb. “Did I get it all?”</p><p>Sokka shakes his head. “N-no you still got some.”</p><p>She does two more swipe throughs, but apparently there’s still some left. Finally, Sokka reaches out and wipes the area just under his bottom lip. Her breath hitches when the pressure of his thumb graces over her lips. Electricity seems to shoot through her and her toes are curling in her boots.</p><p>“T-there.” Sokka says.</p><p>Zuko nods, probably looking flushed. “Thanks.” She says.</p><p>They stand there awkwardly, both trying to get their hearts to settle down.</p><p>“Um you—you wanna get dinner…with me?” Sokka asks.</p><p>Zuko bites her lip. Her heart starts to palpitate unreasonably. Why is she getting so excited? He probably just wants to ask how her meeting with the king went. She should say no, but tonight is Uncle’s Pai Sho night with the other people in their building, so he won’t be waiting for her.</p><p>“Sure…dinner sounds good.”</p><p>Sokka grins, “Great, I found an amazing place that has the <em>best </em>dumplings and they even have one that’s as big as your face!”</p><p>Zuko snorts, “You’re such a pig-cow.”</p><p>“I’m a growing boy and I need my meat.” He proclaims.</p><p> </p><p>The restaurant is in the middle ring, but Zuko can see a lot of upper ring nobles sitting in the nicer tables. The waiter takes one look at Sokka and is falling over himself, gesturing to a private booth that is probably only used for the highest nobility.</p><p>“Lord Sokka! It’s an honor to be serving you and your girlfriend, tonight.” The waiter remarks with a wide sunny smile.</p><p>Both teens turn red and stutter.</p><p>“Sh-she’s not—”</p><p>“We’re not—er—he’s not like—”</p><p>The waiter nods in comprehension, “Ah of course you’d want to keep your involvement quiet. I stand corrected, it’s an honor to have Lord Sokka and his <em>lovely friend</em> for dinner this evening.” He winks.</p><p>The correction is not any better, but Sokka and Zuko just lets it slide. There’s no point in correcting the man.</p><p>Sokka snickers to himself. “So…<em>lovely</em> <em>friend</em>…”</p><p>Zuko tosses a peanut at him. “Shut up, <em>Lord Sokka</em>.”</p><p>He shrugs, “Being friends with the Avatar has it perks, but I could do without the Lord Sokka part.”</p><p>“Isn’t your father a Chief? You’re technically a lord.”</p><p>Sokka shakes his head, “No we don’t really do the whole ‘bloodline rules’. We vote for a new chief when the old one retires.”</p><p>“…so you just let <em>people</em> choose your next leader?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Zuko shakes her head, “Isn’t that dangerous? What if your next leader is a complete imbecile? They weren’t born into the role and were never trained from birth. You could end up with a rampaging psychopath on the throne!”</p><p>Sokka looks pointedly at her.</p><p>…why is he looking at her like that?</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Sokka sighs, “Don’t worry about it. You’ll figure it out.”</p><p>Zuko purses her lips. She doesn’t like knowing that she missed something. What was it? He got that look when she said someone could end up with a rampaging psychopath…</p><p>…</p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs. “My father is not a psychopath.”</p><p>“I was referring to your sister, but your dad counts too.” Sokka replies mildly. “If it were up to me, I’d cut off his hands and dick, chain him up and leave him on an iceburg in the middle of the ocean and let him die of frostbites.”</p><p>Zuko wrinkles her nose, “That’s my father you’re talking about murdering. Gruesomely, I might add.”</p><p>“Please, we both know you think Iroh’s your real dad.”</p><p>Zuko turns red. “H-how did you—no I don’t!”</p><p>Sokka gives her a <em>look</em>.</p><p>“…I just…don’t correct people’s assumptions.” She says quietly. “I already have a father, and he’s…”</p><p>“A fucking dick?”</p><p>“Hard to impress.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka humphs, but then looks back at her. She’s hunched her shoulders in, eyes downcast and trying to look smaller. Ah he hates making her feel like this.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry for harping on it. I just…I just don’t like that someone hurt you badly.”</p><p>“It was a long time ago.”</p><p>“Three years isn’t really that long, and just because it did doesn’t mean he should go unpunished.”</p><p>Zuko chuckles mirthlessly. “You and King Kuei said the same thing.”</p><p>Sokka’s eyes go up. “I completely forgot you were meeting the king today!” he says. “How did it go? Did he like your stuff?”</p><p>Zuko blinks. “Wait, you didn’t ask me to dinner to interrogate me about the king?”</p><p>Sokka looks like he’s about to smack her. “No, I just wanted to get dinner with…a friend. A <em>lovely </em>friend.” He adds jokingly.</p><p>The princess blushes and turns away. Her traitorous heart is pounding in her chest. The thought that Sokka considers her a friend is…good. Nice. But…</p><p>“And if I decide to go after the Avatar?”</p><p>Sokka scoffs. “Well I probably wouldn’t be too surprised or happy, but…I’d still think of you as a semi- friend. One that’s trying to capture the hope of the whole world for her shitty dad, but we can’t be perfect. And I think I can take you with my trusty boomerang.”</p><p>She should be so mad. She should be blazing and shouting that he shouldn’t take her so lightly, but…</p><p>But his declaration just made her so <em>happy</em>.</p><p>“I could deflect your stupid boomerang with my blades.” She retorts.</p><p>“…what? You have blades? That’s not <em>fair</em>. You’re already a fi—er bender!” Sokka exclaims. “You can only choose one!”</p><p>“Pft, who says <em>that</em>?” Zuko chuckles. “Besides if I didn’t know how to use my swords, Jet would have seriously hurt someone.”</p><p>“You beat Jet with <em>swords</em>?”</p><p>“What did you think I used? My <em>bending</em>?”</p><p>Sokka opens his mouth and then shuts it. Oh he hadn’t actually thought about that. “That’s super cool. You should teach me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Teach me swordbending!”</p><p>Zuko feels her brow tick , “Okay first: don’t call it swordbending. Second: Why?”</p><p>Sokka shrugs, “I’m just…I know I’m important to the group. I’m the <em>plan guy</em>, but well…it’d be nice to not be the weakest link when we’re fighting. I mean I’d still probably be the weakest link but I shouldn’t be like <em>weak weak</em>. It’s just hard to keep up with people like the Avatar, my sister, and a genius 12-year-old Earth bender.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She gets it. She understands the feeling of being pitted against pure talent and genius. It was hard enough being compared to Azula, but he’s being compared to powerhouses like the Avatar and genius benders like Katara and the Earth girl.</p><p>She actually never thought about the other teen’s position. Sokka always seemed so…confident and self-assured. She’s never seen him so downcast.</p><p>Zuko clears her throat. “Um…I have three days off out of the week. We can train then. Just come by my place.”</p><p>The result is immediate, he perks up and beams at her. “Seriously? Thanks! I can’t wait!”</p><p> </p><p>They’re food comes shortly after, and Sokka’s too busy stuffing his face to continue talking.</p><p>Zuko nibbles on her food a bit more delicately, but it’s good. The dumpling skins are soft and chewy and the filling is well seasoned. The other dishes are quite good as well. The hand-pulled noodles are delicious and paired well with the broth. Sokka is nearly bouncing out of his seat when the giant dumpling comes. It’s truly massive and actually as big as Sokka’s face.</p><p>“Zuko, I think I’m in love.” He sighs drooling over the dumpling.</p><p>The princess shakes her head exasperatedly. “You better eat your ‘love’ soon or I’ll be taking it.”</p><p>“What jealous?” Sokka asks wiggling his brow. “Don’t worry there’s enough of Sokka to go around.”</p><p>Zuko smacks his arm for that, but either her hits are getting softer or he’s getting a higher pain tolerance, because he merely laughs as he splits the dumpling apart for the both of them.</p><p>He’s probably just getting a higher pain tolerance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Uuggh I don’t think I can move.” Sokka says leaning back against the seat.</p><p>“I told you not to order dessert.”</p><p>“But the chocolate mochi’s are <em>amazing</em>!”</p><p>They were amazing. Zuko ate two of them and they were so rich and decadent. Sokka ate the other four. The waiter comes by with the bill and Zuko moves to grab her purse, but Sokka’s already handed the waiter the coins. Sokka then leads her out before she can protest in the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka.” She hisses.</p><p>“What? You made dinner yesterday. It’s my treat today.” He says.</p><p>“That was just curry.”</p><p>“The best curry I had.” Sokka retorts. “So I took you to the best dumpling place I know. Because I can’t cook for shit. Anyway, consider this a congratulations dinner.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For getting hired by the Earth King!”</p><p>“Oh, that’s not a big deal.”</p><p>Sokka looks at her with a deadpan expression. “It’s a big deal. Trust me. You should have heard the way the people were talking about you.”</p><p>“What people?”</p><p>Sokka laughs and herds her to the train, “How do you think I found you? I asked around the local artisan shops. Mostly the textile places. They all told me the best seamstress in the city is Master Hina, and she just hired a girl from the lower ring.”</p><p>“Oh…I didn’t know that people talked about me.”</p><p>“Apparently you came in with a seal of approval from a big-shot seamstress, and Master Hina hired you on the spot. Everyone’s really impressed. They said the seal isn’t given to just <em>anyone</em>. Of all the apprentices that old lady’s had she’s only given it to four people including you.”</p><p>Zuko blushes. “Ah well…I always thought Master Shandi was a crazy old lady, who just happened to be good at sewing.”</p><p>“Haha happened to you too huh? We went through the same thing in Omashu, I’m telling you that king is a few cabbage heads short of a cart…”</p><p> </p><p>By the time, Zuko’s realized it, Sokka had already walked her back to her place, again. Iroh smiles when he sees Sokka and offers him tea, but the teen declines, saying that he shouldn’t stay too late if he wants to catch the last train. Zuko catches his sleeve before he goes.</p><p>“Um…tomorrow at sunrise. I can help teach you some sword katas.”</p><p>Sokka beams, “Awesome. I’ll be here. Bright and early.”</p><p>“Better be.” She grins back.</p><p> </p><p>He leaves with another good-bye and Zuko shuts the door. She goes out her window and waits by there until he sees him coming out of the complex. He looks up and waves enthusiastically at her. She returns it with a smaller wave and watches him leave down the road. When she turns around, Uncle has the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.</p><p>“What?” she snipes.</p><p>He shrugs, “Oh nothing. I’m glad you and Sokka are getting along.” He says. “What were you two up to?”</p><p>“…just dinner.” She replies. “He took me to a dumpling place in the middle ring. I think you would like it uncle…” she goes on to regal Iroh with the details of their time together. Telling him the funny things he said, the stupidly happy look he gets when food comes. Iroh listens to it with a content smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been so long since he’s seen his darling niece so lively. He smiles secretly to himself, Sokka is funny, kind, a brilliant strategist, it sounds like they’re about to spar together, and he’s even friends with the Avatar’s flying lemur. Plus, going by what Iroh recalls of the Southerners he’ll grow to be quite tall.</p><p>Strange how the spirits work sometimes. He wonders if Lu Ten is watching this now.</p><p>Iroh chuckles to himself.</p><p>Poor boy might just be tearing his hair out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong> Yue:</strong>  When you gonna own up that they got got got it baaadd~</p><p><strong> Lu Ten: </strong> Yue, don't you dare!</p><p><strong> Yue:</strong> Take it Agni!</p><p><strong>Agni:</strong> Boy don't be proud it's okay they're in loovveee~</p><p><strong> Lu Ten:</strong> AL;KJDSAFJKLSADJKL </p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Warning:</strong> Explicit Sex Scene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka goes home, fully intending to get to bathe and go to bed, since he needs to wake up early tomorrow.</p><p>But ends up tossing and turning in his sheets. Why can’t he sleep damnit!?</p><p>Well, he knows why. He just doesn’t want to act on it.</p><p>He glares down at his half-hard penis.</p><p>
  <em>This is all your fault. You never used to be this much of a pain.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He just needs to rub one out. It’s been a while since he slept with anyone. The last person was a girl from the middle ring who he saved from a canal. With him spending time with Zuko and finding Appa, he just hadn’t had time to release anything pent up frustrations, and unfortunately, Zuko gives him a <em>lot </em>of frustrations.</p><p>The worst part?</p><p>She has no idea.</p><p> </p><p>Every time a perverted thought comes to mind it just makes him feel like a dirty skeevy guy. When she was eating that sweetbread and moaning like that? It should be illegal to sound like that in public. And then when the cream go all over her pretty pink lips…</p><p>He nearly came right there. Seeing those plush lips coated in white thick cream, her eyes so big and wide, head tilted questioningly.</p><p>It was both so cute and so fucking sexy.</p><p>And then his thumb may have lingered just a <em>touch</em> too long because his mind couldn’t let go of the image of Zuko on her knees looking up at him with glistening lips.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck. I’m a terrible person.</em> Sokka thinks as his hands go down to his pants. He made sure to bring the curtains on his bed down and turn himself to the side so he faced the wall. Aang is already fast asleep, but he’d rather not risk it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Explicit Scene-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He grabs his leaking dick in his hands and pumps to a steady rhythm. Fantasy Zuko is kneeling before him, a smile on her lips and taking his dick in her delicate warm hands. The hands that could embroider well enough for a king, the hands that can swing a blade, and the hands that have punched plumes of fire at him.</p><p>His hand strokes faster.</p><p> </p><p>She’s taking his dick in her mouth. Her plush pink lips opening wide and suckling on his cock. What would her mouth feel like? He bets it’s scorching hot. Her clever tongue that sasses him as easily as she bites back at her enemies would lick his cock from tip to root.</p><p>He wants to bury himself in her warmth; would she let him hold her down and fuck her mouth? Or would she hold <em>him </em>down as she sucked his cock. Both give him streams of pleasure rushing through him.</p><p>He’s so close. It’s like he can almost smell the fire-lilies and citrus. He can only imagine what she looks like under her robes. Taunt strong muscles, pale ivory skin, curves as sharp as a blades. He wants to hold her close. Grab her plump ass and sit her on his aching cock, and she’d ride him. Breasts bouncing in time with her thrusts, her eyes glazed, mouth parted.</p><p>And at the end would she cry out and sigh?</p><p>Would she close her eyes like she did when they sat on the roof underneath the bright moon? Her face so calm and peaceful. And then she’d open those beautiful eyes and look at him with the sweetest smile and say, <em>“Sokka”</em></p><p> </p><p>His orgasm hits him like a tidal wave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<strong>End Explicit Scene-</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oohh fuckfuckfuckfuck!”</em> he hisses.</p><p>It feels like his insides are trying to shoot out of his dick, and his come cover his hands and sheets. Some even getting on the wall. He takes a deep breath and releases. His body slumps boneless against the mattress. He should clean up, but he can’t find the energy to right now. All he does is wipe his hands on the sheets and cleans up the mess on the wall. He’ll put the sheets in the laundry before he leaves. He drapes his arm over his eyes and groans.</p><p>Tomorrow’s going to be hell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toph is up early, which is weird and <em>very suspicious</em>.</p><p>“Toph.” Sokka greets.</p><p>The blind girl is smiling all toothily. “You’re up early, Snoozles.”</p><p>“Yeah, just gonna do some morning training.” Not a lie.</p><p>“Uh-huh. It wouldn’t have to do with why you’ve been out late these past few days?”</p><p>“Eh kinda.”</p><p>Toph seems surprised that’s he’s answering so candidly and truthfully. She narrows her sightless eyes. “What kind of secret stuff have you been up to?”</p><p>“The secret kind.” He quips. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to be late.”</p><p>Toph reluctantly steps aside. “I’ll find out what you’re up to.” She promises.</p><p>“By all means.” Sokka invites. “It’s really not that interesting.”</p><p>From the look on her face, this is not how the conversation should have gone; she’ll probably enact some form of revenge, but Sokka’s fine with that. It’s a rare day when he can outplay the Blind Bandit.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko is already waiting outside her apartment when he gets there. She’s in loose training clothes with just a tunic and pants. Her swords are carefully placed on her hip. She waves when she sees him, and it makes him want to run up to her and sweep her off her feet.</p><p><em>Calm yourself, Sokka</em>. He chides himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re actually on time.” She says.</p><p>“Hey Boomerang Master never breaks his promise.”</p><p>“Your names just get more and more ridiculous.” She huffs.</p><p> </p><p>She leads them to a secluded area, near what was probably once stables. She takes out her blades and wraps them in a leather cloth.</p><p>“Two blades? Now that’s just really unfair.” Sokka complains.</p><p>Zuko rolls her eyes. “Just shut up and start stretching.” She commands.</p><p>“Okay.” he pauses and then turns to her. “What exactly counts as stretching.”</p><p>She looks at him deadpanned, “You’re kidding me? What does the avatar or your sister do before they start bending?”</p><p>“Bending moves?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Sigh, “Okay follow my lead.” She says.</p><p>She makes him go through a serious of stretches that defy human physiology.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em>? My arms are literally going to pop off!” he shouts as he tries to hold the stretch. Zuko, the limber, bastard is laughing at him <em>and </em>holding the stretch with ease. She even does a weird twist thing.</p><p>“Just a few more seconds Sokka. If you don’t stretch you might tear your muscles during or after training. It’s something even benders should learn to do. It keeps your body spry.”</p><p>She easily goes down into a split and Sokka is sure that if he tries that he’ll bust his nuts. That perverted part of his brain wants to know just how flexible she is, and Sokka has to punt it into the deep dark recesses of his mind.</p><p>Ten minutes of stretching and warm ups later, and he does actually feel a little looser. Damn that woman. Why did she have to be right?</p><p> </p><p>She tosses him her sword and says, “Show me how you grip it.”</p><p>He does and she looks it over.</p><p>“Not bad.” She says, “You’re probably used to carrying a top-heavy weapon right?”</p><p>“Yeah my old club.” He says, impressed that she could tell.</p><p>She nods. “That would explain it.” She fixes his grip slightly and asks, “How does this feel?”</p><p>“Weird, but like it’s right.”</p><p>“Good, now I’ll show you how to hold a proper stance.”</p><p> </p><p>They’re at it for hours, and Sokka is starting to feel good about his form. They even do a small mock spar, with Zuko mirroring the basic strokes and stances. They’re sweating heavily by the time they’re doing their cool down stretches. Sokka groans as she pushes against his back and he tries to reach further into the V.</p><p>“I don’t think my back can bend anymore.” He groans.</p><p>“You’ll need to start doing more stretches, you’re pathetically stiff.” She says.</p><p>“Hey not all bending and fighting is filled with crazy acrobatics like you or Aang’s.” he grouses. “We can’t all do a jump kick and split in mid-air.”</p><p>“Aang does more acrobatics than me.”</p><p>“Yeah but not by much, and at least he has the excuse of being able to fly. You just fling yourself out there and hope you don’t fall and die.”</p><p>“…okay but you should still be more limber. It’ll help keep you loose during battle and reduce any muscle injuries.”</p><p>“Good to know.” he sighs as she finally lifts herself off him. “Wanna get something to eat after?”</p><p>She lifts the collar of her damp shirt and gives him a look.</p><p>“After we shower of course.” He amends.</p><p>“…okay. I know a nice restaurant with good noodles nearby.”</p><p>“Alright!”</p><p> </p><p>They head back to the apartment to shower, but while Zuko has some spare clothes, Sokka did not bring any. He’s strutting around the apartment in a towel as he cautiously sniffs his sweaty clothes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ugh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He really doesn’t want to put these back on.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko comes out of her room and nearly has a heart attack.</p><p>“Sokka!” she cries.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“W-what—what why aren’t you dressed?!”</p><p>He holds up his dirty sweaty clothes. “Eeehh I kinda forgot I just had this one pair.”</p><p>Zuko groans. “Okay s-stay there.” She heads back into her room and comes out again throwing a tunic and pants at him.</p><p>“What are these?” he asks.</p><p>“They’re mine.” She answers. “We’re about the same height and size. You can borrow those. They’re my spare training clothes.”</p><p>He looks down at the clothes and then back to her. Zuko’s averting her eyes and there’s a vibrant blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Well, better than wearing his sweaty clothes.</p><p> </p><p>It is at the same time better than wearing his sweaty clothes and worse than wearing his sweaty clothes.</p><p>The tunic and pants fit him well enough, it’s tight around the shoulders and a little loose around his hips, but it’s doable. They’re soft and clean and smell like her. Every time he breathes, he gets a waft of fire-lilies and citrus. It’s intoxicating and so very very distracting.</p><p>Zuko is not doing any better on her part. She likes the way Sokka fills out her clothes. The cut of the tunic and pants were originally meant for a man, but she altered it to fit her figure better. She can see how his broader shoulders strain at the sleeves, and he cinches the pants tight along the hips which exaggerate his trim waist.</p><p>Agni, she needs to get a hold of herself. Just because a handsome boy is wearing your clothes doesn’t mean that you should start panting after him like an animal.</p><p> </p><p>She waves to some of the familiar neighborhood people, who all smile and give her discrete thumbs up. She doesn’t want to know what they’re thinking. They eventually get to the restaurant and sit down. The shy awkwardness slowly lifts and conversations flow easily from there.</p><p> </p><p>“So does everyone in your family know how to sword fight? Oh Tui and La if your maniac sister starts swinging a sword at me I’d just run.”</p><p>“Ha no, only me and my cousin did. We studied under Piandao. I used to live at his estate for two years before I had to move back, but he still came by the palace to train me.” she says, sighing wistfully at the memories.</p><p>“Well I’m glad then that I don’t have to worry about your sister or father surprising us by going staby-stab.”</p><p>Zuko chuckles wryly, “You won’t have to. It’s considered demeaning for a bender to learn weapons.”</p><p>Sokka’s mouth gaps, “What? Why?”</p><p>She shrugs, “Because it means you’re not a good enough bender. So you have to rely on weapons to protect you.”</p><p>“…um I’m sorry, but you’re not a bad bender? You’re actually really good?”</p><p>“Don’t patronize me Sokka.”</p><p>“I’m not! Trust the guy who’s used to having benders do their magic bending things at them—” “It’s not magic bending things.” “—You’re one of the worst people to fight against. Other than Azula, you’ve really been the only one to have Aang on the ropes.”</p><p>“…oh well. Thanks and…sorry?”</p><p>Sokka laughs, “Well, it kept things interesting at least. I don’t think Aang would have gotten to the North Pole as fast as he did without you hounding his tail.”</p><p>She nods, “I guess.” Then she suddenly turns quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“…I’m wondering if my crew got out okay. I’ve been so busy on the run, I haven’t even spared them a thought.”</p><p>“Oh…” Sokka rubs his hand over the rough stubble of his hair. “Well…the Ocean Spirit definitely sunk a lot of the ships, but…I saw some retreating. Not that many, but a few. They were probably on them. I think I recognized on of the guys there. Some dude with a weird whisker beard.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen, “That might have been Jee.” She says with relief. “Maybe he was able to signal a retreat in time.”</p><p>“Hey if they managed to survive under your command, they can manage an Ocean Spirit.”</p><p>Zuko scoffs. “Yeah you’re probably right. I put them through hell and back. I’m surprised they stuck by me all this time.”</p><p>“It’s your charm.” Sokka teases. “You’re like an angry cat-owl. Temperamental but very cute. People just can’t resist.”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>“See? Temperamental.”</p><p>Sokka doesn’t dodge the dumpling on time and it pings him straight between the eye.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They walk around the market afterwards, Zuko picks up a few things for her Uncle and making stilted small talk with the vendors who keep asking her about the ‘handsome young man’ she’s walking with. She tries to tell them that he’s just a friend (acquaintance? Former-enemy? Guy-who-frequently-stars-in-her-wet-dreams?)</p><p>They just give her a “okay dear” and send her on her way.</p><p>“You’re pretty popular huh?” Sokka asks, effortlessly taking the wares and putting it in the bag he’s carrying. After so many arguments, she doesn’t even protest.</p><p>“Uncle’s the popular one.” She says. “I just end up tagging along. His friendliness really ended up helping us a lot, now that I think about it.”</p><p>Sokka nods, “A good smile can make all the difference.” He says deeply, trying to mimic Iroh’s voice.</p><p>Zuko giggles and shoves his shoulders. “That was pretty good.”</p><p>“I’ve been working on my Iroh.” He says cheekily. “I’m hoping to use it against the others whenever he tries to do something stupid.”</p><p>“Hmm and how’s Katara?”</p><p>“Good. She really likes it here. Even did a spa day with Toph.” He answers. “…maybe you should—uh come see us? Er or well Katara at least.”</p><p>Zuko turns away. She doesn’t quite know what she would do if she ended up face-to-face with the Avatar. Some part of her might just leave it alone, too tired to keep chasing after him, but another part, the burning angry desperate part, might just try to capture him again.</p><p>And what would that bring her?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s so tempting, she can feel the poisonous tendrils grasping at her heart and soul. But she thinks about Uncle, happily serving tea to the refugees. She thinks about the small apartment that’s beginning to feel like a home, more than the palace ever did. She thinks about Sokka, who looks at her with such an earnest expression. The walks to her home, the meals, the sweet gestures.</p><p>She puts a hand over her heart. There’s two opposing sides inside her that’s desperately trying to tug at her in either direction. If she could just, scoop out all that anger and bitterness and leave everything else…would she be happier? She could be. She could be happy here, with Sokka, working with Master Hina. Living simply.</p><p> </p><p>But…</p><p> </p><p>She knows Sokka. He would never just settle down while there were things to be done. He’s an <em>important person</em>. He’s the Avatar’s right-hand man. He wants to end the war, bring peace, go on to do important amazing things.</p><p>He would never stay here for long. This is just…a temporary space. Another transit point He could leave her at any moment.</p><p>And it scares her that in just the few days she’s spent with him, he’s carved out a massive space in her heart just for him.</p><p>Suddenly there are warm hands on her shoulder, and she’s looking at his blue eyes.</p><p>“Hey, hey.” He says soothingly. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push.”</p><p>She shakes her head, “It’s fine. Maybe some other time?”</p><p>Sokka smiles, “Okay. We should get going. You wanted to show me how to make rice balls?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Most of the rice balls turn out misshapen. The picken filling is not as sweet as it should be, but Sokka inhales it all like it’s his last meal.</p><p>“Ugh these are so good. I didn’t know you could cook.”</p><p>Zuko scoffs, “I can make maybe four dishes. And this is one of them. My mother and I would make these during Agni’s Day and pass them out to the orphans in the city.”</p><p>“…That’s so sweet. Your mom sounds amazing.”</p><p>Zuko smiles and focuses on rolling the rice into a nice oblong shape, “She was. I never met anyone kinder than her. She was always there for me, and…and she protected me.”</p><p>“…from your dad?”</p><p>Zuko nods mutely, and she can hear Sokka curse under his breath.</p><p>“You know every time I hear a little more about him, I hate him a lot more.” He says.</p><p>Zuko doesn’t answer, but the silence lays heavy on them.</p><p> </p><p>“…sorry. I always feel like I’m always being a downer.”</p><p>Sokka shakes his head, “Nah, you’re also pretty funny.”</p><p>“Oh? Are you going to give your funny guy title to me?”</p><p>“Please, you’re a little funny, but <em>I’m </em>the master comedian here. One could say I’m a comedy bender.”</p><p>The princess rolls her eyes, “You know adding ‘bender’ to the end of everything doesn’t make you some magically amazing person at it, right?”</p><p>“Oh really? Because I just magically pull out sick jokes like you magically push out fire from your fingertips.”</p><p>“For the last time, that’s not magic.”</p><p>“Really? Explain it to me then.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko huffs, “Well…uncle said that fire bending is not from the muscles it’s from the breath. The breath feeds the energy in your stomach and that energy becomes fire.”</p><p>“…I’m sorry but that just sounded like a bunch of magic to me.”</p><p>She throws her arms up, “Ugh don’t ask me I’m not a chakra scholar. That’s just what I know from uncle.”</p><p>As if he was summoned, Iroh opens the door and sniffs the air.</p><p>“Ah are you making rice balls, niece?” he says, “I can’t wait.”</p><p>Zuko smiles and hands him a plate. “Sit down, Uncle. I’ve put on some tea and it should be ready soon.”</p><p>Iroh obliges and sinks into the cushion. “Aah it does this old man well to see his two favorite people here.”</p><p>“Zuko was trying to tell me that bending’s not magic, but she wasn’t doing a good job of it.” Sokka says.</p><p>“Ah well I guess it is a bit like magic.” Iroh says contemplatively.</p><p>“Uncle!” Zuko yells betrayed.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha it’s true though niece, there’s some magical aspects of bending that scholars find difficult to explain.” He says. “But if I were to try and explain it…bending is the manifestation of your spiritual energy. That energy is determined and given to you by the parents you were born to, the natural energies of your environment, and the guardian spirits of that element. When benders move, we are moving the inner energies to align with the external energies and that creates a reaction. Fire benders are unique in that we carry our element internally. We take in oxygen to feed our chi which acts as the fuel, and the instant our energies align with the energy of the sun, that creates the heat that will spark the fire.”</p><p>“Huh…I guess when you put it that way, it sounds a lot less like magic.” Sokka admits. Zuko crosses her arms triumphantly.</p><p>“I told you.”</p><p>“You did not explain it half as well as he did. You said some weird thing about the stomach and the breath.”</p><p>“Well I <em>tried</em>. It’s been a while since Uncle gave me the breath spiel.”</p><p>The two end up bickering again as they continue molding the rice balls. Iroh just sighs in contentment and sips on his tea.</p><p>Hmm much better than his niece’s first brew.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It goes like this for some time. During Zuko’s off days, Sokka trains with her. Most days after work she finds him waiting for her outside with a smile and an invitation to dinner or a request to walk her home. Once, he even comes in during her lunch break and asks Master Hina if she could be free for a moment. The seamstress smiles and eagerly shoos Zuko away, telling her to take the rest of the day off and to <em>enjoy herself</em>.</p><p>It was absolutely embarrassing when she came in the next day and the other workers were giving her salacious winks.</p><p>“Was <em>he </em>your inspiration.” Master Hina asks gesturing to the robe hanging on the mannequin near her workbench.</p><p>Zuko’s blush is telling enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes she goes to the palace, getting sketches and requests from the King Kuei. Somehow he always ends up inviting her for tea, and more often than not she finds herself conversing with the king. He’s astonished when he learns how well-versed she is in classic plays and literature as well as politics, agriculture, and cultural restoration.</p><p>“You’ve quite the broad education.” Kuei says amazed after their discussion on the thematic threads in Love Amongst the Dragons.</p><p>Zuko smiles, “My mother was an actress before she married my father. She loved to take us to plays and read to us when I was younger. I never really stopped after she…passed.”</p><p>He smiles sympathetically and then starts a new topic. This time about increasing agricultural yields.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She notices that Sokka tends to pay for a lot of their food (most of their food), and she can’t just let him do that in good conscience. She wants to pay him back somehow, but she honestly doesn’t know where to start. After a day of wracking her brain she finally goes to her co-worker Mintra, who’s around her age (22 but close enough) and married.</p><p> </p><p>“What is a good gift for…a friend who’s been very good to you?” Zuko asks haltingly.</p><p>Mintra grins, “Well~ my husband always says that the best gifts are practical and have a little touch of me put in it.”</p><p>Zuko squints. “What counts as that?”</p><p>“You do work in a seamstress shop.” Mintra says. “Master Hina wouldn’t mind you taking some yards of cloth and some thread to make something for your…<em>friend</em>.”</p><p>Turns out, Master Hina is more than okay with her borrowing a few supplies for a new tunic for Sokka.</p><p>She gets the local dyer to make it a deep blue, and fashions it in a Southern tribe style. She embroiders a special something on them and smiles at the work.</p><p>Mintra comes over and says, “Well…that’s definitely different.”</p><p>“It’s an important water tribe thing.” Zuko replies.</p><p>“Hmm strange people. I didn’t even know those could survive there.”</p><p>“Me either, but…I heard it from a reliable source so who am I to question it?”</p><p>“True.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She gifts him the new tunic after swordbending training (and she’s only calling it swordbending because Sokka keeps <em>insisting</em> on it.)</p><p>He’s ecstatic as he runs his hands over the rich blue-dyed fabric. “This is amazing!” he exclaims. “You’re really good. No wonder the king keeps asking for you and—you even embroidered it!”</p><p>He runs his hands over the boomerang in the front. Then he turns it around and he pauses.</p><p>Zuko wrings her hands nervously as he squints at the animals. “Wow…frogs. I was not expecting that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sokka, I can take it back. I can re-make it. I’m so sorry—”</p><p>“What no!” he says pulling the tunic close to his chest. “No way, no take-backsies. I’m just surprised you put frogs. It’s really amazing and so detailed. They look really familiar…”</p><p>“Wait…I thought frogs were super important for your people.” Zuko says slowly. Did she misheard the Avatar? To be fair she was trying to escape a high security stronghold. Oh Agni, she hopes they don’t mean something terrible. What a great time for a cultural misunderstanding.</p><p>But Sokka only laughs, “Where did you hear that from?”</p><p>“Uh…the Avatar.”</p><p>“What? Aang? When did Aang tell you that? No offense but I don’t remember him telling you that, and I kinda doubt he’d be talking to you about water tribe culture.”</p><p>Zuko shifts, “It was when he was captured by Zhao.”</p><p>“…<em>What?!</em>” Sokka exclaims, jaw dropping.</p><p>“You…didn’t know?”</p><p>“NO! What the—when did <em>that</em> happen?!”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko runs a hand through her hair, “Um…sometime after that big storm hit on the western front. He got caught catching frogs for you? He was really upset when they were escaping and kept saying that they were important to you guys. I always figured it was for some cultural ritual or special cuisine.”</p><p>“Oh Tui and La, I can’t believe he got caught catching those stupid frogs for us.” Sokka mutters putting head in his hands. “So wait…how did you know?”</p><p>Zuko shifts again. “I might have…rescued him. And helped him escape, by threatening to kill him. Not seriously of course, but it was the only way to get away from Zhao. And then I threw a fire ball at him after he rescued me.”</p><p>“Wait, I thought <em>you</em> were rescuing <em>him</em>?”</p><p>“I was. And then an arrow hit my head and then he rescued me.”</p><p>“An <em>arrow hit your head?!</em>”</p><p>“…yes? Doctor Kusuri checked it and nothing was wrong. Just a bump.”</p><p>Sokka groans and looks up at the sky. “I don’t even know what to be mad about first.”</p><p>“Um…sorry about the frogs?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka looks up at her, she’s looking at him with wide apologetic golden eyes, her hands clasped tightly together, and he honestly wants to kiss her. So so bad.</p><p>But he takes a deep breath instead and lays his hand on her shoulder. “It’s not about the frogs. Aang got those frogs to cure our sickness, so in a way they were pretty important. I’m glad you ended up helping him because I’m pretty sure Katara and I would have died without treatment.”</p><p>Zuko swallows hard. She can’t believe such a small stupid thing had such a huge impact. Like tiny embers lighting together to create a forest fire.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad they have a good meaning behind them.” she says.</p><p>Sokka smiles back, “Me too. Let’s go to the tea shop, I wanna show it off to your Uncle and his pai sho group.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because the famous amazingly talented seamstress, Lin, gave me one of her masterpieces.” He says plainly.</p><p>Zuko blushes a bright red and tries to get him to stop saying such embarrassing things. It wasn’t a big deal.</p><p>He just brushes her off and tugs her out the door once he’s pulled the tunic over his head.</p><p>It looks good, the fit is perfect, and she’s happy that the rich blue compliments his dark skin nicely. There’s butterflies, fluttering in her stomach as she watches him strut around with his new clothes. Clothes that <em>she</em> made for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’re just coming around to the tea shop when they both halt in confusion.</p><p>There’s a large crowd near the tea shop, and it’s not because of the tea. The people almost look like they’re rioting against the Earth Kingdom soldiers, who are trying to push them back and in the center of it is…<em>Uncle and King Kuei.</em></p><p>Zuko feels her stomach drop. What happened? Did they find out his identity? Will he be okay?</p><p>She doesn’t think, she just runs to them, Sokka calling her name behind her.</p><p>“Uncle!” she shouts.</p><p>King Kuei looks up, “Uncle?” he says.</p><p>The guards part to let her through, and she throws herself between the king and her uncle. Every part of her body is trembling. This is the second time she’d be facing a monarch and defying his will.</p><p>“King Kuei, I won’t let you hurt him.” She says. The crowd roars behind her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What did I tell you?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Listen to Lin! She loves Mushi more than anything!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You have the wrong man, your majesty!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Release Mushi!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>King Kuei looks to the crowds and then to Zuko who looks back at him defiantly.</p><p>“I think…there may have been a misunderstanding.” King Kuei says. He turns to Pao. “I will need your tea shop for a bit. There’s a private discussion I must have with these two.”</p><p>Pao nods quickly and the guards surround the tea shop, making sure no one comes close as the King goes in with Zuko and Iroh following after.</p><p>Zuko then remembers Sokka’s voice calling to her, and she turns back spotting him behind some guards who are holding a spear out towards him. She quickly walks over and asks that he be let in.</p><p>“Please, he’s a close friend.”</p><p>The guards look to each other and then let him pass. Sokka sighs in relief and grasps her shaking hands.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Y-yeah. I think…I think there’s just a misunderstanding.” She gulps. Sokka sees her trembling, and he pulls her close to his chest. Zuko is surprised at first, but she let’s herself sink into the comfort of Sokka’s embrace. The scent of metal and the ocean sooth her frayed nerves. She pulls away and nods to him gratefully before leading him to the tea shop.</p><p> </p><p>Iroh and Kuei are already sitting across from each other at a table, two guards standing nearby.</p><p>Zuko sits close to her Uncle and Sokka takes the seat across from her. They four sit in silence before Kuei clears his throat.</p><p>“I think I may need to explain.” He says. “After you told me about your father, I had the guards track down some information about him. After listening to the people, they heard that your father, Mushi is actually living with you here in Ba Sing Se. So…I thought he might have been still abusing you. I came here personally to make sure he was arrested for his crimes.” He pauses and looks to Iroh. “Forgive me. It seems I must have been mistaken. You’re not the father who hurt her?”</p><p>“No, but I appreciate the effort you put in, King Kuei.” Iroh says serenely. “I am happy to say that my niece is far <em>far</em> away from the monster who hurt her.”</p><p>King Kuei nods, “I’m glad to hear that.” Then he turns to Zuko. “Please forgive my over-stepping. I just wanted to make sure you were living safely in my city. I did not mean to hurt your adoptive father.”</p><p>She nods, “It’s alright. I appreciate the effort. I’m glad the people here have a good king who wants to help them.”</p><p> </p><p>King Kuei smiles wryly, “Well to be honest, seeing the lower ring and how the people are living, it seems I may have become too lax in my duties. I’m just glad you have people here for you.”</p><p>She bows, “Thank you, your majesty.”</p><p>He nods and then turns to Sokka, “I’m sorry the guards didn’t let you come in with your girlfriend. I didn’t know you were with Lin.”</p><p>Sokka turns a bright red but doesn’t correct him. “Um yeah no problem. Like you said. You didn’t know.”</p><p>Finally, he stands and bows to them. “I’ll make sure to send compensation for all the trouble I’ve caused you.” Kuei says.</p><p>“Oh you don’t need to.” Iroh tries to say, but the king is firm.</p><p>“No no, please. I should never have assumed so poorly of you, Mushi. And besides, your daughter is the finest seamstress I’ve ever seen. Her work never ceases to amaze me. I feel like I owe you a great favor for helping her here.” He turns to Sokka and grins, “You’re lucky to have a talented girlfriend who can make you such fine clothes.”</p><p>Sokka smiles sheepishly and turns to a red-faced Zuko. “Yeah she’s pretty amazing.” He says fondly.</p><p>Kuei nods and looks closely at the boy’s tunic, “Hmm frogs and boomerangs. What a wonderfully unique design.” He says to himself. He bows one more time to the family and then leaves with his entourage.</p><p>Once the guards go, the neighbors and loyal customers surround Iroh, asking him: ‘<em>Are you alright?’ ‘What was that all about?’ ‘Did Lin’s biological father actually scar her?’</em></p><p>Iroh smiles at them placatingly and answers their questions while Sokka helps lead Zuko away from the crowd. They end up ducking in a nearby alley.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s color seems to have returned and she’s breathing better now. They just stay there for a while, listening to the sounds of people moving about.</p><p>“Everyone’s pretty mad at my father huh?”</p><p>“That’s probably putting it lightly.” Sokka answers.</p><p>“…That was the first time I ever hear Uncle call him a <em>monster</em>.”</p><p>“It’s pretty accurate if you ask me.”</p><p>Zuko pauses, letting it sink in. “For the past three years, I always thought—I still sometimes think he did the right thing. That he’s an infallible judge and knows what’s best for our nation. That I…<em>deserve it</em> because I was so weak and a failure.” She says bitterly.</p><p>Sokka has to plant himself firmly on the wall to keep himself from just taking her in his arms and holding her close to him. But she needs to say this out loud first. Once she’s goes through this, he’ll scoop her up and make sure nothing ever hurts her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Father always said, the best thing I could offer was my body, to carry the next powerful heir to the throne. I tried so hard to prove him wrong, that I could be <em>more </em>than just…a broodmare.” Tears pool in her eyes and she swipes them away. “After the Agni Kai, he said I wouldn’t even be good enough to marry off. I was too ugly and damaged. But…maybe he’s not as right or as infallible as I thought.”</p><p>There’s a pause.</p><p>“I still feel so torn and confused about all of this.” she admits. “I feel like I should hate him, but I also still want his approval and love. I just…don’t know anymore.” She slides down the wall and puts her head on her knees. Sokka goes down with her and carefully wraps his arms around her shoulders.</p><p>“…I can’t even imagine what you’re going through, but…I think it’s pretty normal to feel conflicted about these things. It’s hard to go against what we’ve been taught for so long. It takes a lot of effort to change and be someone better. But I’ll be here for you, no matter what.”</p><p>Zuko looks up, “You will?”</p><p>Sokka nods resolutely, “I promise. I’ll help you through this.”</p><p>Zuko nods and then looks seriously at him. She holds up her pinky.</p><p>“I promise I won’t try to capture the Avatar.” She says. Sokka is gaping at her, eyes wide.</p><p>“W-w-what? But isn’t he the only way you can get home? A-are you sure? I mean—I’m pretty happy about that but—”</p><p>“Just give me your pinky.” She interrupts. She needs to do this before she backs out. Sokka looks quizzically at her but he does reach his pinky out towards hers, and she hooks them together, just like Lu Ten and her used to do.</p><p>“I don’t know if it’s the right thing to do.” She admits. “I’m still so conflicted, but I think the best thing I can do for myself is…to slowly pull away from the idea of going home. If I take away the temptation of capturing the Avatar—of <em>Aang</em>, maybe…maybe I can find a better way for myself.”</p><p>Sokka’s looking at her in that weird way of his again. Like he’s seeing for the first time, and almost in awe.</p><p>“You’re amazing.” He says.</p><p>“I literally just told you that I’m a huge mess.”</p><p>“I know, but I think it’s amazing that you want to make a change, even if you’re a huge mess.”</p><p>Zuko scoffs, “Whatever.”</p><p>Sokka smiles in response and looks down at their twined pinkies. Her pale one contrasting sharply with his dark one. On an impulse, he brings them up and puts a gentle kiss over her pale digit. Zuko turns a bright red, and when he let’s them go, she holds the pinky close to her heart. It’s endearingly cute.</p><p>“W-what was that for?” she whispers.</p><p>Sokka shrugs, “You have your way of making a promise and I have mine.” Is the answer.</p><p>“You’re so weird.”</p><p>“Says the sixteen-year-old who still makes pinky promises.”</p><p>Zuko laughs softly, “It’s one of the first things, Lu Ten taught me.”</p><p>“He sounds like a fun guy.”</p><p>“He was.”</p><p>They stay in their little alley for some time before Sokka and Zuko head back to her apartment. Iroh is already there, ready with cups of tea and a bubbling pot of stew. Sokka ends up staying the night. When Iroh goes to bed, Zuko and Sokka are up on the roof, looking at the stars and a waning moon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just because Sokka wants to spend more time with Zuko doesn’t mean he always gets to. He still had a job to do, and Aang’s been getting more and more despondent as the days go by. He’s trying to make Appa portraits while Aang and Katara go off to get more paper flyers.</p><p>Toph is laying on her back relaxing beside him.</p><p>“So Snoozles, how’s your girlfriend?” she asks.</p><p>Sokka’s brush veers wildly, ruining Appa’s arrow. “Wh-what the?! I d-don’t she’s not my <em>girlfriend</em>!” he sputters.</p><p>“…huh you’re not lying.” Toph says.</p><p>“Of course not!”</p><p>“But you <em>wish</em> she was your girlfriend.” She concludes with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>Sokka doesn’t even try to deny it. Toph would hear his pounding heart and know in an instant. Instead he focuses on the flyer.</p><p>“Is she that girl that was with Uncle?”</p><p>“Yeah, Zuko. But she’s going under Lin here.”</p><p>“Hmm is that why you haven’t told Sugarqueen and Twinkletoes?”</p><p>“…yeah. I promised her that I wouldn’t tell them.”</p><p>“Is she planning on capturing Aang?” Toph asks bluntly.</p><p>“No. No she’s just living her life with her Uncle. She’s actually a seamstress.”</p><p>“I know.” Toph says. “I followed your footsteps a couple times, and you always go to that shop.”</p><p>“Oh. Makes sense…are you going to tell the others?”</p><p>Toph shakes her head, “Nah, if you say she’s cool. She’s cool.”</p><p>Sokka smiles and ruffles her hair, which is slapped away almost instantly and then he gets sucker punched in the arm.</p><p>Why are all the women in his life so violent?</p><p>“I wanna meet her though.” Toph says. “She’s always making your heartbeat fast, and I just wanna size her up.”</p><p>“Pft okay. Maybe I’ll take you to her after the flyers are put up.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko working back at the tea house on her off day. Since Sokka’s busy they didn’t get to train that morning, but at least she gets to spend time with her Uncle working through the shift. Right now he’s talking to two officials from the Earth King, and by the grin on his face it’s probably good news.</p><p>She goes out to sweep the porch when a paper falls from the sky. She catches it almost instinctively, and her eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The bison is missing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s why Sokka’s here. She always thought it was to get an audience with the king, but there was another motive. Something churns in her gut, that cloying voice that tells her she could use this. But then she looks down at her pinky. The phantom kiss lingering on it.</p><p>She can’t use the bison to capture the Avatar—Aang.</p><p>But maybe she can still help him find it.</p><p> </p><p>While Uncle gushes about the new tea house the king has deeded him, Zuko is plotting and planning.</p><p>“What do you think, Zuko?” Iroh asks.</p><p>“Hmm okay.” she says absentmindedly.</p><p>“…you really like the name ‘The Tea Weavil’?” he says skeptically.</p><p>That jolts her out of her thoughts. “What? That’s stupid.”</p><p>“You just said you liked it.”</p><p>“I didn’t hear it properly. I thought you said something else.” She lies.</p><p>Iroh narrows his eyes. “Niece, what is going on?”</p><p>“…nothing Uncle. I’m just happy for you.”</p><p>As she leaves, she knows he isn’t convinced.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of all the people he ran into. It had to be <em>him.</em></p><p>Sokka feels rage bubbling up in his stomach. He surprises them by punching Jet in the face.</p><p>“The fuck?!” Jet shouts. “I said I was sorry to your sister!”</p><p>“That’s not for my sister asshole, that’s for trying to rat out Lin and her Uncle.” And for having terrible sex with Lin, but he keeps that to himself.</p><p>“Lin?” Jet says skeptically. “What are you talking about? I haven’t seen Lin since she and I parted at the ferry.”</p><p>“Do you think I’m stupid?” Sokka shouts. “You can’t lie to me! Lin told me you attacked her uncle, and she would never lie about that.”</p><p>Jet narrows his eyes, “Sokka, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Lin was the one who didn’t want to join the Freedom Fighters. I’m not going to fight someone over that. Even though she was a really good la—”</p><p>“Finish that sentence and I’ll smash your face in.” Sokka growls.</p><p>Jet smirks. “Oooh touch-y much? She your girlfriend now? Does she get on her knees for you too?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh that’s it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sokka brings his fists back to punch him, but Katara and Aang hold him back. “Sokka calm down!” Katara shouts. “What has gotten into you?”</p><p>“It’s more like what <em>hasn’t</em> he gotten into.” Jet mocks.</p><p>“I’m going to <em>shove my boomerang up your fucking—!”</em></p><p>“Sokka!”</p><p>Before he can complete his promise, Smellerbee and Longshot interrupt the fight and tell them that Jet’s been missing for weeks now.</p><p>They make an uneasy truce, and Sokka has to keep his fists by his side or else he might just hurt the teen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s surprisingly easy to get the drop on a Dai Li agent and get a map of their base. Zuko sneaks in under the cover of night into Lake Laogai. The hallways are a sickly green, and practically a maze. She would have gotten lost if it weren’t for the map. Distantly she thinks she can hear the sounds of fighting, but she ignores it, and continues moving forward.</p><p>She breaks down the door, and stares into the eyes of the chained bison. The creature roars and throws itself against the chains, trying to knock Zuko down. It gets especially agitated when she pulls out her dao. She carefully stalks forward, eyeing the chains and finding the right angle to cut them.</p><p>“Zuko what are you doing?!”</p><p>She turns and finds Iroh standing at the doorway. His normally kind eyes are filled with anger, and it sends a chill down her spine.</p><p>“I’m releasing the bison, Uncle.” She says.</p><p>“And then what will you do? You want to store him in our tea house? I don’t think we have enough room for him in our apartment!” Iroh says sternly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You never think these things through, Zuko! Do you think you’ll be able to control the bison to capture the avatar?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>…Oh. He thinks…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She sighs, “Uncle.”</p><p>But Iroh’s off the handle now. “You need to stop chasing after a destiny someone has forced on you and think about what you want! It’s time you look inside and find out who <em>you are </em>and who you <em>want to be—</em>”</p><p>“UNCLE!” She yells. That stops Iroh in his tracks. She just huffs and goes over to the bison and slices the chains away. She shoos the bison away and tells her Uncle to stay back. Then she throws a powerful blast of flames up into the ceiling and blasts a hole through it. The bison looks at her and then up at the hole.</p><p>“Go.” she says. “Aang is looking for you.”</p><p>The bison’s eyes are wide and bore into her with a strangely deep comprehension. It licks her and coats her with its nasty saliva.</p><p>“Ugh!” she groans, but before she can do anything, the bison has taken off.</p><p>Iroh looks at her with misty eyes, and Zuko really can’t take another emotional breakdown right now. So she jerks her head towards the exit. “Let’s go before we’re caught.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they’re out, Iroh smiles at her. “I’m proud of you, niece.”</p><p>Zuko shrugs and then looks at her mask. The white fangs gleaming in the sunlight. She always felt like the Blue Spirit was her way to secretly good things. To be more like her mother while still trying to prove herself to her father.</p><p>Maybe she doesn’t need that anymore. Maybe she can do good things like her mother always wanted her to, without having to hide herself.</p><p>She drops the masks and watches it float down into the dark lake.</p><p> </p><p>As they walk home, she feels more and more dizzy. Her body feels like it’s <em>burning</em>. She leans against the doorway, while her uncle starts puttering in the kitchen. His voice is muffled and it feels like she’s underwater.</p><p> </p><p>Iroh feels a giddy happiness fill him as he takes out his favorite tea pot. His dear niece had done such a good thing. She’s really starting to go on the path of good, and he couldn’t be prouder. He turns to ask her what tea she wanted, but his heart stops.</p><p>She’s pale and flushed. She mutters a “I don’t feel so good—” before her eyes roll, and she’s falling to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Sokka tries to swallow the scream crawling out of his throat as Appa dodges the flying boulders coming straight at them. Thank the spirits that they’re traveling with an all-powerful bender because he would have died a hundred times over.</p><p>They end up storming the Earth King’s palace and Kuei looks shocked to see Sokka among them.</p><p>“You!” he says. “You’re Lin’s boyfriend. What in the world are you doing here?”</p><p>Katara and Aang are giving him strange looks, but Sokka uses this opening to tell the king before Long Feng can shut him down.</p><p>“Your Majesty, I’m Sokka and this is the Avatar.” He says gesturing to Aang. Then he points to Long Feng. “King Kuei, Long Feng has been lying to you all this time. He deliberately stops information about the war from reaching you so that he can have control of the city.”</p><p>The king looks shocked and turns to his advisor. Long Feng scoffs at the idea and tells him that he’s lying, but Kuei looks at Sokka appraisingly. He’ll take that.</p><p>“Your Majesty, Lin got her scar because of the war.” Sokka says. “Her father burned her for speaking out against an immoral battle strategy he wanted to use for the war. She didn’t tell you this because she would have been imprisoned by Long Feng and the Dai Li.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuei sucks in a breath and stands. He turns to Long Feng, “Is this true? Have you really been lying to me all this time? Is this why you don’t want me to pass those restoration bills for the lower ring?”</p><p>Long Feng is sweating now, and it’s enough for Kuei to bring down the guards on him. Then he turns to Sokka. “I will need to see proof of this.”</p><p>Sokka smiles and leads him to the Dai Li hide out. It’s unfortunately gone, but Sokka knows of another place. He takes Kuei to the outer wall and shows him the drill. The earth king is understandably upset that his world has been pulled under him like rug. He stands there looking at the drill morosely.</p><p>“I wish this war really was a lie.” He says. “Then maybe I wouldn’t have to face the fact that I’ve been so ignorant for the past twenty-two years.</p><p>Sokka pats his shoulder sympathetically. “Well maybe you can make up for it by helping us with the invasion.”</p><p>Kuei smiles weakly. “Of course. I’ll gladly mobilize the Earth Kingdom forces and offer them to you for the invasion. I’ll call a meeting of the generals immediately.”</p><p>The water tribesman feels a sigh of relief. He can’t believe how lucky they got. He needs to thank Lin for giving him a rapport with the king; it probably wouldn’t have gone as smoothly if she hadn’t known him.</p><p>“So…Lin…” Kuei starts. “She’s Fire Nation right?”</p><p>Sokka winces. “Yeah, but she’s good. She wouldn’t do anything.”</p><p>Kuei smiles, “I know. She and I have tea sometimes. We talk about literature and plays.”</p><p>“Oh spirits, did she already give you that spiel on the misogynistic themes in <em>A Stranger in a Strange Land?</em>”</p><p>“No but that sounds like something she’d do.” Kuei chuckles.</p><p>Sokka smiles back, “I know you probably went along with us so easily because of Lin, but…thank you. For giving us a chance.”</p><p>The king nods. “Of course. But I also felt that Lin would never date a dishonorable man.”</p><p>Sokka turns away blushing. “Right.”</p><p>Kuei laughs and pats his shoulder. “I envy that love you two have.” He says before Aang calls him over.</p><p>His stomach flutters in that familiar way whenever someone refers to Lin as his girlfriend, but when Kuei referred it to love, it felt like his heart was exploding.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I need to see her soon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong> I'm so proud of her.</p><p><strong>Yue:</strong> Are you <em>crying</em>?</p><p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong> Shut up! Let me have my tearbending moment!</p><p><strong>Yue:</strong> All you Fire Royals are so dramatic.</p><p>--</p><p>I hope Zuko's development makes sense. I used the King Kuei moment as a catalyst for her to see how much people don't like her father, and I hope I captured the internal struggle of going against everything she believes in.</p><p> Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Warning:</strong> Violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>First, the Earth King agrees to join the invasion, then Toph’s parents want to reconcile, and now Dad’s waiting for them by Chameleon Bay! It seriously can’t get any better for Sokka.</p><p>Katara insists that Sokka should go see their father first, and Aang is happy to give him a ride there. He needs to stop by the Eastern Air temple anyway to train with this Guru Patik.</p><p>“Okay but before we go, I need to see someone first and tell them that I’m leaving for a bit.” Sokka says.</p><p>The younger kids all smile at each other and smirk. “Is it your mysterious girlfriend, Lin?” Katara teases.</p><p>Sokka blushes, “She’s not my girlfriend.” He mutters.</p><p>“But he <em>wishes </em>she was.” Toph pipes in.</p><p>“Awww Sokka that’s so sweet.” Aang coos. “I’m rooting for you buddy!”</p><p>“You guys are the worst.”</p><p>“Bring her over next time!” Aang suggests. “I really wanna meet her. Especially since the Earth King seems to like her.”</p><p>“Uh…I’ll ask. She’s a little reluctant to meet you. Because you’re the Avatar and all that.” Not technically a lie so Toph can’t seem to tell the difference.</p><p>Aang’s face falls. “Aw, well tell her not to be nervous. I’m just a chill normal-ish 12-year-old.”</p><p>“With the power of a thousand master benders behind you.”</p><p>“Po-<em>tay</em>-to, po-<em>ta</em>-to.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka gets to the apartment in record time. He eagerly knocks on the door and is about to tell Iroh the good news, but when Iroh opens the door, he feels his heart drop.</p><p>Iroh looks ragged. His eyes have bags, and his skin looks thin.</p><p>“U-Uncle wh-what happened?”</p><p>Iroh sighs and lets him in. Sokka sees Zuko, flushed and panting under a blanket. Her inky hair matted to her forehead. Sokka immediately kneels down and carefully touches the heated skin. It’s so hot. Is it normally that hot? Even when some of the kids were plagued with winter fever, they never got that hot.</p><p>“Will she be okay?” he asks.</p><p>Iroh nods, “She will be fine. This is a sickness born of the war inside her. It’s been a long time coming.”</p><p>Sokka chalks it up to a bender thing, but he still can’t make the lump in his throat go down as he watches her mutter and moan underneath the sheets. He rewets the cloth with cool water and pats her forehead.</p><p>“You should get some rest, Uncle.” Sokka says. “I’ll stay here with her.”</p><p>“Sokka, you don’t have to—”</p><p>“I <em>want</em> to.” He insists. “I can’t just leave her like this.”</p><p>“…very well.” Iroh replies. “But let me know if anything changes.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know how long he stays there, holding her hand and watching over her, but suddenly there are hard knocks at the door. Sokka jumps and goes over. Two soldiers from the king’s army greet him.</p><p>“The Avatar wants to leave soon.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit. He had completely forgotten.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell the Avatar that I can’t go with him. He should bring Katara and I’ll stay here.” Sokka says. The guards nod and leave. Iroh comes out of Zuko’s room and looks at him.</p><p>“Sokka, if you must go, I’m sure Zuko would understand. She knows how important duty and your work with the Avatar.”</p><p>He shakes his head, “No, it’s just…my dad called us over to Chameleon Bay to meet up. Katara can tell him all the things I can.”</p><p>Iroh puts a hand on his shoulder, “Family is important too, Sokka.”</p><p>“I know. Trust me if she wasn’t sick in bed like this, I would be there in a heartbeat, but…” He looks to Zuko, weak and pale. Delirious with fever. He can’t just leave her like this. He’d never be able to sleep without knowing that she’s okay.</p><p>Iroh seems to understand and smiles, “I’m glad she has you watching over her.”</p><p>Sokka smiles wanly. “I’m glad she made a truce with us during the Northern Water Tribe Siege. I don’t think we would have gotten along as well if we never properly talked there.”</p><p>“The smallest of embers can light the largest flame.” Iroh replies sagely. “I’m going to the market to get something for a light broth for her. If something happens and you need to go, just leave a note.”</p><p>Sokka nods. “I will. But you don’t have to worry. I’ll stay right here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It feels like she’s been dreaming forever. She mostly sees her mother and Lu Ten. Sometimes they’re in the garden. Sometimes they’re on Ember Island. Most are memories, but some feel like <em>wishes</em> and <em>desires</em>.</p><p>When she dreams of Lu Ten, she sees him blue and translucent. Following behind her every step. On the worst days he’d hold her close and sing to her. During the Siege, she sees him whisper to her, urging her to check Zhao’s cabin. She sees him smiling proudly as she asks for the Avatar’s assistance.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes the images move like a play, and other times they’re just like paintings. A moment captured in time. He’s looking surly as she talks to Jet. He’s standing beside Yue and laughing as they watch Jet fall. He’s looking sour when she and Sokka are having dinner. But the look turns less sour and more into disbelief before going into amused resignation.</p><p> </p><p>When she’s not dreaming of Lu Ten or her mother, she dreams of her banishment and Agni Kai. The heat of the flames, the searing pain in her scar. Sometimes she thinks she cries out, but then there are warm comforting hands on her, cooling her down, holding her hand. She dreams of the blue sea and the chilly winds of the South Pole.</p><p> </p><p>In her dreams she’s laughing and smiling. Face unblemished and hair braided and tumbling down her back. Sokka is there with her. Older more rugged and filled out. He’d smile as he came back home from hunting and sweep her into his arms. Spinning her around as he laughs.</p><p>The colors would morph. They’re in the palace. He’s decked out in red and smiling brightly at her. She says something, and he’s close to tears. He bends his head down and kisses nearly imperceptible swell in her belly.</p><p> </p><p>The dream fades and she’s on the throne. A blue dragon coiling on her right and a red on her left. They fight and contradict the other. Zuko doesn’t know who to listen do.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You want to be strong</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Of</em> </strong> <em> <strong>course</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You want to be kind and good</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I want that too</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just give in. It’s so much easier to let yourself fall.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No! Zuko you must never give in! Remember the meaning of true inner strength!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blue dragon is laughing and she’s falling into the abyss.</p><p> </p><p>She wakes up screaming, and there are hands on her, a soft voice calming her down.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh shhh it’s okay. It’s okay. You were just dreaming. Lay back down. You’re fever’s still really high.”</p><p>Zuko shakes her head. “No no don’t want to, it’s scary.” She mumbles.</p><p>“I know. I know, but I’m right here.” A strong hand is gripping hers tightly and another is combing through her hair. She tries to focus her eyes but only sees blue. She’s slipping again.</p><p>“Promise you’ll stay?” she pleads.</p><p>A pinky hooks into hers. “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>This time she only dreams of home, of childish laughter, and the soft petals of the wisteria-willow trees fluttering by as two small figures run around the gardens.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time she wakes, she feels better. Lighter than ever before. She groans as the sunlight hits her face, and she hears someone fumbling beside her.</p><p>“Zuko!” Sokka shouts. She winces at the volume and he backs away, contrite.</p><p>“Sorry.” he says quieter, and then hands her some clean water, “Here, you should drink.”</p><p>She takes the ladle and takes a deep drink, some of the liquid dribbling down her chin. “H-how long have I been asleep?” she rasps.</p><p>“It’s the third day now.” Sokka says. “You were really sick, I—I was so scared. I didn’t know what would happen.”</p><p>Zuko nods. “Well I’m okay now.” she says. “I feel…lighter.”</p><p>Sokka smiles, “I’m glad. You definitely look better and thank you.”</p><p>“…for what?”</p><p>“For saving Appa.”</p><p>Zuko flushes at that. “Oh. Yeah. That.”</p><p>Sokka is quiet for a moment. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“…I—I didn’t want you to think that I was going to use the bison against the Ava—erm Aang. And…I guess I just needed to know that—that I could do something good for <em>me</em> and not because you were there beside me.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>And then Sokka sighs, “Well I’m glad it turned out okay, but next time just…please let me know if you’re going out to do something dangerously stupid.”</p><p>“Okay, but I do that a lot.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Her stomach gurgles, and Sokka laughs. “I think there’s still some leftover jook in the pot. I’ll go grab some.”</p><p>“Sokka you don’t have to…”</p><p>“Nope.” He says. “You literally just recovered from a spirit-y, bend-y sickness. You’re staying put.”</p><p>Zuko sighs and stays put; she pretends that her sickness made her too tired to argue.</p><p> </p><p>Iroh is relieved when he finds her sitting up and eating little bites of jook. It’s the first time in two days since Sokka’s face has lit up, and he’s looking at her with a fond expression. Iroh declares that he’ll make his special curry, but unfortunately, Sokka can’t stay long. He’s been relying on the palace messengers to take his notes and maps of the invasion to the king and generals. He needs to get back soon so they can have a proper discussion and maybe he’ll have time to catch up with Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors.</p><p> </p><p>He reluctantly waves goodbye and makes Zuko promise to take it easy, and then he’s off to the palace.</p><p> </p><p>The invasion meeting goes a lot more smoothly than he anticipated. All the generals are on board and willing to move some of their battalions to Chameleon Bay where the Water Tribe forces will be waiting. Those forces towards the west will meet up with them at Full Moon Bay.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka whistles to himself as he heads back to his apartment. He wishes he could go back to Zuko’s place, but the meeting runs late and none of the trains are running. Plus, he has another early meeting tomorrow. He walks down the familiar shops, and nearly misses it if it weren’t for the shine of the gem by the firelight. His eyes are immediately drawn to the stall.</p><p>It’s a hair clip, shaped like a fire-lily. The metal is painted a shiny red and topaz gems are set in the center. He immediately goes to the vendor and asks, “How much for the hairclip?”</p><p> </p><p>The small package is resting safely in his pocket, and he’s happily making his way back home. He’ll give it to her before he leaves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Zuko are you sure you’re alright to start working?” Iroh says helplessly. “I’d really prefer it if you stayed home to rest a bit more.”</p><p>The princess shakes her head, “No I’m okay Uncle. I promise to take it easy. Besides I don’t want to miss your big opening day.” She replies. “I’m so happy for you.”</p><p>Iroh beams. “Thank you, Zuko. It’s truly a dream come true.” Then he hugs her tightly and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>The first day goes off without a hitch. The customers are humming appreciatively as they taste the divine tea. They even get an invitation from the king to serve them tea.</p><p>“This is an amazing opportunity.” Iroh says. “I must choose the right blends to serve King Kuei. He’s the reason why I have the shop in the first place.”</p><p>Zuko smiles happily as she watches her uncle rifle through the various tea blends he’s made. She wants this peace to continue forever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka is about to head out of the palace to Iroh’s new tea shop when he bumps into someone.</p><p>“Oh sorry there!” Sokka says, and then looks down to see who it was. “Hey, you’re one of the Kyoshi warriors!” he exclaims happily.</p><p>The warrior smiles. “Yes I am! Good to see you again.”</p><p>A shiver goes down his spine. He knows that voice. Something niggles in the back of his mind and he takes a closer look at her.</p><p> </p><p>Grey eyes.</p><p>Light brown hair.</p><p>Round face.</p><p> </p><p>She’s one of <em>Azula’s</em>.</p><p>Why is one of Azula’s—</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He plasters a smile, “Hey you wouldn’t happen to know where Suki is would you?”</p><p>“Suki?” she asks tilting her head. “Umm I’m not sure I know her. There’s a lot of us y’know.”</p><p>That’s definitely not a Kyoshi warrior.</p><p>He nods tightly, “Right right.” He needs to leave <em>now </em>and warn the Earth King.</p><p>He turns around and comes face-to-face with Azula.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“My my. Look what we have here.” Azula drawls. “A little mouse in an armadillo-lion’s den.” She snaps her fingers, and Dai Li descend from the ceiling. They bind him tightly with chains and push him down. Azula looms over him imperiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Put him in the cavern, men.” She orders. “It’s time to set the trap for the Avatar.</p><p> </p><p><em>Double-fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s had a strange niggling feeling all morning. Like something bad is going to happen. She tires to ignore it, but the closer they get to the palace the more that feeling tickled her. She tries to look around and find the source, but nothing is there.</p><p><em>I’m just being paranoid.</em> She thinks as she climbs up the steps with her Uncle. They’re taken to a room and sit there for a long time.</p><p> </p><p><em>Okay apprehensive feelings may have had a point</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She stands and heads to the door. Locked.</p><p>Uncle is by her side and looks weary. “It seems we’ve been had.” He says sadly. “I can’t believe I wasted good tea leaves for this.”</p><p>“Really Uncle? <em>That’s</em> what you’re worried about? We’re probably about to die.”</p><p>“Bah, we’re always about to die.” He replies nonchalantly, “But nothing’s killed us yet.”</p><p>“That gives me <em>so </em>much confidence.” She grumbles before shooting a blast of fire and blasting the door away. They run, and they’re nearly at the end of the hall when Da Li fall from the ceiling, surrounding them.</p><p>“Leaving so soon, Zuzu?”</p><p>
  <em>Of fucking course.</em>
</p><p>Zuko turns and faces her sister. “Azula. I should have known you’d show up again. I thought my life was missing that little touch of homicidal urges.”</p><p>“Haha, so funny dear Zuzu.” She retorts. “I see that living as a dirty peasant hasn’t dulled your tongue.”</p><p>“I see that being away from Father hasn’t made you any less of a bitch.”</p><p>Azula narrows her eyes, “Always so crude, sister dear. I guess sucking on peasant dick would do that to you.”</p><p>Zuko smirks. “Don’t discount peasants, Azula. They’re a lot more fun behind closed doors.” And she sends a powerful wave of fire at the Dai Li agents. Iroh shoots through the wall with lightening and they jump onto the topiaries. While Iroh’s about to head towards the exit, Zuko <em>turns back</em>.</p><p>“Zuko! We need to get out of here!” He yells.</p><p>“You go, I need to get to make sure Sokka and King Kuei are alright.” She shouts back, already sprinting through path and leaping steadily to the roof.</p><p>Iroh slaps his forehead. He loves his dear girl with all his heart, but she can be <em>so reckless.</em> There’s only one thing he can do for now. He needs to get some back-up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko sneaks around the guards and is heading to the Earth King’s chambers when daggers fly towards her. They miss her by a hairs-breath, and she turns.</p><p>Mai and Ty Lee.</p><p>“Oooh Zuko! It’s so good to see you!” Ty Lee claps her hands delightedly. “And you look good in those robes. Did you make them yourself?”</p><p>“Ty Lee. I thought you were at the circus?” She says staying completely still. Those daggers were only to get her attention. Mai can aim as well as a Yuyan archer, she would have Zuko pinned to the pillar like a butterfly in a case.</p><p>“Oh I was.” Ty Lee answers. “But well…Azula asked me to help.”</p><p>“Is ‘ask’ another way of saying she set something near you on fire?” Zuko quips.</p><p>Mai grins sharply at this while Ty Lee grimaces. “You know how your sister is.”</p><p>“Don’t I ever. How did she find me?”</p><p>This time Mai answers, “She saw the Earth King’s robes. The ones you made for him, and she recognized the work and the signature. I think you can guess the rest.”</p><p>“See this is why I hate being popular.” Zuko sighs. “So…are we going to duke it out like old times?”</p><p>Ty Lee smiles wistfully, “I do miss sparring with you, Zuko. You move like no one else, and I have to say, your aura is looking particularly nice nowadays.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ty Lee. Since Azula’s not here I’m assuming we’re doing two-on-one?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Can I ask just one question before we go?” Zuko asks.</p><p>“Ask away.” Mai answers.</p><p>“Did you happen to capture a water tribe teen?”</p><p>“OOoh the cute one? Yes, we just did.” Ty Lee smirks slyly. “Ah your aura changed there. Do you <em>like </em>him? Is that why you came back? That’s so sweet. I’m sorry I flirted with him; I didn’t know you were interested. I’ll back off.”</p><p>“You always had the weirdest taste in men.” Mai adds. “He’s in the catacombs below the palace.”</p><p>“That’s all I needed to hear.” Zuko says and throws fire at the two girls.</p><p>Ty Lee and Mai avoid it easily and rush her. She’s dodging knives and keeping Ty Lee’s dangerous fists at bay while also trying to move far enough away from them. They end up in a familiar rhythm as the three girls fight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dodge-dodge-punck-block </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Punch-block-kick-kick</em>
</p><p> </p><p> “That was a nice flip-kick.” Ty Lee compliments as she bends backwards to avoid the fire blast.</p><p>Zuko side-steps a dagger and twists around Ty Lee to avoid her punch. “You did a cool wall run and summersault. Teach it to me sometime?”</p><p>“Only if you show me how you did that high-kick jump going into a spin.”</p><p>Mai sighs and throws her daggers at Zuko. “You two talk way too much during fights.”</p><p>“You love it Mai.” Ty Lee teases throwing a swift punch and then sweeping her feet to unbalance Zuko.</p><p>Zuko jumps away in time but can’t avoid the dagger that snags her sleeve and pins her to the column.</p><p>“Nice teamwork.” Zuko says, and then puts up a huge wall of flames between them. Ty Lee and Mai have to step back at the intensity of the heat, by the time the wall is gone, Zuko is already further down the hallway.</p><p>Mai groans, “Ugh more running. She should have just done that the first time.”</p><p>“I think she misses us.” Ty Lee remarks with a grin.</p><p>They go after her.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s nearly to the chambers when Azula comes out of nowhere. Blue flames singing the tips of her hair. Typical, her sister always loved burning her hair.</p><p>“Zuzu, how nice to see you so soon.” Azula says smirking. “Why did you come back?”</p><p>Zuko goes into a fighting stance, “To challenge you to an Agni Kai.” She lies.</p><p>Azula rolls her eyes, “You’re <em>so</em> dramatic sister.”</p><p>“Runs in the family.” Zuko quips. “Just look at Father, that goatee is <em>so dramatic</em>.” And she sends a fireball at her younger sister. Azula vanishes it with a flick of her wrist, of course she does.</p><p>And the Dai Li send their hands at her, locking her to the floor. Azula looms over her with a triumphant smile.</p><p>“Using other people in an Agni Kai is cheating.” Zuko says.</p><p>Azula scoffs, “I never accepted your stupid Agni Kai. So I can use whoever I want to deal with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee and Mai finally catch up and glance at Zuko with worried looks.</p><p>Azula turns to the two girls, “I can’t believe you two couldn’t catch Zuzu. She’s more pathetic than normal today.” she says.</p><p>Ty Lee shrugs and smiles tightly. “We thought you might want to do the honors.”</p><p>“Hmm I guess you’re not wrong. I <em>do</em> enjoy beating my elder sister. It’s like kicking a rambunctious puppy.” Azula muses.</p><p>“You’re such a psycho.” Zuko mumbles.</p><p>“I prefer, ruthless and determined.” Azula replies checking her nails. “Take her to the prisoner cell. I have a coup arrange.”</p><p> </p><p>The Dai Li grab her roughly, and she’s tossed in a tunnel going deep under the palace. She lands in a heap and groans. Someone familiar is immediately on her, helping her up and asking if she’s okay.</p><p>“Ugh Sokka?” she asks blinking her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah. What happened? Why are you down here?”</p><p>“My sister happened.” She replies. “I’m guessing same thing happened to you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think she’s going to try to catch the Avatar.”</p><p>Zuko winces. “I think it’s less capturing the Avatar and more…killing or seriously maiming the Avatar.”</p><p>“She’s a fourteen-year-old girl.”</p><p>“She pushed me off a cliff at six.”</p><p>“…your family is <em>so </em>messed up.”</p><p>Zuko barks a harsh laugh, “Yeah tell me about it.”</p><p>“…So any plans to get out?” he asks looking at the walls.</p><p>The princess shakes her head, “Maybe if I could shoot lightening, but I’ve never been able to separate the energies well enough. Not like Azula.”</p><p>Sokka turns to her with wide eyes. “Excuse me. Your sister can shoot <em>lightening</em>?”</p><p>“Yeah I thought you knew?” she says. “I was sure she would have shot lightening at you before now. She’s really proud of it. The youngest member to ever master coldfire.”</p><p>“You sound suspiciously proud of her.” Sokka says with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shrugs. “She may have tried to seriously hurt and torture me, but she’s still my sister. I can feel a little proud of her accomplishments. At least, the non-maiming and killing kind.”</p><p>Sokka sighs and shakes his head. He scoots closer to the girl and leans his back against hers. “You’re seriously amazing you know that?”</p><p>“…you’ve already said that.”</p><p>“I’ll say it a million more times.”</p><p>Zuko lets herself smile at that one. “What about you? Any plans to get us out of here?”</p><p>He grimaces. “Nothing really comes to mind. The only plan I have requires a lot of explosions.”</p><p>“Well…maybe I can help you with that.” Zuko offers and stands. Sokka looks at her quizzically.</p><p> </p><p>She takes a deep breath and focuses on the energies. Static tingles at her fingertips as she moves through the kata, the positive and negative separating, but her hold on them weaken, and then come crashing together in an explosive <em>BOOM!</em></p><p>Sokka yelps and flings himself aside as Zuko is thrown back. She groans and then looks at him.</p><p>“Is that good?” she asks.</p><p>The boy is gaping at her, “No. No that was <em>very much </em>not good. Are you <em>okay</em>?”</p><p>Instead of answering she groans and lies back down. “I can’t even make a decent explosion. How pathetic.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka doesn’t know why he likes this girl so much. She’s so stupid sometimes. It’s probably all those hits to the head. They really shouldn’t have hit her so much. It’s addled the little sense she has in there.</p><p>He sits beside her and puts his hand over her eyes. “You’re not pathetic. I’m not going to use your explosions because you could <em>seriously</em> get hurt.”</p><p>“But you would escape.”</p><p>“But you would be <em>hurt</em>.” He tries to emphasis.</p><p>Zuko is suspiciously silent. “…I’m not getting your meaning here.”</p><p>Figures. He really <em>really</em> wants to throttle Ozai.</p><p>“Let’s just say that it’s not worth escaping if you’re going to get seriously hurt…or killed.”</p><p>Zuko pulls the hand away from her eyes and glares at him. “What are you talking about? Of course it is. You’re the Avatar’s right-hand man. It shouldn’t matter what happens to me, you’re more important.”</p><p> </p><p>Is it possible to want to kiss someone <em>and</em> slap them with common sense? He’s starting to get used to this feeling, and it’s probably not a good thing.</p><p>He sighs and lays down across from her. “Okay, think about it this way: if we were two peasants in this mess and you had the chance to escape, but it would leave me really hurt. Would you still go through with it?”</p><p>Zuko looks horrified. “No! Of course not.”</p><p>“And why?”</p><p>She shifts. “Because you’d be hurt. I don’t want to you to get hurt if it means that I’ll escape.”</p><p>“That’s actually really sweet.” Sokka grins. “Now maybe flip that around and think about how I would feel?”</p><p>“You would feel…not good about it?”</p><p>“A little more than not good but yes.”</p><p>She huffs, “Okay but we’re not peasants! You’re an important person, and you <em>need</em> to get out of here.”</p><p>The water tribe teen just sighs and lays his head on the ground. Baby steps. Really <em>tiny</em> baby steps. He just changes the topic.</p><p>“So was that you trying to make lightening?” he asks.</p><p>Zuko nods. “Yeah but Uncle says that you need a peaceful mind to properly separate the energies. That’s why mine keep…exploding.”</p><p>Sokka taps his chin. “Interesting…” he muses. There’s an inkling of a thought coming to his mind. “What are you thinking about when you’re making lightening?”</p><p>Zuko shrugs. “Trying to calm my mind.”</p><p>“…alright I think I know your problem.” He says. He sits up, motioning for her to do the same. “What’s something that makes you feel calm?” he asks.</p><p>The princess thinks on this. Something that calms her…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The rhythm of their swords when they spar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The steady weave of the thread in the clothe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The silence they share as they look into the stars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uncle and Sokka playing pai sho as she sews.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quiet moments as they walk besides each other.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko blushes, “Um…I guess sewing. That makes me feel calm.”</p><p>“Should have expected that.” Sokka says. “So just…think about that while you’re doing the lightening thing.”</p><p>“That’s just a single moment though. How would that help?” She argues.</p><p>“You don’t need to be calm all the time.” Sokka says. “Just in that moment that you’re bending. Uncle said it was a state of mind, right? So just…ease yourself into that mindset with that memory helping you. When you’re hunting, you need something similar so you can tell when to strike. My dad taught me how to get into that calm mindset, and I think making lightening is the same.”</p><p>Zuko looks skeptical, but she nods. “Okay.” she says and takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>She lets herself think about the motion of the needle through the clothe. The rhythmic sounds of metal and feet as she and Sokka spar. Quiet cool air on her face. Twinkling starlight.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands start the motion.</p><p>Static tingles at her fingertips.</p><p>Taste of ozone on her tongue.</p><p>The charges separating.</p><p>Connect them.</p><p>And—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re a failure. A disgrace. Weak. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sparks connect together in a massive explosion and throws her back again. Sokka is yelling and running to her.</p><p>“Oh shit, Zuko are you okay?!<em>”</em> Sokka yells, helping her up. “What happened? You were doing so good. I saw the lightening, but then it just…exploded.”</p><p>Zuko squeezes her eyes and turns away, “I failed. Like always. Even when you’re helping me, I still can’t do it.”</p><p>The remaining static on Zuko’s body causes Sokka’s wolftail to stick up in all directions, but he still presses himself tightly against her. “Hey, hey. These things take time, you almost got it. You were so close.”</p><p>“And then I messed up. Father was right.” She mutters pressing herself against her knees. “Everything I ever do just blows up in my face.”</p><p>The boy grimaces and holds her comfortingly. “No, Zuko. Ozai’s an idiot. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. You’re not a failure. Yeah sometimes you fail, but even when things are tough you keep moving forward. You don’t stop, and that’s one of the most amazing things about you.”</p><p>Zuko pulls back, eyes glimmering. “I keep tell you to stop saying that.”</p><p>“I’ll keep saying it until it sinks in your head and even after that.” Sokka retorts.</p><p>She can’t stop the slight wobble of her lips and the heat between her eyes, so she turns away, “Shut up and get to work on a plan.”</p><p>Sokka laughs, “Yes, Princess.” His eyes catch the scorch marks on the ground, and he kneels to inspect it.</p><p>“Hmm…exploding our way out of here may still be an option.” He muses.</p><p>Zuko narrows her eyes. “You just said you didn’t want me to make anymore explosions.”</p><p>“No of course I don’t, but maybe we can try to mimic the loud sounds.” Sokka explains. “You can try blasting some of the rocks in the right places and it’ll cause echoes and vibrations in the ground. I think we can use that to lure the Dai Li here, and then take them out.”</p><p>“We just got beat by the Dai Li.” She says.</p><p>“True, but now we have the element of surprise.” Sokka grins.</p><p>Zuko rolls her eyes. “You’re crazy.”</p><p>“Pot meet kettle.”</p><p>Well can’t deny that. She just huffs in resignation and goes to follow Sokka to find good blasting sites. But suddenly the earth explodes form another section.</p><p>That was fast.</p><p> Sokka and Zuko get ready to fight, but instead of Dai Li it’s Aang and Iroh. The tea maker rushes forward and brings his niece in a tight hug, and Aang goes to Sokka.</p><p>“Thank Agni you both are safe.” Iroh says.</p><p>Zuko lets herself sink into the hug before pulling back, her eyes narrowed. “Why are working with the Avata—em Aang?”</p><p>“We’re saving you!” Aang replies.</p><p>Zuko’s about to shout that she wasn’t asking him, but Iroh grips her tight and tells the other two to go ahead. He looks seriously at her.</p><p>“Zuko, this is a pivotal moment in your life. You have grown wiser and stronger and freer than you have ever been. It’s time to choose the path of good.” He puts his weathered hand on her cheek. “You are your mother’s daughter, and I <em>know </em>you want to do the right thing.”</p><p>“How touching.”</p><p>Zuko turns and watches, horrified, as crystals trap her uncle.</p><p>“Azula.” She growls.</p><p>Her sister smirks and motions for the Dai Li to leave.</p><p>“Zuzu. I expected traitorous thoughts from your Uncle, but <em>you</em>? I thought you knew better than to listen to a doddering old man.”</p><p>“Release him, Azula!” She yells. “He hasn’t done anything wrong. He just wants to live in peace.”</p><p>Her sister laughs. “Live in peace? Are you an idiot, Zuzu?” she mocks. “After everything Uncle’s done, he doesn’t <em>get </em>to live in peace. He either lives his life serving the Fire Lord or in a prison so deep not even Agni can see him.”</p><p>“You’re wrong! You can just leave him be. He’s given <em>enough</em> for our nation.”</p><p>Azula sneers. “You’ve always been so soft sister. But no matter, I’ll still give you this golden opportunity to go back home.”</p><p>It’s like thunder crashed in her ears.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>Azula smiles, “Help me capture the Avatar, and you’ll be welcomed with <em>honors</em> back home. You’ll get everything you ever wanted. Your home, your honor and Father’s love and acceptance. Just join me here. Don' let cousin's sacrifice be in vain.”</p><p> </p><p>Uncle is shouting at her. Pleading for her to not listen, but she can’t hear him. Everything is muted, and all she can think about is <em>home</em>.</p><p>To the same gardens she and Lu Ten used to play in.</p><p>To the wisteria-willows that are probably in bloom.</p><p>And her father.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her father.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her heart palpitates. Her Father would give her his love, his acceptance. Maybe he would even see that she would be worth more than just a marriage prospect.</p><p>That’s all she ever wanted. She would be free to choose her destiny. To choose…</p><p>To choose...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Blue eyes. Tanned skin. A wide brimming smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her pinky burns and she clutches it close to her chest. She made a <em>promise</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lu Ten’s eyes burn like Agni’s light, “This is a pinky promise. It’s something you only do if it’s a serious promise and you mustn’t break it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She can’t. She just <em>can’t</em>. But the sweet temptation of home, of love and acceptance, are a siren’s song that’s luring her towards the inky darkness of her soul.</p><p>She opens her eyes and turns back to Iroh. He looks desperately at her, and she can’t bear to look at him any longer. She turns away and flees to the exit.</p><p> </p><p>When she gets out, she sees Azula facing against the Avatar. The Dai Li have Sokka surrounded and trapped. He’s desperately shouting at his friend. There’s a familiar look in the Avatar’s eyes. One of resignation and desperation. One that is burning with the need for power, and that he’s willing to do anything to get it.</p><p>Zuko feels her breath hitch. In that moment, he looked so <em>young</em>. Then she sees her sister, eyes blazing and grin at her mouth. She already knows the kata Azula’s preparing.</p><p> </p><p>And she’s running.</p><p>Ozone fills her mouth.</p><p>Static clings to her body.</p><p>The bolt is released from Azula’s fingertips, and it connects to Aang.</p><p> </p><p>But Zuko is there.</p><p> </p><p>She siphons off the force of the lightening and redirects it near the group of Dai Li that have Sokka hostage. Aang still falls, and in that moment, the ceiling erupts. A pillar of water shoots down and Zuko sees Katara coming with the Earth bender. She washes the Dai Li away and takes Aang.</p><p> </p><p>Azula is about to lunge at her, but a plume of fire stops her path. Iroh gets in-between the retreating kids and yells, “Go I’ll hold them off.”</p><p>Katara nods and hefts Aang up. The little earth bender saves Sokka and tries to take him, but Zuko sees him yelling and motioning to her. Blue eyes blazing desperately, but she gives him an imperceptible shake of her head and inches closer to her sister. Even if she could…they wouldn’t make it. Azula would hunt them down. And…and some desperate scared part of her just wants to see <em>home</em>.</p><p>Sokka is stunned, and the earth bender uses this drag him out with the others. The four are gone in a blink of an eye. Uncle continues to keep the Dai Li away, but then trap him tightly in crystal and rocks. He’s resigned and closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The cavern is quiet, but Azula is now turning her blazing eyes towards her.</p><p>“What have you done?!” she screeches.</p><p>Zuko holds her ground. “You shouldn’t have tried to kill him!” she says. “He is the bridge between our world and the spirit world. He is practically a spirit. Don’t you remember what happened in the North? We lost most of the western fleet in <em>seconds</em>. Once he’s gone, who will be the new Avatar?”</p><p>Azula pauses and comprehension seems to dawn in her eyes. “A water tribe.” She whispers.</p><p>Zuko swallows hard. “If we don’t want the ocean spirit to swallow our home, we need time to destroy the Water tribes.” She takes another breath and says. “You shot him in the spine. If he’s not already dead, he’s paralyzed. That’s as good as dead.”</p><p>“Father might not think so.” Azula hisses, a fear growing in her eyes. “He ordered me to put a stop to him.”</p><p>“And you <em>did</em>.” Zuko insists. “It’s going to take months…even years for him to recuperate. By that time…we’d have won the war.”</p><p>“And what if Father asks?” Azula demands. “I won’t be seen as a weakling just because of your softness.”</p><p>“…then tell him I killed the Avatar. If he ever comes back, it’ll be me who’ll take the fall.”</p><p>Azula is contemplative. “Fine. I’ll accept that. It is your fault anyway. But if you try to blackmail me with that information, I’ll burn you to the bone.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t expect any less from you.” Then Zuko glances at Iroh who looks at her with dawning comprehension. “Are you going to release Uncle?”</p><p>Azula laughs harshly. “No, consider him my <em>leverage</em>. Keep quiet and I’ll make sure he’s comfortable.”</p><p>“Azula—”</p><p>But here sister points her sparking finger to her face, “Don’t test me <em>sister</em>. You’ve pushed your luck to the brink today. Be grateful that you somehow managed to convince me not to bring you home in <em>chains</em>.” And with that she leaves. The Dai Li taking the imprisoned Iroh with them. Zuko wants to call out to her uncle, but the words stick in her throat.</p><p>He wanted her to go with the Avatar, but she couldn’t. She didn’t think she could face the utter disappointment in his face. She betrayed his trust by choosing her sister and Father.</p><p>What else is new?</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>High above the skies, Katara places the spirit water over the terrible burn on his back. She prays to Tui and La that she’ll be able to heal him. The mess of knots in his chakras resist against the pull of the water, but she slowly eases the blockage.</p><p>His arrows glow and Aang <em>breathes</em>. Katara lets out a sob of relief and holds him close.</p><p>He’ll make it.</p><p> </p><p>Once the initial panic subsides, a wave of rage crashes over her. Azula and Zuko. They were the ones who did this. She couldn’t believe Zuko would side with Azula. After everything Azula’s done, she even hurt Uncle Iroh. Zuko must not have cared for him as much as she thought. She grits her teeth. She’ll never forgive them.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to her, Sokka is tearing himself apart for letting him leave her with Azula. Zuko helped Aang. She ran to stop her sister’s lightening and…re-directed some of the power away. Aang still got hit, but she had tried to save him. Now she and Iroh are there with Azula, traitors to the Fire Nation.</p><p>What’s going to happen to her?</p><p>Why didn’t she leave with him?</p><p>Did she think he wouldn’t be safe with him?</p><p>His hand goes to his pocket where the hair clip still laid. He grips it tightly and squeezes his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll get you back. I swear, so please stay safe.</em>
</p><p>The eclipse looms ahead like a promise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko watches despondently as the Fire Nation troops invade the city. The walls have fallen, and a sea of red swept into the city. The flags of the Fire Nation now adorn the palace walls, and the soldiers are given two options: to cooperate with the new regime and live in peace or to go in chains. Most choose to work with the Fire Nation.</p><p> </p><p>She should be rejoicing. They took Ba Sing Se. They’ve won. Lu Ten’s sacrifice was not in vain. And soon the entire Earth Kingdom will be swept in red. There would be peace at last.</p><p> </p><p>But…</p><p> </p><p>She sees the look of fear and disbelief in their eyes when they parade through the city. The neighbors, the vendors, all the tea shop regulars. It makes her heart clench, and bile threatens to gather in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Some of the ones that aren’t cooperating are being led away in iron cages are screaming obscenities at her.</p><p>They trusted her.</p><p>They pitied her.</p><p>She was just a filthy Fire Nation bitch, looking for weaknesses.</p><p> </p><p>Well they weren’t wrong, but it still hurt. The soldiers and servants she had gotten along with are now looking at her with disgust. One even spits on her, accusing her of lying to the king and making up a fake sob story to gain his pity and trust. The Fire Nation soldier quickly grabs the mouthy man roughly and holds burning fist up threateningly.</p><p>Zuko steps in, “Wait stop.” She says.</p><p>“But Princess Zuko, this Earth Nation <em>filth </em>disrespected you.” The soldier says.</p><p>Zuko sighs, “I know, but it’s not worth wasting your time or energy on. He’s punished enough to have to work for his enemies.”</p><p>The soldiers look skeptical, but they bow to her request and let the servant go.</p><p> </p><p>Azula watches from the sidelines with a disgusted look on her face. She walks over to her sister and says, “You’ve really gotten too soft, sister.” She says, and then a blue whip of fire forms in her hands. With a flick of her wrist, she hits the servant. Screams echo through the hallway and Zuko is paralyzed by the smell and sizzle of burning flesh. Azula hit the servant in the face, an angry terrible burn is left on the right side of his face, as if in a mocking reflection of her own face. The servant is screaming in pain as he clutches the wound.</p><p>“That’s how you punish rebellious peasants. Pain is the only lesson they understand.” Azula says. “Take him away to the dungeons.”</p><p>The soldiers bow and take the still screaming servant away, and Zuko is left standing there, cold with horror by what she just witnessed.</p><p> </p><p>They stay in Ba Sing Se for a week to get the Fire Nation soldiers and officials settled and messenger hawk outposts built. Zuko stays inside the palace walls for most of that time. She doesn’t think she can bear walking through the streets while people look at her with sheer distrust and betrayal. But she does go out once, to her apartment to gather the few things she has. She stays for a moment and just sits on the cushion at the table.</p><p>For just a moment, she closes her eyes. The phantom sounds and smells of her home permeate the air. She can still hear Uncle puttering in the kitchen. Sokka telling stupid jokes by her side. In that moment she lets a single tear fall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This will be worth it. I’ll be regaining my honor and my home. I’ll take back my throne, and it will be all better.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She’ll be happy at last. She can finally take her rightful place beside her father. He’ll finally love her. These memories that anchor her here should mean nothing to her in the face of her Father’s love and home. After taking a breath she stands, looks to the room one last time, and leaves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong> I’m sad now.</p><p><strong>Yue:</strong> Me too.</p><p>—</p><p>I’m so sorry guys. </p><p>But thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko is standing in the crow’s nest high above the ground, letting the wind tousle her hair. The captain looks worriedly at her from below, while Azula just rolls her eyes and calls her dramatic. Whatever. Azula can call her what she likes, but that won’t stop her from watching for the first glimpse of her home.</p><p>Suddenly, the Gates of Azulon crest the horizon. The massive statue of her grandfather, looms in the distance, and Zuko feels her breath catch. She’s actually here. She’s finally home. The sea breeze carries the slight humidity and heat of her island home, and her heart palpitates.</p><p>“Zuko get down from there you drama queen.” Azula shouts from below.</p><p>Said girl glares down at her sister, but Azula ignores it. “You need to get changed before we disembark. I don’t want you looking like a pathetic beggar when I step off the ship. It would just <em>destroy</em> the image I’m going for.”</p><p>Zuko reluctantly slides down, much to the consternation of the crew who watch the daredevil princess with sweaty nervous hand.</p><p>“I don’t really have any clothes to change into.” Zuko replies. “If you hadn’t forgotten, <em>someone</em> branded me a traitor and I had to go on the run. Didn’t really have time to get my good armor.”</p><p>“Well lucky for you, <em>I’ve</em> come prepared.” Azula quips. “I had one of our servants tailor a new set of armor for you. It should work for now.”</p><p>“That was surprisingly thoughtful of you.”</p><p>Azula smiles sharply, “Don’t get used to it. If you came in your Earth Kingdom rags, I would be embarrassed to be seen next to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah that made much more sense.</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee bounces up to the siblings with a smile, “I can’t wait to get back on land. Being on sea is <em>so</em> boring. We should go to a beach or something when we finally get home.”</p><p>“Ugh can’t we just stay at the palace where it’s a little cooler and a lot less sunny and <em>crowded</em>.” Mai grumbles as she sharpens her daggers.</p><p>“I think I want to see Lu Ten before I go anywhere else.” Zuko says.</p><p>Ty Lee’s smile droops and Mai stops sharpening her daggers. Azula is the only one who scoffs. “What is the point of seeing a dead person’s grave? They’re dead. There’s nothing they can do for you. You’re just talking to dirt and ashes.”</p><p>Zuko gives her a glare, “It’s the respectful thing to do.” She replies. “I haven’t seen him in three years, and I <em>know </em>you haven’t been keeping their grave cleaned or maintained.”</p><p>“That’s what the servants are for.” Azula answers airily. “Why does it matter if we’re not the ones doing it? We’re certainly the ones who are <em>paying</em> the servants to do it.”</p><p>“It’s the thought and effort you put in.” Zuko replies. “No one should have to be forgotten by their loved ones.”</p><p>“Hmph this is why Father always said you were <em>weak</em>.” Azula snorts before walking off towards her cabin. Ty Lee hesitantly walks up to her and gives her a smile.</p><p>“I think they’d like to see you too.” She says. “I’m sure they missed you.”</p><p>“…thanks Ty Lee.”</p><p>Mai adds, “I’d rather spend some time in a graveyard than in the palace anyway.”</p><p>Zuko laughs softly, “I’d expect nothing less from you, Mai.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The eldest princess fidgets as she holds her arms up for the servants to put on her armor. It’s been a long time since she’s had people dress her, and she’s forgotten just how <em>touchy</em> it can be. Of course, they were nothing but professional, but they had to stand close to her to fix the ties around her. Thankfully, they’re mercifully fast, and Zuko looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair is pinned up in a top knot for the first time in the years and her armor is gleaming in the firelight.</p><p>She’s the image of strength and power, but somehow she feels like she’s wearing a costume. The servants bow low to her.</p><p>“Is there anything else you require, Princess Zuko?” they ask.</p><p>Zuko shakes her head, “No that would be all, thank you both.” And the servants go, leaving Zuko alone in the room, staring at her reflection in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like looking at a stranger. The armor feels heavier than it’s ever felt, and the topknot feels like it’s holding a vice-like grip on her head. She takes a breath. It’s just nerves. She’ll be facing her Father for the first time in three years, of course she’s a little nervous.</p><p>Mai soon comes in to tell her they’re going to dock soon. She takes one look at Zuko’s face and sighs.</p><p>“Look you just need to stand there and wave. Your resting bitch face looks serious enough to appease those old farts and make the citizens think you’re Agni reincarnated or whatever bullshit the royal family is saying nowadays.” She says.</p><p>“Thanks that’s…comforting.” Zuko replies. “It’s been so long since I’ve been home, I’m just nervous that I’ll fuck it all up.”</p><p>“I mean I’m pretty sure you’ll fuck something up.”</p><p>“Gee thanks Mai you really know how to comfort people.”</p><p>Mai shrugs, “You want to be comforted go to Ty Lee. She’s the most well-adjusted one out of all of us.”</p><p>“She ran away to the circus.”</p><p>Mai raises a brow, “As opposed to searching and chasing an all-powerful bender for three years, occupying and burning cities, and sitting at home being bored to death because you’re too afraid to go against your parents?”</p><p>“…you have a point.” Zuko concedes.</p><p>“I always do. Now let’s go before Azula starts bitching at us.”</p><p> </p><p>When they dock, Zuko stands besides Azula, staring into the gathered crowd of citizens and an entourage of soldiers and servants from the Home Guard. True to Mai’s words all she needs to do is wave, and people seem to be satisfied. As the carriage takes her up to the palace, she takes in the familiar paved roads of Caldera City, the hot humid air, the flowers blooming. It takes her mind off of the palace looming in the distance.</p><p>When they arrive, they’re immediately ushered to the throne room. Her heart feels like it’ll pop out of her chest. Mai and Ty Lee have to stay outside, while Azula and Zuko go to face their father.</p><p>The huge gilded doors swing open effortlessly, and she faces a sight she’s only seen in her dreams.</p><p>The flames dance around her father soaring high to the ceiling and obscuring his face, but then he stands and the fire parts.</p><p>Fire Lord Ozai looms over his daughters like a great shadow. He smiles and stretches his arms out.</p><p>“Azula and Zuko. My daughters.” He rumbles. “It seems you both accomplished the impossible. Taking over Ba Sing Se and killing the Avatar.” He steps down from the throne and walks towards them. He places his hands on their shoulders and smiles sharply.</p><p>“You’ve proven your worth, Princess Zuko. I’m finally proud call you my daughter. Welcome home.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko feels her breath catch. That was it. Those were the words she always wanted to hear.</p><p> </p><p>But they just taste like ash against her tongue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka breathes a sigh of relief when they see the blue and white ships. On the ground, Hakoda awaits them with open arms, and Sokka jumps down to greet him, rushing to his father.</p><p>“Dad!” he exclaims.</p><p>Hakoda gives a booming laugh as Sokka charges at him and envelopes the boy in a crushing hug.</p><p>“Sokka! You’ve grown so much!” he exclaims. “I’m so happy to see you well.”</p><p>“And I’m so glad you’re okay, Dad.” Sokka whispers. The comforting warmth and strength of his father is a balm against his battered weary heart. It feels like he has a pillar again, solid ground to stand on.</p><p> </p><p>But they can’t stay long like that.</p><p>They need to get Katara a room to heal Aang, and they need to get out before the Fire Nation ships find them.</p><p>Sokka wastes no time and tells them that they need to hijack a Fire Nation ship. Fast. It’s the only way for them to go undetected and keep Aang safe.</p><p>Fortunately, with Toph’s new metal bending and Katara’s water bending, they easily secure a ship. As the water tribesman load onto the ship, Sokka says his goodbyes to the Earth king. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka grips King Kuei’s hand tightly. The monarch wanted to head off on his own and find any remaining Earth Kingdom troops to fight with them during the invasion. It’s probably for the best; he wouldn’t be any safer traveling with them into Fire Nation territory. The king looks at Sokka sadly.</p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s my fault the city fell…I should have been more careful with those girls. And then…” he trails off. No doubt thinking about Zuko.</p><p>Sokka grimaces. “It wasn’t your fault. I told you to trust them, and Azula took advantage of that. As for Zuko…” he pauses. “She made her choices, but she didn’t end up in your palace to spy on you. Believe me.”</p><p>“…I know.” Kuei says. “I just never thought she’d be Ozai’s daughter. Princess of the Fire Nation. I always thought the royal family would be…well more like Azula.”</p><p>“Yeah. Tell me about it.” Sokka scoffs.</p><p>“But she still stood by as Azula took Ba Sing Se. I can’t forgive her for doing that.” Kuei replies. “Those people were kind to her and Mushi.”</p><p>“…I don’t expect you to.” Sokka answers. “Things are…complicated.”</p><p>“Ha you’re telling me.” Kuei retorts. “Sometimes I wish I was still ignorant of all this, but I’m glad that I got to meet you. With you in charge, I have no doubt we’ll be victorious. You’re a good man and a good leader Sokka. I wish you the best.”</p><p>The young warrior blushes and looks away. “You give me too much credit. I’m just the plan guy.”</p><p>“So you say.” Kuei says mildly.</p><p>They soon load him with supplies and send him on his way towards the nearest village. Sokka watches him until he disappears and hopes that the king will be alright. He’s…naïve and a little too trusting, but a good man. And Sokka wouldn’t want to wish any harm to befall him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The steel and taste of ash is so different than what Sokka’s used to. The water tribe boats rely on wind to move them through, but these huge ships move through fire power and steam. The boilers and pipes whine and hiss all around him as he tried to make sense of all the numbers the gauges are pointed to. They thankfully find a schematic plan in the engineer’s quarters, and Sokka spend days reading through it to understand how to properly run the steal beast.</p><p> </p><p>Many of the water tribe warriors just think you need to put coal in the fire thing and let it go, and Sokka nearly bashes all their heads in. They don’t seem to understand the concept of overheating or pressure. To Sokka’s big surprise, once they bring Pipsqueak and the Duke on board, the huge Freedom Fighter manages to help Sokka maintain the ship’s engines.</p><p>“I had no idea you knew how these things operated.” Sokka says in awe.</p><p>Pipsqueak just laughs, “Haha well I used to be an apprentice for an engineer in a Fire Nation colony.”</p><p>“You were a <em>colonist</em>?” How did Jet not kill on sight is the question that hangs in the air.</p><p>“Hmm not exactly. I was an Earth Nation resident who was born in a fire nation colony. The engineer took pity on me since I was an orphan and taught me how their machines worked. Unfortunately, he died, and his other students didn’t really like the idea of a dirty Earth Nation orphan tainting his workshop. So, I had to go on the run until I eventually joined up with Jet.” Pipsqueak explains.</p><p>Sokka blinks. “Woah that…really sucks.”</p><p>Pipsqueak shrugs. “Well, nothing you can do about it. I was really angry for a while, it’s why I ended up with Jet, but after he tried to destroy that village…I guess I realized I was pretty much doing what those other students did to me. So, I left and took the Duke with me.”</p><p>Sokka puts a hand on his shoulder, “Well I’m glad you’re here now. I don’t think I’d be able to make as much progress without you helping me out.”</p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short Sokka. You’re getting concepts that took me months to understand properly and you’re so quick with your calculations. I’m just glad I can use my engineering knowledge again.”</p><p>Sokka brings up his fists, “Engineering buddies.”</p><p>“Engineering buddies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why exactly do we need to have someone down here at all times?” Hakoda asks. “Don’t these things just…go?”</p><p>Sokka sighs heavily, “No Dad, these pipes lead to the ship’s turbines which allow them to move forward without any wind. We can’t just stuff coal in the boiler and call it a day. If we don’t bring the steam to the right pressure, we won’t get any movement.”</p><p>“So just put a lot of coal in.” Hakoda suggests.</p><p>“No! If we do that the entire engine could explode!” Sokka exclaims. “Not to mention that we need to make sure the water levels are sufficient so we don’t heat the boiler dry, the oxygen levels are stable and the pressure is—”</p><p>“Okay okay. Can’t just add more fire to make ship move.” Hakoda says. “Honestly, sometimes I think the Fire Nation is using magic with all these things.”</p><p>“It’s not magic it’s <em>science</em>. Careful meticulous science that they’ve honed and studied for years while most of the world were still using stone-craft.” Sokka retorts. “They built a giant <em>drill</em> to take over Ba Sing Se, and they almost succeeded. If we weren’t fast enough to get there, Ba Sing Se would have fallen <em>waay </em>earlier.”</p><p>“Hm still magic to me.” Hakoda teases.</p><p>Sokka chuckles and lightly nudges his father. “I know you’re just saying that to make me mad.”</p><p>The older warrior tussles his hair in response. “I am, but I’m also very impressed and proud of you, Sokka. We old warriors wouldn’t be able to make heads or tails of all this. It’s good to see the new blood taking over so well.”</p><p>Sokka blushes, “Thanks Dad. I’m just glad I can do my part to help end this.”</p><p>For a moment, Hakoda looks so sad and tired. He puts a heavy hand on his son’s shoulder, “Oh Sokka, I never wanted you kids to finish what we should have stopped. You, Katara, Toph, the <em>Avatar</em>. You’re all so young. I’m tempted to just put you all in a nice igloo back in the South Pole.”</p><p>“Dad, no. You already tried that with me and Katara and look how well that turned out.” Sokka replies. “This war has touched everyone, and I can’t just stand by and watch people fight while I stay safe at home. I’m a warrior too.”</p><p>Hakoda looks proudly at his boy. He’s changed so much from the little one who used to tag along the other warriors, dragging a club and boomerang.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you, son.” Hakoda says.</p><p>Sokka beams. That’s all he ever wanted to hear from him, and it brings a lighthearted flutter to his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now that the Earth Kingdom army is in shambles, Sokka needs to modify the original invasion plan to fit a smaller force. He spends most of the day conversing with his father and Bato, trying to find the best way to invade. Their table is covered with maps and drawings of the Fire Nation as well as intel on the capital.</p><p>“The hardest part will be getting through the Gates of Azulon.” Sokka explains. “They have fire netting to keep out any boats that try to go for a naval assault. So if we can’t go through from the surface, we’ll have to go through from the bottom.”</p><p>“How would that even be possible?” Bato asks. “It would be exhausting for the water benders to keep us hidden long enough to get to the shores.”</p><p>Sokka smirks, “We build a machine to go underwater and we power it with water bending.”</p><p>“…is that even feasible?” Bato asks incredulously.</p><p>Hakoda pats his friend’s shoulder. “With these kids, I wouldn’t be surprised if they made a flying ship.”</p><p>Sokka winces. He’ll wait to tell his dad that he already helped the Mechanist build a flying ship.</p><p> </p><p>At night, he’ll go to Katara and sit by her side as she anxiously moves healing water on his burn. Most of the time he falls asleep within an hour, and by the time he wakes up, Katara is asleep on the cot next to Aang. He sighs and lays a blanket on his sister, stroking her hair softly.</p><p>Toph comes in to bring a tray of food to him. “How’s Twinkletoes and Sugarqueen?”</p><p>Sokka sighs, “Well Aang hasn’t woken up yet and Katara’s exhausted, so no change.”</p><p>The younger girl nods solemnly, and then punches his arm. “Don’t worry Snoozles, Aang’ll wake up soon.”</p><p>“I know. He’s a tough kid. A little lightening won’t stop him.” Sokka says.</p><p>“…And how are you doing?” Toph asks.</p><p>Sokka raises his brow, “What do you mean? I’m the last person you should be worried about.”</p><p>The blind girl just scoffs. “You had to leave your girlfriend behind in those caves. I nearly had to force you to go with me.”</p><p>He looks away, “She didn’t want to come.” He says. “…and I couldn’t convince her to go with us.”</p><p>It’s a bitter medicine he’s had to come to terms with. For whatever reason, Zuko wanted to stay with Azula and go home to Ozai. He wishes he could have just kidnapped her and gone, but there was a steely determined look in her eyes. One that he’s seen on her countless times before; the one that says that she’s going to do something and not even the spirits can move her.</p><p> </p><p>“But she tried to save Aang.” Toph says.</p><p>“Yeah…but that doesn’t mean she was ready to go with us.” Sokka explains. “She promised me that she wouldn’t capture Aang again, but that doesn’t mean she’s given up on trying to go home.”</p><p>“Azula saw her save Aang though, right? Wouldn’t that make her a traitor to her nation? I don’t think the Fire Lord will like hearing that.”</p><p>“We just have to hope that she can spin it in a way that sounds good.” Sokka says. “Anyway, once we get to the Fire Nation, I’m going to get as much information as I can. No matter where she is, I’m going to find her, and I’m going to take her away from Ozai.”</p><p>Toph smirks and punches his other arm. “Okay, Snoozles you’ve convinced me. I’ll help rescue your princess.”</p><p>Sokka laughs, “Thanks Toph. I know I could count on you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten’s grave is spotless and neatly manicured, just as Azula predicted. Zuko still pours clean blessed water from Agni’s temple and lights a memorial flame over the grave. She throws flowers over the small mound and lights an incense for her prayers.</p><p>It’s blissfully quiet and she let’s herself fall into the memories of her cousin.</p><p>“It’s been so long since I’ve properly prayed here. I’m sorry no one’s visited you in since I’ve left, but I’m here now.” She pauses. “Uncle can’t be here, but I’m sure I can get Father to give an exception for one day. He’s…imprisoned right now, but don’t worry. I’ll get an audience with Father, and he’ll be lenient once I tell him…”</p><p>Once she tells him what? That Uncle always watched over her? That he only let the Avatar escape because he thought it would protect her?</p><p>There’s really no way for her to spin it in a good light. So she swallows hard.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not really sure what I’ll tell him. To be honest…I’m not sure why I feel so empty. For three years I always thought that if I could just go back home, everything would be okay. I’d be happier.” She pauses again. Wind tussling her hair. “I thought the only thing I needed was Father’s love and acceptance, but why doesn’t it satisfy me? Why am I still so angry and tired and just…<em>empty</em>?”</p><p>Silence answers her.</p><p>“I thought—I thought this yearning would go away once I’m here, but everything just feels numb and tastes like <em>ash</em>. I have everything I’ve ever wanted. So why am I not <em>happy</em>?”</p><p>The breeze just passes by, and she lifts her head towards the sun.</p><p>“Why can’t I just be <em>happy</em>?” she cries into the unending sky.</p><p> </p><p>She heads back to the palace after visiting Lu Ten, the cold numbness in her heart hasn’t left her and she just topples onto her bed, feeling a bone-deep tiredness. It’s barely been two days since she’s returned, and already she feels like she’s drowning. Her hands clutch the soft sheets, she just needs to give it some time. She’s just adjusting back to palace life; this is only temporary.</p><p>“I can do this.” she whispers. “I can be happy here. Tomorrow will be better.”</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow is not better. Neither is the next day. Or the day after that. A week passes and it feels like she’s a ghost drifting through the halls. The servants all give her sympathetic smiles and try their best to make her comfortable. Making her favorite pastries, leaving bird feed for the turtle-ducks, offering her massages and lotions.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing works.</p><p> </p><p>Even Azula has started to notice her sister’s increasingly depressed aura, and it’s irritating her.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Azula asks as she watches her sister sit under the wisteria-willow tree.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Zuko asks fiddling with the fallen flowers and fashioning them in a crude flower crown.</p><p>“I mean why are you acting like I burned all the baby turtle-ducks? I haven’t done that in <em>years</em>.”</p><p>Zuko gives her a half-hearted glare. “I don’t know. I’m just…tired and sad.”</p><p>Azula rolls her eyes. “Oh Agni is this one of your pathetic angst-parties? You are a princess of the Fire Nation. You have wealth and power beyond anyone’s imagination, you should be ecstatic. Did you <em>want</em> to remain an unknown Earth Kingdom refugee?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“…no. I just…I guess I pictured it differently.”</p><p>“What? Did you want a huge party thrown in your honor?”</p><p>“No, I’m not <em>you</em>.” She quips.</p><p>“Well you must be feeling somewhat better if you’re talking back to me.” Azula huffs. “Would visiting our Uncle make you feel better?”</p><p>Zuko winces. “No, I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Good because I don’t think Father would like you visiting after you asked him to pardon Uncle.”</p><p>Again, Zuko grimaces. That conversation did not go well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Father had looked at her with narrowed eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You want me to pardon that traitor?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Please Father, he just wanted to protect me.” Zuko pleads.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ozai looks at her with burning eyes and rises. Zuko flinches and tries to keep herself from backing away as her father walks closer to her. He leans down and whispers in her burned ear, “Don’t ever come to me with such foolish requests again.” And he leans back, looking down on her with such baleful eyes. Zuko immediately bows low and runs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She vomits everything when she gets back to her room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko shakes away the memory and glares at her sister. “Why do you even care?” Zuko asks. “Wouldn’t you prefer me docile and sulking?”</p><p>Azula scoffs. “No where’s the fun in that?” she answers. “The whole fun of having a sibling is the thrill of destroying their spirit and subjugating your will on them. You acting so…<em>Mai-like</em> takes out all the fun.”</p><p>“I’m so glad you think that way.” Zuko replies sarcastically.</p><p>“Would sex help?” Azula asks curiously.</p><p>Zuko flushes a bright red, “What the <em>fuck,</em> Azula? You can’t just ask people that!”</p><p>She just shrugs, “Why not? It’s just <em>sex</em>. It’s not like anyone here cares if you’re a virgin or not. Don’t get me wrong they’ll judge you for laying with filthy Earth peasants, but not for having sex. We’re not prudes or savages here.”</p><p>“I don’t want sex.” Zuko replies heatedly. “I just want to be left alone so I can have some peace and quiet.”</p><p>“To do what? Finish making that strange monstrosity in your hand?”</p><p>“Yes. Now please <em>leave</em>.”</p><p>Azula glares and huffs. “Fine.” She says and turns away. But not before sending a spark of blue fire to burn the flower crown in Zuko’s hands. Zuko yelps and has to drop the burning crown.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ugh why is she such a bitch?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>More time passes and Zuko isn’t feeling any better. Her days mostly consist of training, lessons, sitting by the pond, visiting Lu Ten, and maybe spending some time with Mai and Ty Lee. At least with the two girls, she feels a little more comfortable. But even they can tell something’s wrong.</p><p>Ty Lee is the first to broach the subject, “Hey…your aura isn’t looking so good.” She says.</p><p>Mai nods, “Yeah you’re making <em>me</em> look like a ray of sunshine in comparison.”</p><p>“I’m just…adjusting. I’ll be back to my normal levels of depression and angst soon.” Zuko answers.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls look at one another meaningfully.</p><p>“Well then why don’t you come out with us tonight?” Ty Lee suggests. “There’s a festival in the city, and that might cheer you up! Maybe you’ll even find a cute boy to—”</p><p>Mai elbows the girl who realizes what she just said. Ty Lee backtracks quickly, “Or well I mean—er help <em>us</em> find a cute boy to kiss.”</p><p>Zuko doesn’t look convinced, but Mai finally sighs and says, “Look, come or don’t come, but I could use some company if I’m going to be stuck with aura-girl and your crazy sister all night.”</p><p>Said aura-girl beams in response.</p><p>“…okay.” Zuko agrees.</p><p>“Yes!” Ty Lee cheers. “We’ll need to go to your room.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“So I can dress you up!”</p><p>“…I’m already starting to regret this.”</p><p>“No take-backs.” Mai deadpans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The festival is nice. Azula gets <em>wwaaayy</em> into all the games and Zuko fears that she might burn down a couple stalls. She doesn’t, but only because the vendors let her take whatever prize she wanted. There’s a familiar feeling of comfort as she walks through the lit streets and watch the people mingle and smile. It’s jarring to see how differently the people of her nation live in comparison to the Earth Kingdom.</p><p>Her hood is raised so people don’t seem to recognize her, especially now that she’s away from Azula and her two friends. She looks through the stalls until she comes across one with beautiful embroidered rugs draping around the stalls. She can’t help herself; she has to go and see it.</p><p>The designs and lining are impeccably neat and imaginative. They shimmer in various shades of color, and Zuko is impressed by the craftsmanship.</p><p>“See anything you like dear?” the woman at the stall asks.</p><p>Zuko looks up and nearly stumbles. She’s only seen the woman’s face in portraits, but she recognizes her.</p><p>“Siqi?” Zuko says quietly.</p><p>The woman seems startled. “…why yes. Do I know you?”</p><p>Zuko swallows, “Um…I used to sail with your son, Yama.”</p><p>Siqi’s eyes light up, “You did? When? What ship? What’s your name dear? Yama writes all the time about his crewmates.”</p><p>“He—he does? He still writes you letters?”</p><p> </p><p>Understanding fills her eyes. “Oooh you must have heard about the Western Fleet didn’t you?”</p><p>Zuko nods mutely.</p><p>“Well I’m glad to say that Agni spared my son’s life that day.” Siqi replies with a smile. “From what he’s written to me, it sounds like all the crew from his previous ship made it out. They were able to get a few ships away when the whole mess with the moon started.”</p><p>Zuko breathes a sigh of relief. “That’s—that’s so good to hear. I’m glad they’re all okay.”</p><p>Siqi smiles and then peers at the girl…there’s something—Oh. <em>Oh. </em></p><p>“Oh, your highness.” She whispers.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes shoot up, and she huddles herself further into the hood. Siqi waves her hands placatingly. “My apologies. I won’t tell anyone.” Siqi assures.</p><p>“…thank you.”</p><p>“Of course, dear.” The woman replies. “I’m so glad to meet the brave young lady who took care of my son for three years.”</p><p>Zuko blushes. “Your son…the whole crew really were the ones who helped <em>me </em>out. I’m just—I’m so sorry that I failed him in the end.”</p><p>Siqi takes Zuko’s hand into hers. “No, my princess. You did your duty to the very end.” She assures. “I was so happy to hear that he was under the command of someone who truly <em>respected</em> their soldiers.”</p><p>The princess averts her eyes at this. “Not really. I used to yell at the crew a lot.”</p><p>The embroiderer laughs, “You seem to forget that you’re only sixteen. Thirteen when you first got command of a ship. I’ve known grown men who still throw tantrums when they don’t get what they want. I think you did just fine with what you had. Yama always spoke highly of you in his letters.”</p><p>A flutter of happiness floods her body. It’s the first time she’s felt this feeling here. Her eyes grow hot and she bows her head to prevent the woman from seeing.</p><p>“T-thank you. It was an honor to have your son serve in my ship.” She rasps in a wavering voice.</p><p>Siqi smiles and bows her head, “Thank <em>you </em>princess for always looking after our people. Even when you were banished, you held yourself with honor. Please don’t ever forget that we’ll support you. Always.”</p><p>Zuko’s lips tremble, but she manages to nod. “I won’t, and please give Yama my regards.” She discretely wipes her eyes and points to a rug with wisteria-willow flowers on them. “I’ll also take that rug, please have it sent to the palace.”</p><p>The princess gives her the impression of her royal seal as well as a bag of gold that’s worth much more than the rug. Siqi tries to give her back some of the money, but Zuko insists that she takes it. She leaves the stall feeling lighter and happier.</p><p> </p><p>When she meets up with the other three girls, Ty Lee smiles broadly.</p><p>“Your aura looks much happier.” She claps delightedly. “I told you the festival would cheer you up.”</p><p>Zuko quirks a small smile, “It did. Thank you, Ty Lee.”</p><p>“If you two are done ‘bonding’ I have another prize to snag.” Azula says impatiently.</p><p>“Calm down, Azula. The prizes aren’t going anywhere.” Zuko retorts.</p><p>“I’m not letting a sniveling peasant win the grand prize before <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“What about a crown princess of the Fire Nation?”</p><p>“Hmph in your dreams Zuzu. And even in dreams, I’d still crush you like the insignificant gnat you are.”</p><p>Zuko rolls her eyes. “Agni, Azula you need to calm down before you have an aneurysm at fourteen.”</p><p>The younger sibling huffs and crosses her arms. “Well at least you finally seem to be back to your old self. It’ll make destroying you all the more satisfying.”</p><p>“Sure sure. Whatever you say, <em>little sister</em>.” Zuko dodges the sharp nails in time, but Azula zaps her with a little spark of lightening. Well that was a milder reaction than Zuko predicted.</p><p>Behind the two princesses, Mai sighs. “What is wrong with those two?”</p><p>Ty Lee giggles. “That’s just their way of showing their love.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Katara sighs as she bends the broth into Aang’s body. It’s been nearly two weeks, and Aang’s still not up. It’s making her worry. Sokka keeps telling her that it’ll be alright, but she can’t feel the same confidence her brother feels. What’s worse is that he keeps insisting that Zuko <em>saved </em>Aang. It’s not possible. If Zuko did save Aang why didn’t she come with them? Why did she stay with Azula?</p><p> </p><p>Sokka would stutter and try to explain, but Katara isn’t going to hear it. For all Sokka knew, Zuko may have made it worse. He said he saw her connect with the lightening and shoot some of it off, but what’s to say that she didn’t just add her own lightening? They’ve always known that she wanted to capture Aang, what makes this time any different?</p><p>Just because Zuko helped them out in the North doesn’t mean she’s on their side. She’s <em>Fire Nation</em>. The same people who killed their mother. Koh, she’s even worse because she’s from the royal line. Someone related to the monster who ordered the destruction of the Air Nomads and later the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko even told them that she would have gladly captured Aang if it suited her.</p><p>Sokka keeps insisting that she promised not the capture Aang anymore, but her brother must be thinking with his penis because there’s no way he would have naively believed the ashmaker would keep her promise. He was just too distracted by a pretty face. Not even a pretty face, a face with a <em>hideous</em> scar on it.</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation degraded into a plain old screaming match after that. Hakoda and Bato had to separate them forcefully.</p><p>Hakoda sighs deeply, “I don’t know what’s gotten into you two, but we can’t afford to be fighting like this.”</p><p>“Blame it on Sokka. He’s the one <em>in lust</em> with a royal ashmaker.” Katara spits angrily. She frees herself from Bato’s grip and stomps off to her room. The men look at Sokka with strange looks, and Sokka feels himself shrink from the judging eyes. Hakoda is stony and he puts a hand on Sokka’s shoulder.</p><p>“Son, I think we need to talk.”</p><p>Sokka swallows. “Okay.”</p><p>He leads him to a private room and sits the boy down. Hakoda leans back and scrubs a tired hand over his face. “Alright. Please explain to me what your sister meant by that.”</p><p>And he does. He tells him about the princess. How she came into their village to hunt the Avatar, the times she relentlessly pursued them, their truce in the North, their encounter in the abandoned town, the time he spent with her in Ba Sing Se, and finally the encounter in the crystal catacombs.</p><p>At the end of it Hakoda looks…resigned and <em>very</em> tired. He understands that his son is a growing boy with a growing body, and sometimes there can be…lapses in judgement.</p><p>“Son, I can understand why you might have…some affection for the princess, especially after the time you two spent in Ba Sing Se, and I won’t judge you for it—”</p><p>Sokka gives him an unimpressed look.</p><p>“—alright I’ll judge you a <em>little bit</em>.” Hakoda amends. “But how can you be so sure she didn’t help her sister hurt Aang?”</p><p>“I just told you Dad, you can only bend lightening if you have a peaceful mind, and trust me, Zuko does not have a peaceful mind.” Sokka explains exasperatedly.</p><p>“You just told me that her father would revoke her banishment if she brought captured or brought down the Avatar. That might give her the push to achieve that peaceful mind.”</p><p>Sokka shakes his head, “Oh no, thinking about Ozai would definitely not give her a peaceful mind.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t it? And why are you calling him Ozai?”</p><p>The boy groans, “Oh right I keep forgetting that this isn’t common knowledge. Strap yourself in, Dad.” and Sokka goes into another explanation.</p><p>By the end of it, Hakoda is also pale and shaking. He takes a deep breath and releases a huge puff of air. He leans forward and puts his head in his hands.</p><p>“Alright that explains a lot.” He says.</p><p>“Believe me now, Dad?”</p><p>“Yes. And I’m sorry I judged you.”</p><p>“I mean…you can judge me a little bit.” Sokka jokes. “I know I’m a sucker for strong independent women who can kick my ass.”</p><p>Hakoda chuckles. “Well you are my son. But you need to clear this up with Katara.”</p><p>Sokka frowns, “I know but she just—ugh she’s just so stubborn and she can hold a grudge like no other. Especially when she’s made up her mind about it.”</p><p>“Then you need to learn to calmly explain it to her.” Hakoda replies. “I know how stubborn your sister can be, but she’s a kind soul at heart. She’ll understand once she hears the full story, and not just the little bits and pieces you give her.”</p><p>“…okay Dad.”</p><p>Hakoda smiles and pats Sokka’s back, “I’ll talk to the men. They’ll understand why you fell so hard for her.”</p><p>“No I didn’t!” Sokka denies.</p><p>Hakoda raises his brow and Sokka blushes. “…I didn’t.” he mumbles.</p><p>His father just laughs, “Whatever you say son. But just one more question…”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Is this invasion also a rescue mission?”</p><p>Sokka shifts. “Yeah.”</p><p>“I see.” Hakoda muses. He puts a hand on Sokka’s shoulder, “I don’t want to be pessimistic, but you have to understand, son, victims in these abusive relationships…well it’s <em>hard</em> for them to leave. Especially when it’s the parents who are abusing the child.”</p><p>“Dad I can do it.”</p><p>Hakoda’s smile is strained. “I know, but…just be aware. You’re asking her to leave everything she’s ever known and ever wanted. It takes a lot of strength and fortitude to let go of something like that.” He pats Sokka’s back once more before he leaves, letting his son muse on those thoughts.</p><p>Ah why couldn’t his children ever choose the easier path? Well at least there’s never a dull moment. Hakoda smiles to himself, he’s looking forward to meeting this princess who caught his son’s eye.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Miraculously Aang wakes up soon after, and Katara is immediately by his side. She helps him sit up slowly and tries to keep him in bed.</p><p>“Aang you need to take it easy.” Katara urges. “You’re still healing and you need rest.”</p><p>“I feel like I’ve rested for a lifetime.” Aang replies. “What happened? The last thing I remember, Azula shot me with lightning in the caverns.”</p><p>Katara glares, “She did, and you nearly died. We got there just in time to save you and Sokka. I had to use all the water from the spirit oasis to heal you.”</p><p>Aang nods. “And what about Uncle Iroh and Zuko?”</p><p>Katara’s expression sours. “Zuko sided with her sister, and Uncle Iroh bought us time to get you out. I think he’s captured now.”</p><p>Aang’s face falls. “I can’t believe that happened. I was so sure Zuko would have gone with us.”</p><p>“Well you can take the princess out of the Fire Nation, but you can’t take the Fire Nation out of the princess. She betrayed your trust. All our trusts.” Katara says vehemently.</p><p>Aang seems to chew on this. “Sokka must be so sad.” He says.</p><p>Katara scoffs. “You’d be surprised. He’s insisting that she tried to <em>save</em> you. I think he’s just in denial. It’s not healthy.”</p><p>The young boy swivels his head to her. “Wait he said that? That’s great news! So maybe she’s not fully on Azula’s side.”</p><p>The water bender looks incredulously at him. “Aang didn’t you hear me? I just said she sided with Azula and as far as we know she could have also shot you with lightening. Sokka claims that she took out some of the power, but I don’t believe him. He’s not a fire bender, he doesn’t know what the movements look like.”</p><p>Aang rubs his head, full of hair which is a strange sensation. “Well, he might have. They did hang around a lot during Ba Sing Se.”</p><p>“…wait <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“Uh…Zuko is Lin. That mysterious girlfriend we were teasing him about? I mean I only found out because Iroh told me while we were going to rescue him and—whoa Katara where are you going?”</p><p>Katara isn’t listening anymore. She’s stomping out of his room towards the deck. Aang groans. He just woke up and he’s already causing the siblings to fight. <em>Great</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Uh-oh.” Toph mutters.</p><p>“What? Is something happening to the boiler?” Sokka asks.</p><p>“No but something’s about to explode.” Toph says and motions for Sokka to turn around. He sees the absolutely terrifying, murderous eyes of his sister.</p><p>“Oh shit.” He mumbles. The waves are rocking their ship, and the other warriors look worried. Sokka goes up to her and says, “Katara calm down, let’s just go down and talk this out—”</p><p>“No!” she yells. “We’re dealing with this here and now.” she demands.</p><p>Sokka winces. “Katara please, you need to calm down.”</p><p>“Oh no Sokka you don’t get to make anymore demands.” She growls. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us that Zuko was in Ba Sing Se!”</p><p> </p><p>Ugh he really should have cleared this up sooner.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara, they were just living peacefully.”</p><p>“Were <em>they</em>? Zuko helped her sister take over Ba Sing Se. She was probably the reason why Azula was able to infiltrate the city and take over the Dai Li.”</p><p>“No Katara that’s not what—”</p><p>“Don’t interrupt me! I can’t believe you’re <em>defending</em> her. She’s Fire Nation! The same people who killed mom!”</p><p>“She helped us in the North!”</p><p>“Because it benefited her country! Not because she’s a good person! Only a complete psycho would want to bring destruction to their country!”</p><p>“Zhao did! She’s not as bad as Zhao or Azula.”</p><p>Katara rolls her eyes and waves her hands around, “Oh well thank Tui and La, Zuko’s not as bad as Zhao or Azula.” She says sarcastically. “That doesn’t change the fact that she hunted us down and made our lives miserable for a good part of this year.”</p><p>Sokka has to take a breath, “No it doesn’t, but she’s <em>changed</em>. She’s trying to do better.”</p><p>“No you just think she’s changed! She’s just manipulating you Sokka! What she just bats her eyelashes and you’re suddenly on team Zuko?”</p><p>“That’s not what happened.” Sokka says. “I saw her change, Katara. I watched her struggle through this, she didn’t help Azula get in, she didn’t even know her sister was there, and she didn’t help Azula take down Aang.”</p><p>“Katara he’s telling the truth.” Toph adds, but Katara just swings her glare at Toph.</p><p>“He just <em>thinks</em> he’s telling the truth, Toph.” Katara snarls, “And did you know about it?”</p><p>“…yeah. I followed Sokka’s footsteps to a seamstress shop. And I recognized the heartbeat and voice.”</p><p>Katara’s eyes blaze. “And you didn’t tell us?”</p><p>“I asked Toph not to tell you.” Sokka defends. “And I promised Zuko that I wouldn’t tell you guys about her.”</p><p>His sister looks speechless. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before finally shouting and a whip of water comes hurling towards Sokka, splashing him and making him fall his ass.</p><p>“Woah Katara!” Toph exclaims. “That was uncalled for!”</p><p>“Shut up Toph!”</p><p>“You don’t tell <em>me</em> to shut up!”</p><p>“I will when you hide important secrets from me!!” Katara screams. “You never cared about stopping the war! You were just using us to get away from your shitty parents!’</p><p>Toph clenches her fists, “Okay Sugarqueen, that’s it!” the earth bender slams her foot down and brings up chucks of metal plating. Katara is ready with a huge wave of water coming overhead and she—</p><p>“What is going on?!” Hakoda shouts.</p><p>Everyone freezes.</p><p>“Toph, Katara, put your hands <em>down</em>.” He says authoritatively.</p><p>The two girls slowly bring down their elements. Toph at least looks a little sorry, but Katara’s eyes are defiant.</p><p>“Did you know about this? Did you know Sokka was galivanting with the enemy?” She asks.</p><p>Hakoda sighs. “Yes he told me—”</p><p>“And you didn’t do anything about—”</p><p>“Katara.”</p><p>She clamps her mouth shut. Hakoda’s tone brokers no argument or interruptions. He looks hard on his daughter, and nearly sighs. Her eyes have deep bags, there’s tiredness in every line of her body, and her skin looks pale.</p><p>He puts a hand on her shoulder. “Katara, get some sleep. When you wake up, we’ll have a discussion.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“That is an order from your father and your Chief.”</p><p>She presses her lips together and she looks like she’s about to argue, but then Aang’s voice rings out.</p><p>“Katara, please sleep.” Aang says. They all turn to the Avatar who’s leaning against his staff to keep himself upright. “You’ve been healing me for nearly two weeks nonstop. You need rest. <em>Please.</em> We’ll talk when you’re rested. I don’t want to see you guys fighting.”</p><p>At this Katara finally nods stiffly. She brushes past her father and goes to Aang. She lets him lean against her and helps him to his room.</p><p>Hakoda releases a sigh and helps Sokka up. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Sokka nods, “Yeah that wasn’t the worst hit I’ve experienced.”</p><p>“Think she’ll actually listen after a good nap?” Toph asks.</p><p>“I think so. At the very least, it’ll help keep her calmer.” Sokka replies and he scrubs a hand over his face. “What a fucking mess.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Katara looks a little better. The deep bags have slightly lessened and she looks like she got a decent day’s rest. They’re all sitting in Hakoda’s room, with the chief near the corner watching the kids with careful eyes. He’s only going to jump in if it looks like a brawl might start, but this problem is between the young teens.</p><p>Sokka is the first to start. He looks to Katara and says, “I’m sorry I never told you about Zuko. I didn’t mean to make you feel left out of the group.”</p><p>Katara presses her lips together but she nods and says, “I’m sorry I hit you with my bending yesterday. I should have stayed calmer.”</p><p>“…Will you listen to the whole story?” Sokka asks.</p><p>“Okay.” Katara acquiesces. “I don’t like the idea of you being so close to the Zuko, but I want to hear your reasoning. You’re not a complete moron after all.”</p><p>Sokka chuckles. “No I’m not, but you have to promise not to interrupt. Any of you.” He says looking to all three people sitting. Toph and Aang nod quickly, and Katara does after a few seconds of deliberation.</p><p>So Sokka starts from the time he stayed to look after Zuko and Iroh in the abandoned town.</p><p> </p><p>By the end, all three have varying degrees of sympathy and understanding in their faces.</p><p>“I can’t believe her father did that.” Aang whispers.</p><p>“Yeah and I thought my parents were bad.” Toph says. “At least I always knew they loved me in their weird way.”</p><p>Katara is silent still, but she’s contemplative and a lot less angry.</p><p>Aang turns to Sokka, “You know I think she did try to save me.” he says. “When the lightening first connected it felt like an indescribably heat and pain, but a second later, it was…weaker. I thought maybe that might have been because Azula couldn’t make a prolonged blast, but maybe Zuko did take out a lot of the energy that would have hit me.”</p><p>Sokka grins. “Yeah and she blasted it towards the Dai Li that had me hostage.”</p><p>“That would explain the scorched Earth and unconscious agents.” Toph says. “I thought Azula had missed, but that never made sense in my head. She’s way too good to miss so badly.”</p><p>Aang nods and then pauses. “I never told you guys this, but…Zuko actually saved me before. When you guys were sick with fever, I was getting frogs and I got captured by Zhao. She rescued me and got hit. When she came to, I asked if we could have been friends, but she just…”</p><p>“Threw a fireball in your face?” Sokka ends.</p><p>“Yeah. Did she tell you?”</p><p>Sokka nods. “Remember that robe with the frogs and boomerang?”</p><p>“I mean I don’t, but I remember Twinkletoes and Sugarqueen commenting on it.” Toph replies.</p><p>“Well she made me that after you kept telling her that the frogs were important for us.”</p><p>Aang snickers, “Yeah I guess it wouldn’t make sense to her. She’s surprisingly good at sewing though.”</p><p>“Good enough for the king.” Sokka preens, but Toph smacks his arm.</p><p>“He wasn’t complimenting you, Snoozles.”</p><p>“I can feel proud on her behalf!”</p><p>The two younger kids laugh, but Katara remains stubbornly silent. They pause and turn to her, but Katara just stands.</p><p>“I—I need some time to think.” She says.</p><p>Sokka nods. “Okay.”</p><p>She leaves the room, and after a minute Aang asks. “So now that I’m back what’s the plan?”</p><p>Sokka and Hakoda winces.  </p><p>Right that was another problem they needed to deal with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong> Lu Ten:</strong> I'm gunna pull a Hei Bai and fuck Ozai up.</p><p><strong> Yue:</strong> I would help. I'll drown that ass.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang is predictably angry when he hears what they’ve done. It especially gets bad when a Fire Nation ship found them, and he had to stay hidden, even when the ship started firing on them.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you told everyone I <em>died</em>.” Aang shouts.</p>
<p>“Technically, Zuko and Azula told everyone you died. We just never corrected it.” Sokka corrects. </p>
<p>Aang is not amused by that technicality.</p>
<p>Sokka sighs and tries to comfort the boy, “Look I know this isn’t easy. I know you think you’re abandoning the world again, but you’re not. This is just tactics and strategy. Our invasion force was significantly cut when Ba Sing Se fell, and right now our secrecy and stealth are the only things that can make the invasion possible.”</p>
<p>The younger boy has a stubborn look on his face, but he finally sighs, “Okay fine.”</p>
<p>Sokka beams, “Great! Thanks for being so understanding.”</p>
<p>Aang just grumbles and trudges to his room. Toph snorts besides Sokka, “Well that went well.”</p>
<p>He glares down at the girl, “Not helping Toph.”</p>
<p>“Not trying to Snoozles.”</p>
<p>What is with all the sass in his life?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara comes to his room later that night. Sokka is still up, looking through plans and schematics when she comes in. He watches her sit down on the edge of his bed and fiddles her hands.</p>
<p>“…I’m sorry I called you naïve and stupid.” Katara says. “I understand why you trusted her and kept her secret in Ba Sing Se.”</p>
<p>Sokka nods, “Okay. That’s honestly all I can ask for.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…I don’t know if I’m really ready to trust her, but I’m willing to work with her if she does come aboard.”</p>
<p>The older sibling smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t expect you to trust her immediately. Things like this take a lot of time, but I’m happy that you’re willing to give it a chance.”</p>
<p>Katara nods and flings her arms around Sokka’s neck in a tight hug. “Thanks.” She whispers. When she pulls back there’s a grin on her face.</p>
<p>“I really should have known. You have a thing for women who can kick your ass.”</p>
<p>“Whatever Katara, I can’t help it I like a woman who can put me down.” He says with a salacious wiggle of his brow.</p>
<p>Katara immediately lets go of her brother and smacks him. “You’re disgusting! Eww ewww ewww! I don’t ever want to hear anything like that ever again!”</p>
<p>Sokka snickers. “Then don’t tease me sister.”</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes. “Ugh <em>boys</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his sibling relationship on the mend, and after spending some time at sea, Sokka brings the gang together to get some dinner on the mainland.</p>
<p>“Okay that sounds good!” Aang replies happily.</p>
<p>“Oh but you should cover your arrows.” Sokka says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That did not go well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka is looking at the vast expansive night sky and feels like bashing his skull against the railing. But instead, he turns to the other two and asks, “Everyone got their stuff?”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“Okay let’s go get our idiot friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Sokka flies overhead, he notices that the waves are acting strangely. They all seem to be heading towards Crescent Island. On a whim Sokka looks up at the bright round moon. He swears he sees Yue there pointing the way to Aang, and he urges Appa on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you, Yue.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They do find Aang on the remains of the island. He's staring at the beaten remains of his glider, but looking calmer than he has since he woke up.</p>
<p>“Aang, buddy?” Sokka prods. “You okay?”</p>
<p>The younger boy answers with a familiar smile, “Yeah I think I will be. Thanks for coming to get me guys.”</p>
<p>“No sweat Twinkletoes. We couldn’t let you just walk around the Fire Nation all by yourself.”</p>
<p>“It actually works out.” Sokka says. “We were going to head here anyway. We can get some intel and lay low in the last place the Fire Lord would be looking for you. Maybe you’ll even be able to absorb some Fire Bending while we’re here through some weird spirit-y thing.” He emphasizes the weirdness by wiggling his fingers.</p>
<p>Katara just sighs and slaps his hands away, “Sokka, I don’t think that’s how it works.”</p>
<p>“Whatever Katara just let me have this.”</p>
<p>All of them laugh lightly for the first time in weeks, and a peaceful atmosphere seems to fall onto the group.</p>
<p>Still, as they set up camp for the night, he feels an anxiousness inside his chest. He’s in the Fire Nation, and Zuko’s just a few islands away. He slips his hands in his pocket and holds the hair clip tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile in Caldera City, Zuko is choosing which clothes to pack for her weekend trip to Ember Island. Apparently, Father is having a big meeting, and he wants them out of the palace for that time. It’s a little demeaning to be sent away like an errant child, but she’s been sent away once (banished) before. Besides a trip to Ember Island sounds…nostalgic. She wonders if she can find all the secret treasure spots Lu Ten and her used to have. Those days filled with innocent adventure and laughter seem like a lifetime ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sea is smooth and pristine and the hippo-whale boat cuts quickly through the water. Ty Lee stretches her arms out to the sky and smiles, “I can’t wait to get to the beach to do nothing!” she exclaims, and then she turns to the rest of them. “What do you guys wanna do?”</p>
<p>“Try not to get burned.” Mai states dryly.</p>
<p>“I suppose I could chat with some of the noble’s and general’s children.” Azula answers. “I don’t really see the point of just sitting around and doing nothing.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee turns to Zuko, “What about you?”</p>
<p>“Hmm maybe go into the forest and try to find all those hiding spots Lu Ten and I found.” She says. “We buried some ‘treasure’ there and I’m wondering if it’s still there.”</p>
<p>“Aww that sounds so sweet! I’d help you on your treasure hunt!” Ty Lee offers.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Azula scoffs, “Why are you wasting your time in the past? They’ve probably all been taken by animals or tourists.”</p>
<p>Zuko shrugs, “It’s just something I want to find, Azula. It’s just my way of keeping Lu Ten close.” And she’s hoping she can bring something back for Uncle. She hasn’t gotten the courage to visit him yet, but maybe soon. And when she does, it would be nice to bring something of Lu Ten back for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Li and Lo meet them by the docks and show them to the beach house they’ll be staying at. It’s…underwhelming to say the least. Zuko imagined a large sprawling property, like the one their family used to go to, not this <em>shack</em>.</p>
<p>Judging by the other girls' faces, they think the same.</p>
<p>Zuko wrinkles her nose when she enters. It’s the strong musty smell of old dying people. Like a fermenting cheese about to go bad.</p>
<p>“Ugh.” She groans.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it.” Mai mutters. “It looks like the beach vomited all over the place.”</p>
<p>“If they keep doing poses like that, <em>I’m </em>going to vomit all over the place.” Zuko says watching Li and Lo pose for Ty Lee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then to everyone’s horror, the two old advisors strip off their robes to show off the bathing suit underneath.</p>
<p>Zuko has faced dangerous bandits, fought off spirits, went against the Avatar, but this—this is the most terrifying thing she’s ever witnessed.</p>
<p>The way their sagging breasts swing in a hypnotizing motion. The wrinkled folds of their skin dragging against the fabric and the way everything <em>jiggles</em> as Li and Lo do a shimmy.</p>
<p><em>Agni, please please strike me down now. </em>She prays. There’s no such respite, and they all have to live with the haunting image of Li and Lo in their bathing suits for the rest of their lives.</p>
<p>“Well…I need to stare at the sun for a moment.” Mai says.</p>
<p>“I think it's empowering that they're so comfortable with their bodies.” Ty Lee remarks.</p>
<p>“When I become that saggy and ugly, just kill me.” Azula says.</p>
<p>“Gladly.” Zuko answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once all four change, they head to the beach. Zuko is sharing an umbrella with Mai, and she watches Azula <em>destroy</em> a child’s sandcastle to get a spot on the beach.</p>
<p>Zuko sighs resignedly. “Azula, can we just go <em>one</em> day without you destroying someone’s hopes and dreams?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Figures.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s no surprise to see the boys start sniffing around Ty Lee. The simpering teen offers to get her stuff, which Ty Lee eagerly dumps on the man. Zuko can see Azula’s sour expression growing on her face, and she says a silent prayer for the acrobat.</p>
<p>“Hey, ladies. Need some help?”</p>
<p>Zuko and Mai turn to see two teenage boys offer a hand to them.</p>
<p>The princess starts, “We’ll be fi—”</p>
<p>“Yeah you can help set up the umbrella.” Mai interrupts, tossing their things to the boys. They eagerly get to work, and Zuko grabs Mai’s arm.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” she hisses. “I could have set it up.”</p>
<p>Mai shrugs, “Now you don’t have to. Besides I felt like ordering some people around and pissing off your sister.”</p>
<p>Zuko feels a shiver go down her spine, and she turns to see Azula glaring daggers at them. She tries to suppress a sigh. “Mai if we die, I’m going to find a way to bring us back to life just so I can kill you again.”</p>
<p>“Fair. I would probably do the same to you.”</p>
<p>“All done ladies.” One of the teens say. The spot is well-made and the umbrella will provide plenty of shade for Mai and Zuko. The gloomy girl uncharacteristically smiles eagerly and plops herself down on the towel.</p>
<p>“Ah perfect.” she says.</p>
<p>The taller of the two boys goes up to Zuko and leans into her space. He gives her a winning smile and asks, “Hey wanna go get a drink with me?”</p>
<p>“I shou—”</p>
<p>“She’d love to!” Mai interrupts. “While you’re there get me an iced coconut will you? I’m parched.”</p>
<p>Mai doesn’t look parched at all, but Zuko sighs and goes with the teen.</p>
<p>“I’m Ryu by the way.” He introduces.</p>
<p>“Um…Rina.” Zuko lies. She doesn’t want to deal with the hassle of being recognized by her name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryu proceeds to try and flirt with Zuko, who tries to just keep polite conversation. It’s not that he’s not handsome. He is. Strong corded arms, sharp jawline. He’s just not…Sokka. Every time she turns, she expects to see the tanned water tribesman telling a joke or teasing her.</p>
<p>It sends an ache to her heart.</p>
<p>“You know my dad is a general in the Fire Lord’s army. We’ve got a lot of connections and perks.” Ryu brags.</p>
<p>Zuko wants to roll her eyes. Her Father is the Fire Lord but you don’t see her bragging about it.</p>
<p>“Is that so? Must be nice.” she says instead.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ve got a nice beach house here. We can take off and hang out there?”</p>
<p>Alright time to get out.</p>
<p>“My friends waiting for her drink, and I need to stick by my little sister.” She says grabbing the coconuts.</p>
<p>Ryu looks like he’s about to protest, but Zuko’s already heading towards the beach again. She gives Mai her coconut and glares.</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>“Hate you too.” Mai retorts slurping on the cold drink. “How was buffy-dude?”</p>
<p>“Boring. Stop trying to push me at guys.”</p>
<p>Mai shrugs. “Just trying to help you get over water dude.”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>over</em> him.”</p>
<p>“Liar.”</p>
<p>Zuko purses her lips. “Okay well I’ll get over him.”</p>
<p>“Lies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The princess huffs. “Why are you so invested in this anyway?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m bored, and I’d rather push you at guys than your crazy sister.” Mai explains.</p>
<p>“Azula might do okay.”</p>
<p>Mai gives her a disbelieving look.</p>
<p>“What? She might. We’ve never really given her the chance.” Zuko says.</p>
<p>“…this is the girl who burned turtleducklings.”</p>
<p>“So we just don’t tell them about that. She outgrew that phase anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you two gloomy faces talking about?” Azula says walking over to them.</p>
<p>Mai answers, “The guy flirting with Zuko.”</p>
<p>Azula glares. “Well, not surprised that he wasn’t interested after talking to my dull sister. But enough about Zuko’s depressing love life, I propose we play a little game of kuai ball.” She says motioning to the net and players.</p>
<p>Zuko groans, “Do we <em>have</em> to?”</p>
<p>“Yeah it’s hot, and we’ll get sweaty.” Mai adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tick is forming in Azula’s brow, but Ty Lee comes in before Azula does anything drastic. “C’mon girls just <em>one </em>game.” She wheedles.</p>
<p>Mai and Zuko share a look, but they eventually get up and head to the court.</p>
<p>It goes as well as expected. Azula pretty much crushes the opponent and sets the net on fire. She’s gloating victoriously over the other players when two boys come over.</p>
<p>They sidle up next to Mai and Ty Lee.</p>
<p>“Hey, saw your game.” One of them says. “I liked your style. Why don’t you two lovely ladies come over for a party tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Mai looks like she’d rather jump into a pit of fire, but Ty Lee nods eagerly. Azula, not someone who wants to be left out, call to their attention.</p>
<p>“And what about my sister and I?” she asks motioning to her and Zuko.</p>
<p>The two boys look between the siblings. Their eyes seem to linger on Zuko’s full figure, and they smile. “Sure, you two should come to.”</p>
<p>Zuko wants to protest. She wanted to spend the next day finding Lu Ten’s treasures, but Azula is quick to silence her with a quick jab to her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they get back to the beach hut, Azula huffs. “I can’t believe they wouldn’t invite <em>us</em>.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you just tell them you were royalty?” Ty Lee asks.</p>
<p>“I suppose I just wanted to know how it felt not being royalty. Everyone always bows and kowtows to us, and I just want to experience normal life for a bit.” Azula answers. “But that still doesn’t excuse those two for not inviting me and Zuko.”</p>
<p>“You mean ‘invite <em>you’</em>.” Zuko corrects. “I’m going to the forest tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Oh come <em>on</em>, Zuzu. You’d rather go digging for trash than go to a party?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Azula scoffs in disgust. “Fine. Do whatever you want, but <em>we</em> are going to the party.”</p>
<p>“Can I also pass?” Mai asks raising her hand.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee turns to Zuko, “After you’re done, you should join us.” She says. “It’ll probably go on for a while.”</p>
<p>Zuko sighs, “Fine. If I finish early; I’ll come over.”</p>
<p>“Just don’t forget to shower off whatever dirt and particulates you attract. I don’t want to be known as the girl with a beggar sister.”</p>
<p>Zuko flips her off. “For your information I <em>was</em> a beggar in the Earth Kingdom. So at one point you did have a beggar sister.”</p>
<p>“Ugh it’s a wonder why Father let you home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko heads out early and sees the other three starting to head out too. “…what are you doing?” she asks.</p>
<p>“Going to the party of course.” Azula replies.</p>
<p>“The sun’s <em>barely</em> risen.” Zuko points out.</p>
<p>“They said party from dusk til dawn. So, we’re going to be punctual.”</p>
<p>“…you know that’s not what they meant right?” Zuko asks slowly. She’s pretty bad at common social cues, but even she knows that the party won’t start until at least noon or so.</p>
<p>“Well how many teenage parties have <em>you </em>been to?” Azula retorts back.</p>
<p>“None, but—”</p>
<p>“Then you don’t get to talk, sister.” Azula interrupts. “Now be on your way. We’ve got a party to get to.” And she struts out the door.</p>
<p>Zuko sighs and looks to both Ty Lee and Mai. “…Please make sure she doesn’t maim anyone.”</p>
<p>“We’ll try, but no promises.” Mai answers.</p>
<p>“Have fun on your treasure-hunt.” Ty Lee chirps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s an easy hike to the forest, and Zuko lets herself pause and take a deep breath in the familiar air. She ignores looming beach house behind her and goes towards the tall trees, retracing the trails she and Lu Ten used to cut.</p>
<p>Some of the spots she finds by chance, others she remembers through vague memories. Most of the items are papers that have long since rotted, but some are pretty shells that are still quite nice and pristine. She pockets those for her Uncle.</p>
<p>She’s up a tree when her hand lands on a familiar shape. She pulls it out and finds a pin in the shape of a dragon. She remembers this. It’s the pin Lu Ten used to wear in his hair; Azulon had commissioned it for his third birthday. The gold remains pristine, but the diamonds and sapphires might need to use a little polish. She holds it reverently in her hands.</p>
<p>The royal jewelers were so mad at him for losing the heirloom, and Azulon had looked vaguely disappointed.</p>
<p>She can’t believe she found it after so long.</p>
<p>Zuko smiles to herself and pockets it to keep it safe. The sun has started on it’s downward arc in the west. She figures she has time to shower and then head to the party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The eldest princess had no intention of coming through the front door. Too many eyes. She’d rather just sneak in, find the darkened emo corner where Mai is and sit with her for the rest of the night. She’s climbing up the poles to the balcony when she hears her sister talking.</p>
<p>She pauses. Azula gives a strained laugh at a <em>terrible</em> joke the other boy made, and she hears them kissing.</p>
<p><em>Ugh I did not need to hear this</em>. She thinks. <em>But good for Azula. </em></p>
<p>They pull away and the boy murmurs how pretty Azula is, and then Azula responds with a, “Together you and I will be the strongest couple in the entire world. We will dominate the earth!” Blue flames light up against the darkness.</p>
<p>Zuko would have face palmed if she wasn’t busy holding on to the pole. Instead she just bashes her head against the wood. Repeatedly.</p>
<p>The boy makes an excuse and leaves Azula out there alone.</p>
<p>Zuko sighs and quickly climbs up. She reaches the balcony and pulls herself up, sitting on the railing. Azula doesn’t even send a glance her way, just stays quiet.</p>
<p>“So…nice party.” Zuko starts awkwardly.</p>
<p>Azula doesn’t even comment on her sister’s terribly awkward start. She just sighs and leans back against the railing.</p>
<p>“How much of that did you hear?” Azula asks.</p>
<p>“Pretty much everything.”</p>
<p>“Hm. Well, I guess if there is one thing I’m not perfect at it’s flirting.”</p>
<p>“You’re also fourteen.” Zuko adds. “All fourteen-year-olds are pretty bad at flirting.”</p>
<p>“Ty Lee isn’t.”</p>
<p>“Ty Lee is a special case.” Zuko retorts.</p>
<p>There’s silence, and then a breath.</p>
<p>“How did you do it?” Azula asks. “How did you…connect with boys?”</p>
<p>Zuko laughs, “I didn’t really. I guess I just managed to snag the few that were attracted to an awkward angry turtleduck. Plus, I never really <em>dated</em> any of them.” Sokka’s face comes to mind, but she pushes that aside. “I just slept with them.”</p>
<p>“You slut.” Azula says without any heat.</p>
<p>“I was a banished princess roaming through the Earth Kingdom. Didn’t seem like the time to be dating, and I still had needs.”</p>
<p>“…I guess you make a fair point. You’re at least responsible about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His joke was so <em>stupid</em>.” Zuko insults.</p>
<p>Azula grins sharply. “Wasn’t it? Are all men so insipid?”</p>
<p>“A lot of them are.”</p>
<p>“Ugh it physically pained me to laugh at that that ridiculous joke. And then I had to compliment his arms. <em>His arms</em>. That was probably the only decent thing about him.”</p>
<p>“He had a nice jawline.”</p>
<p>“You’re right it was quite sharp. Sharp enough to pierce through the hull of an imperial battle-class cruiser.”</p>
<p>Zuko snorts. “Pft did you actually tell him that?”</p>
<p>“No…I said that about his outfit.”</p>
<p>Zuko starts laughing. “Oh Agni, I wish I was there to see that.”</p>
<p>Azula laughs with her, and this time it’s a genuine laugh. “Well it impressed him enough to come out here with me.”</p>
<p>“You were doing very well.” Zuko says, “Until the whole world domination thing.”</p>
<p>“What’s the point of having a partner that doesn’t have the same ambitions as you?”</p>
<p>“You don’t always have to have the same ambitions, ‘Zula.” Zuko says. “You just have to be able to respect each other’s dreams and ambitions and know that sometimes…sometimes their dreams might lead them far away.”</p>
<p>Azula looks contemplatively at her sister. “I thought you never dated anyone.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t.”</p>
<p>They stay that way, Azula slightly leaning into Zuko’s arm. The siblings watching the stars.</p>
<p>“Hey, wanna burn some stuff down?” Zuko offers.</p>
<p>“What stuff?”</p>
<p>“The old crap in our beach house.”</p>
<p>Azula’s eyes shine. “Lets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mai and Ty Lee tag along with the siblings and watch as Azula and Zuko bring out piles and piles of portraits and letters. They sit together a they watch the fire grow hot and large, reaching into the dark sky.</p>
<p>Azula pauses when she gets to a portrait of Ursa and her. She sneers and rips it apart before throwing it in the fire.</p>
<p>“Mother always loved you best.” Azula says to her sister.</p>
<p>Zuko sighs, “She loved both of us equally.”</p>
<p>“She called me a monster. She’s not wrong of course, but it still hurt.”</p>
<p>Zuko places a hand on Azula’s bare shoulder. “You scared her a lot, but that doesn’t mean she never loved you.”</p>
<p>Azula pauses and then shrugs her sister’s hand off her, throwing more things into the fire.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter now.” she mutters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they get back to Caldera City, Zuko heads to the prison. Trepidation heavy in her heart. She nods to the guards, and slowly walks down the hall. Her steps echoing ominously.</p>
<p>She looks to the guard on hand and says, “Please leave us.”</p>
<p>Ming bows, and leaves the princess with her uncle.</p>
<p>Zuko sits down slowly and pauses. Words seem to fail her as she tries to find something to say. Uncle has his back turned to her, and he isn’t showing any signs of turning. She sighs and proceeds to take out the shells first, putting them near the bars.</p>
<p>“I went to Ember Island this weekend.” She starts. “Remember when Lu Ten and I used to go on adventures and bury our treasure? I went through all our old trails and found these. A lot of the stuff rotted or ended up broken, but some of these are still nice. I know you liked collecting them.”</p>
<p>She runs her hands on a particularly vibrant red shell. Then she goes into her pocket and pulls out Lu Ten’s hair pin.</p>
<p>“But you wouldn’t believe one of the things I found.” She says putting it down with the shells. “It’s Lu Ten’s hair pin.”</p>
<p>Iroh turns slightly, hands twitching at his side.</p>
<p>“…I thought you might like it.” She whispers.</p>
<p>The silence is deafening, and she feels frustration bubble up in her.</p>
<p>“I know—I know I’ve disappointed you. I know you wanted me to leave with the Avatar, but I—I just couldn’t. I’m not strong enough Uncle. I couldn’t make myself leave this all behind me. I thought I’d finally be happy where I am, now that father’s proud of me but I’m <em>NOT</em>! I’m just always so empty and numb and angry and I just don’t—I just don’t know what to do anymore.”</p>
<p>She takes a breath and stands. “I wasn’t even good enough to get you out of here. I’m sorry Uncle I’m just…a failure, as usual.”</p>
<p>She turns to leave, but a pinch on her cloak stops her. Iroh is looking at her with watery golden eyes, and Zuko can’t help herself.</p>
<p>She kneels and reaches out to him. The bars don’t even let her whole hand through, but she’s gripping tightly to the little bit of her Uncle she can touch. Iroh gives her a small smile, and reaches his hands up, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ears and wiping a tear.</p>
<p>He takes the pin and puts it in her hands. “Keep this.” he says.</p>
<p>Zuko shakes her head, “No it’s—it’s yours you should have it.”</p>
<p>But Iroh just smiles, “I have all these other pretty shells my daughter and late son collected for me.”</p>
<p>A choked sob makes its way out of her lips and she bows her head against the bars. Iroh hums to her as she cries against the prison cell. When she’s done, she looks up, “I promise I’ll get you out of here.”</p>
<p>Iroh shakes his head, “No, you have other things you need to worry about. I’m comfortable here.”</p>
<p>“But—”</p>
<p>“No, Zuko. Please. Do not try to help me escape.” Iroh orders.</p>
<p>The princess wants to deny his request, but…Iroh’s eyes burn furiously into her. She swallows and nods.</p>
<p>Iroh relaxes and leans back. He touches her cheek one last time and says, “Stay safe, my fire-lily.”</p>
<p>“I will.” And she leaves, hands clutching Lu Ten’s pin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka has a strict schedule he wants to keep to, but it’s so hard when you’re traveling with a bunch of excitable kids and bleeding-heart type sisters.</p>
<p>Case in point, the dirty fishing town they’re in.</p>
<p>“Katara the only way to help them is to end the war. Ergo we need to stick to the schedule. We already wasted a night for Aang’s stupid cave dance party!” Sokka exclaims.</p>
<p>But Katara gets that stubborn look on her face, “But Sokka we can’t just let these people live like this!”</p>
<p>“Yes, we <em>can</em>. Because there’s more important things to do right now.” Sokka replies bluntly. His sister goes red, and she throws her hands up.</p>
<p>“Ugh I can’t even believe you! You’re a heartless <em>jerk!</em>” she shouts stomping into the underbrush.</p>
<p>Sokka sighs. He’ll make it up to her later, but when he goes to set up camp, he comes face to face with Aang who’s looking at him with big baby saber-tooth-lion-moose-eyes. Sokka scowls and pushes him aside.</p>
<p>“No Aang. We’re not helping them. We don’t have time and we wouldn’t be able to do much.”</p>
<p>“But Sokka…”</p>
<p>“No. We don’t have the time or luxury like we did back when we helped out in the Earth Kingdom.” Sokka says. “For one, we’re in enemy territory where everyone wants to see you <em>dead</em>. And two, we need to be <em>extremely</em> careful with any bending we do. You don’t know fire bending yet, so we’re essentially going into fights without any bending powers, and if we do bend, we have to be prepared to annihilate everyone we go against.”</p>
<p>Aang swallows. “Sokka, I don’t want to ki—kill people.”</p>
<p>“I don’t either Aang, but that’s the reality we’re facing here. If we bend, we better make sure it’s a subtle use of bending or we make sure those people can’t talk anymore.”</p>
<p>The two younger kids look pale, but they understand what he’s asking them. They nod.</p>
<p>“Okay, we’ll leave here Sokka.” Aang acquiesces.</p>
<p>Sokka gives him a small smile and pats his back, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be harsh, but I’m just trying to protect all of us.”</p>
<p>Aang and Toph go in for a hug.</p>
<p>“We know, Snoozles.” Toph says. “We’d be in a lot of hot water without you.”</p>
<p>Sokka smiles and lets himself snuggle into the hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, their lives are never easy, and even when Sokka accounts for delays and trouble along the way, things always seem to blow up in their faces. Literally this time.</p>
<p>Sokka is looking despondently at the ruined remains of the factory, and nearly pulls all his hair out. He swivels to Katara and Aang.</p>
<p>“You <em>had </em>to blow up a factory, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Well it worked!” Katara argues. “Now the people will be able to start fishing again with the factory out of the way.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so what are they going to tell the supervisors who come investigating once they realize their shipments haven’t come through?”</p>
<p>“…what?”</p>
<p>“Oh wait, did you kill all the soldiers that were guarding the factory?”</p>
<p>“…no.”</p>
<p>“So who exactly are they going to come for when they see that the factory went KABLOO-Y?”</p>
<p>“They know the Painted Lady did that!” Katara says.</p>
<p>“No, they don’t!” Sokka retorts. “They just know some crazy person dressed up in a weird costume came in and destroyed their factory, and they’re going to go to the village and make them pay.”</p>
<p>Katara pales. “No-no they wouldn’t—they’re innocent.”</p>
<p>“Not in their eyes. For all they know, the village people finally snapped and took down the factory.”</p>
<p>The girl slumps and puts her head in her hands. “What am I going to do?”</p>
<p>Sokka sighs and kneels next to her, putting a hand on her head. “Well first, <em>we’re</em> going to need a few props.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of the soldiers flee at the sight of Katara’s magic acts, but two stand their ground. They don’t fight. They only quirk a brow up and sigh.</p>
<p>“Look we know it’s not actually a spirit.” One of them says with exasperation.</p>
<p>Sokka starts to sweat and Katara does a horrible job acting like a spirit.</p>
<p>“Uhhh nooo I am a spirit! I’m the Painted Lady!”</p>
<p>The other solider sighs and puts a hand on the other, “Chang, don’t. They’re just going to keep on doing it.”</p>
<p>Chang sighs and nods, “Alright ‘Painted Lady’ we’ll be telling our supervisors that there was a malfunction in the blast furnace that caused destabilization in the plant. There’s substantial damage and it will take a while for the environmental poisoning to subside before we can start building a new plant. Is that good with you?”</p>
<p>“Uh…yes. Yes, the Painted Lady is pleased.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Let’s go Yama, I thought I was done with all this weirdness when we left the princess.”</p>
<p>“Face it, our lives will never be the same.” Yama sighs. “Speaking of the princess, we better start making our way to Caldera City. I wanna make sure she’s okay there.”</p>
<p>Sokka nearly blows their cover when he lunges at the men, desperate to ask for any information about the princess, but Toph holds him down.</p>
<p>“Sokka!” she hisses. “You’re going to get us caught.”</p>
<p>He has to force his hands to stop trembling as he painfully watches the two men leave. He wants to shake them by their ridiculous shoulder spikes and demand to know where Zuko was and how she’s doing, but Toph is strong, and Sokka knows better.</p>
<p>His hand clamps down on the pin he always keeps in his pocket, and he breathes like Zuko once taught him. Toph’s hands calming him as she whispers, “Sokka, we’ll find her. We’ll find her. Just wait.”</p>
<p>He watches them leave with a heavy pit settling in his stomach. This is good though; he has confirmation now. The princess is at Caldera City. Right where the invasion force will be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A letter comes early that day for Zuko. She smiles when she sees that it’s from Master Piandao, and he’s inviting her to visit him in Shu Jing. She hesitates. Her father did allow her free reign to go wherever she wanted in the Fire Nation, so long as she gets back to the capital immediately when he calls for her. She makes up her mind and calls one of the servants to her room.</p>
<p>Azula scoffs when she hears her sister is leaving to see her sword master in Shu Jing.</p>
<p>“Why would you even want to speak to your old teachers? They lose their use once you suck out all the knowledge and experience from them.”</p>
<p>Zuko pulls a disgusted face at the description. “First, gross. Second, just because you got all your teachers imprisoned or banished doesn’t mean everyone else does that.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know everyone doesn’t do that.” Azula replies flippantly. “I’m the only one with enough talent and power to demand that of their teachers.”</p>
<p>“Well there you have it.” Zuko mutters. “Now can you leave? I’m trying to pack.”</p>
<p>“Fine. But if you ask me this is a waste of time.”</p>
<p>“Good thing I didn’t then.” Zuko retorts. Honestly, Azula can be such a brat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boat ride there is easy and relatively quick. Fat meets her by the docks, and she embraces him on sight. The older man smiles down at her, “It’s good to see you again, Princess.” He gives the scar a severe look, but shakes it off with a genial smile again. “Come. Piandao is waiting, and I’ve prepared your favorite: curry noodles.”</p>
<p>Zuko smiles, “Thank you, Fat. I always enjoy your cooking.”</p>
<p>Piandao doesn’t look any different from when she last saw him three years ago. He has a few more grey hairs, but he smiles and laughs just as he did the first time she met him. He hugs her tightly and smiles just as brightly as Fat.</p>
<p>“Princess Zuko. I’m so happy to see you safe and healthy.” He says. “Come come, let’s get you settled, and we can have dinner. I’ve already had your old room prepared.”</p>
<p>At dinner, Piandao regals her with stories of students he taught, and how he essentially retired from teaching. In turn, Zuko talks a little bit about her own adventures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piandao grins proudly when she retells the story of how she broke into Pohaui stronghold with only her dao. He nods approvingly at her stealth and tactics.</p>
<p>“Very impressive, Princess Zuko. I would expect nothing less from you.” He praises. “Those soldiers need a little challenge to keep them fresh.”</p>
<p>She smiles, but then her face falls. “I lost those dao blades though when pirates blew up my ship. I’m so sorry. I know you and Lu Ten worked hard on them.”</p>
<p>Fat nearly has to perform the Hien Li maneuver to save Piandao from choking. Zuko is by her master’s side instantly and offers him water, which he takes. They give the poor man a minute to regain his breath and bearings before he looks incredulously at the princess.</p>
<p>“Pirates blew up your ship?!” he exclaims hoarsely.</p>
<p>“Yes. Zhao send them thinking an explosion could kill me.” Zuko answers.</p>
<p>Piandao and Fat share an exasperated look, but refrain from saying anything.</p>
<p>“But don’t worry, Uncle killed them and Zhao was dragged into the Spirit World.” She finishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piandao smiles slightly, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you Uncle. He loves you like a daughter.”</p>
<p>Zuko smiles slightly at that. “Yes, but…I’ve disappointed him.”</p>
<p>“Hmm children do things that will disappoint their parents.” Piandao replies. “But that doesn’t make them love their children any less.”</p>
<p>A soft smile graces her face. She prays and hopes that’s the case, but that dark negative side of her doesn’t think it’s possible.</p>
<p>“Perhaps tomorrow, we can do some sparring and we can start work on some new dao blades for you.” Piandao offers. “Master Chong Li has finished a new batch of <em>tamahagane</em> ores. I’ll take you to her to choose the ores for your new sword.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, master you should use them for something else. I have some dao blades.” She says.</p>
<p>“Bah those are from the Earth Kingdom smiths, they don’t have the right temper and metal for you to use them effectively with your bending.” Piandao says. “Consider it a belated birthday gift.”</p>
<p>“But I just told you I lost the ones you and Lu Ten made.” she protests.</p>
<p>“From an explosion. That I’m sure you nearly died from.” Piandao grumbles. “You’re getting a new set whether you like it or not.”</p>
<p>Zuko sighs, “Fine, but I want to earn again like last time.”</p>
<p>The swordmaster grins, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They dual at sunrise, Zuko letting Agni’s soft rays fueling the inner fire in her soul. Piandao stands at the other end, his blade gleaming in the soft light. She pulls out the dao blades and stands at the ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world breathes</p>
<p>And releases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her twin blades meet the flat end of Piandao’s sword, and he parries it. She twists and glides along the ground. The blunt edge of swords sliding close to her body as she strikes with ferocious power. But Piandao holds his ground, his blade guarding close, and striking during her transitions. He’s trying to break her root.</p>
<p>Her swords tilt down and her elbow bends up, blocking a strike, and she uses that force to bring the blade around her head as she steps through and uses the momentum of her body to make a downward cut on Piandao. The master steps away in time and smiles.</p>
<p>They pause.</p>
<p>And continue.</p>
<p>Sweat forms on her brow as the sun rises higher, her blades reflecting Agni’s fiery light. A spin, a ring of blades. The sound of the air being cut as she spins her blades fiercely.</p>
<p>An opening forms and she takes it.</p>
<p>Elbows stay close to her body, and she uses the energy of her opponent to get in close. Her body flowing like water as she moves in. One blade blocks his and the other is at his unprotected side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Piandao grins. They fall back and bow.</p>
<p>“That…was incredible.” Piandao praises. “You’ve truly grown into an amazing swordsman.”</p>
<p>Zuko beams. “I can only hope I’ll reach the same levels as you, Master.”</p>
<p>Piandao laughs, “Oh I have no doubt. You’ll be the greatest swordsman of your generation.”</p>
<p>She blushes. “Perhaps not…there’s someone with quite a lot of potential.” She says.</p>
<p>The master raises his brow. “Really?”</p>
<p>Zuko nods eagerly. “I helped with some of his sword training back in Ba Sing Se. He’s incredible. His style is nothing like I’ve ever seen, and he’s so smart and strong and—”</p>
<p>And she sees the look of bemusement on her master’s face. She clears her throat. “Ehem well…he’s just, very good.”</p>
<p>“So, it would seem.” Piandao teases. “I should like to meet this young man someday.”</p>
<p>“…I want to see him again too.” She says softly.</p>
<p>The old swordsmaster pretends not to hear and lets her change into fresher clothes before they head to Master Chong Li’s refinery. The metal master’s place sits high above the mountain of Shu Jing, and many men and women scurry around hard at work as they maintain the flames and shovel the raw materials in the furnace.</p>
<p>Master Chong Li prowls like a jaguar. Watching each flame carefully and spitting her fire into them as needed. She spots them coming in and bows.</p>
<p>“Master Piandao. Princess Zuko. A pleasure to see you again.” She says. “Come. Let us see the metals.”</p>
<p>In her cooler office, she spreads out the ores, and Zuko carefully picks each one up, holding them against her chest and letting her inner fire guide her.</p>
<p>One in particular sings to her and makes the fire in her roar.</p>
<p>Chong Li grins when the princess chooses that one.</p>
<p>“A good choice.” The old woman nods. “The material it came from had bits of meteorite in them, and the fires that tempered it were particularly hot that day. It is a fitting ore for you.”</p>
<p>Zuko bows to the master and thanks her. “Thank you, Master Chong Li. I hope I will wield the blade of this ore well.” She says.</p>
<p>Chong Li returns the bow. “And I hope my ore will give you a magnificent blade.”</p>
<p>They leave with the ore and a few others. Back at the house, Fat has started heating the furnace, and the three start on making the weapon. Zuko lets her flames heat the furnace and metal. The sounds of pounding hammers echo through the forge.</p>
<p>It takes them another three days to complete the weapon, and Zuko is tired from the near constant work. But her swords are finished, and they gleam in the sunlight. She does quick experimental twirls and spins, and nods. The balance, the weight, the handle. It’s perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piandao smiles as he watches her practice in the courtyard. It almost feels like the days when she was only a little taller than knee-high and swinging a pair of wooden swords while her cousin claps exuberantly in the background. Now she’s grown into an able deadly warrior. She’s seen and experienced things that most wouldn’t dare to dream in a lifetime.</p>
<p>He can see it in the lines of her stance, the dart of her eyes, and the grip on her sword. She has fought and fought and clawed her way through the many obstacles in her path that led her here. It makes him ache to see how fast she’s grown, but so so proud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The princess turns to her master with a wide smile, “How about another spar?”</p>
<p>Piandao laughs. “Gladly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just before she leaves, a meteor strikes and a fledgling warrior comes knocking at his door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong> I can't believe both my cousins are terrible at flirting.</p>
<p><strong>Yue:</strong> Remind me again what you used to say...? Oh, that's right, 'You burn brighter than the fire that I bend'.</p>
<p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong> That was a great line!</p>
<p><strong>Yue:</strong> Agni? Back me up here.</p>
<p><strong>Agni:</strong> That was a terrible line. You've got none of your father's talent.</p>
<p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong> The <em>disrespect.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p><em>Tamahagane</em> is a specific type of steel that many of the famous Japanese swordsmiths used to forge their katanas.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Note:</strong> Hi guys! Sorry I think there was a misunderstanding in the last chapter. When I used 'eve of departure' I always thought it meant the day before the event, but I see that it could also mean 'morning of' so I apologize for the confusion. I've just edited the last line of the previous chapter. Sorry again for any confusion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka waits anxiously by the door. The impressive gates loom over him, and they hardly make a sound when someone answers the door.</p><p>The man looks at the boy with a critical eye. “May I help you?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m…I’m here to see Master Piandao.” Sokka says. “I want to train under him.”</p><p>The older man looks contemplative and nods. “The master turns almost everyone away. What have you brought to prove your worth?”</p><p>“Um…well uh—”</p><p>He sighs, “Let’s just go, young man.”</p><p> </p><p>He introduces himself as ‘Fat’ (an unfortunate name) and leads him up the paved road to an expansive castle that overlooks the city. Sokka swallows the nervous lump in his throat and forges ahead. All along the walls of the hallway are various portraits of what he can only assume are past students. One in particular catches his eye.</p><p>Her face is younger and unmarred. There’s a hint of a smile on her face, and her hair is long and pulled into a high pony-tail (<em>It’s a phoenix tail!</em>).</p><p>The man stops when he notices the teen’s gaze on that portrait. There’s a bemused smile on his face when he says, “That’s Crown Princess Zuko. She’s his best student. A true sword prodigy. The way she handles the blade is truly beautiful.”</p><p>Sokka swallows and presses his hand tightly to his side. He wants to reach out and touch so bad, but he refrains. “S-so I’ve been told.” He answers hoarsely. “I—I’ve heard the princess returned.”</p><p>“Yes, she’s residing in Caldera City. It was a good day for our nation when we saw our princess come home.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka turns to the man, and he sees the look of relief and happiness crossing his face. It’s good to see this. Sometimes, Sokka needs a reminder of the other people residing in the Fire Nation. The ones who just want to live in peace like all the rest of them.</p><p>“Is she happy?” he asks.</p><p>Fat looks to the boy critically. “I can’t say. I only live here.”</p><p>Sokka nods and just let’s himself take in the picture of Zuko, happy and so carefree.</p><p>After a few minutes, Fat asks, “Shall we continue?”</p><p>“Uh—yes yes. Sorry I just…got caught up.”</p><p>“Hm so it would seem.” He says almost a little knowingly. Sokka feels his instincts trying to tell him something, but he pushes it aside for now.</p><p> </p><p>He’s led to a spacious room, where a greying regal man is sitting in front of the wide windows. His back is turned, but Sokka can see that he’s dragging his brush slowly against the white paper, creating thick bold lines in stark contrast against the page.</p><p>“Master Piandao.” Fat introduces and leaves Sokka with the swordsmaster.</p><p>He doesn’t even look up when he asks, “And who might you be?”</p><p>“I’m…em Wang Fire.” He says.</p><p>There’s a strange smacking sound near the giant vases, and Sokka turns to look when the master clears his throat.</p><p>“Wang…Fire you say?”</p><p>“Yup that’s me. Wang Fire. Colonist from…the colonies.”</p><p>Again, there’s another sound coming from the vase but it sounds almost like moaning. Sokka points to it.</p><p>“Uh not to be rude but is there something wrong with your vase?”</p><p>“Oh no. It’s a wailing vase.” He answers in a deadpan. “We often have those to store our frustrations in, and they say the echoes of your moans will sometimes come out.”</p><p>The Fire Nation was really weird. Sokka concludes. But he presses on and bows low.</p><p>“Master Piandao, I’m here to ask you to teach me the ways of the sword.” He asks.</p><p>Piandao finally puts his brush down and turns to look at the young man. There is potential in him. The way he carries himself, the look in his eyes. They all show a strong warrior under the veneer of a teenage boy.</p><p>“And why do you think you’re worthy to be my pupil?” Master Piandao asks. “I have had nobles, royalty and peasants alike come in my halls. Some have come a long way to train with me, but I’ve turned many down. What makes you, different from the rest of them?</p><p>Sokka keeps his eyes firmly to the ground and sighs, “I don’t know. I—I honestly don’t now if I’m worthy. But I know that I have a lot to learn, and that if I don’t try to get better…I won’t be able to live with myself.”</p><p>“You may fail.”</p><p>He smiles thinking of Zuko and all the times she failed and failed but never once stopped. “That’s okay.” he answers. “Failure is inevitable, but it doesn’t mean I won’t lay down and wallow in it.”</p><p>Piandao smiles down at the boy. There’s a fire in this water tribe boy, and he likes it. The master stands and picks up his sword.</p><p>“Then let’s see what you are worth, Wang Fire.”</p><p>Sokka grins and shoots up. “I won’t let you down!” he exclaims. He doesn’t hear it, but his exclamations kept him from hearing the small squeal of joy coming from behind the ‘wailing vase’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fat looks at the girl exasperatedly. She’s currently hiding behind some bushes, watching Sokka train with her master.</p><p>“You could just say hello. Like a normal person.” Fat says.</p><p>“I can’t.” she whispers, though the temptation to just jump up and run over to the boy is great. She doesn’t know if she can face him after her betrayal in the catacombs. More than that, she doesn’t know if she could stay strong and not leave with him.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure he hates me.” Zuko says. “I did…I did something bad when we parted.”</p><p>Fat hums in thought. “Seems to me that he might not be as mad as you think, princess.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“Because he looked at your picture quite fondly.”</p><p>Zuko blushes, “I was his…friend. He might just be remembering the times we had together.”</p><p>“Oh yes I’m sure every boy you know looks at your pictures like you’re the sun and moon themselves.” Fat retorts dryly.</p><p>“Fat!” She cries in embarrassment. “It wasn’t like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“So sorry, Princess did I miss seeing you in the hallway when this happened? I thought you were hiding behind the ‘wailing vase’ in Piandao’s office.”</p><p>She purses her lips. “I just…I don’t really have the courage to go to him right now.”</p><p>Fat nods in understanding. “Well, it would be cruel anyway. You’ll be leaving tonight.”</p><p>“Yes.” She says absently.</p><p>“He is quite worried about you.” Fat divulges. “He asked if you were happy.”</p><p>Zuko bites her lip. No, she’s not happy. Not really. There are small pockets of time where she does feel happiness, but never at the palace. Never in the place where she thought she’d be the happiest. A thought crosses her mind.</p><p>“I should be turning him into my Father.” She says. “He’s a danger to the Fire Nation, and he may have found a way to help the Avatar survive Azula’s blast.”</p><p>“Perhaps. We do have hawks nearby.”</p><p>She grits her teeth. It should be so easy, so simple. He represents rebellion and change, everything that the Fire Nation is going against, but…</p><p>His moves are a blended mix of fire nation and water tribe. Sprinkled in with the firmness of earth and the freedom of air. It’s everything her father stands against.</p><p>But it’s beautiful. It’s harmony and dissonance all at once, and she can’t imagine a world without it. If the Fire Nation were to take over the rest of the world, it would just be awash in red and gold. She takes a breath and turns to Fat.</p><p>“I need to go.” she says. “I have to finish something. Do you have any clean white handkerchiefs?”</p><p>Fat smiles, “Of course. And I assume you want some needle and thread?”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Training with Piandao is everything he ever dreamed of and more. Just on the first day he drills him in everything that he knows. The master looks at Sokka’s form appraisingly.</p><p>“You have good form and balance.” He compliments.</p><p>Sokka beams, “Thank you, Master. I actually had someone teach me before I came to you.”</p><p>“Oh? Do tell.”</p><p>“She’s really amazing.” Sokka gushes. “She’s a bender <em>and</em> a master swordsman. When she fights it’s like she literally embodies fire. The only time I’ve ever beaten her in a spar is when I trick her. Most of the time, I end up landing on my ass.”</p><p>“How interesting.” Piandao remarks with a bemused smile. “You’ll have to tell me more on a later date. For now, let’s go through that set once more.”</p><p> </p><p>He trains until the sun sets and his muscles ache. And he does it the next day. And the next. Interspersed between the session, Piandao teaches him calligraphy, meditation, painting, and other activities. All to teach him how to read the environment and learn what makes Sokka’s style of fighting unique. It’s honestly the very thing he needed. Especially with the invasion looming ahead.</p><p>After a particularly grueling session with Fat, Piandao nods and says, “Now you’re ready to make your sword.”</p><p>He takes him to the forge and shows him various ores, but nothing catches his eye. Finally, he’s struck by an idea and rushes out. He brings a chunk of the meteorite to the master and smiles. “I’m going to make a space sword.” He declares.</p><p>Piandao and Fat can’t stop the laughter bubbling in their throats, but when Sokka questions them, they just grin and smile, waving off his concerns.</p><p>It takes three days to finish his sword, and Piandao brings him and his friends to his office to present the boy his blade.</p><p> </p><p>“Wang Fire.” Piandao announces. “You have shown your tenacity, ingenuity, and ferocity. I see a true warrior spirit within you, and I am proud to give you this sword.” He sheathes it and the black metal gleams in the sunlight. “Bear it well with honor, you deserve it.”</p><p>Sokka looks at the beautiful blade, and then to his master. A heavy weight sits in his stomach as he takes the blade and looks at his reflection on the metal. He sighs and offers it back up.</p><p>“Master, thank you for all you taught me, but…I can’t accept this.”</p><p>The other three gasps behind him in shock, but Sokka continues.</p><p>“And…I’ve deceived you. I’m not Wang Fire of the colonies. I’m Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.”</p><p>There’s echoing facepalms from behind him, but he pays them no mind as he bows and offers the sword back to his master.</p><p>“I can’t take this.” Sokka says. “I’m not worthy.”</p><p>Piandao hums thoughtfully. “I see.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of metal releasing against a sheath is the only warning he gets. Sokka narrowly misses his master’s blade, and leaps into a fighting stance. The other three stand at the ready, but Sokka puts his hands up.</p><p>“No this is my fight.” Sokka says. The betrayal and deceit are on his head, and he should be the one to pay the consequences.</p><p>Master Piandao is fierce and quick. Sokka has to use every trick in the book to get away from him. All throughout the fight, the master comments on his strategy and ingenuity. Any other time, Sokka would have greatly appreciated the praise. But when a master swordsman is out trying to decapitate you? Not helpful.</p><p> </p><p>He’s able to blind the master and nearly gets out of the way, but a twig conveniently appears underfoot, making the master aware of his position.</p><p>They clash blades, and Piandao spins his sword until it flings Sokka’s blade to the wayside. The water tribesman tries to retreat, but his balance is broken and he falls. Piandao’s blade ominously close to his neck.</p><p>The other three are quick to come down and stand ready to defend their friend. But master relaxes. Killing intent dissipating in the morning air. He tilts his head up and motions to Fat who throws the sheath to him. Piandao does an impressive spin and easily sheathes the blade in midair. He wipes the dirt from his eyes and nod to the boy.</p><p>“Very good Sokka.” Piandao praises. “You are an excellent swordsman and have found your worth here.”</p><p>Sokka gaps incredulously. “Wait…so you weren’t trying to kill me?”</p><p>“No, never kill. Just seriously maim at best.”</p><p>The boy starts to open his mouth, and then shuts it with a click. Fire Nation people are just <em>crazy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Piandao turns to the others and smiles, “I’m a little too old to be fighting the Avatar.”</p><p>Well isn’t that just another kicker?</p><p>“Did you know this whole time?” Sokka asks.</p><p>The master chuckles. “I have traveled a long way, and lived a long life. I knew you were Water Tribe as soon as you walked through my doors. Also no one is named <em>Wang Fire</em>. Colonies or not.”</p><p>Sokka blushes, “Rrriiigghht. I thought that was a good name.”</p><p>Piandao quirks his eyebrow. “No. No it wasn’t. Try Li next time. There are a million Li’s.”</p><p>The teen nods and bows. “Thank you for everything, Master Piandao.”</p><p>“Thank you for being a good student, Sokka.”</p><p> </p><p>As they leave, Fat calls out to them and hands them a pouch, saying, “I hope this will aid you on your journey.”</p><p>Sokka looks quizzically at the others and opens it. The first item is a white lotus tile. The second is a golden dragon hairpin wrapped in a white handkerchief.</p><p>When the handkerchief fully unfurls, Sokka feels his breath catch. In the middle is a frog sitting on a boomerang, and in the corner is a small red fire-lily. He presses it against his nose and the scent of fire-lilies and citrus overcome his senses. He dashes back towards Fat.</p><p>“Wait! Fat! Was she here?” he exclaims grabbing onto the man’s arm.</p><p>Fat nods. “Yes, she saw you enter, but had to leave soon after. Her father called her home.”</p><p>Sokka feels his heart drop. Zuko was here. She was here and she didn’t come see him. Didn’t want to go with him.</p><p>A hand on his shoulder cuts him off from his spiraling thoughts. Fat looks at him with a sympathetic eye.</p><p>“The princess is not yet ready to let go, but I believe it will be soon.” He says. “She spoke very fondly of you to the master. She called you a great swordsman.”</p><p>Sokka blinks, taken aback. “She did?”</p><p>“Yes.” Fat answer amused. “Now, shouldn’t you be going?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka leaves reluctantly, wishing he had a chance to talk to Piandao about her, but they needed to go. The invasion is getting ever closer.</p><p>“Zuko knows you were there?” Katara asks.</p><p>“Yeah, this is her work.” He says reverently stroking the fire-lily.</p><p>“Do we need to worry about it? What if she tells the Fire Lord?”</p><p>He pauses. “…I don’t think she would.” He says. “For one, if she and Azula told Ozai that they killed Aang, it would look pretty bad on them if one of their known companions happened to be here, it might imply that the Avatar is not as dead as they originally claimed.”</p><p>“But what’s your real reasoning?” Katara asks.</p><p>“My instincts say she didn’t, and I trust her.”</p><p>His sister sighs, “Alright. I guess I’ll trust you on this.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The palace seems more oppressive than normal. It’s filled with generals and ministers from all over the colonies and the nation. Zuko is currently being helped into her formal armor, and Azula meets her outside her door.</p><p>“Well, you’re looking more like a true royal already.” She comments. “Just don’t forget to act like it. We wouldn’t want another war room mishaps.”</p><p>Zuko glares. “Does anyone ever tell you how annoying you can be?”</p><p>“Oh, all the time. Mostly by you.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart feels like it’ll spring out of her chest at any moment as she walks towards the dais. Flames licking at her as she walks to her father’s right side. She bows and sits. Her father smiles flintly at them and announces how happy he is to have his children here when he unravels his plan. The man speaks.</p><p>“At summer’s end, Sozin’s comet will arrive, and we will once again be given the power of a thousand burning suns. We will use this power to <em>crush</em> and <em>burn</em> the earth kingdom.”</p><p>Horror starts to well in her chest as her father outlines the plans. Images start to fill her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Song.</p><p>Lee.</p><p>Shandi.</p><p>Hina.</p><p>Kuei</p><p>Everyone.</p><p> </p><p>They would be burned as the Fire Lord razes their land and brings them to their knees. All in the name of glory and honor.</p><p> </p><p><em>This isn’t honor</em>.<em> This isn’t glory.</em></p><p> </p><p>The words are trapped in her throat. Something yells at her to keep silent, and she does. She keeps completely silent. Unmoving. Unblinking.</p><p>When he ends, he turns to them and raises his hand. “My children, we will see through Sozin’s dream and bring glory to our family. This will be our <em>legacy</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she gets back in her room, she runs to the bathroom to retch the last of her meal. She tears the armor off her, strewing them around her room, and pulls the topknot off her hair. She sits there, heaving and crying. Her head lifts and she comes face-to-face with her reflection. A disheveled, mess of a girl. Angered she pushes the mirror down, letting the pieces smash all over the floor.</p><p>The guards knock urgently at her door, but Zuko waves them all away. She doesn’t want to see anyone, and she throws herself on the bed, curling tightly under the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Night falls, and she hasn’t moved in hours. There’s an insistent knock at her window, and she grumpily trudges there about to shoot a fireball at whoever is disturbing her.</p><p>A hawk greets her and bows so she can get the letter form the bird. She opens it and finds a blank piece of paper.</p><p>“What the fucking?” she curses and brings her hand up to burn the paper, but suddenly dark ink starts to appear. She pauses and reads it carefully. After she puts it down, she turns to the bird and sighs.</p><p>“Don’t tell anyone I’m sneaking out okay?”</p><p>The hawk just caws in response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Deep in the dragon catacombs, Zuko finds the last accounts of her great-grandfather Sozin.</p><p>It speaks of his close friendship with Avatar Roku, and the painful separation. It talks about his disgust at the ill-bred savagery and poverty that runs rampant in the world, and his desire to bring order and glory. Just like the Fire Nation. And then it talks of his decision to betray his longtime friend and begin the great war.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko feels cold and confused. Was that it? Was that all? Why would the letter ask her to read it? It basically told her everything she knew before. Other than the friendship with Avatar Roku. Why would she need to a first-hand account of how horrible and depraved her great-grandfather was?</p><p> </p><p>She rubs a hand through her hair. There’s only one person who could answer this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, she confronts her uncle.</p><p>“Why would you send me the letter?” she asks. “Why do I need to read about great-grandfather Sozin? Are you just trying to throw all the evil deeds of our family in my face? I know we’re terrible. I know we’ve done horrible things. So <em>why</em>?”</p><p>Iroh turns and sighs, “My niece, that was never my intention. I wanted to show you the great good in your blood as well and to shed light on the battle you feel in your soul.”</p><p>“Well you did a shitty job of saying that.” she grumbles.</p><p>Iroh laughs, “Perhaps I did. But let me just say: don’t forget about your <em>other </em>great-grandfather.”</p><p>Zuko pauses. “…A-avatar Roku?”</p><p>Iroh nods and goes to a loose brick in the wall. He pulls it out and hands her a long-lost heirloom. The hairpiece of the crown prince.</p><p>“This is…”</p><p>“The same hairpiece your great-grandfather gave to your other great-grandfather.” Iroh answers. “We never told you this because Azulon ordered it to be kept a secret. The only ones here who know are me, the Fire Lord, and now you.”</p><p>“Why?” she asks. “Why would grandfather want to have Avatar Roku’s blood in me?”</p><p>Iroh sighs, “My brother wanted a bride who would give him strong fire bending children. My father agreed, and so they searched, and they finally found your mother. A descendant of Avatar Roku. She was not a bender, but they believed her blood and lineage to be potent and would give strong fire-bending children.”</p><p>“So…mother was taken? By force? Just because she’s the granddaughter of Roku?”</p><p>Iroh nods. “Yes. It was…difficult on her.”</p><p>Zuko’s lips tremble, “No wonder she left.”</p><p>Her uncle comes close and places his hands over hers as best he could. “No Zuko. She left to protect you. She would never have gone if she wasn’t forced to.”</p><p>The princess silently muses and then stands. “Uncle…I think I’m going to do something crazy.”</p><p>Iroh smiles, “I’m not surprised, but please, please be careful. For this old man’s heart.”</p><p>“I’ll try.”</p><p>He nods, “If I can make a suggestion, you might find some friends in the Hopping Dragon.”</p><p>Zuko narrows her eyes. “Isn’t that a seedy tavern near the docks?”</p><p>“The very same.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko is dressed in a dark cloak and moves with the shadows as she travels through the docks. Even at this time of night, it’s still bustling with activity. Ships come in at all times of the day and the sailors are always ready to stop for a drink. She quietly sneaks through an opened window in the Hopping Dragon and heads towards the bar.</p><p>“What can I getcha?” the bartender asks. Zuko flounders for a bit and asks for some plum wine.</p><p>The bartender raises his brow. “We don’ serve that noble stuff here.”</p><p>“Um…just what’s on the tap then.”</p><p>He scoff, but then gets out a slightly dirty mug and fills it with an amber liquid.</p><p>“Here ya go little miss.” Zuko goes to pay, but the bartender holds up his hand.</p><p>“Already paid for.”</p><p>“…by who?”</p><p>He points to a table in the corner. “By those people.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko feels her heart race and breath catch in her throat. She takes the drink and quickly walks over to the table, not minding the spilled liquid trickling over her hand.</p><p>It’s unbelievable. It can’t be. But…</p><p>All around her, the familiar faces smile broadly.</p><p>“Look who finally joined.” Shindo says.</p><p>“Took ya long enough.” Kyoko grins. “We were wondering if your uncle ever got the message to you. These boys have been spending most of the nights drinking their asses off.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to enjoy a few nights of drinking before we head back into whatever crazy schemes our captain will lead us into.” Yama retorts.</p><p>They laugh, and Zuko can feel tears build up in her eyes. She sniffles and they pause to look at their princess.</p><p>Teruko pats her shoulders, “Aw princess. We didn’t mean to worry you. We all got out safely.”</p><p>Zuko nods. “I’m so glad you’re all okay.”</p><p>Jee smirks. “Well we did get a direct order to stay alive.” And then he takes the drink out of her hand. “But you’re still not drinking this.”</p><p>Chang laughs, “Aw c’mon Jee let her take a sip.”</p><p>“No! This is filthy. I’m not letting her get infected with whatever dirty things are floating around in here.”</p><p>Teruko laughs and slings an arm around him, “Aw c’mon dear. She’s almost of age.”</p><p>Zuko chuckles and puts her hands up, “No, I’m actually grateful you’re not making me drink it. It looks like it’s seen…better days.”</p><p> </p><p>They all have a good laugh and start chatting. They were all reassigned within the Home Guard. Patrolling the waters on ships or in one of the islands. After the fiasco in the North, the generals decided that any survivors should be rotated with the Home Guard members just to prevent massive defection. Even they knew the men can only take so much, and an attack by the ocean spirit would be enough to crush any soldier’s courage.</p><p>“So what’s the plan, captain?” Ying asks.</p><p>Zuko looks serious. “I can’t ask you to help me with this. No matter how much I want to. If…if anyone finds out about your involvement, you could be branded for treason.”</p><p>They pause and then smile widely.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that it?” Hansung jokes. “We’ve been committing that for a <em>long</em> while.”</p><p>Zuko blinks. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Her lieutenant puts a hand on her shoulder, “Almost two years ago, your Uncle told us about your banishment. And we all made a pact then and there. We’d stand by you. No matter what. Even if it means we have to go against your father.”</p><p>“You guys…” she whispers. She’s touched. For so long these men had sailed with her and now they’re willing to commit treason for her. She swallows the choking sob clawing it’s way out.</p><p>“For now, I’ll need some of you to help get Uncle out.” she says. “And I’m going to need your help to find the Avatar.”</p><p>They grin sharply. “Just like old times.” Toshi cheers.</p><p>“To honor and glory?” Chang toasts raising his glass.</p><p>“To honor and glory.” They echo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ozai calls her to his office. He sits at his desk and looks over to her. “Princess Zuko. It seems that there’s an invasion force coming for us in a week’s time.”</p><p>Zuko feels her heart drop. She knew Sokka was planning one, but she didn’t realize it would be so soon. Not only that...</p><p>She looks to her father. “When did you get this information?”</p><p>He waves a hand. “It doesn’t matter. I need you to assist with the evacuations. I don’t want the citizens to start rioting when they see Water savages at our doorstep.”</p><p>“Very well, Father. I’ll help with the evacuations.”</p><p>She bows and leaves the room, feeling heavier than before. He was lying. He’s known about it for some time, but he never told her. She pauses in the middle of the hall. He also never told her about the royal family’s evacuation plan. That’s something the Fire Lord would always tell his family and personal guards when something like this happened. It's like she's seeing everything clearly now.</p><p>Ozai doesn’t care what happens to her. He never did. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mai and her are sitting in the secluded garden, watching the wisteria-willow sway above them.</p><p>“When you were with the Earth King, did he say anything to you?” Zuko asks.</p><p>Mai looks at her oddly. “He said a lot of things to us. But why are you asking now?”</p><p>Zuko shrugs. “Just…things are happening quickly so...I just wondered if there was some Earth Kingdom soldiers we needed to worry about.”</p><p>The placid girl scoffs, “You worry too much. Besides Azula made sure we would be protected.”</p><p>“Against who? It’s not like we’re particularly vulnerable here.” She asks, hiding the fact that she knew of the invasion. </p><p>“Did you forget? The invasion force that’s coming on the Black Sun. We found out because the Earth King didn’t know how to keep a secret.” Mai informs.</p><p> </p><p>So, Father’s known since Azula’s return. It makes sense. The factories have been ramping up production. The airships being built so quickly. She had assumed it was because they wanted to get them ready for Sozin’s comet, but it looks like he has a plan for them during the invasion</p><p>“O-oh right. I forgot about that.” she lies.</p><p>Mai narrows her eyes. “Did you? That doesn’t sound like you at all.”</p><p>Zuko shrugs. “I’ve had a lot on my mind.”</p><p>Her friend doesn’t look convinced. “Zuko, if Azula or your Father didn’t tell you—”</p><p>“Mai, Father told me. I know about it.” She says. “I’ve been helping with the evacuations of the city. You probably have a place to get to during the invasion, right?”</p><p>She nods. “Yeah. Do you?”</p><p>“Of course. The royal bunkers.” Zuko replies. “I’ll be safe and sound there.”</p><p>“Somehow I don’t believe that.”</p><p>The princess laughs, “Agree to disagree then. How about some target practice? I’ve been staring at paperwork all day.”</p><p>Sigh. “I guess I’m bored enough to.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko confers with Jee and Teruko on their ship. “This is the perfect opportunity for you to get my uncle out of prison.” She says.</p><p>“And what about you?” Jee asks.</p><p>“I’ll be joining with Aang’s group.” She announces. “I’ll try to find a way to get a message to them. Let them know my Father and sister will be prepared. Have Yama or Chang made any headway on their location?”</p><p>Teruko shakes her head, “No. Nothing solid yet. There were rumors in a town of a Runaway, but then they lost the trail. Looks like those guys can be pretty sneaky after all.”</p><p>“Of all the unfortunate times to learn stealth.” She mutters. “Okay I’ll try to find a way to message them. Jee, would you be able to stay behind in the palace to give the Avatar the message?”</p><p>He nods, "Of course. I can sneak in once everyone is gone, but you still haven't told us your plans."</p><p> </p><p>“If everything goes well, I’ll be ready to order a ceasefire.” Zuko responds. “But if it doesn’t…I’m prepared to defect and stop my Father during Sozin’s comet. That would be the best time to strike.”</p><p>“Princess…”</p><p>“Jee, I’m going to need one of you to stow a small war balloon for me.” Zuko orders. “On the off chance that this might fall to pieces.”</p><p>The lieutenant nods. “Very well. And if it does fall to pieces, what are we going to do?”</p><p>“You need to stay with Uncle and support him. I know he has some secret underground group that will help him escape, but I’d feel better knowing there are good loyal people around him. And I’ll need some of you back here, gathering information. I’ve given my personal hawk to Ying, she’ll be ready to send her after a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>Jee has a sour look on his face, “I don’t like that you’ll be going after them on your own.” He says. “They could hurt you or take you prisoner!”</p><p>Zuko sighs, “I know, but after everything I put them through, I would gladly accept that punishment. I can’t come to them peacefully if I bring a troop of men with me. I have to do this alone.”</p><p>Jee looks like he’s about to protest, but Teruko puts a hand on him. She looks sternly at her, “Okay princess. We’ll let you go, but I hear one word of the Avatar harming you…well we won’t just stand by and let it happen.”</p><p>She bows. “Thank you, I don’t think I would be able to do this without all your support.”</p><p>The lieutenant and engineer sigh. “Well life just doesn’t feel the same without all your crazy adventures.” Jee replies wryly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the early morning of the invasion, Zuko gets ready. She writes a letter to Mai, Ty Lee, and her sister. As the ink dries, she puts a hand over Azula’s name. Her relationship with her was always so complicated. On one hand, they tease and bitch to each other like normal sisters, but on the other hand, Azula is her biggest tormenter after her father. Maybe once this is over, she can help Azula mend their relationship, and help her little sister out of their father’s shadow.</p><p>She pulls her hood over her head and takes her first steps towards a new path.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>On the day of the invasion, there’s just clear blue skies all around. The sea is steady as they urge the ships towards the Great Gates of Azulon. As expected, the Fire Nation patrol sound the alarms and the gates are raised, but by the time the soldiers get on the ship, they’re already underwater.</p><p>Sokka waits anxiously as his machines swim under the surface. He puts a hand over his heart where the handkerchief is kept. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m coming for you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Aang flies through the empty city. His heart pounds as he tries to spy for any movement in the deserted streets. This can't be right. Why isn't anyone home? It doesn't make sense. He finally reaches the palace and swings the doors open.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He goes to the throne room and announces his presence. </p><p> </p><p>Still nothing. </p><p> </p><p>It's all empty. </p><p> </p><p>Aang groans and clutches his head. Why is this happening now? They were so close. </p><p>Suddenly, he hears movement from behind a pillar. He readies his staff and shouts, "Who's there?"</p><p> </p><p>A solider comes out and takes off his helmet. He bows low, "Avatar Aang." he intones. </p><p>Aang blinks in surprise. He wasn't expecting this. Slowly, he inches closer, staff still held up at the ready. But the man doesn't make a move. He only keeps his head bowed and speaks in a low voice. </p><p> </p><p>"I am Lieutenant Jee. The Fire Lord knows of your plans. He's in the royal bunkers." Jee says.</p><p>Aang narrows his eyes suspiciously. "How can I trust you?"</p><p>Jee smiles wryly, "If you're smart you wouldn't trust me without proof. But here's something Princess Zuko gave me to give to you." He holds out a handkerchief, and Aang carefully swipes it from his hands. </p><p>Jee continues, "Tell that upstart water tribe warrior that the palace is empty. That they know of the invasion plans. I can guarantee that he'll say that they're in an underground bunker."</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>"Because that's what the princess told me. She has high expectations of that boy."</p><p>Aang glares. "Sokka's more than just a boy. He's an able warrior and leader."</p><p>Jee hums. "Yes, she said the same. Now get going. The eclipse will be here soon, and I'm needed elsewhere."</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"To hatch a prison escape." Is the easy answer.</p><p>Aang nearly double-takes. "...Why are you helping us?"</p><p>"Because Princess Zuko asked us to, and because I want this war to be over just as much as you."</p><p>He leaves, and Aang is left alone in the throne room. The young teen shakes his head and heads off, already dreading to tell Sokka the news. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything is going well; Aang flew off to the palace, while they fend off the home guard and take the city. After Hakoda is injured, Sokka leads the charge riding on Appa. His heart races as he bellows out orders and destroys the first gate into the city. They regroup to finalize the plan and get their people up the volcano when Aang flies to them.</p><p>“What happened?” Sokka asks. “Did you defeat Ozai already?”</p><p>He shakes his head sadly, “No, no I couldn’t find him. The whole palace was empty. They know. It’s too late.”</p><p><em>No. nonono!</em> He can’t believe it. After months of planning, all for <em>nothing</em>?</p><p>“We need to retreat.” Katara says. “The Fire Lord could be miles away by now.”</p><p>No. No that’s not right. His instincts were tingling. There’s no way that the Fire Lord would just run during a siege that just looks bad on the rulers. Instead, he’d have someplace safe to hide in while the siege his happening. Somewhere close…</p><p>“There must be a secret bunker.” Sokka says. “Somewhere near the palace.”</p><p>Aang nods. "Sokka's right. I ran into a solider named, Jee. He told me that they knew and went into the royal bunkers. Then he gave me this." In his hands is an embroidered white handkerchief.</p><p>Sokka takes it carefully, at a glance it looks like a simple fire-lily design, but the lines of gold threading through the flower are in a strange pattern. Almost like a…</p><p>“Toph, we’re going to need you to dig a path to the bunker.”</p><p>“Aw yeah, my favorite kind of activity.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko enters the bunker quietly. Azula and her father had gone much earlier that morning to prepare, leaving Zuko alone in the quiet empty palace. She entrusted the map to the bunker with Jee who kept himself hidden in the vast throne room. A sure place the Avatar would go. Hopefully, he's already delivered the map and message to them. The rest will be waiting by the prisons to help Uncle out. </p><p>The eclipse will be coming soon. She can feel it. Agni’s light is slowly fading. She hastens and heads to the room where her father is, but instead of Ozai it’s Azula.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, they would do a switch. It’s only logical.</p><p> </p><p>“Zuzu? What are you doing here? I thought you’d be fighting, and why aren’t you wearing your armor?” Azula asks.</p><p>“Everything seems to be handled up there, and I needed to speak with Father.” She lies.</p><p>Her sister narrows her eyes. “Hmph he’s in the other room. I’m here as a decoy for whoever’s dumb enough to come here.”</p><p>“I see. Well then I hope you stay safe, Azula.”</p><p>Azula rolls her eyes. “Ugh spare me your pleasantries. I know I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Right…” In a fit of melancholy, Zuko goes to embrace her sister. Azula immediately stiffens and her body heats up threateningly.</p><p>“Sorry.” Zuko mumbles. “I just…we’ve never really hugged before. Not since you were really little.”</p><p>Azula glares at her elder sister. “Well for good reason!” she exclaims. “That was absolutely <em>horrible</em>.”</p><p>Zuko laughs softly. “Yeah I guess it was. Um…be careful.” She turns to leave when Azula calls out to her.</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>Zuko turns.</p><p>“…If you see any invaders, don’t forget to slice their heads off. You’re soft and it would be a pity for you to die by the hands of some savages.” She advises.</p><p>“I’ll try.”</p><p>She leaves her sister behind and moves forward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s quick work to get into the bunker and towards the Fire Lord. No one was around accept for an attendant which confirmed the way to the Fire Lord. Aang bursts through the doors and yells, “Fire Lord Ozai surren—Azula!?”</p><p>Azula is draped over the chair and turns to them languidly. “My my, if it isn’t the Avatar. Seems you’re not as dead or paralyzed as my sister said. Oh well, I guess I can enjoy taking you down again now.”</p><p>“With what?” Toph growls. “You got no bending, toots.” And she encases the girl with stone. Azula laughs.</p><p>“Oh I guess you’re right. How silly of me to forget.”</p><p>“Cut the bullshit, Azula. Where’s Ozai?” Sokka demands.</p><p>Her brow twitches. “That’s no way to refer to the Fire Lord, <em>peasant</em>. Show your respect.”</p><p>“Sorry I don’t respect nasty imperialists or child abusers.” Sokka quips.</p><p>“Too bad.” She mutters, and then the stones around her break apart. Sokka yelps as he avoids the stones, and two Dai Li agents fall from the ceiling.</p><p>“Shit.” He curses. Aang and Toph immediately engage in a fight with the agents while Azula runs. Sokka is about to go after her, when an arm stops him. He turns and thrusts his sword against the soldier, but she dodges and says, “Wait, the princess is here!”</p><p>“Yeah and she’s getting away!” Sokka yells.</p><p>The woman rolls her eyes. “The <em>other </em>princess.”</p><p>His eyes widen. “Zuko? Zuko’s here?”</p><p>“Yes, she’s at the other room facing the Fire Lord. You need to get your friends over there. Azula is trying to bait you so you run out the clock.” She explains.</p><p>It makes sense. Azula wasn’t fighting them to win. She dodged and evaded, but never engaged. He needs to get them out and towards the Fire Lord.</p><p>“How do I know you’re not lying?” he asks.</p><p>There’s a sympathetic look on her face, “I guess you can’t, but I care for Princess Zuko. I don’t want her to face her father alone.”</p><p>Sokka pauses for a second. “Okay I’ll go to her and you need to get Toph and Aang to follow.” He hands her the map, and then the handkerchief he stored under his armor. “Give them these. They’ll know I sent you to them.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ozai is in the room, sipping tea like it was an ordinary day. It makes her sick to see him so calm and collected. </p><p>"Father." She says.</p><p>The Fire Lord raises his eyes and lifts a brow, "Zuko. What are you doing here?" he asks accusingly. </p><p>"I need to speak with you."</p><p>He smirks and waves the guards away. "This should be good. What other insipid thing are you going to talk to me about?"</p><p>"I didn't kill the Avatar. I tried to save him from Azula." She declares.</p><p>This time, Ozai freezes. His eyes grow wide, and he glares at her with barely repressed rage. "What did you <em>say?"</em></p><p>"I didn't kill the Avatar. I wanted him to live." Zuko repeats. "I'm going to leave this place, and join with the Avatar to stop you."</p><p>"Stop me?" Ozai throws his head back and laughs. "You're just a pathetic excuse of a fire bender, and you think you can stop <em>me? </em>You've truly lost your mind."</p><p>Zuko clenches her fists and raises her head high. "I'm not pathetic, Father. I never was, and it took me a long time for me to understand that. I'm finally going to do the right thing and stop you. Our nation has hurt so many people. The world is broken and scarred, and I'm going to help the Avatar bring balance peace and balance back."</p><p>"You little-!"</p><p>"I'm not done yet!" She says drawing her swords out. "All I ever wanted was your love an approval, but I shouldn't have had to fight for a Father's love. I see that now. What you did to me was cruel, and I'm not going to stand for it anymore! I'm going to leave, I'm going to ask Uncle for forgiveness, and I'm going to bring honor back to my nation!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka rushes down the hall. Zuko’s here, and he’s just minutes away from seeing her again. The path stretches for so long, and he feels like he’s running forever. But he hears the sound of Zuko’s voice echoing through the open room. “I know my destiny, it’s to help the Avatar defeat <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Sokka wants to leap for joy. She’s okay, and she’s talking back to her dad!</p><p>He enters the room and shouts and exuberant, “Zuko!”</p><p>The princess turns and eyes widen when they land on him. “Sokka?” she whispers.</p><p>He’s immediately at her side, pointing his sword at the Fire Lord. “It’s over Ozai. The Avatar is coming soon, and he’ll end you before the eclipse is over!”</p><p>The Fire Lord looks down at the boy with contempt. “Who is this <em>peasant</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Really? What is with the royal Fire family calling him a peasant?</p><p>“He’s not a peasant, Father.” Zuko retorts. “He’s a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe, and a better leader than you.”</p><p>Oh shit if he wasn’t facing her angry dad he’d kiss her right now. However, Ozai is not amused with this statement and sneers.</p><p>“I should have known you would put your lot in with someone like <em>him</em>.” He says. “You’ve always been a disgrace. I should have thrown you over the castle walls when you were a baby.”</p><p>Zuko looks back at her father with disgusted eyes. “I don’t know why I ever thought you could love me. You’re just a selfish greedy, empty man.”</p><p>Ozai looks almost amused at this statement. “How alike you and your mother are. She told me the same thing before I banished her.”</p><p>Zuko’s heart stutters. “She’s alive?”</p><p>“Yes…” Ozai muses. “Though I see that I banishment is too lenient a punishment.”</p><p> </p><p>Both fire benders feel it instantly. The inkling rays of the sun coming out from behind the moon’s shadow. Ozone crackles in the air, and Zuko gets in front of Sokka, just as twin lightening strikes burst from Ozai’s fingers.</p><p>The power coursing through her is much stronger than the one she took from Azula; it’s wild and destructive, but she lets it flow like water.</p><p>Through her fingertips, into her stomach, and back <em>out</em>.</p><p>She aims the blast at his feet, and it throws him to the wall. Zuko takes Sokka’s hand and drags him out.</p><p>“We need to go!” she exclaims.</p><p>“Wait we need Aang and Toph!” Just as he says this, Aang and Toph come barreling towards them with Kyoko in tow.</p><p>“Princess!”</p><p>“Sokka!”</p><p>But Zuko waves them all off, “There’s no time, we need to get out of here.”</p><p>“But the Fire Lord!” Aang protests.</p><p>“No, they have an armada of airships waiting out there, we need to get out before they completely block any paths out of here.” Zuko insists.</p><p>Aang and Sokka both look pained, but they agree and run towards the exit.</p><p>Zuko stays planted on the ground while the others climb up the bison.</p><p>“Zuko what are you waiting for?” Sokka urges.</p><p>“I need to make sure my uncle escaped.” She explains. “I’ll meet up with you on my war balloon.”</p><p>The teen looks pained, but Zuko gives him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll be right behind you.” And she runs with Kyoko on her heels.</p><p>Aang touches his arm, “Sokka, we need to get back to Katara and the others.”</p><p>He sighs. “Okay let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>True to Zuko’s words, the air armada looms above them. Four massive balloons rise from the ground and slowly move over them. Sokka can feel the utter despair at the sight as he urges the people towards the submarines.</p><p>But it’s too late. The subs are destroyed, and they had to retreat to higher ground. It’s the most painful separation of his life. He and Katara hug their father tightly and hop onto Appa. They get one last look at their friends and family before they leave them behind.</p><p>Sokka presses the heel of his hand to his eyes. It happened again. He let the Fire Nation win again.</p><p>Katara puts a hand on his shoulders. “Sokka, it’s not your fault.”</p><p>“Yeah it just wasn’t our day.” Toph adds. “We’ll get back at him, and besides now we have Zuko on our side.”</p><p>That little bit of information lifts his spirits, but then he looks about in a panic. “Wait, where is she? She said she’d be right behind us in her war balloon.”</p><p>They all look around, but don’t see a trace of a balloon. Toph puts a hand on his shoulder, “She’s probably just behind. We’ll see her soon. You said she had a knack for finding you guys.”</p><p>“…yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>The group lands in the Western Air Temple and set up camp there. Haru, the Duke and Teo all go out to explore the temple while the other four gather around and take comfort with one another. It was a crushing defeat, but they all had to move past it if they want to get another shot of the Fire Lord.</p><p>Toph suddenly sits up, “Someone’s coming.”</p><p>They stand, tense and ready to defend, but then a pair of familiar boots come into view, and the girl jumps down onto the ledge. She smiles awkwardly and waves.</p><p>“Hello, Zuko here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Lu Ten: </strong>Tell him, sister!<br/><strong>Yue: </strong>Now I'm tear-bending. That was beautiful. </p><p> --</p><p>Art is based on a comment from recomment_me_fics!</p><p>So just as an aside, I don't think Ozai would have told Zuko anything just because well...big Daddy never thought anything much of Zuko. He'd just ship her off to fight while he cruises in the bunker. It's why he never told her of the plans. I'm sure he only told Azula because she's his preferred heir and she's useful to him. Not to mention that she's the one who gave the information to him. </p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko expected a lot of things when she goes to join the Avatar. She expects, rage, derision, scorn, and honestly the thought of being chased out by a group of angry benders was also on the table.</p>
<p>But this was not at all what she expected.</p>
<p>Sokka hugs her tightly and spins her around, exclaiming how happy he is to see her. Aang is by her side and chattering loudly about welcoming her to the group and the small Earth Nation girl is punching her arms and welcoming her. The only one who seems to be acting normally is Katara who hangs back with her arms crossed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sokka let go of me.” Zuko says blushing.</p>
<p>“Nope. Not until you promise not to leave again.” He says.</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes. “Ok I promise not to leave again without telling you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like that stipulation added to the end but I’ll take it.” He puts her down and smiles. “I’m glad you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you made it out too.” She says with a small smile. “I’m sorry you had to leave your people behind.”</p>
<p>Sokka looks downcast. “Yeah well…we have another chance at him.”</p>
<p>“Which is why you better start teaching Twinkletoes some fire bending.” Toph adds.</p>
<p>Aang looks a little queasy at the thought. “Or I could just <em>not</em> learn fire bending?” he suggests.</p>
<p>Toph and Sokka give him an unimpressed look. “Aang.” Sokka starts.</p>
<p>“I’m just…I’m just really nervous.” Aang says. “I’m worried I’ll hurt someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The princess nods in understanding. “I know what you mean.” She says sympathetically. “Fire can be dangerous and wild. You need to be careful when you’re working with it.”</p>
<p>The young Avatar looks a little appeased by this, and then turns to Katara. “Isn’t this great, Katara?”</p>
<p>She purses her lips and frowns. “Sure, I guess.” She mutters.</p>
<p>“Katara.” Sokka warns.</p>
<p>“Look Sokka, I told you I would give her a chance.” His sister retorts. “But I can’t just forget the times she chased after us. And I still don’t know if she actually did the right thing in the catacombs.”</p>
<p>“Oh I didn’t.” Zuko replies. “I went back to Azula and my father instead of joining you.”</p>
<p>“And you also hurt Aang!” Katara shouts.</p>
<p>The princes blinks. “I did? I—I’m sorry I thought I took out most of the energy that hit him.” She turns to Aang apologetically and bows. “I’m sorry I wasn’t in time to completely stop the blast.”</p>
<p>Aang shrugs. “You did your best, and you did take out a lot of the punch from Azula’s hit.”</p>
<p>On the other side, Katara gaps. “S-so you did help Aang?”</p>
<p>“Tried to, but he still got hit. I managed to convince Azula that he was either dead or severely injured.”</p>
<p>“Oh…thanks.”</p>
<p>“Um, you’re welcome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara and Zuko awkwardly stand fidgeting their hands and not really knowing what to say to the other. Fortunately, Sokka breaks the atmosphere and takes her hand. “I’ll show you to you room.” he says and flounces off with her.</p>
<p>Toph snickers and elbows Aang. “How long do you think they’re going to try to keep it a secret?”</p>
<p>“I’d give it a week.” Aang bets.</p>
<p>“You’re on.”</p>
<p>Katara rolls her eyes at the two. “How can you guys be so easy going about this? Especially you Aang?”</p>
<p>He shrugs, “Well…she helped us out, and she went against her whole family and nation to join us. That takes a lot of courage.”</p>
<p>“Her family’s Azula and the Fire Lord. How hard can it be?” she gripes. “Toph was able to leave everything behind easily.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I knew that I wasn’t committing treason when I went with you guys.” The blind girl retorts.</p>
<p>“…I guess.”</p>
<p>Aang rubs her arms comfortingly. “I think you just need to give it some time. These things can be hard to forgive, but I know you can do it. You have a lot of compassion and kindness in your heart Katara.”</p>
<p>She nods. “Thanks, Aang.”</p>
<p>The water bender trusted Zuko before, so there’s no reason why she can’t do it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, the two teens walk towards an open room. Sokka shows her the area and smiles, “Here you go. A lot bigger than your room in Ba Sing Se I’ll bet.”</p>
<p>She takes a tentative step inside and looks around. “Yeah a little…” she trails off running her hands on the walls.</p>
<p>“Hey…you okay?”</p>
<p>“…after I was banished. This was the first place I went to.” She says. “Uncle was so worried when I started climbing down the rope with only one working eye.”</p>
<p>“That’s a pretty reasonable reason to be scared.” Sokka comments.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was pretty reckless back then.”</p>
<p>“Still are, princess.”</p>
<p>Zuko punches his arm playfully. “Hey, I’m getting better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two smile and bask in the others company for a little while longer. Then Sokka clears his throat, “Oh, I actually—em I have something for you.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the fire-lily hair clip. “I saw this at the market and thought of you.”</p>
<p>Pale hands take the clip from his, and she looks at it in awe. “Sokka, it…it’s beautiful.” She peeks at him through her lashes. “Will you put it in for me?”</p>
<p>The boy swallows hard. He’s never been asked to put jewelry on a woman before, and his hands tremble at the implications of that declaration. He takes it and carefully slides it on the left side so the hair wouldn’t fall on her scar. Her golden eyes gleam in the dim light and he can see a faint blush on her cheeks as his hands caress her face.</p>
<p>“It—it looks good.” Sokka stutters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nods. The warmth bubbling through her chest as she leans close to Sokka. It’s like their time in Ba Sing Se all over again. The separation seems like a distant memory, and they’re just gravitating towards each other once more.</p>
<p>She puts a hand on his hair where the dragon pin rested on his wolf-tail. “I guess we match now.” she says.</p>
<p>Sokka smiles sheepishly. “Yeah. I didn’t want to risk losing this when you gave it to me. Is it alright with you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…I think Lu Ten wouldn’t have minded having you wear his pin.” She whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, they end up in a semi-embrace. Sokka’s nose pressed against her hair as he breathes her in, his hands gently caressing her arms in smooth up and down motions. Zuko’s own hands rest on Sokka’s hip making small circles with her thumb and her head is resting on his shoulder. Neither speak. They just let the silence comfort them as they refamiliarize themselves with each other again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you two—<em>whoops</em>!” Aang blushes and backtracks quickly at the sight of the two. The princess and the warrior pull back and Sokka coughs awkwardly in his hand.</p>
<p>“A-aang.” He squeaks. “You should knock next time.”</p>
<p>“Uh, your door was wide open.” Aang retorts.</p>
<p>“Oh…well don’t just come around here willy-nilly. This is a <em>girl’s</em> room.”</p>
<p>“But <em>you’re</em> in it.”</p>
<p>“Because I’m the exception—<em>an</em> exception. Just for <em>today</em>. Because I had to show her to her room…today. Only.”</p>
<p>Zuko is a bright red and shoving her face in her hands. “Sokka, shut up.”</p>
<p>“Will do.”</p>
<p>Aang looks back and forth between the two and grins. “Well~ I was just going to tell you guys that dinner is ready, but you kids take your time.”</p>
<p>“We’re <em>older</em> than you!” Sokka protests.</p>
<p>“Technically I’m 112!” Aang retorts from down the hall.</p>
<p>Sokka sighs and turns to Zuko. “Shall we go, princess?”</p>
<p>“Might as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner is surprisingly nice for her. Everyone seems to be okay with her joining the group, or at least don’t have an opinion either way. Teo tries to ask her about Fire Nation machinery, but after just a minute of talking to her, he soon realizes that she has no idea how they build their machinery. Impressively, Sokka seems to understand the mechanics and engines much better than her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Ugh is there anything he </em>can’t <em>do?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Katara seems a little less hostile. She even seems grateful when Zuko offers to clean the dishes. She’s just drying the last of the plates with her fire bending when Sokka comes behind her.</p>
<p>“Hey, wanna see something cool?”</p>
<p>“Are you stealing my lines?”</p>
<p>“Uh no.” he denies. “And they’re not your lines if a million people already said it.”</p>
<p>She snorts, “Okay fine. What’s the cool thing you wanted to show me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes her up a set of stairs that wind all the way to a small opening at the top; it’s a secluded area, nestled among thick trees and shaded from the outside. Sokka already has a blanket spread out for them and he pats the empty spot close to him. They both lie down and look at the vast sky peppered with millions of tiny silvery light.</p>
<p>“Cool or what?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Really cool.” She says turning her head towards him. Sokka’s profile looks softer and his blue eyes seem to reflect the stars. He catches her eye and turns to her. Eyes soft and achingly beautiful. She doesn’t ever want to let this out of her sight again. His hand reaches out and rubs her cheeks soothingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you come the first time?” he asks.</p>
<p>She looks down. “I wasn’t ready. I was…too scared. I was still chasing phantom memories.”</p>
<p>“And now?”</p>
<p>“I’m still scared of messing up. But I feel…<em>good</em>. Like I can finally feel happy and content.”</p>
<p>Sokka marvels at the strength and assuredness in her voice. In Ba Sing Se, she never sounded as confident or as grounded as she does now, and it takes his breath away to see how free she looks underneath the night sky.</p>
<p>He scoots closer to her and smiles. “I’m glad. You look…you look like you’re free now.”</p>
<p>She looks contemplative. “I guess I am.”</p>
<p>They stay close like that as they end up drifting to sleep against the backdrop of the night sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warmth of Agni presses against her consciousness as she’s dragged out of sleep. She groans curls herself against the warmth, tucking her face against the comforting smell of metal and the sea. Two arms curl around her, bringing her close and she hears someone mutter above her.</p>
<p>That gets her attention.</p>
<p>Her eyes spring open and she finds herself in the comforting embrace of Sokka’s arms. A bright blush makes its way against her pale face as she feels how close the arms are to her butt. She shuts her eyes and lets herself revel in the comfort for a second before slowly and carefully extricating herself form Sokka’s arms.</p>
<p>The water tribesman grumbles and mutters her name as he tries to reach for her. It’s absolutely adorable, and it makes her heart flutter. But she can’t stay any longer. She needs to start fire bending training with Aang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shakes the boy awake, and he grunts and peels his eyes open.</p>
<p>“Whuuzzz it? ‘uuko?” he mumbles.</p>
<p>“I have to go.” she says quietly. “And you should probably get to a real bed.”</p>
<p>“Mmrmm no, we in r’l bed. C’mn back ‘ere. Miss uuu.” He whines still half asleep.</p>
<p>Zuko holds in her coos and laughter. “I can’t I have to train Aang.”</p>
<p>“Booo, stoop’d Avatar. Takin’ my princess away.” he glares. “I’ll fight ‘im.”</p>
<p>“Don’t fight him.” She chides. “It’s just training. I’ll be back.”</p>
<p>“m’kay. Don’ take too long.” He grumbles and falls back asleep. Zuko looks at him fondly and in that small moment of weakness, she leans down and gives him a soft kiss on his forehead. She leaves her outer vest laying on top of him and heads back down to the temple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang yawns as he trudges to the meeting spot Zuko set up for them. The princess is already meditating. Skin glowing under Agni’s light.</p>
<p>“Good morning Sifu Hotman!” Aang greets happily.</p>
<p>Zuko is not amused by the nickname and growls a, “Don’t call me that. Just because you’re the reincarnation of my great-grandfather doesn’t mean you get to sound as old as him.”</p>
<p>Aang beams. “I’m your great-grandfather?” he asks excitedly. “I can’t believe I have a great-granddaughter. You make me so proud, dearie!” he says pinching her cheeks.</p>
<p>The annoyed princess slaps his hands away and glares. “Don’t. That’s fucking disturbing.”</p>
<p>“Language, great-granddaughter or I’ll have to soap your mouth!”</p>
<p>Zuko’s smile turns feral. “Wanna try it, Avatar?”</p>
<p>Aang gulps. “Ah ehehe no sorry, Sifu.”</p>
<p>She nods and leans back. “Okay why don’t we start with the first lesson, breathing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They go through the breath of Agni, seven breaths to represent the seven tongues of the sun god. Things go very well…until they don’t.</p>
<p>Zuko is furiously trying to throw a fireball out, but only a small puff comes out. Nothing like the blasts she used to have.</p>
<p>Why is this happening to her <em>now</em>? She ends up spending a good majority of the morning trying to figure out why her fire isn’t working, and when Sokka comes to ask how the fire bending is going, she yells in frustration and stomps off to cool down.</p>
<p>She ends up at a small river and makes small talk with a badgerfrog who just croaks in response to her plights.</p>
<p>“You’re no help at all.” she declares.</p>
<p>It just stares at her with wide eyes and croaks again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she gets back, she informs the group of her problems, and Toph suggests to that she needs to get in touch with the source of fire bending. She mules on the idea and decides to take an impromptu fieldtrip with Aang to the sun warrior ruins.</p>
<p>As they pack Appa up for the trip, Sokka gives her an encouraging smile. “Come back with some awesome new fire bending okay?”</p>
<p>Zuko scoffs. “I better or you’ll need to find another teacher for Aang.”</p>
<p>“Yeesh and I thought I was pessimistic.” He jokes.</p>
<p>“Not funny, Sokka.”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em> funny, Sokka.”</p>
<p>She glares, but he can see that her lips are twitching upward. “I’m not doing this with you. I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>“Bye Aang, bye Princess!” Sokka calls out as they start to fly. “Don’t maim Aang! He’s a little delicate.”</p>
<p>“Sokka!” Katara hisses.</p>
<p>“What? Just saying. Zuko can have a <em>little</em> bit of a violent streak.”</p>
<p>“My kind of girl.” Toph grins. Haru and Teo look a little pale at the thought.</p>
<p>“You’re not helping her cause.” Katara deadpans.</p>
<p>“What cause?”</p>
<p>“The ‘Get people comfortable with Zuko’ cause.”</p>
<p>Sokka wrinkles his nose. “Isn’t that just <em>you</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara glares and throws her arms up before heading to the fountain to do some water bending. Toph looks up at the boy with an evil smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that Sugarqueen’s gone, why don’t you spill the beans?” she says.</p>
<p>“What beans?”</p>
<p>Toph gets a glint in her eyes that send a chill down his spine. “You forget that I’m a master earth bender, and I just happened to hear two footsteps that climbed up a stairway that leads to a nice secluded patch in the woods where said two people stayed there for the <em>whole</em> <em>night</em>.”</p>
<p>Sokka blushes and Haru covers the Duke’s ears. “We were just <em>stargazing</em>!”</p>
<p>“Oh is that what the kids are calling it these days?”</p>
<p>“You are <em>twelve</em>.”</p>
<p>“So? I’ve been in the Earth Rumbles since I was ten. I hear things. <em>Nasty </em>things.”</p>
<p>The boys all look horrified at the tiny girl.</p>
<p>“Spirits, Toph. You’re such an <em>animal</em>.”</p>
<p>“Eh, raised by badgermoles.” She shrugs. “Now tell me!”</p>
<p>Sokka rolls his eyes. “There’s nothing to tell. We looked at stars and then fell asleep and next thing I knew she was gone.”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow you’re actually telling the truth.” Toph remarks.</p>
<p>“Of course, I am!” Sokka says. “What were you expecting?”</p>
<p>“Something not as blandly vanilla and oogie as <em>that</em>.”</p>
<p>“You are <em>twelve</em>, child!”</p>
<p>She shrugs. “Whatever. I can’t believe I thought you had some juicy gossip I could pry out of you. Unless…” she turns to him. “Unless something happened in Ba Sing Se?”</p>
<p>The water tribesman shifts. “No nothing like <em>that</em> ever happened between us. We’re just friends.”</p>
<p>Even the boys look skeptically at him.</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna be rude, Sokka, but you don’t just spin a girl around like <em>that</em> if you’re just friends.” Teo says.</p>
<p>“Yeah and the stargazing and sleeping in moonlight thing is not really a…platonic event.” Haru adds.</p>
<p>“It’s a platonic friend thing with us!” Sokka denies. “We did it all the time in Ba Sing Se.”</p>
<p>“Wait, that’s why you came home in the early morning sometimes?!” Toph exclaims.</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>She tuts and shakes her head. “And I thought you were getting some.”</p>
<p>“Toph!” Sokka screeches. “Not in front of the kid!” he says pointing to the Duke.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Sokka. I’ve seen a lot of Freedom Fighters do adult stuff.” The Duke chimes in. The poor warrior wants to bash his head in and forget this conversation happened at all.</p>
<p>“I’m going to practice my swordbending.” Sokka declares.</p>
<p>“Your swordbending or your <em>swordbending</em>?” Toph teases.</p>
<p>He doesn’t bother with a response and just flips her off.</p>
<p>“I’m blind, dummy!”</p>
<p>“Fuck you, Toph!”</p>
<p>“That’s better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Appa, Zuko is not fairing any better. Worst part is, she can’t even jump out of the bison to avoid the conversation.</p>
<p>“So…you and Sokka huh?” Aang starts.</p>
<p>“What about me and Sokka?” she grumbles.</p>
<p>“Oh nothing just that…you two seem really close. And I see you have a new hairclip there. It’s very nice.”</p>
<p>Zuko touches the clip carefully and blushes. “It’s just a silly little trinket.”</p>
<p>“Right. A silly little trinket like the handkerchief Sokka keeps near his heart, or the hair pin he wears every day, or the tunic that he only wears when he knows that he’s in a safe place so he won’t get it dirty…want me to go on?”</p>
<p>“No.” she mumbles, face a burning red.</p>
<p>“So how did Sokka become your boyfriend anyway?” Aang asks. “I’m kinda…trying to get a girl’s attention and I don’t really know how to go about it.”</p>
<p>“Is it Katara?” Zuko asks blandly.</p>
<p>“How did you know?!”</p>
<p>“Let’s just say I recognize the look.” She answers. “And for your information, Sokka isn’t my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Aang blinks like he can’t even comprehend. “Sooo he’s your <em>husband</em>?”</p>
<p>Zuko sputters incoherently, “W-what? That’s just—there’s no!—I mean we aren’t even boyfriend and girlfriend!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whaaatt? There’s no way.” Aang says incredulously. “Are you guys just trying to keep it a secret? Because I can keep a secret you don’t even have to worry about it! Once when Sokka and I were setting up came he told me that he—”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you <em>just</em> say that you could keep a secret?”</p>
<p>“Oh right.” He laughs sheepishly. “But point is, you can tell me if you’re in a relationship. I won’t judge. Air nomads are the least judge-y people.”</p>
<p>Zuko sighs. “We’re not keeping anything a secret. We really are just friends.”</p>
<p>“…That can’t be right.”</p>
<p>“And why not?” she grouses.</p>
<p>“Because you two were my example of true love!”</p>
<p>“What?!” she shrieks. “There are <em>so</em> many things wrong with that! I don’t—he’s not my—!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang looks at her placidly.</p>
<p>“He’s <em>not</em> my true love.” She denies. “Besides, I’m a princess of the Fire Nation. They expect me to marry someone in my class.”</p>
<p>The Avatar frowns. “That’s dumb. Why would they do that?”</p>
<p>“…it’s just how it is.” She says. “The royal family has always married someone with strong fire bending abilities so that their own powers will grow stronger. It’s how we’ve been able to produce so many strong benders in the past.”</p>
<p>“That seems like a terrible thing to impose.” Aang says. “You should be allowed to marry whoever you want!”</p>
<p>“Well…” Zuko bites her lip. Would it be alright? When everything is over, would they still cling to the old traditions? She shakes her head. “Sometimes…sometimes it’s not that simple.”</p>
<p>They thankfully land in the clearing soon after, and head to the Sun Warrior ruins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko groans as her face is pressed against the grates. “This is a disaster.” She mutters.</p>
<p>“Well you had to touch the glow-y egg.” Aang quips.</p>
<p>“And you had to do that stupid dance.”</p>
<p>“…So what now?”</p>
<p>“Contemplate our place in the universe?” she offers.</p>
<p>Aang chuckles. “You’re so broody. I guess that’s why you and Sokka are a good match.”</p>
<p>“I keep telling you that we’re not dating.”</p>
<p>“But you <em>want</em> to.”</p>
<p>“But I <em>can’t</em>.”</p>
<p>“But you <em>should</em>.” Aang insists. “It’s okay to want things, Zuko. Not everything should be about your people. You need to be happy too.”</p>
<p>She sighs and turns away. “…we’ll see.”</p>
<p>“I’m rooting for you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As dawn breaks, they realize that the ancient ruins aren’t as empty as they thought. They end up taking a soul-searching journey to see the masters and suddenly, Zuko’s staring down the maw of a red dragon.</p>
<p>She can’t believe their still alive, and when she dances with them something inside her seems to light with joy and familiarity.</p>
<p><em>Remember this feeling</em>. <em>This is what true fire-bending should feel like. </em></p>
<p>It’s a dance, it’s the passion and life and breath of her people. When the dragons stop and blow their flames to them, Zuko sees a rainbow of colors in the flame. Blues, and greens, and yellows, all intermingled in harmony.</p>
<p>She stares into the flames and visions comes to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Uncle working in the kitchen. Talking to her and serving her tea.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The crew laughing as they drink and play music. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lu Ten urging her along on another grand adventure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her and Azula sniping at each other while getting their nails done.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And finally,</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The palace gardens. The sounds of tinkling laughter. Zuko’s hair is down to her back and swinging wildly around her as she chases a taller, broader Sokka around the wisteria-willows. He taunts her playfully, and she pounces on him. His strong arms catch her with ease and spin her around. Blue eyes clear as the sky look into her and mouths something she can’t quite catch.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It ends, but she can still feel the blooming love in her chest. The inner flame fueled and beating strongly within her as she revels on the life and love she has experienced. All too soon the dragons leave, and they go back down to the Sun Warriors.</p>
<p>“That was…incredible.” She says. “I never thought that fire held so much life and love and passion.”</p>
<p>The chief nods sagely. “Fire is life. The beating heart of the world. It protects and destroys in equal measure, and you must understand both parts to achieve balance within you.”</p>
<p>Zuko nods and goes through a kata, releasing a huge plume of flame that shimmers in a wonderful rainbow of colors.</p>
<p>Aang grins widely and does the same. Joy and life gleaming in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s late when they get back to the temple, but everyone eagerly goes up to them to ask what they learned. Aang insists on showing them the Dancing Dragon, which Zuko is not as eager to do. Still, it feels nice to be able to fire bend with ease again. Her flames feel much better now than ever before, and it shows in the way she moves through her katas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka grins. “Nice dance, you two.”</p>
<p>“It’s an ancient fire bending form, Sokka. Not a silly dance.” Zuko retorts.</p>
<p>“And it’s called?”</p>
<p>The princess groans and mutters, “The Dancing Dragon.”</p>
<p>The kids laugh, but when Zuko sits down, Sokka nudges her and grins, “It was a beautiful dance.” He compliments.</p>
<p>Zuko smiles softly, “Thanks. It feels right. Like the way fire bending was supposed to be.”</p>
<p>“You said you lost the fuel for your bending; what’s your new source?” he asks.</p>
<p>“…love.” She admits.</p>
<p>“O-oh.” Sokka says blushing. “That’s erm…that’s nice. Much better than anger.”</p>
<p>She turns to him, and her eyes look like their molten gold in the firelight. “I think so too.”</p>
<p>By the look on Toph’s face, Sokka knows the little gremlin can feel his heart beating fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fire bending practice is both the best and the worst time, and Sokka can hardly focus on any other task when he catches a glimpse of Zuko training Aang. It doesn’t help that the other boys are ogling too. A burning jealously floods through him every time he sees Aang, Haru, or Teo look admiringly at her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not fair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows those three aren’t interested, but Zuko has a very very hot body. One can say sizzling hot. Right now, he’s trying not to openly drool as he watches her do a particularly graceful kick.</p>
<p>Aang’s pretty much gotten acclimatized to having a smoking hot teacher, and hardly bats an eye when she turns to him and asks him to copy the move. However, Sokka can’t tear his eyes off the rivulets of sweat that’s dripping down the luscious curves of her back. They go down down into the small of her back, before dipping underneath her pants to her plump butt.</p>
<p><em>Fuck </em>he wants to bury his face in that ass. If she ever decided to sit on his face, he’d die a happy man.</p>
<p>And when she turns, he can see her washboard abs, strong broad shoulders, and narrow waist. Her breasts that strain against the wrap around her chest. The sunlight making her skin glisten and sparkle. Is it normal to want to just <em>lick</em> someone so badly? She stretches her arms up and Sokka just becomes a <em>puddle</em> of desire. He swears steam is literally coming off her bo—NNRUUUGH!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cold icy water falls on his body, and he glares at the source. Toph is on the floor cackling and Katara just raises her brow and crosses her arms.</p>
<p>“Sorry you looked like you were overheating.” Katara says smugly. “I thought I’d help cool you off.”</p>
<p>“Not. Funny.” Sokka growls.</p>
<p>“Hey, Snoozles.” Toph grins. “Watch out behind you.”</p>
<p>“Wha—”</p>
<p>“Sokka, you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fucking lion-turtles.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns slowly and tries to keep his eyes from wandering below her chin. It’s an effort of great restraint.</p>
<p>“Y-yes. Yes I’m fine. Katara was just messing with me.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay. Do you need me to dry you off? I promise I won’t throw fire at you like in the North.” she jokes holding up a warmed hand. It’s like the universe is testing him today, and he doesn’t appreciate it.</p>
<p>“No <em>I’mfine</em>!” he squeaks. The kids are snickering at him, and that’s just one more thing he doesn’t appreciate. “I—uh I’m just gunna go—dry off. There. Near my room. Yes.” And he bolts it before something embarrassing comes out of him. Words or otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko watches him run with an odd look on her face. “Huh. Maybe it is a normal thing.” She muses.</p>
<p>“What’s a normal thing?” Toph asks.</p>
<p>“Oh just, Sokka doing—well doing whatever he did just then.” Zuko explains.</p>
<p>Toph gets a particularly devious look on her face. “Oh <em>really</em>? Do tell.”</p>
<p>The princess shrugs. “He kinda did it when we were getting out of the baths or that one time I ate the cream-filled bread.”</p>
<p>“Ah well. That’s Sokka for you.” Toph says flippantly. “He probably just isn’t used to seeing you like this.”</p>
<p>“Like sweaty?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em> exactly.” Toph replies. Katara and Aang are holding their hands to their mouths, desperately trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>“I don’t really blame him.” Zuko says. “It is kinda gross. At least when we spared in Ba Sing Se, I wasn’t fire bending so I could keep my shirt on.”</p>
<p>“Such a tragedy.” Toph tuts lightly. “You know, Sokka just needs to get used to it. Maybe if you guys do your swordbending practice, you should go like this. Keeps your shirts fresher at least.”</p>
<p>“That might be a good idea; it is really warm here.” She says. “I’ll probably do it during our next sword session.”</p>
<p>Toph’s smile practically takes up her whole face. “Please do. We wouldn’t want you to overheat.”</p>
<p>Zuko smiles shyly at Toph. “Don’t worry we fire benders don’t overheat easily, but em…thanks for thinking about that.” and she goes off to do some cool downs, taking Aang with her to go through the motions.</p>
<p>“Oh Spirits, I feel kinda bad.” Toph admits</p>
<p>“…still wanna go spy on them?” Katara asks.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah. This is the best drama I’ve had in <em>years</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most days after Aang’s fire bending practice, Sokka and Zuko spar together in one of the many courtyards at the temple. Her dao blades swing easily to parry his black sword. After a particularly grueling session, they both call it a day and start to do warm down stretches.</p>
<p>The boy groans as leans to the side and stretch his calf muscles. “I hate this part the most.” He gripes.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen old men have better flexibility than you.” Zuko teases.</p>
<p>“I’m a water tribe warrior. We have bulky fur armor that in no way supports those flexible movements you do.” He retorts. “If I tried, I’d tear through all the layers.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t wearing bulky armor during the invasion.” She says.</p>
<p>Sokka winces. The invasion is still a sore spot in his heart. Every time someone brings it up it throws all of his failures in his face. Zuko’s hand catches his.</p>
<p>“Hey, I know that look.” She says. “You’re not a failure just because the invasion didn’t work out.”</p>
<p>“How did you know I was thinking that?”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen the look on my face a lot of times.” She answers earnestly. Her hands holding onto his tightly and rubbing his palm comfortingly.</p>
<p>“I wish I didn’t have to leave my dad behind.” Sokka says. “Now he’s…well where would he be?”</p>
<p>Zuko shifts uncomfortably. “It’s not a nice place.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make me feel better about abandoning him.”</p>
<p>“…he’s probably in the Boiling Rock.” She answers. “It’s where we keep the worst prisoners of the Fire Nation.”</p>
<p>The other teen nods and mules on it. “And where is it exactly?”</p>
<p>Zuko glares. “Sokka, you’re not fooling anyone. I’m telling you, that place is nearly impenetrable, and no one has ever escaped.”</p>
<p>“That just sounds like no one’s tried hard enough.” Sokka retorts.</p>
<p>“Sokka.”</p>
<p>“<em>Zuko</em>.” He grips her hands and looks her in the eye. “Please. This is my dad. I let him down. I need to restore my honor.”</p>
<p>The princess gives a long drawn-out groan. “You did <em>not </em>just use the H-word on me.”</p>
<p>“It’s your one true weakness. Other than cute animals, but I didn’t have any of those on hand.”</p>
<p>She glares. “Fine. But if I tell you, I’m going with you to the prison.”</p>
<p>“What? No deal.”</p>
<p>“Then you won’t hear another peep from me.” she says crossing her arms and turning away. Behind her, she can hear him groaning and cursing under his breath. She’d give him <em>five…four…three…two…one…</em></p>
<p>“Okay.” Sokka grumbles.</p>
<p>Zuko turns around and smiles sweetly. “I knew you’d see it my way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, Sokka sneaks past the sleeping occupants. He even checked Zuko’s room and found her sleeping soundly in her bed. Perfect.</p>
<p>He quietly goes to Appa and climbs up—</p>
<p>“Hello, Sokka.”</p>
<p>He nearly screams and falls, but Zuko is there to cover his mouth and grab him.</p>
<p>“How did you <em>know</em>?” he hisses.</p>
<p>Zuko rolls her eyes. “You seriously think I’m an idiot? I know you, Sokka. I knew as soon as I told you where it was that you’d try and leave me behind to go on our own because you feel like it’s your responsibility.”</p>
<p>“It is my responsibility.” He argues. “I can’t put you in danger like this.”</p>
<p>She glares and pulls him close, “Listen water boy, I’m not some damsel who can’t defend myself. In case you didn’t notice, I <em>betrayed</em> my nation to help you. I’m prepared to give my <em>life</em> to this, and honestly this isn’t the first time I’ve infiltrated a high security government building.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pushes him down and pokes his chest menacingly. “I’m not letting your stupid ass go on our own because that means I’d have to bust you out if you got caught, and I <em>want</em> to help you Sokka. I tried doing a lot of shit on my own because I was too prideful to ask for help and thought it was all my responsibility. And that did not go well. So you’re going to shut up and let me help you or I will tie you up and<em> make </em>you accept my help.”</p>
<p>Sokka nods mutely, and she smiles. “Good now let’s go get to my balloon. They don’t exactly have Bison daycares over there.” She slides down and Sokka follows after her a bit more slowly.</p>
<p>Appa rumbles when he gets down, and Sokka pats the bison’s horn. “Yeah buddy, she’s fucking awesome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka gushes and coos at the new improvements the Fire Nation made on the balloon. “Ugh I wish I had some schematics of the engine.” He says looking at it forlornly.</p>
<p>“We could ask Teruko if she can sneak some in for their next letter.” Zuko says. “Although I don’t know if the harness would be big enough to fit it all in.”</p>
<p>Zuko’s personal hawk had finally found them a few days ago and based on the letters it sounds like the crew and Iroh were doing well. Of course, then the gang learned that Ozai is amassing all his troops on a final strike to the Earth Kingdom which really hampered their plan to fight the Fire Lord after the comet.</p>
<p>“Might be a good idea. We could find something that could help us take down those airships.” Sokka says.</p>
<p>It’s amazing how Sokka just thinks about the tactics and strategy without any prompting. His mind always seems to be at work, coming up with new ideas.</p>
<p>“If anyone can take down the Fire Nation Air fleet it would be you.” She says.</p>
<p>Sokka laughs nervously, “Ah well…I’ll try. I guess I just—I’m nervous.” He admits. “All my careful planning didn’t really help during the invasion.”</p>
<p>“That’s because my sister knew all about the plans back in the Earth Kingdom.” Zuko rebuts.</p>
<p>“Maybe, but honestly it kinda feels like I lost my stuff. Like every plan I think of is just…terrible. I mean I almost brough <em>Appa</em> to a Fire Nation prison.” He sighs and puts his head on his knees. “If I’m not the plan guy, what use do I have?”</p>
<p>Zuko shifts nervously and sits beside him. She leans towards him and nudges her shoulder against his trying to be comforting.</p>
<p>“It does sound like you lost your plan mojo.” She says.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He mutters.</p>
<p>“But that’s why you’re on a life-changing field trip with me.” she says. “So you can get it back, and save your dad.”</p>
<p>Sokka looks up at her and grins. “Is this what this is?”</p>
<p>“I’ve decided to give you the honor of escorting me on this life-changing field trip, to regain your mojo.” Zuko replies primly.</p>
<p>“And my honor?”</p>
<p>The princess pinches his side. “Stick to your lane plan guy. I’m the honor-maniac.”</p>
<p>Sokka laughs. “Okay okay, princess. I’ll be glad to escort you on this life-changing field trip.” He takes her hand and kisses it, causing Zuko to blush a furious red.</p>
<p>“W-well good. I don’t give these out for just anyone.” She replies turning her had away so he can’t see the red flush as well.</p>
<p>Sokka smiles and put his head on her shoulder. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”</p>
<p>“…me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pass the time, looking at clouds and chatting about the most inane things, but it’s comforting to have this pocket of normalcy. Sokka hasn’t had anyone his age to talk to, and he’s glad to be able to play silly games with her or talk about the big stuff that he doesn’t want to expose to the younger kids.</p>
<p>They’re in a middle of a game of thumb war when Zuko spots the familiar arc of the volcano. She gets up and immediately starts the descent.</p>
<p>“There it is.” She points out.</p>
<p>Sokka feels his nerve jump and his stomach do flip flops. The most secure prison in the Fire Nation and they’re just going to fly in by the seat of their pants. He takes a breath. Okay no problem. Just another day for Team Avatar. Although now that it’s just Sokka and Zuko what would it be? Sokko? No. Zuso? Hmmm….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zukka. Team Zukka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nods proudly. “Alright Team Zukka for the win!”</p>
<p>Zuko blinks and just shakes her head. She doesn’t need to know everything that goes on in his crazy mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, as soon as they get into the lake, the balloon starts dropping rapidly into the ground. Sokka burns his hand as they splash onto the boiling lake, and they had to ditch the balloon. As it sinks into the bubbling water, he feels a pit of despair form and turns to Zuko. “I just sank the only way out for you.”</p>
<p>Zuko scoffs. “Sometimes you can be really dumb. I already told you, I’m prepared to go down with you.”</p>
<p>Sokka tries to ignore the loud <em>ba-dump-dump</em> of his heart when he sees her eyes glow fiercely as she says this. There’s a rush of fondness and exasperation all rolled into one as he watches the princess make her way up to the prison.</p>
<p>They manage to sneak in and get guard uniforms.</p>
<p>“Okay we’ll go around and meet outside in an hour.” Sokka says. “Hopefully my dad’s here.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Good luck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Sokka takes a peek in the prison yard, Zuko goes to the mess hall. If there’s one thing she learned on the <em>Dragon Claw</em>, it’s that soldiers <em>loved</em> to gossip in the mess hall. She’s listened in on <em>way</em> too many inappropriate conversations back then.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, from what the guards tell her, no prisoners of war had been sent here. She goes outside to deliver the bad new but is unsure if the guard leaning at the railing is Sokka. She’ll have to be stealthy about this…</p>
<p>“Hello there, fellow guard…uh nice day out?” <em>Nailed</em> <em>it</em>.</p>
<p>“Zuko?” Sokka asks incredulously. “Why are you talking so weird?”</p>
<p>“I was trying to be stealthy.”</p>
<p>He blinks. “That was not at all stealthy. You practically held up a sign that said, ‘I don’t belong here. Arrest me.’”</p>
<p>“No I didn’t.” she denies.</p>
<p>“Riiight. Well did you learn anything?”</p>
<p>Her face falls. “I’m sorry. He’s not here.”</p>
<p>Sokka groans and hits his fists on the rails. “Of <em>fucking</em> course. I should have known, now we just went here for no reason, and it’s my fault <em>again</em>.”</p>
<p>Zuko doesn’t hesitate to put her hand on his shoulder. “Sokka, no. You were trying to get your dad back. It’s just bad luck. I thought he’d be here too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but you’re not the one who made the decision to get him out of jail.” Sokka retorts. “I could have waited until after the comet to save him, but instead I just forced you to be here.”</p>
<p>Two warm hands grab his face and make him turn to Zuko. Her brows are pinched and her lips are turned down. “Sokka, you didn’t <em>force</em> me into anything. I volunteered to be here, and you need to stop blaming yourself for everything that could go wrong.”</p>
<p>“But I’m the <em>pla—</em>”</p>
<p>“If you say plan guy I’m going to throw you over the rails.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t think she’s serious, but he doesn’t want to risk it. So he clamps his mouth shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, things don’t always go the way we plan, but that doesn’t always mean it’s your fault it goes wrong. What matter is that you can think in the moment and adjust to your surroundings. The true hallmark of a leader isn’t in obsessive planning, but in flexibility.” She advises.</p>
<p>Sokka swallows and pushes down that surge of attraction and fondness going through him. He puts his hands on hers and nods. “Okay.”</p>
<p>Zuko smiles sweetly and he has to lean forward and put his head against her forehead. The metal clinks awkwardly, but it feels good to know that she’s by his side. The part and he nods. “Alright. Let’s see if we can get any records from other prisons to find out where Dad is, and while we’re here let’s make sure there’s no one—”</p>
<p>His eyes nearly pop out of his socket. He can’t believe it. He nearly throws himself over the rails when he sees her.</p>
<p>“It’s Suki!” he exclaims. What is she doing here? What happened to her after they parted at the Serpant’s Pass?</p>
<p>“Suki?” Zuko asks tightly.</p>
<p>“Yeah she’s a Kyoshi warrior who helped us get to Ba Sing Se and we…” he trails off. They kissed. Twice. But when he kissed her that last time, he didn’t really feel…anything. It was still a good kiss, but there wasn’t any big emotions or relief. He thought there would be; she’s pretty much everything he wants in a girlfriend, but…</p>
<p>He discretely glances at Zuko.</p>
<p>But maybe he already had someone in mind.</p>
<p>“We’re friends.” He finally says. “She helped us out on Kyoshi Island and later at the Serpant’s Pass.”</p>
<p>“Oh…that uh one island with all the female warriors?”</p>
<p>“Yup. You kinda burned it down.”</p>
<p>“Right…”</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>“So.” Sokka starts. “I’m glad this wasn’t a total bust. We can get her out of here.”</p>
<p>Zuko nods. “Okay, we should find out what cell she’s in and then you can talk to her.”</p>
<p>The don’t get to plan much more than that since they get called onto the yard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them quietly walk through the hallways until they reach Suki’s room.</p>
<p>“Knock if you see anyone coming.” Sokka says. Zuko nods and watches as he enters Suki’s room, the tight feeling once again expanding in her chest. She shouldn’t be jealous. They weren’t even together. Besides, Suki is probably a much better match for Sokka. She’s not in charge of a nation, she doesn’t have snooty elders or nobles to appease, and she’s not from a family who literally burns people and things for fun.</p>
<p>She’s so engrossed in her musings that she doesn’t notice a guard coming her way.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” the guard asks.</p>
<p>Zuko jumps and stutters, “Uh well em…there’s just…”</p>
<p>“Is someone in that cell?” the guard asks scandalized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In any other situation, the princess would love to promote her and give her medals of honor for defending the virtue of her prisoners, but right now is a bad time for this.</p>
<p>“Yes but you can’t go in there!” <em>Ugh stupid!</em> Why did she have to say it like that?</p>
<p>The female guard growls, “Step aside, newbie.” She warns. “That’s not how we do things here! I can’t believe you’d let something like this happen!”</p>
<p>It pains her to have to take this guard down, but she can’t let her catch Sokka. He’s the plan guy he needs to be the one on the outside. Zuko’s just the hired muscle; she can take a few days in prison. With that resolve, she tackles the guard to the ground. Obviously, that did not endear her to the guard and she shouts for help.</p>
<p>Sokka manages to sneak out of Suki’s room during the scuffle, but the guard calls out to him.</p>
<p>“Help! She’s an imposter!” the guard yells.</p>
<p>Zuko feels Sokka’s hands grab her and roughly takes her up. Another guard comes by to help the one Zuko took down.</p>
<p>“Get her into a holding cell!” the guard orders.</p>
<p>Sokka nods and quickly pulls her up. He gently pulls her arms back and presses her close to his chest. “I’ll get you out. Don’t worry.” He whispers.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guards are shocked when they take off the helmet. They immediately go on their knees and bow.</p>
<p>“Princess Zuko.” One of them says. “Forgive our rough treatment of you. We didn’t know.”</p>
<p>One of the guards slap Sokka’s leg, “Get on your knees fool! That’s the princess!” he hisses.</p>
<p>The disguised teen sinks down and immediately bows, feeling a little caught off guard. Zuko is also, very much confused by this treatment. Wasn’t she branded as a traitor? Why would they be doing this?</p>
<p>“Please rise. I have been branded as a traitor, and no longer in the royal line.” She says.</p>
<p>One of the soldiers look up, “If we may freely speak?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You saved my niece when she was captured by slave traders.”</p>
<p>“You helped my grandmother’s village when it was burning.”</p>
<p>“You stood up for the 41<sup>st</sup> regiment where my younger brother served.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All three look up to her with reverence. “No matter what the Fire Lord says, you are the princess of our nation. You are the one who has cared for her people in the colonies when others haven’t.” Then they all glare to Sokka who is sweating nervously.</p>
<p>“Please don’t mind the young upstarts who think they understand.” They growl. “Princess, we will help you find a way out of here.</p>
<p>Zuko clears her throat, “Ah-em…it’s okay. You really should rise. I don’t want you to get in trouble with the warden, and I don’t want word to get out to the Fire Lord that there are people who still view me as a princess. As for escape…I need to stay here for a few days. I’m on a mission, so please just resume your normal duties.”</p>
<p>They reluctantly stand and nod. “We will leave you to change, Princess.” And they turn to leave, Sokka giving her a discrete thumbs up.</p>
<p>While they stand outside, Sokka glances at the three men. “So…Princess Zuko did all those things huh?”</p>
<p>“You think we’re lying?”</p>
<p>“No no! I just thought she was a bad banished princess who dishonored her father.”</p>
<p>One of them scoffs. “That is the biggest pile of hippo-cow shit I have ever heard. If anything her <em>father</em> dishonored her.”</p>
<p>“Wow but isn’t he like the <em>Fire Lord</em> and all that?”</p>
<p>“For now, he rules by the Grace of Agni.” One of them replies. “But I have friends in the temple who say that the sages have seen his fire burning low.” The other two nod knowingly.</p>
<p>Sokka has no idea what that means, but he’ll pretend he does. “How come I haven’t heard of this?”</p>
<p>They scoff. “The Fire Lord isn’t a spiritual man. He hasn’t visited a temple in years. Not since his wife disappeared. And the sages know that if they tell him, he’d burn them alive.”</p>
<p>“And how do you guys get this information?”</p>
<p>“You’re still a greenhorn ya? I betcha don’t have too many friends around the branches. Trust us, kid. We’ve got a lot of friends, and soldiers love nothing more than to gossip. We hear everything from who shits bricks in the colonies to which minister has the smallest dick in the palace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka stifles a giggle. He really needs to start paying attention to what the soldiers are talking about. Zuko’s voice comes through and she says that she’s finished. They open the door for her and escort her to a holding cell.</p>
<p>“We’ll be by with dinner, princess.” The guards say, and they leave with a final bow. Sokka wants to stay so badly, but he has leave with them if he wants to keep his cover. For now, he’ll try to get as much intel as he can.</p>
<p>As they go, a group of men come towards them. There’s a stern man leading the group, with a headpiece over his forehead. The men near Sokka step to the side and bow.</p>
<p>“Warden.” They intone.</p>
<p>He nods and asks, “Is the spy in the holding cell?”</p>
<p>They shift nervously, and the warden clicks his tongue. “It’s a simple question.” He hisses.</p>
<p>“Yes, Warden.”</p>
<p>“Good. I have questions for them.”</p>
<p>Sokka feels the sweat bead against his neck. He needs to find a way out of here. <em>Fast</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong> I guess he's okay.</p>
<p><strong> Yue:</strong> I knew you'd see the light someday.</p>
<p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong> But he better treat my baby sister right.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The warden barges in like an angry Komodo-rhino. He only needs one glance at the girl before smiling. “Ah, Princess Zuko. How nice it is to see you. I’m sure your father would be pleased to know that I found his wayward daughter.”</p><p>Zuko grimaces but doesn’t say anything.</p><p>“How did you get here anyway? And why are you here?”</p><p>The princess stays silent, and the warden growls and slaps her face, snapping her neck harshly to the side. One of the guards suck in their breath loudly. “W-warden.”</p><p>“Silence.” The warden hisses. “She is nothing but a traitor to the nation and to the crown. You <em>betrayed</em> my niece’s trust and now the Fire Lord is keeping a closer eye on her. To make sure your rebellious attitude hasn’t corrupted my niece.”</p><p>Zuko looks up. “Your niece?”</p><p>“Mai.” He answers.</p><p>Her breath catches. “I-is—is she okay? What did my Father do?”</p><p>“Don’t act like you care, <em>Princess</em>.” The warden warns. “You should have seen this coming when you betrayed your nation. Did you think the Fire Lord wouldn’t question my niece after the stunt you pulled? The only reason why I haven’t thrown you into the lake is because of that letter you sent her. It’s clear from that and from her confession that you didn’t speak of this to her.”</p><p>Zuko sighs in relief. “I’m glad she’s okay then.”</p><p>The warden harruphs. “I’ll make sure your stay here is very unpleasant, princess. Take her to the deepest levels!” he orders. The guards bind her hands and carry her out. They go deep underground. So far down that she can barely feel Agni’s energy. Her fire trying to reach out desperately to its guardian spirit.</p><p>The guards look pityingly at her and at least give her a blanket to ward off the coldness she feels being so far away from the source of her fire.</p><p>She curls up on the cot and closes her eyes. Sokka will think of a plan soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka combs through all the records, but there’s no sign of anyone else here they may know. He runs hand through his hair. There’s no more time to waste. He needs to get out of here with Zuko and Suki, fast. They don’t have much time since the warden probably sent a message back to the capital, and Sokka won’t endanger Zuko anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He leaves the office and is walking down the hall when a guard comes up to him. “Hey help me get someone out of the cooler?” he calls.</p><p>Sokka nods. “Yeah no problem.”</p><p>They head towards a section with strange capsules and pods. The air feels colder here and there’s a loud humming beneath him.</p><p>“Woah.” He says.</p><p>The guard laughs, “Yeah pretty cool huh? These are the coolers. They keep a fire bender really uncomfortable by keeping them ice cold.” He opens a cooler and the large man from the morning comes sits there shivering violently. Sokka winces. That did not look fun, and by the feel of the air, it’s probably as cold as a winter’s day in the Poles.</p><p>The drag the man out, frost still sticking to his skin. It’s amazing how the cooler seems to insulate all that cold air inside…</p><p>An idea sparks in his head, and he glances back at the cooler. That might actually work.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko is taken up and into the hall where the prisoners were busy moping and cleaning the floors. The guards hand her a mop and lead her to a more secluded area of the floor. Probably hoping that no one would bother her, but it seems to have the opposite effect.</p><p>Three burly men come swaggering towards her, and Zuko grips her mop tightly. The leader has a scar on his brow and yellowed teeth.</p><p>“My my look who’s here.” He says with a grin. “Princess Zuko of the Fire Nation.”</p><p>She ignores them and continues mopping, but the man grabs her arm. She glares menacingly and shows her teeth, but the men come in closer.</p><p>“Do you remember us?” the leader asks.</p><p>“No. I don’t remember <em>trash</em>.” She insults.</p><p>The hand on her arm grips her tighter, and she hides the wince of pain.</p><p>“We’re the ones you sent to here after you took away our merchandise!”</p><p>Merchandise? She looks closer at them. Earth Kingdom descent. Probably one of the bandits or poachers? Maybe even a pirate crew.</p><p>“Ill-gotten merchandise.” She growls.</p><p>“We spent a long time kidnapping all those people. All of them had some nice buyers lined up and then you had to show up and stop us two years ago.”</p><p>Oh…<em>oh.</em></p><p>What a turn of fate. These were one of the first men she stopped after her banishment. They were the reason why Ying and Hansung were taken from their homes.</p><p>She smiles sharply. “You’re right. I was the one who stopped you from selling <em>people</em>, and I’d gladly do it again.” She jerks her arm forward causing the man to fall a bit and she slams her head against his nose.</p><p>The leader screams in pain as he clutches the probably broken nose. Blood dribbling down his chin.</p><p>“Yob bidch!” He shouts, and charges at her.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s fought faster and stronger men than him. It’s easy to use his momentum and flip him into the wall. The other two shake the shock off and rush her. She ducks underneath their punches and slams her elbows against their knees. They go down just as she jumps up. She uses the force of that jump to slam her fists under their chins. Their heads snapping back and landing them on the ground. Stunned.</p><p>The leader is up and running to her; fists up, blood dripping, eyes mad with rage.</p><p>It’s almost too easy.</p><p>She ducks. Grabs his arm. She follows the force of his motion. Her body moving like water. And slams him to the ground. Knocked out cold.</p><p>She dusts off her hands. “That’s what you get for kidnapping my people.”</p><p>A beat.</p><p>Then the prisoners are nearly rioting. Hooting and laughing and hollering at her. They’d never seen a more impressive display in their life. The guards drag the unconscious men away and give the princess mixed looks of awe and respect. They settle the rest of the prisoners down and Zuko is happy to keep mopping in peace. Even with the occasional, ‘you’re fucking amazing princess’ directed at her.</p><p> </p><p>Another girl comes up to her. She recognizes her as Suki. Sokka’s…friend (ex? Love interest?). She smiles at her and holds out her hand.</p><p>“That was <em>amazing</em>.” She says.</p><p>Zuko blushes and takes the hand. “Thanks. They weren’t really a challenge.”</p><p>“Oh I know. I bet you could beat five of those guys no problem.” Suki compliments.</p><p>“Haha maybe. It’s always fun to see the look of terror in a man’s eyes when they realize they’re about to be beaten by a skinny girl.”</p><p>Suki looks at her appraisingly and then beams. “You’re not so bad for the Princess of the Fire Nation.”</p><p>Ah Suki probably remembers her burning her village down. Zuko rubs the back of her head sheepishly. “Yeah sorry about burning your village down.”</p><p>Suki shrugs. “Well you didn’t burn it all the way down. Some roofs were on fire, but nothing was in danger of really burning.”</p><p>Zuko nods and bows. “Still that was wrong of me. I’m sorry.”</p><p>The other girl grins. “I forgive you. As long as you show me that move you just did.”</p><p>Zuko grins back. “I will if you show me some of the moves you did to take down my men.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>When Sokka finds the two, the girls are mopping and chatting about the best moves to use to incapacitate someone. It’s horrifying and so so sexy.</p><p>“Wow you two look like you got to know each other.” He says with surprise.</p><p>Suki grins and throws her arms around Zuko’s shoulder. “Oh yeah, Zuko’s showed me some <em>killer</em> chi blocking moves.”</p><p>“I’m not as good as Ty Lee though.” Zuko replies. “But Suki showed me some of her fan dances, and they’re amazingly <em>deadly</em>. I’d love to try those in a spar.”</p><p>“Girl, I’ll spar with you <em>any day</em>.”</p><p>“Me too!”</p><p> </p><p>Is it weird to feel jealous <em>and</em> aroused at the same time? Sokka shakes his head. Now’s not the time, brain.</p><p>“Okay before you two go on another tangent about weapons and fighting, why don’t we skooch on over there?” he says pointing to a little alcove under the stairs. Sokka gives them a basic run-down of the plan he’s hatched.</p><p>“How are you going to get inside the cooler?” Zuko asks.</p><p>“Yeah how are you going to get inside the cooler?” a voice from above calls.</p><p>Sokka nearly slaps his forehead. How did he <em>miss</em> a huge dude looming over them?</p><p>He tries to salvage the situation but from the pitying looks Zuko and Suki send him, it’s not working well. Finally, he sighs and lets the man join in on their plan.</p><p>“So how are we going to start a fight?” Sokka asks.</p><p>Chit-Sang grins. “Leave it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka watches in mild amusement as Zuko and Chit-Sang pretend to be angry at one another. It was going well, until some of the prisoners start joining in.</p><p> </p><p>“Chit-Sang! You just hit the princess!”</p><p>“How dare you!”</p><p>“Did you know she beat down those human traffickers!”</p><p>“You should be ashamed of yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nearly facepalms, but she takes a breath and says, “Calm down. Stop.”</p><p>The prisoners all stop.</p><p>“This is between me and Chit-Sang. It is my honor he has tarnished. I will be the one to handle it.” She says. Surprisingly, they all nod and mummer to themselves and stand aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Princess.”</p><p>“Our apologies, Princess.”</p><p>“It’s a joy to see you beat down other men, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka doesn’t know to whether to be impressed or exasperated. Of course, she would end up as prison alpha in the ten minutes she’s in here. If they had time to wait, she could easily just take over the damn place and punt the stupid warden into the boiling lake. But as much as he would love to see that, he needs to be ready on her signal.</p><p>Her fire flares around her like a golden crown, and Sokka steps in.</p><p>“No fire bending allowed!” he says. “You’re going into the cooler.”</p><p>The glares from the other prisoners make him nervous as he puts Zuko’s hands behind her. Even some of the guards don’t look like they like this. As they walk along the halls, Sokka whispers which bolts she should be taking out. He hesitates as the cooler doors open. Zuko presses her head against the armored shoulder.</p><p>“It’ll be okay.” she assures quietly. Sokka nods and carefully helps her in. He takes one more look at her before he closes the door. Cold air hissing in his face.</p><p>It’s a nail-biting three hours, but he keeps himself grounded until he’s able to get to her. When the door opens, Zuko’s curled in a tight ball, but Sokka sees that she’s not shivering.</p><p>“Have you learned your lesson?” Sokka asks.</p><p>Zuko lifts her head and a plume of fire, escapes her mouth. She grins, “Yes I have.” And she shows him the bolts.</p><p>The teen’s knees nearly buckle at the sight, and his pants get desperately tight. Fuck that was really <em>hot</em>.</p><p>Suddenly there are footsteps, coming closer and Sokka pulls himself inside, shutting the door. They’re pressed close together and Sokka tries to point his groin away from her.</p><p>“S-sorry.” he says. “I kinda panicked.”</p><p>Zuko laughs, “I know. Are you cold?”</p><p>No. “A little.”</p><p>He watches her breathe in and release a cloud of steam that instantly warms the area around them. Her skin radiates warm heat and condensation starts forming around her.</p><p>“Wow.” Sokka croaks. Zuko shushes him and listens to the conversation outside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“—bandits, war prisoners. Even a pirate!” the guards say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A pirate you say…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The voices and footsteps trail off, and Zuko looks at him meaningfully. “That could be your dad coming in.”</p><p>Sokka bites his lip. “We’ve already spent a lot of time here.”</p><p>“But this could be your chance.”</p><p>He shakes his head, “No I’m not risking it. I’m not risking <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes grow hard. “Sokka. This isn’t about me. This is about you and getting your dad back.”</p><p>“But this is the exact same thing that happened in the invasion! I thought we could pull through even though the plan was failing all around us. I took a chance and I blew it! I got all of us in this mess because I didn’t know when to quit…I should have just quit before I <em>failed</em>.” He brings his hands to his head and lets it rest there, trying to get the feeling of absolute shame out of him. But then he feels Zuko’s hands gently pulling his hands back.</p><p>She looks at him with sympathy and understanding and cradles his hands in hers. “Sokka, you’re going to fail a lot. You’re going to fail over and over and over again.”</p><p>“That’s not making me feel better.”</p><p>“But you can’t just give up because you <em>think</em> you fail. You have to keep fighting. You have to give yourself hope even when things feel like they’re going to crash down on you. That’s the meaning of inner strength.”</p><p>Sokka’s lips tremble as he watches her eyes glow with each earnest word. He knows that Zuko understands failure better than anyone, and to hear her say this is comforting. But still…</p><p>“I’m the leader of this mission, Zuko. I have a responsibility to look after you.”</p><p>“Sokka I don’t need a babysitter—”</p><p>“I know you don’t, but I don’t want to lose you again!” Sokka exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko pauses looking shocked. “Sokka…you won’t lose me.” she says quietly while putting a hand on his cheek.</p><p>“You don’t know that.” he replies stubbornly. “The warden has sent out word that you’re here. When your father finds out he’s going to send people here to take you away, and then—and then…” He grips her hand tight. He can’t even think about what Ozai might do to her.</p><p>The princess bites her lip and slowly leans close, hugging the teen in a soft embrace. “Sokka, I knew the consequences of betrayal. If I do end up captured, and returned to him, I’m ready.”</p><p>“Don’t say that.”</p><p>“We’re at <em>war</em>, Sokka. I know the price.” She pulls back and cups his face, making him look into her eyes. “I know you think you lost your stuff, and you’ve failed as a leader, but you <em>haven’t</em>. You’re still the same amazing brilliant man I know and trust. And I <em>know</em> you’ll find another way.”</p><p>“…Zuko.” He’s touched. The sheer trust she put in him, and the sincerity in her eyes. He hooks his pinky in hers and puts a kiss on it, like he did in Ba Sing Se.</p><p>“I promise I’ll get you out of here.” He says. Zuko nods and rests her head on his shoulder. Her warmth soaking all the way through his skin.</p><p>Sokka reluctantly has to pull back, “We should get moving. Suki and Chit-Sang are waiting for us down there.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nods and they get to work taking the cooler out of the wall. It’s a slow and arduous trip bringing the heavy metal down the slope of the prison.</p><p>Chit-Sang and Suki help them out towards the end, and they push into the lake. Sokka steps back, “You guys go ahead. I need to stay and see if my dad is coming in.” Of course, Zuko stands beside him, reassuring smile on her face.</p><p>Sokka turns to Suki, “You should go. You’ve been here long enough.”</p><p>But Suki shakes her head. “No, I’m staying with you. You’re going to need all the help you can get.”</p><p>The teen smiles gratefully, and they watch Chit-Sang and his crew float away.</p><p>They’re halfway to the top when the alarms ring and Chit-Sang is captured. Sokka sighs in defeat. Another one of his plans failed.</p><p>Zuko is tapping his shoulder, “Sokka, the gondola’s coming.” Sokka looks up and sees it parking into place. One by one his heart seems to sink further and further down. None of these men are his father. He made them stay here for nothing.</p><p>But then they hear someone say, “Hey you in the back! Get out!”</p><p>As the man steps out into the sun, Sokka feels his heart soar. It’s his dad.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly helps Zuko and Suki get back inside and runs to the platform where the warden is giving his speech to the new prisoners.</p><p>Sokka nearly howls with laughter when his dad trips the pompous warden.</p><p>Once all the prisoners are taken in and assigned rooms, Sokka goes in to meet up with his father. Hakoda is ecstatic and worried when he sees his son here.</p><p>“I’m not sure whether to hug you or ground you.” He says exasperatedly.</p><p>“I’d rather just have you hug me.” Sokka says. “It’d be kinda weird to have you grounding me just before Sozin’s comet arrives.”</p><p>“Alright.” He acquiesces as he brings Sokka in for a tight hug.</p><p>The two relish in the reunion and pull back.</p><p>“So what’s the plan?” Hakoda asks.</p><p>Sokka looks down, “I—I don’t really have a solid one yet…”</p><p>“Really? Because it sounds like you do, but you’re just scared to tell me.”</p><p>The teen sucks in a breath, “I just—none of my plans have been working and I don’t feel so confident. A lot is riding on this to work and I made a <em>promise</em>…” he rubs his pinky absently. “I can’t fail. Not again.”</p><p>Hakoda rubs his son’s shoulders. “And you won’t.” he says confidently. “We’re all here supporting you, Sokka. And I know that you can do this. You’re a great leader, and I believe in you, son.”</p><p>He nod. “Okay. Lets work on this together.” He spends a while talking to his dad about the plan and polishing it up before heading to the other rooms. He goes to Suki’s, which is the closest, first, and then heads down to the bowls of the prison where they’re keeping Zuko.</p><p>He knocks quietly on the door and Zuko answers.</p><p>“What is it?” she whispers.</p><p>“Me and my dad made a new plan, here’s what’s going to happen—”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Sokka’s heart jumps in his throat, and he swivels to the two guards coming down.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” they ask menacingly.</p><p>Sokka swallows, but he recognizes that voice. He’s one of the guards who bowed to the princess.</p><p>“I—I was just going to tell her my thanks…she actually saved one of my cousins back in the colonies.”</p><p>The guard narrows his eyes. “Is that so?”</p><p>“Yes. Please I just…I just need a few minutes.”</p><p>Zuko’s voice calls out, “I trust him. He’s not going to do anything.”</p><p>The guards nod to one another and step back, “Okay. But only a minute. The Warden called the princess up.”</p><p>Sokka nods and quietly tells her the plan. Then he bows low and moves out of the way of the other two guards. Her eyes briefly meet his before she has to go up and meet the warden.</p><p>If she has any hope of escaping, they’ll need to make that distraction as big as possible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s led to an interrogation room, and she’s surprised to see Mai sitting in the chair, cross-legged and glaring.</p><p>“Leave us.” She orders. The two guards bow and leave the two girls alone.</p><p>Zuko swallows nervously, “…Mai I—”</p><p>“What were you <em>thinking</em>?” Mai hisses. “Are you asking for a death sentence? I thought you knew better than to <em>disobey</em>!”</p><p>The princess steels herself against the torrent of accusations. She’s weathered through worse after all.</p><p>“Mai. It’s not like that. I did what I believe is <em>right</em>.” She answers. “I had to leave so I can restore the honor of our <em>nation</em>.”</p><p>“Do you think I care about the honor of our nation?” Mai says incredulously. “You <em>idiot</em>. I care about you! You’re one of my best friends, and you just left me with a stupid letter! You didn’t even hint or tell me—”</p><p>“I didn’t want my father to hurt you too!”</p><p>“Let him try.” She snarls. “I would have rather been punished for knowing than learning about your treason through a stupid measly letter.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes start to swim with tears, “Mai…I didn’t—I never meant to <em>hurt</em> you like this. You’re my best friend too. I didn’t want anything to happen to you.”</p><p>Mai slumps, anger leaving her, and she puts her hands on Zuko’s shoulders. “How did I get stuck with a noble idiot for a friend?” She mumbles. “Your sister didn’t take it well.”</p><p>Zuko winces. “I had a feeling.”</p><p>“She nearly burned down that wisteria-willow tree you liked sitting under.”</p><p>“At least she didn’t burn the whole thing down. Progress, right?”</p><p>Mai’s lips quirk up. “So, what are you going to do?”</p><p>“…I have an escape plan. I need to get to the yard soon.”</p><p>Mai nods. “Okay. I’ll cover for you.”</p><p>“…Mai if they find out.”</p><p>“Hey, I’ll just tell them I got bored and lazy.”</p><p>Zuko flings her arms around her friend and holds her close. “Thank you, Mai.”</p><p>The other girl is tense but pats her back. “Just go. I don’t think I can take anymore sentimental shit.”</p><p>They part reluctantly, and Zuko looks back one last time to her friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s able to get all the prisoners out, and after dad’s rather pathetic attempt to incite a riot, Chit-Sang shows them all up by creating a riot with ease. He looks around impatiently.</p><p>
  <em>Where is she?</em>
</p><p>As if summoned by him, Zuko runs up to them after throwing a man down.</p><p>“What’d I miss?” she asks.</p><p>“Zuko!” Sokka exclaims. “Good you’re here. We need to capture the warden.”</p><p>“Okay how?”</p><p>Sokka grimaces. “Eh…I’m kinda still working on that.”</p><p>The princess facepalms. “Unbelievable!”</p><p>“You said a great leader has flexibility!”</p><p>“Yeah but not like this! This is a pretty important and crucial part of your plan.”</p><p>“Hey guys.” Chit-Sang interrupts. “I think your girlfriend is taking care of it.”</p><p>Sokka nearly says, ‘my girlfriend is right here’, but he looks up to see Suki running on people’s heads. Zuko eyes widen in understanding and urges them forward, “C’mon, I think I know what path she’s taking.”</p><p>“We can’t do death-defying acrobatics!” Sokka reminds.</p><p>“Fine. We’ll take the long way.” She pouts.</p><p>“I have a better idea.” Chit-Sang says and lifts the princess on his shoulders. He yells, “Princess Zuko coming through!” and the crowd parts around them as they run towards Suki.</p><p>Even most of the guards seem reluctant to stop them. Sokka would be laughing hysterically at the strange stunned look on Zuko’s face if he wasn’t trying to escape with their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Suki grins as she shows off the captured warden to them. Hakoda grins and nudges Sokka. “That’s some woman.”</p><p>The teen chuckles. “Yeah she’s pretty great.”</p><p>Chit-Sang puts Zuko down and bows. “Apologies, Your Highness.”</p><p>Zuko waves him off. “Much more fun than taking a palanquin. Now let’s go.”</p><p>“How’d you even know that was going to work?” Sokka asks incredulously.</p><p>The large prisoner shrugs, “She’s prison alpha. Why wouldn’t they do it?”</p><p>The poor teen sighs. Sometimes it feels like his entire life has just defied logic at every turn.</p><p> </p><p>The guards put up minimal effort when they see that they are with the princess and the Warden, and they manage to get onto the gondola. Sokka turns and sees Zuko standing there as the gondola continues to go. The air leaves his lungs and he shouts, “Zuko get on!”</p><p>But she doesn’t listen. She first kicks off the handle, and he sees her do a running start.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He leans out the window hand outstretched as the crazy princess jumps.</p><p>Her hands reach out to his.</p><p>Sokka is nearly out the window, and he can feel his father holding tight to the seam of his pants.</p><p>He catches her.</p><p>And immediately pulls her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you crazy?!” he yells holding her close. “What were you thinking?”</p><p>“I had to make sure they couldn’t stop us.” Zuko explains.</p><p>Sokka groans. Why did that have to be such a good reason? “You could have tried to jump sooner.”</p><p>“Not my fault the metal was hard to kick down.” She shrugs</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tui and La give him strength. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey it looks like we have trouble.” Chit-Sang calls out. They look down and Zuko feels her heart stop when she sees the glaring eyes of her sister.</p><p>“Azula.” She whispers.</p><p>Suki grits her teeth beside her. “Time for a rematch.” She says and flips up to the top.</p><p>Sokka puts a hand on her shoulder. “Are you ready?” he asks.</p><p>Zuko nods and climbs up. They watch with trepidation as Ty Lee runs on the cables and Azula blasts herself with the handcuffs on the rope.</p><p>Ty Lee lands first, grey eyes sad as she looks to Zuko.</p><p>“Zuko…” she starts but presses her lips together before going for a punch. Suki takes her hit and the two start to fight.</p><p>Azula is the next to land. She blasts hot blue fire at them, but Zuko disperses it with a wave of her arms.</p><p>“<em>Sister</em>.” She hisses. Eyes gleaming like molten gold. “I should have killed you at the catacombs.” Her feet kick out and blast her. Zuko stomps down on the flames and sends a small blast to distract Azula.</p><p>As Zuko falls back, Sokka goes in with his sword and takes a swing. Azula is caught off balance and nearly falls. She catches herself and swings her legs forward to shoot a powerful blast at them. Zuko cuts it down with her hands, while Sokka stays behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the Warden cries to “Cut the ropes!” The gondala stops and suddenly lurches forward.</p><p>Sokka loses his balance, and his screams reverberate to her bones. Zuko lunges down to grab him just in time. She manages to hoist him up just as she sees the glint of a saw at the end.</p><p>Ty Lee watches in horror as they see two guards start cutting the ropes. “They’re cutting the ropes!” she exclaims, looking intently at Zuko and Azula.</p><p>Azula glares at her sister; her hands twitch at her side. Zuko sees another gondola coming towards them and sends a blast of fire at Ty Lee and Azula. Both girls dodge easily and jump to the incoming gondola. Ty Lee reaches out her hand, “Zuko!” she cries out, but Zuko stands back to Sokka, shaking her head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Azula grabs the acrobat’s hand and pushes it down forcefully. Her eyes a molten raging gold, her mouth in a downturn sneer. “Die with them then.” She snarls.</p><p>Zuko bites her lips, and tries to say something, but Sokka is pulling her back into the gondola.</p><p>“I hope this floats.” Hakoda says.</p><p>Even if it did, they won’t make it a minute in the boiling water.</p><p>All of a sudden, they see the men fall, and a group of guards flood the platform with Mai at the lead. They remove the metal bars on the winch and their gondola starts up again.</p><p>“Who is that?” Sokka asks.</p><p>“That’s Mai. And those are the guards who talked to me earlier.” Zuko says. She can’t believe it. Mai went against her sister. Why? Azula’s going to kill her. She wants to go back, she wants to try and save her, but Sokka’s grip on her arm is tight.</p><p>“Zuko…Zuko we <em>can’t</em>.” he whispers.</p><p>“I know.” she replies hoarsely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They all tumble out of the gondola and run out of the crater’s lip. Zuko finally takes a breath of cool air and looks around.</p><p>“Zuko what are you doing? We gotta go.” Sokka says.</p><p>“Azula had to get here somehow.” Zuko says. “I think we can find her airship.”</p><p>They just have to walk a little further out and they find her large airship, docked on the port. After fighting Azula and Ty Lee, the few guards that are there are easy to dispose and they’re soon on their way back to the Air Temple.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighs and finally let’s herself slide down the walls. She left Mai behind, <em>again</em>. And this time there was no letter to prove her ignorance.</p><p>Sokka sits beside her and stays quiet, letting her go through her emotions. Zuko, feeling the heavy weight of guilt, drops her head against his shoulder.</p><p>“I left them behind again.” She whispers. He puts his arms around her trembling frame and pulls her in close.</p><p>“Mai did it because she cares for you. So did those soldiers. Just think of them as another reason to win this.” He says.</p><p>“…okay.” she whispers. They sit there, silently. Thinking about the events of the past two days.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to the two, Hakoda and Chit-Sang spy on the teens from a crack in the doorway.</p><p>“Your future, daughter-in-law is going to be Princess Zuko.” Chit-Sang whispers.</p><p>“I told you didn’t I?” Hakoda teases.</p><p>“I thought the princess was with Suki.”</p><p>“And I thought it was rude to spy?”</p><p> </p><p>The two grown men yelp and back away as they face an unamused Suki.</p><p>“Whaat? Spying? Us?” Chit-Sang says in a high-pitched voice.</p><p>“Mmmhmm get your asses out of here.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Katara is nearly in tears when she sees her dad come out of the airship. She flings herself on him and laughs joyfully. Aang and Toph hug Suki tightly, and Appa comes to give her the biggest lick any of them have ever seen.</p><p>Sokka and Zuko stand back, letting everyone get to know each other. The princess turns to Sokka and nudges his shoulder.</p><p>“You did good, Leader.” She praises.</p><p>Sokka rubs his head, “Well, I couldn’t have done it without you.”</p><p>“I doubt that—”</p><p>“No.” he says seriously. “I honestly couldn’t. You took me out of my funk. Looks like the life-changing Zuko fieldtrip method works.” He grins.</p><p>Zuko laughs, “Don’t expect a fieldtrip every time though.”</p><p>“Hey lovebirds!” Toph yells. “Get in on this group hug!”</p><p>The two blush, but Sokka bows with a flourish and holds his hands out. “After you, my princess.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lord Sokka.”</p><p>The kids and two adults pile on one another, Appa curling his giant tail around them all and rumbling happily. It was the best group hug so far.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner Katara goes with Zuko to wash the dishes. The two girls work silently for a while, the sound of clinking dishes were the only things between them.</p><p>“…thanks for rescuing my dad.” Katara says.</p><p>“Your welcome. It was the right thing to do.” Zuko replies.</p><p>“I’m also…sorry that I haven’t always been the most welcoming.” Katara says remorsefully. “I just didn’t really trust you, especially since Sokka said he saw you reaching into your sister’s lightening. I thought he was mistaken, and you were helping her kill Aang.”</p><p>The princess nods understandingly. “I didn’t really do a lot of things to endear you to me. I hurt a lot of people before I ended on the right path, and I’m grateful for your forgiveness and trust.”</p><p>Katara smiles at the older girl. “I’m glad you’re on our side now. Sokka really missed you.”</p><p>Zuko blushes. “Oh em—well I…I missed him too. When I was back at the palace.”</p><p>“You two are so cute.” Katara coos.</p><p>“Not cute.” She mumbles, but Katara just laughs and flicks a soap stud at her.</p><p>“Very cute. And you can’t stop me from thinking that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighs as she dangles her legs over the ledge of the temple. The night air cool against her skin and the easing the aches and pains of her body.</p><p>“Am I allowed here? Or are you trying to brood in the dark by yourself?” Sokka asks walking over.</p><p>“No, you’re always allowed next to me.” Zuko replies.</p><p>“Better remember that when you’re Fire Lord. That means I get to sit in all your meetings.”</p><p>The princess laughs. “Sokka, I won’t be Fire Lord for a while, and those meetings are pretty boring.”</p><p>The warrior shrugs, “I bet I could make them fun.”</p><p>“Or you’d be challenged to Agni Kai’s on a daily.”</p><p>“As long as I have my trusty boomerang I can take you fire benders down. I did to you before remember?”</p><p>Zuko purses her lips. “That was one time. You caught me off guard.”</p><p>“That makes me the greatest boomerang master.” Sokka brags jokingly. “No one sees it coming.”</p><p>“You do know how to throw a wicked curve.”</p><p>“It’s all in the math.” He grins.</p><p>“…math huh?” It triggers a memory from long ago. Something with Lu Ten, and a saber-tooth lion moose? Something about…a husband?</p><p> </p><p>Zuko blushes at the thought. No, there’s no way Lu Ten would have picked her husband like that. it’s nearly inconceivable.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Sokka’s voice jolts through her musings.</p><p>“Oh, um…ehm…Something my cousin told me.” she murmurs.</p><p>“About?”</p><p>Zuko turns away, “A good…husband.”</p><p>Sokka’s face turns red, “Oh oh really? So…em what did he say?”</p><p>The princess takes a quick glance at the water tribesman. “Just—just that he should have a saber-tooth-lion moose friend and is a boomerang master.”</p><p>The boy hums and rubs the back of his head, “Oh…well…I did make friends with Foo-Foo-Cuddly-Poops a little saber-tooth lion moose cub and I am a boomerang master.”</p><p>“Is—is that so?” she says in a high-pitched tone.</p><p>“Yep. Yeah, a reeaaall master.” He replies haltingly; he knows he’s probably so red right now, but he doesn’t want to hide it. The thought of being by her side, cherishing her, helping her, supporting her, it’s his sweetest dreams.</p><p>They lean closer together, shoulders brushing, heads dipping towards each other.</p><p>“Zuko?” Sokka whispers.</p><p>“Yes, Sokka?” Her eyes meeting his, golden irises shining in the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t fight it anymore. There’s just too much he can lose in this war, and he doesn’t want to waste one more moment.</p><p>They lean in for a kiss, and there’s just…relief and so much warmth and fire.  Zuko’s clutching his shoulders tightly as he kisses her deeply, moans and whimpers flooding from her mouth. Sokka can’t get enough of the feel of her mouth on his, the tongue stroking his own.</p><p>They have to part, and Sokka marvels at the beautiful look of bliss on her face. He cups it gently in his hands and presses one more chaste kiss on her plush lips.</p><p>“Is…is this okay?” he asks hoarsely.</p><p>Zuko swallows and nods, “Yes, it’s more than okay.” she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close again for another kiss. They end up on the ground, Sokka on top of her and kissing her like a starving man. Zuko moans sweetly and presses her hips up, meeting his erection. Sokka groans and pulls away.</p><p>“I think we should stop for a moment.” He says.</p><p>Zuko nods, “Yeah, yeah we probably shouldn’t be doing it in the open.”</p><p>The rise and brush off their clothes, both flushed and smiling to themselves. Zuko put her head on his shoulder, “So, when did you make friends with a saber-tooth lion moose?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hakoda can’t really sleep. Maybe he’s it’s the excess adrenaline that still lingering in his system, or maybe he’s just getting old. Either way he finds himself wandering the peaceful halls of the temple. As he looks around, he wonders what it would have looked like when it was filled with life. The air nomads flying and cruising around the skies high above here.</p><p>Now that it’s just an empty monument. Filled only with echoes of memories of distant pasts.</p><p> </p><p>He’s walking along the lengths of the open walkway when he spots two figures near the edge. It’s the princess, with her feet dangling over the ledge and his son’s head resting on her lap fast asleep.</p><p>One of her hands is tangled in Sokka’s loose hair, and in the princess’s other hand is a dark red flame. Steady and strong, almost as if it’s waving to the beat of her breath. Hakoda goes up to the two and stands next to the princess. The area is warm and comforting.</p><p>“May I sit?” he asks. Zuko nods and motions for him to get down before returning the hand back in Sokka’s hair.</p><p>“I’m glad you found my son again.” Hakoda says. “It’s a relief that you’re fighting with him now.”</p><p>“Why?” she asks. “I—I did a lot of things to hurt your children and village, and I’m so sorry and ashamed for my actions.”</p><p>The chief nods, “I believe you, and I forgive you.”</p><p>“Even when I did all those terrible things?”</p><p>“You did, but I believe that you’re redeeming yourself now. People are capable of great change, and we shouldn’t let the actions of their past blind us to the actions of their present. If we keep holding onto the past, you never allow people to grow and prove that they are greater than their mistakes.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko seems to digest these words. “How did you know I was really sorry?”</p><p>“Because you came for a place of remorse and understanding. You took responsibility for your actions and changed what you did. That is the truest sign of repentance and redemption.”</p><p>The don’t speak after that. Zuko thinking and Hakoda just enjoying the peace of the night. By the time the sun rises, Zuko is slumped on Hakoda’s shoulder, and the chief is also snoring loudly. Head on top of the princess’s. Sokka is still curled on Zuko’s lap with her fingers tangled in his hair. Aang finds the three like this and stifles a laugh. He’ll let them sleep a little more. That means less time doing hot squats.</p><p>(He’s wrong. Zuko makes him do <em>double</em> the amount of hot squats when she finally wakes up.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It might be too much for the universe to give them a few days of peace because Azula finds them. She makes her announcement <em>loudly</em> and <em>destructively</em>. Their airship is blown to smithereens and the earth benders have to dig a tunnel for the others to get out.</p><p>“I’ll distract her.” Zuko calls.</p><p>“No! Zuko wait!” Sokka shouts, but Katara holds him back.</p><p>“Sokka we need to get onto Appa and support her from the air.”</p><p>He understands the merits of that idea, but he just wants to get to her <em>right</em> <em>now</em>. Gathering his wits, he calmly turns to his dad.</p><p>“We’ll lead them away. You guys get out.” Sokka insists.</p><p>“I’m coming with you guys!” Suki says.</p><p>“Okay but the rest of you go.”</p><p>Hakoda shares one last hug with his kids and leaves. They have to get to the air quickly. Knowing Zuko she’s just one death defying step away from falling out of the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Zuko struggles to fight against her sister among the falling debris. The bombs explode around her as more and more of the temple crumbles.</p><p>“What are you doing Azula?” she exclaims.</p><p>Azula smiles too wide and shouts, “I’m going to become an only child! The way it should have been!”</p><p>There’s something unhinged in her voice. Her perfect façade is starting to crumble, and Zuko doesn’t know how to feel about it. She jumps and nearly falls to her death if it weren’t for the other airship below her.</p><p>Azula smiles and throws blast after blast of blue fire. It’s easier not to stop the flames. There’s an erratic edge to her fighting, almost as if she’s slowly chipping away.</p><p>They’re so close now. She can see how wide Azula’s smile stretches. The make-up that doesn’t hide the bags. The teeth that gleam in the sunlight. Blue flames form on her sister’s fists, and Zuko mirror it with her own.</p><p>They clash—</p><p>Explode</p><p>Thrown back</p><p> </p><p>Zuko tires to grip the sleep balloon, but she can’t. She’s going in a freefall, and even though she prepared herself for this eventuality, there’s still that thought passing through her head.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>I don’t want to die yet</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But someone is screaming her name. She looks down and sees Sokka, hand outstretched.</p><p>Zuko takes it, and he pulls her into his strong chest.</p><p>“You <em>fucking</em> idiot!” he exclaims holding her tightly. She wants to enjoy this moment, but Azula is still out there.</p><p>She pushes herself away and looks to her sister, falling.</p><p>“She won’t make it.” She realizes.</p><p>But against all odds, Azula thrusts her feet forward and catches herself against the cliffside with her sharpened hairpiece. With the way Azula’s hair is falling around her face, it gives Zuko an ominous feeling in her chest.</p><p>Sokka’s arms are around her again as he brings her in close. Zuko lets herself fall into him and just <em>breathe</em>. It seems she hadn’t prepared herself for death as well as she thought she did.</p><p>“No more jumping off cliffs without Appa.” Sokka scolds hoarsely.</p><p>“I’ll try.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They make camp in a secluded area on the edge of a cliff. Apparently, they used it before when they were preparing for the invasion. Sokka is checking over Zuko, making sure the girl isn’t hiding any injuries.</p><p>“Sokka, I’m fine.” She says slightly annoyed at his mother-henning.</p><p>“You nearly <em>died</em>.” He emphasizes. “I’m not letting you stand until I make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>“We’re battling against my sister and Father; I’m prepared to die.” She says. “And I’d rather die protecting you guys.”</p><p>Katara immediately stands, eyes blazing. “Don’t say that!” she exclaims. “That’s a coward’s way out! You don’t understand who you’re leaving behind when you’re dying for someone!”</p><p>Zuko is shocked, “Katara, I’m sorry it’s just—”</p><p>“No, Zuko! You don’t get it! You think it’s noble and just and maybe it is. But you don’t see what happens after you <em>die</em>!” she storms away leaving the rest of the group stunned into silence.</p><p> </p><p>The princess shifts uncomfortably and looks at Sokka for guidance, but for once he’s not looking at her. He’s looking down and sighing.</p><p>“We better set up camp.” He says and stands to get the supplies leaving Zuko cold and confused.</p><p>Dinner is stilted. Aang tries to bring up the mood with his stories and tricks, but they fall flat. Katara ends up leaving early and on a whim, Zuko follows her.</p><p>The water bender is looking into the ocean. Everything about her screams tension and discomfort. Zuko pads to her slowly.</p><p>“I’m—I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Zuko apologizes.</p><p>“But you still meant it.” Katara replies. “You still think dying for your loved ones is…acceptable.”</p><p>“…yes.”</p><p>Katara’s lips wobble. “Well it’s not. It’s terrible.”</p><p>“But you’d live.”</p><p>“And we’d have to <em>live </em>with your decision.” Katara remarks. “We’d live with the pain of knowing that you died for us. Do you understand that pain you’d be leaving us? With <em>Sokka</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko bites her lip. Admittedly, she didn’t really think about that. She never thought she’d have enough people who’d care. Uncle would of course, but he’d have the shop, his pai sho group. All those friends he made in Ba Sing Se.</p><p>“I didn’t think about that.” she admits.</p><p>Katara glares. “Well you should. My mother died to protect me and I—I can’t forget that day. I can’t forgive those people who took her away. And some part of me is still so angry that Mom took my place. I just…I can’t let that go. I can’t ever find peace because of them.”</p><p>“Sokka mentioned it before...Was it during the raids?” Zuko asks.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She nods. “Would it…would it help you if you found the people who were responsible?”</p><p>Katara’s eyes are blazing, “I would gladly take my revenge on the man who killed my mother.”</p><p>Zuko sucks in a breath at the familiar look in the girl’s eyes. It was one she’s seen reflected in the mirror all those years on the ship. She wonders if she’s doing the right thing by giving her this opportunity, but she can’t just let Katara suffer in her guilt and regrets. Perhaps facing those demons would be the best way for her to let go. Like Zuko and her father.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I can help you find them.” Zuko says. “Do you remember anything about them?”</p><p>Katara shakes her head. “I don’t know. I was so young and I immediately went to find mom. Sokka might know though.”</p><p>Zuko winces. That’s the last person she feels like seeing tonight, but…</p><p>But Katara needs her.</p><p>“Okay I’ll ask him.” She says and starts to head to his tent. Katara takes her hand, and Zuko turns in surprise.</p><p>“Thanks.” Katara says. “I’ve waited so long…”</p><p>“I understand.” Zuko replies and heads off to Sokka’s.</p><p> </p><p>She stands in front of the tent for a long while. Shifting back and forth, trying to find the right words to say. Finally, she just leans down and takes a step inside. The area is lit with candles and he’s lounging on his back staring at the top of the tent.</p><p>“Hey.” She greets.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>…</p><p>“C-can I sit?” she asks. Sokka sits up and nods, patting the spot next to him. She crawls over there quickly, heart racing and eager. The candles flare brighter with her movements, and she has to control her inner fire so they don’t end up burning the tent.</p><p>“I’m sorry about earlier.” She says. “I wasn’t really…I didn’t even think.”</p><p>“I know.” Sokka answers. “I would be kind of a hypocrite if I didn’t understand. I know I’d gladly take a hit for you if anything happens, but that is my <em>last</em> resort.” He says earnestly. “When I fight, I’m going to give everything I can to make sure I stay alive because if I die, I can’t spend any more time with <em>you</em>, and I’d be leaving you behind. Do you understand?”</p><p>Zuko nods quickly, her throat to clogged with emotions to properly answer him. Sokka finally smiles and opens his arms. “C’mon here.” He says softly. “I’m sorry I brushed you off, I was just…really upset.”</p><p>The princess wastes no time and flings herself onto him. She straddle’s his waist and sits comfortably on his lap, letting his scent encase her in warmth and familiarity. Sokka is laughing near her ear as he holds her close and buries his nose in her hair. His warm hands rubbing her back and running circles around her hips. She just wants to melt into him, but she has to pull back a bit. Zuko’s life-changing field trip with Katara comes first.</p><p> </p><p>“I know this probably will ruin the mood, but…can you tell me what happened on your mother’s death?”</p><p>Sokka stiffens and looks down. “I don’t like remembering that day.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I’m guess you’re about to take another field-trip?” he asks wryly.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Okay…but it’s been a long time.”</p><p>“We can still try.”</p><p> </p><p>So Sokka tells the story of their mother’s death. All throughout, Zuko doesn’t leave the comfort of his arms, and Sokka sometimes pauses to take a breath and press himself against her shoulder. At those times, Zuko runs her hand along his hair and give him a moment.</p><p>At the end, they stay like that. Still basking in the moment.</p><p>“Did any of that help?” Sokka asks still buried in the crook of her neck.</p><p>“The banner, it had sea ravens. That’s the sign of the Southern Raiders. I think I know where to find them.” Zuko answers, softly carding his hair.</p><p>“Are you going to leave soon?”</p><p>“Yes, but not right now.”</p><p> </p><p>She feels Sokka nod, and he lays down, taking her with him. They lay there, face to face, his hand holding onto hers. Their breathes intermingling. Sokka closes his eyes and leans forward until his forehead touches hers. Zuko closes her eyes at the touch, and just lets the warmth spread through her. She wants <em>more</em>. So so badly. A touch of his lips. The stroke of his hands. The press of his hot dick against her aching cunt. She bets she would come in just a few messy thrusts and a pinch on her clit. Does he want as much as she does?</p><p>“Sokka?” she asks.</p><p>The boy opens his clear blue eyes, looking directly into hers. The words catch in her throat, and she feels so <em>nervous</em>. She tries to speak once. And then twice.</p><p>Sokka is looking a little concerned and is about to ask what’s wrong, but she shakes her head.</p><p>“Um…I—I need to get going.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.”</p><p>She untangles herself from him, and they both head out of the tent. Sokka stands close to her.</p><p>“I’ll see you later.” She says.</p><p>“Be safe.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>They share one more hug before Zuko goes to Katara’s tent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the early morning, Aang sighs sadly as he watches Zuko and Katara pack their bags on Appa. </p><p>"I don't like it." He says. </p><p>Zuko puts a hand on hsi shoulder, “Aang, she needs this.”</p><p>“But it’s revenge, and it’s Katara. She’s the most empathetic and kindest person I know.” Aang argues. “Why would she doe this?”</p><p>Zuko shrugs, “I don’t know, but sometimes…sometimes you need to face the monsters in your soul if you want to find peace.”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“I think the only thing you can do is support her when she comes back. No matter her decision.”</p><p>“…you’re kinda wise, Sifu Hotman.”</p><p>Zuko pulls on Aang’s enormous ears and the boy screeches for mercy. “Ah sorrysorrysorry!” he squeals.</p><p>“You better do those fifty hot squats, fifty fire-punches, and fifty leg lifts.” She warns. “I’ll know if you slack off, and then you’ll be in a world of hurt.”</p><p>Aang gulps, “You’re an even scarier teacher than Toph sometimes.”</p><p>“Nah, Toph’s still <em>way</em> scarier.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the end, Katara doesn’t kill Yon Rah. Even with all her power, she doesn’t kill the whimpering man before her. She lets it all fall and leaves him there. When they get on Appa, she cries and Zuko holds her through it.</p><p>“I just couldn’t do it.” She whispers. “After everything he’s done. I just couldn’t do it.”</p><p>“You’re a good person, Katara.” Zuko consoles rubbing her back.</p><p>“I just saw him and saw what a mess he was and I just…everything just vanished. He was already so pathetic. And I just couldn’t let this anger fester because of a low life like him.”</p><p>Zuko just nods and lets her cry out her turbulent emotions. When they get back at camp, Aang is happy that Katara let go of her hurt.</p><p>“I’m glad she saw that killing isn’t the answer.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Zuko muses. “But what’s are you going to do about my father?”</p><p>The young avatar didn’t have an answer for that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong> That's my prison-alpha sister!</p><p><strong>Yue:</strong> Take them down!</p><p>--</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Warning!</strong> Explicit Sexual Content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Ember Island beach house is just as she remembers it. The gates are still slightly singed because of her earlier break in, and it’s still as dead and cold as she remembered it.</p><p>“Why is there a bunch of burned stuff here?” Katara asks.</p><p>“Azula and I had a cathartic bonding moment here.” Zuko answers.</p><p>Suki eyes the ash pile distrustfully, “Do all your bonding moments involve burning things?”</p><p>“…yeah kinda.”</p><p>They’re disrupted by Toph coming out dressed in Ozai’s dusty summer robes. “Look I’m the Beach Lord!” she exclaims.</p><p>Katara looks horrified, but Zuko starts laughing hysterically. The dramatic red and black robes that used to sit so imposingly on her father look so comically big and misshapen on Toph. The classic shoulder spikes fall low on her shoulders and the length is ridiculously long on her. It pools against her feet and Aang is standing behind her grabbing most of the robe from the ground so the girl could walk.</p><p>She even found a random headpiece and stuck it on her bun.</p><p>“Spirits, Toph! Take that off, it’s filled with Ozai cooties.” Sokka shouts. “You might get the case of the imperialist crazies!”</p><p>Toph just cackles evilly, “I’m not Toph, I am Beach Lord!” and she proceeds to bend the little sand around her dramatically.</p><p>Katara turns to Zuko, “Are you sure you’re okay with that?”</p><p>Zuko nods. “Yeah, I would have probably just gone around and burned the rest of the crap lying around the house.”</p><p>“I’d help.” Sokka offers.</p><p> Zuko throws him an appreciative look, “Aw thank you.”</p><p>“Anything for my princess.” He declares with a salacious wink. Then he offers his arm to her and leads her through the courtyard.</p><p>Katara and Suki roll their eyes behind them.</p><p>“Have they really not kissed yet?” Suki whispers incredulously.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Spirits that’s just <em>sad</em>.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>They manage to find some money and clothes for Suki in one of the many many rooms.</p><p>“I knew we kept some pocket change here.” Zuko says hefting the heavy bag of gold on the table. Everyone other than Toph looks incredulously at the bag.</p><p>“That’s not pocket change.” Sokka says. “You have enough to buy out the South Pole in there.”</p><p>“That can’t be right.” Zuko replies narrowing her eyes. “What’s your gross domestic product?”</p><p>“Seriously, we’re going to go through South Pole economics right now?”</p><p>“Yes. I wanna know. We never covered it in my classes.” She replies earnestly. Sokka is a weak weak man against those shiny golden eyes.</p><p>“Why don’t you two discuss <em>economics</em>, while we go buy some supplies.” Katara says with a grin.</p><p>“Yeah I’m sure you two will talk so much about <em>domestic growth</em> and <em>trading</em>.” Toph teases.</p><p>Even Suki cuts in with a, “Oooh don’t forget about <em>inflation</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka nearly throws his boomerang at the laughing girls, but they dance out of reach and grab a confused Aang who’s still asking what’s so funny about those jokes.</p><p>They’re soon left by themselves in the dining room and Sokka just sighs as he drops onto the chair. “Those guys are unbelievable.” He mutters.</p><p>Zuko still trying to get her cheeks to cool down, but she smiles at him. “They just like to tease. I kinda like it.”</p><p>Sokka chuckles and takes her hand in his. “You would.” He replies warmly. His blue eyes look down at her pale hand and he brings it up to kiss it softly.</p><p>“So…South Pole economics?” he asks with a grin.</p><p>Zuko smiles, “South Pole economics.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Katara wanders around the marketplace trying to figure out what spices and vegetables she could use for dinner.</p><p>“What do you think Snoozles and Princess are doing?” Toph asks.</p><p>“I thought they were talking about economics.” Aang says.</p><p>The tiny girl guffaws loudly. “Oh you sweet summer child.” She says patting his covered head.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure they’re actually just talking about economics.” Suki answers. “Those two move slower than an turtle-sloth.”</p><p>“Didn’t Sokka kiss you though?” Katara asks. “Pretty much after the Serpent’s Pass, and you’ve only known each other for a few days.</p><p>Suki shrugs, “Yeah, but Zuko and him have a more complicated relationship than he and I. They had to build it from the ground up. Enemies to friends to lovers.”</p><p>“That’s so romantic.” Aang sighs while Toph sticks her tongue out in disgust.</p><p>“You’re also taking it really well, Suki.” Katara comments after paying for the vegetables.</p><p>The Kyoshi warrior smiles, “What me and Sokka had was fun and exciting, but…it honestly can’t compare to the foundation that he built with Zuko. Maybe in another life, but he’s got something good and I can’t blame him from going after it. I know if I had someone like Zuko he’d do the same thing for me.”</p><p>The three younger teens smile, “You’re actually perfect, Suki.” Toph declares.</p><p>“Thank you Toph.”</p><p> </p><p>When they get back to the house, Sokka and Zuko are sparring in the courtyard. Zuko with her dao and Sokka with his meteor blade. They stop when they see the group walking over.</p><p>“Hey, did you bring some meat for dinner? I’m starving.”</p><p>“Yeah hold on.” Katara gripes. “Dinner’s still another hour away.”</p><p>“Do you need some help cooking?” Zuko offers wiping the sweat from her brow. Katara accepts the help and they both head to the kitchens.</p><p>The sunlight seems to reflect off of Zuko’s strong back, and Sokka is not the only one who looks appreciatively at her toned gorgeous body. Suki whistles under her breath and sneaks close to Sokka while Katara and Zuko head to the kitchens.</p><p>“If you’re not tapping that, I’ll <em>gladly</em> swoop in.” she says.</p><p>Sokka blushes, “Get your own hot princess.”</p><p>“You’ve got the only sane one. Share.”</p><p>That is actually quite tempting, but the thought of anyone else seeing Zuko naked and in the throes of bliss makes a thread of jealousy claw through his stomach.</p><p>“No.” he denies.</p><p>Suki shrugs, “I’ll ask Zuko then.”</p><p>“Suki, I thought we were <em>friends</em>!” Sokka cries.</p><p>“That was before I got a glimpse of that fire bender body.” Suki retorts. “Now all bets are off. I wanna lick those hot abs and get a handful of that ass.”</p><p>“You’re an evil <em>evil</em> woman.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, Sokka is turning over for the fifteenth time, unable to get to sleep. He sighs and puts his hand over his eyes. The room he chose is just as ornate as the other. Big, spacious, full of strange shiny things. Toph had eagerly destroyed and misshaped an metal sculptures or ornaments. Zuko seemed to particularly like how she demolished those ornate egg things. Faby eggs? Whatever.</p><p>It was funny to see the princess watch Toph’s blatant destruction of property with eager eyes. Sokka even used some of the large vases as boomerang target practice. The sweet sweet sound of cracking porcelain was music to his ears.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a knock on his door, and Sokka jumps out of bed. He rushes over and finds Zuko clutching a pillow and looking nervously at him.</p><p>“Hey.” She greets.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“…I can’t sleep.” She admits.</p><p>“Me neither.”</p><p>Her eyes meet his, “Can I stay with you?”</p><p>Sokka nods, “Of course.”</p><p>They tuck themselves close on the big plush bed, Zuko placing her head against the curve of Sokka’s neck and pressing her nose to his collarbone.</p><p>“Too many memories?” Sokka asks.</p><p>“Yeah. It feels…too much sometimes.” She whispers in reply. “I keep thinking I hear Lu Ten’s footsteps or Azula running around. Sometimes I even think Mother is still here.”</p><p>He hums in understanding and starts to card his fingers through her hair. “I can’t even imagine coming back to a place with a lot of memories like that.”</p><p>She sighs and presses closer, nuzzling her nose against his neck. “It’s better with you guys tearing through the place.”</p><p>“Toph especially love flattening those fabry eggs.”</p><p>“Faberge eggs.” Zuko corrects with a laugh.</p><p>“Whatever. It’s a bedazzled egg. No wonder Toph loves taking it apart.”</p><p>“Toph really did a number on those plates too.”</p><p>“Why do rich people need <em>solid</em> <em>gold</em> plate? What is the point?”</p><p>“To make yourself look good in front of other people.” Zuko answers.</p><p>Sokka hums in thought and looks down. The princess is cuddled close to him. Her hands on his chest and hair spilling onto the pillow. How does she still look gorgeous in bed clothes?</p><p>He puts a finger under her chin and tilts her head up slightly. Her eyes meet his and he presses his lips onto hers.</p><p>Heat floods his system at the sensation. Her warm tongue stroking his, letting him taste everything that is Zuko. He flips her on her back and presses against her warm body. The strong ivory hands roam his back and bring him closer to her. Soft mewls and moans escape the princess’s lips and it makes him hard with desire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>—Explicit Scene—</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her body bucks up, rubbing against his cock and he hisses, trying to get more friction. Zuko breaks the kiss, her eyes glazed with desire as her soaking cunt rubs against his cock.</p><p>“<em>Fuck Zuko</em>.” He moans grinding back against her. He can feel the heat of her cunt through the robes, and he just wants to bury himself in it.</p><p>They haven’t gone that far yet. After they came back from Boiling Rock and shared that amazing kiss, they hadn’t done anything sexual. Even during mid-morning when they <em>discussed economics</em>, they only rutted and rubbed against each other through their clothes. It’s why they used the excuse of sparing to change.</p><p>But now, now he gets her to himself. This beautiful woman with molten gold eyes, a spitfire personality, and a soul of fire.</p><p>While Zuko divests him of his loin cloth, his hands fumble for the ties of her robe, and she helps him slide the soft material over her pale shoulders. Sokka takes a minute to burn this image in his mind. Zuko staring up at him with pleading eyes, her breasts rising and falling to the beat of her breath. The dusky pert nipples that are just begging to be sucked, and her toned abs. The soft mounds of her cunt leaking and dripping onto the bed.</p><p>He’s like a starving man at a buffet. His hands twitch unable to know where to start.</p><p>Zuko makes the decision for him when her hands guide his to her soft breasts. It’s heaven. Just the way he always imagined them. So warm and plush. He could spend days just groping and pinching them. Dark fingers make their way to her nipples and give an experimental flick. Zuko let’s out a soft sigh of pleasure and it rallies him forward. He flicks and pinches the cute nubs, letting them harden under his rolling fingers. He licks his lips and takes one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and letting his tongue roam over her breasts.</p><p>The princess arches her back, trying to get more of herself inside Sokka’s hot mouth. Zuko shifts her legs, pressing them close together as she tries to get more friction and sensation to her pussy. One of her hands is starting to travel down there, and Sokka pulls back to watch with wide eyes as her pale hands start rubbing against her clit.</p><p>“Sokka.” She moans breathlessly. It’s too much. He can’t take it anymore. He grabs hold of her supple thighs and throw them over his shoulders, bending her body so he’s looking straight into her leaking cunt.</p><p>His mouth waters and presses his face in the soft wet heat of her sex. Zuko gasps below him and moans when Sokka’s tongue presses against her clit. It’s all the invitation he needs to dive in and eat her out.</p><p>His mouth latches onto her clit and <em>sucks</em> like a thirsty man. Zuko slaps her hands against her mouth so it would muffle the wail that came out of her throat. The feeling of Sokka’s mouth on her pussy is nearly too much and not enough. Her insides clench painfully as they try to grab hold of something. Something to fill her and press against those exhilarating spots inside her.</p><p>Sokka doesn’t disappoint. His clever fingers enter her just as he’s rubbing the flat of his tongue against her oversensitive clit. She immediately bears down on the finger that’s sliding into her. It strokes her gently, massaging the palpitating walls of her cunt, searching for that spot that’ll make her see stars. He’s close, he’s so <em>close</em>. She lifts her hips up slightly, and—<em>there it is</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She’s sighing in relief as Sokka catches on and gently presses and strokes against that spot. A second finger enters her, scissoring her open, making it feel like she’s being filled. It’s pure <em>bliss</em>. Sokka’s so gentle and attentive, it nearly makes her cry. With his tongue ravishing her clit and fingers pumping deep into her, something in her snaps, her thighs quake and it feels like she’s erupting from her cunt.</p><p>Sokka is taken off guard when sweet nectar ejaculates from Zuko and straight onto his tongue. Her thighs tighten against his head making him bury himself deeper into her. The princess is moaning loudly, all pretenses of staying quiet go out the door as her hands fist the sheets desperately. Sokka eagerly laps up the liquid dripping from her hot throbbing cunt. He puts her thighs down, just staring at her eyes closed in bliss as she pants desperately for air.</p><p>His member is achingly hard, and he takes his slicked fingers to stroke his dick at the sight.</p><p>“Wait.” Zuko pleads. “Put it in.”</p><p>Sokka swallows. “Are you sure. What if you get…pregnant?” He’s pretty sure he loves this girl, but he’s not ready to be a father right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking my herbs. You can put it in.” she tells him.</p><p>Sokka nods and carefully lines himself up against the throbbing sex. He pushes in, and it feels so fucking warm and soft. The walls of her pussy gripping his dick tightly as he slowly enters. Zuko’s mouth is agape as he bottoms out, her face flush and eyes glazed with pleasure. She looks decadent under him, and he knows won’t last long from this.</p><p>“Z-zuko. Princess can I—can I please?”</p><p> </p><p>She nods quickly and holds her arms out and he lets himself fall into her. She presses close to him as he thrusts into her. Her strong thighs wrapping around his back and meeting his thrusts. He listens to her carefully, cataloguing the sounds she makes with each hit of his cock. He follows her motions and strikes that same spot he tormented with his fingers. Zuko’s moaning and whimpering into his neck as he hits the spot again and again. He pulls his hand down and starts rubbing her clit simultaneously and she goes crazy with pleasure.</p><p>Her walls convulse around him sending waves of pleasure to the tips of his toes. Zuko tumbles into another orgasm and Sokka pulls all the way out to the tip and rushes back in, burying himself to the hilt and coming deep into her. Their bodies shiver and shake as their orgasm wrecks them.</p><p>Sokka grips Zuko tightly and rolls over so he’s on the bottom, still staying connected. The princess whines as she feels his dick jostle inside her. Slowly, she pulls herself off him. Sokka shivers at the sensation of her walls sliding against his oversensitive dick. His cum and her slick leak out of her empty hole, and Zuko shivers at the sensation. Tired and satiated, she rests her sweaty head against Sokka’s chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>—End of Explicit Scene—</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One of Sokka’s hands rests on her lower back, dipping low so half of it rests on the top of her ass. He rubs that hand against her butt absentmindedly while she writes small words on his chest.</p><p>“I don’t recognize those symbols.” Sokka mumbles tiredly.</p><p>“They’re High Fire Symbols. Only nobles use them.” she says.</p><p>“What are you writing?”</p><p>“…Agni’s prayers of protection.”</p><p>Sokka opens his eyes and looks at her serenely. He puts one hand against her cheek and pulls her into another kiss. What was meant to be chaste, ends up becoming more heated. Sokka feels his member start filling once more and the princess sits on top of his hardening cock, letting it slide against her plush ass. She grinds against his cock, relishing in the expression on the boy’s face. She grins.</p><p>“One more round, Water boy?”</p><p>“One more round, Princess.”</p><p>Zuko grins, and leans down to him whispering, “This time, I get to be on top.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck we should have been doing this a lot sooner.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko grunts when she hits the ground again. Toph hovers above her with a smug look on her face.</p><p>“Wanna go again?” the little girl asks.</p><p>“Just give me a minute to catch my breath.” Zuko groans. Why does everything hurt? How does such a tiny little thing pack such a mighty punch?</p><p>“Aw c’mon, Sparky. I know you can take more of a beating.”</p><p>“Just because I can take a beating doesn’t mean I want to.” Zuko grumbles.</p><p>The tiny girl laughs and make a step for her to sit on. “Okay fine, then let’s talk about your little night trips to Sokka’s room.”</p><p>Zuko goes red. “How did you know about that?!”</p><p>Toph wriggles her feet, and the princess sighs. Of course. How did she forget?</p><p>“Please keep this quiet, Toph.” Zuko asks.</p><p>“Why? Are you ashamed of him?”</p><p>The princess shakes her head. “No way. I’m so proud of Sokka and everything he’s done. It’s just…since I was young, I’ve always had my life so closely scrutinized and I just want this for myself.”</p><p>The younger girl nods, “I get it. My parent always kept their nose in my business.”</p><p>“Yeah, I heard about that.”</p><p>“Noble life huh?”</p><p>“Not as great as people always think it is.”</p><p>Toph nods in understanding. “Well, when you have your wedding, I’m calling dibs on Best Girl.”</p><p>“Isn’t it Maid of Honor?” Zuko asks with a smile.</p><p>“I like Best Girl better, and we’ll throw the most kick ass party that’ll make the old people have a stroke.”</p><p>Zuko laughs, “Well <em>if</em> Sokka and I get married I’ll let you be Best Girl.”</p><p>“Sweet. Now get up and let’s go again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is probably one of the most important techniques I’ll be teaching you.” Zuko says.</p><p>Aang shifts eagerly. “Are you going to teach me how to shoot lightening?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Aw.”</p><p>“I’m going to teach you how to <em>redirect</em> lightening.”</p><p>Aang immediately perks up at this. “So cool!” he says.</p><p>The princess chuckles slightly at his eagerness. “Pay attention carefully. This isn’t the type of bending you’re used to. This is an internal bending. You are bending the energies and chi of your body.”</p><p>She goes through the motions first. “Let the energy of the lightening flow through the tip of your finger, then guide it down to your stomach, where your chi reserves are. Then release it once more.”</p><p>Aang goes through the motion with her and frowns. “How do I know if I’m doing it right?”</p><p>“Feel the flow of energy.” Zuko answers.</p><p>“But what does that mean?”</p><p>Zuko stops and pauses. When she learned with Iroh, she just naturally felt her chi move, but maybe that’s because she’s a fire bender. Her chi is all internal.</p><p>An idea pops up and she places his hand against her stomach. Aang blushes but one quick glare from his teacher snaps him out of it quickly.</p><p>“Do you feel the energy here?” she asks.</p><p>Aang is unsure and gives her a helpless look. Zuko sighs, “Okay just like during fire meditations, focus on the energy of the body. Feel my inner fire and the way it spreads through me.</p><p>The young teen closes his eyes and stretches out his feelings. It’s hard, but then he focuses on Zuko’s breath. When she breathes, she expands her stomach first and then pushes her lungs down to get as much air as possible. He feels it. The flicker of her inner fire. Her energy. It originates in her stomach and travels through her entire body.</p><p>“Woah.” He whispers. “Is that in me too?”</p><p>“It’s in all of us.” Zuko answers. “But as fire benders we have a greater connection to it because we use it as our fuel to create fire. Now follow the flow of my hands.”</p><p> </p><p>As she goes through the motion of the lightening redirection, Aang’s hands follow hers, and he can feel the energy almost <em>bending</em> inside her and then releasing.</p><p>He nods. “I think I got it.” He tries it again with her, paying close attention to the energies in his own body, and he feels himself bending it just like her. “It’s like I’m bending energy.” He exclaims.</p><p>Zuko smiles, “Yeah I guess we are. But this time it’s not an external reaction but an internal one.”</p><p>Aang stops. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>The princess looks at his lost expression, and she guides him to the fountain and sits him down. “I’ll try to explain it as best I can, but Uncle is much better at it then me.”</p><p>She gives him the same lecture Uncle used to drill in her. About the nature of bending and incorporating all the nations into your style. The way the energies of the bodies react with the natural energies outside to create the external reaction.</p><p>Throughout it, Aang nods and listens carefully. By the end, he’s contemplative.</p><p>“I never thought of bending that way.” He says. “But it makes sense. We’re bending our internal energies to match those outside, and then with lightening redirection you’re manipulating your own energies to take in the lightening and guide it somewhere else.”</p><p>Zuko nods. “Well it’s almost lunch, we better clean up and get something to eat. You did good work today.”</p><p>Aang grins. “Thanks! Oh but will you teach me lightening, too?”</p><p>Zuko purses her lips, “I’m—I’m not sure I can actually make lightening.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>She sighs, “When you bend lightening you need to have a calm peaceful mind in order to separate the negative energies from the positive energies. If you don’t do it properly it’ll blow up in your face. <em>Literally</em>. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve exploded myself trying to make lightening.”</p><p>“Well can’t you try it now?” Aang asks. “You seem pretty calm and peaceful.”</p><p>The princess pauses. He’s not wrong. And she was nearly able to do it in the catacombs.</p><p>“Okay but you need to stand <em>far</em> back, and don’t come anywhere near me.”</p><p>“Will do Sifu Hotman!”</p><p>“On second thought, come a little closer. You should practice your lightning redirection.”</p><p>The avatar squeaks in fear and scurries <em>far</em> away from her. Zuko smirks and then takes a breath. Just like Sokka told her before. Think of the things that get her into a peaceful state of mind.</p><p> </p><p>She moves.</p><p>The energies separating in her hands.</p><p>Static jumping on her skin.</p><p>Ozone on her tongue.</p><p>A crackle of electricity dancing on her fingertips and then—</p><p>
  <em>Turn it back to fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gently combine the energies again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>From the white electric currents, it slowly turns back into a brilliant red-orange and explodes as a blast of fire. Aang shouts in awe at the size of the fire blast.</p><p>“Zuko that was amazing! I saw sparks and then it turned into fire again!”</p><p>“Well if I shot lightening here, that would look really suspicious.” Zuko replies. “We’re trying to lay low remember?”</p><p>Aang rubs the back of his head sheepishly, “Right, right. But that was amazing! Think you can teach me?”</p><p>Zuko shifts uncomfortably. When she held lightening in her fingertips, the power was so raw and forceful. It’s not a move you can control the intensity of. You can only direct the course.</p><p>“I think you should master the advanced fire katas first.” Zuko answers. “Then we can talk.”</p><p>“Aw.” Aang pouts.</p><p>Zuko smiles a bit. He’s still a child. A child that’s going to have to end her father. The thought makes her frown.</p><p>“There’s actually another reason why I don’t want to teach you lightening.” She says.</p><p>Aang’s eyes are wide, and he tilts his head questioningly.</p><p>“Lightening…you can’t control lightening. Not really. You’re just path for the energy. Once you create it, you have to release it.”</p><p>“But you just turned it back to fire.” Aang replies.</p><p>“Yes, but I didn’t finish the full kata and I had to carefully combine the energies or it would have exploded on me. In the heat of battle, you can’t just change your mind like that.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Aang.” Zuko interrupts. “When you generate lightening directly at someone, you’re essentially aiming to kill. Always.”</p><p>The young boy goes pale. “…I didn’t think about that.” he admits. “I just thought…maybe I could use it to stop Ozai.”</p><p>“Maybe you can. But you have to have a clear mind and understand that a single misstep on your part can kill him. You have to prepare yourself for that option when you handle lightening.” She explains.</p><p>Aang gulps audibly. “I don’t want to kill anyone. It’s not in the air nomad way.”</p><p>Zuko looks sadly at him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “I know. Murder is…difficult.”</p><p>“…Have you killed before?” Aang asks.</p><p>Zuko nods, “Yes. Most in self-defense, but...” she pauses, “When I was rescuing some children from a pirate ship, one of the pirates was holding a child hostage, and Jee couldn’t make a move in case the child got hurt. But I was behind the pirate. He was holding a dagger to the child’s throat, and if I didn’t stop him properly, he could easily killed the child. So I snuck up on him, and I killed him with my dao. On swift slice to his neck and…well he was gone. That was the only person I ever killed on purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>They’re silent. Aang contemplating and Zuko sitting peacefully.</p><p>“Do you regret it?” Aang asks.</p><p>“In a way.” She says. “I never wish to kill people unless it’s the last restort. But at the same time…the pirates would have sold the child or kept them as a slave on their ship. I deemed the life of the child worth more than the evil man who kidnapped him, but it still haunts me.”</p><p>She looks seriously at him, “I don’t regret killing the man to save the child, and I’ve made peace with the decision. But killing someone like that leaves a scar on your soul. I couldn’t sleep well for weeks. It’s why…” she pauses and takes a deep breath. “I could have killed my father.”</p><p>Aang gasps in surprise. “W-what? When?”</p><p>“On the day of the Black Sun.” she answers. “He shot lightening at me when I told him that I was going to join you, but I redirected it. In that brief moment, I really thought about it. I could have ended the war and killed my father then and there with his own lightening. It would be a fitting end I suppose, getting slain by the worthless daughter because of a technique that my true father gave me. But I didn’t.”</p><p>“…why not?”</p><p>She smiles ruefully. “I don’t fully understand. I guess, it’s because no matter how much terrible abusive shit he put me through, he was still my father, and I couldn’t bring myself to strike him down like that. And a part of me wishes I could have killed him. Maybe if I did, you wouldn’t have had to. I have supporters within the soldiers. I could have potentially taken power, banished or imprisoned my sister, and stopped the war at that moment.”</p><p>Aang is still looking at her with wide eyes, but there’s a glimmer of understanding in his eyes. “But you didn’t.”</p><p>“No…because I don’t think it would have really brought peace.” Zuko admits. “If I killed him, it’s just going to look like a power-grab, and it just substantiates the circle of violence and abuse of my family.  And more than that…I just couldn’t do it.” She has to pause and take another breath.</p><p>“All my life, he’s always seemed like this immovable infallible figure. But when I confronted him…when he tried to keep me there by manipulating my emotions and destroying my self-esteem…I just saw a sad empty <em>void</em>. And I just couldn’t bring myself to murder something like that. I just…pity him.”</p><p>She turns to Aang. “I understand if you don’t want to kill the Fire Lord. I don’t think I can ever fight with the will to kill. To protect, yes. But not to just kill people. Whatever decision you make, I’ll support it. This fight is on you, and you should be the one to decide his fate. We shouldn’t be asking you, a twelve-year-old child, to take someone’s life. So whatever you do, make the decision that you can make peace with.”</p><p> </p><p>They sit there in silence, mulling over what was said. Aang finally nods and hugs Zuko. “Thank you. Murder is a complicated thing in the Air Nomad culture too. When you kill without consent, you’re impeding on someone’s freedom to live. But…I’ve heard from some of the monks that there are rare instances where killing is just something that can’t be avoided. You just have to learn to make peace with the actions that you’ve made. I think Monk Gyatso had to do the same thing when the Fire Nation attacked.”</p><p>He bites his lip, “I don’t know if I can kill him, but…I’ll meditate on it. Pacifism is the way of the Air Nomads, and as the last of my people, I don’t want to be the one to go against that teaching.”</p><p>Zuko smiles sadly and pats his head, “I know. It’s harder for you because you want to keep the spirit of the Air culture alive. Taking someone’s freedom is considered the gravest offense for your people.”</p><p>“But he’s also taking the freedom of others.” Aang replies sadly. “I shouldn’t have an issue killing him. He’s done so much bad.”</p><p>“No matter how bad someone is…taking a life is still hard.” She says. “You still have time to think on it.”</p><p>“What if I make the wrong decision?”</p><p>“Then you fix it.” Zuko replies. “All decisions have consequences. Sometimes good, sometimes neutral, and sometimes really fucking bad. But no matter what happens, the most important thing is accepting and understanding the consequences and if you need to fix it. Then fix it. Simple as that.”</p><p>Aang chuckles. “It does sound simple when you say it that way.” He looks up at her with gleaming grey eyes. “You’re pretty wise, Sifu Hotman.”</p><p>“It’s all the tea Uncle gave me.” she grins.</p><p>They laugh together and then Toph, Katara, Suki and Sokka come over.</p><p>“What’s with the party?” Toph asks. “And why wasn’t I invited?”</p><p>“I just had a soul-searching moment with my fire bending Sifu.” Aang replies with a grin. “Nothing you would be interested in.”</p><p>The earth bender shrugs. “Eh you’re probably right. Now c’mon! It’s time to do your earth bending!”</p><p>  Aang groans but let’s himself be dragged by the smaller girl.  “I thought it was time for my lunch break!” Aang whines.</p><p>“No way. I don’t want you vomiting all over the place when I smack you around.” Toph declares.</p><p> </p><p>While the two younger ones argue, Sokka sidles up to Zuko. “Had a good talk with him?” he asks.</p><p>“I think so.” Zuko replies. “It depends on what he’ll do with it.”</p><p>“Hmm sounds heavy.” He says seriously, but then he lights up and asks, Wanna head to the market after lunch?”</p><p>Zuko laughs, “You sure turned that around quickly.”</p><p>“Hey, we’re fighting a war here. We need some downtime once in a while or we’ll go crazy.”</p><p>The princess looks hesitant, “What if someone recognizes me?”</p><p>“Just wear a hood or large hat.” Sokka suggests. “I saw a lot of pale ladies and men wearing them while they’re out in the sun.”</p><p>“Okay. I guess I shouldn’t be showing my fire bending anyway.” She replies.</p><p>Katara and Suki looks inquisitively at her. “What does fire bending have to do with it?” Suki asks.</p><p>“Fire benders never burn, no matter how pale their skin is.” Zuko answers. “But we also don’t tan.”</p><p>“Huh no wonder you were still pale even after traveling all through the Earth Kingdom.” Sokka muses. “Turns out it was just another weird bending power.”</p><p>Zuko chuckles and punches his arm playfully, “Nothing about my bending is weird.”</p><p>“It’s totally weird.” Sokka grins. “But I like it anyway.”</p><p>The fire bender blushes but loops her arms around Sokka’s. “I like your weird non-bending powers too.”</p><p> </p><p>Suki leans to Katara and whispers, “We sure they’re not together?”</p><p>“No way.” Katara whispers back. “Those two can’t keep a secret to save their life.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they know?” Zuko asks as Sokka looks through the various wares. The boy shrugs.</p><p>“They must suspect.” Sokka answers. “But I’m fine with not confirming it just yet.”</p><p>“Me too, I just…” she picks up a random dish and pretends to look at it. “I just want this for ourselves right now.”</p><p>The boy wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close. “I know what you mean. I’m sure Toph will find out soon enough though.”</p><p>Zuko winces, “Yeah she already knows.”</p><p>“Ugh I should have known.” He says slapping his head. He’s about to say something else when his face lights up with excitement. He runs out of the shop towards the other side of the street, talking avidly to a man putting up posters. The poster man smiles and hands him one and Sokka runs back to her excitedly.</p><p>“Look look!” he says excitedly holding up the poster. The princess scrunches her nose in disgust when she sees the actors.</p><p>“The Ember Island Players? Ugh, no they’re terrible. They always butcher Love Amongst the Dragons.” She complains.</p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes, “Not about that you theatre nerd, the name of the play!”</p><p>Zuko squints and looks further down. Her eyes widen and she’s shaking her head. “Nuh-uh. No way Sokka.”</p><p>“C’mon pleeeaaassee.” He wheedles.</p><p>She crosses her arms. “No way! This isn’t going to be a good play.”</p><p>Sokka clutches the poster close and gives her his best puppy-dog look. Trying to look as pathetic as possible.</p><p>Zuko sighs pinching the bridge of her nose. “Fine, let’s go ask the others and see if they want to see it. If I have to be subjugated to this travesty, you’re all going down with me.”</p><p>Sokka beams and kisses her cheek, “Yes! Thank you, babe.”</p><p>“Let’s just finish the shopping and ask them.” Zuko grumbles blushing deeply at the pet name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They all end up going to the play that night. The younger kids and Suki sit on the lower pew while Sokka and Zuko sit on top. He skootches close to her and slings an arm around her shoulders once the lights dimmed. The play’s portrayal of the siblings were not that…flattering, but Zuko can’t help her snickers.</p><p>“I don’t think about food the time!” Sokka exclaims after the actor spews out another joke about meat. “And I am <em>way </em>funnier than that.”</p><p>“Riiigghht what was it you did?” Zuko asks pretending to think. “Oh, comedy bending?”</p><p>The boy crosses his arms. “Yes and you can’t shame me for it. Just wait until your actress comes out.” he huffs.</p><p>It doesn’t take long, the curtains go up and the scene changes to Zuko looking over the bow wind, whipping the actress’s ponytail. She looks…surprisingly gallant? Zuko squints and leans forward in trepidation while Sokka snorts into his hand.</p><p>“Oh I forgot how terrible your haircut was.”</p><p>“It wasn’t that bad!” Zuko denies.</p><p>Sokka gives her a look and she huffs petulantly. “It wasn’t that bad.” She says again.</p><p>The actress starts to speak, “Uncle, look a light! After so many years, I’ve finally found the Avatar!” she declares dramatically. “Long have I searched and now the time is ripe!”</p><p>Zuko winces, “They make me sound so dramatic.”</p><p>“You kinda are.”</p><p>“I am not!”</p><p>It’s unfortunate that the actress repeats the same line a few seconds after, and Zuko has to hide her face in her hands. Sokka laughs, “Well, I like your dramatic-ness, Princess.”</p><p>“Thanks…and your jokes aren’t as bad.”</p><p>“You mean <em>brilliant</em>.”</p><p>“Don’t push it, water boy.”</p><p> </p><p>As the play moves on, Zuko is feeling a little more uncomfortable at her actress portrayal. She’s…very confident? Why is she portrayed so nicely compared to the others?</p><p>“Geez they really like you in the Fire Nation.” Sokka comments. “It’s kinda nice.”</p><p>Zuko purses her lips, “I guess, but it’s dangerous for them. Especially since I’m technically a fugitive.”</p><p>“Eh just let it happen.” Sokka shrugs. “It’s nice to know that you’re so loved.”</p><p> </p><p>Things come to a head when they reach the Northern Water Tribe. Actress Zuko is sneaking into the fortress, and Actor Sokka meets her there.</p><p>“Princess Zuko!” Actor Sokka exclaims, “What are you doing here?!”</p><p>“I’m here to protect my nation!” Actress Zuko declares. “And I must stoop down to ask you Southern Barbarians for help. For Zhao plans to kill the moon spirit and destroy our land!”</p><p>“Then we shall make a truce, for now!”</p><p>The two actors end up close as they shake hands. It almost feels like there’s electricity in the air as the two members shake hands for quite a while. The five on the bottom all look up and smirk at the two. Zuko blushes furiously. “I didn’t make goo-goo eyes at Sokka like that.”</p><p>“Yeah and I was not all over her.”</p><p>“Suuurrreee.” Toph drawls. “Even I can feel the tension and I’m <em>blind</em>.” She snickers.</p><p>“Just keep watching.” Sokka mutters.</p><p> </p><p>In this version of events, Actress Zuko kills Actor Zhao very heroically and strikes a pose while Actor Sokka sighs behind her.</p><p>“Princess Zuko, you truly are the rarest and most beautiful flower!” Actor Sokka exclaims. “Please stay with me!”</p><p>The actress turns away and sticks her nose up. “No, Sokka! We can’t. It’s forbidden. I can never love you. Now I must leave!” She twirls her white cape (why did she have a cape?) dramatically and leaves.</p><p>At this point, the peanut gallery is laughing hysterically while Zuko is trying to hide her face in her hands. Even Sokka is muffling his chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow it just devolves from there. Every scene with the actress and actor is charged with tension. They keep the audience on their toes with their will-they-won’t-they action. Even the audience seems engrossed in their relationship. It gets worse when they get to Ba Sing Se.</p><p>Actor Sokka stands on the ground as Actress Zuko leans out from her window. The actor hams it up as he declares himself to her.</p><p>“Oh my Sunshine, how I’ve longed to see you again.”</p><p>“Sokka, you know that this is forbidden! But you tempt me so. How can I resist someone so primal and manly?”</p><p>Katara smiles widely as she looks up at the two teens, “Is that why you were out at night sometimes?”</p><p>“I actually went into her apartment, okay?” Sokka retorts. “I didn’t just shout up at her from the ground; the neighbors would have killed me.”</p><p>“Not like they did anything fun.” Toph grumbles.</p><p>“Toph!” Zuko and Sokka hiss as they blush red.</p><p> </p><p>They’re allowed some (very little) respite when the actors continue. The actor steals the actress away and takes her to romantic restaurants and scenery. When they part, the worst thing happens and the actors start <em>singing</em>.</p><p>“Oh Agni.” Zuko mutters as her counterpart croons about forbidden love and <em>feeling the pull of desire towards the Southern Boy.</em></p><p>“It’s not that bad. It’s kinda catchy.” Sokka replies.</p><p>“I’m never speaking to you again.”</p><p> </p><p>They finally get back to the main story when Zuko and the Gaang go to rescue Appa. It comes with a surprise though.</p><p>“Wait…Jet <em>died</em>?” Zuko whispers incredulously.</p><p>Sokka shifts uncomfortably, “Uh…yeah I guess no one ever told you that.”</p><p>She glares at him, “Yeah that would have been nice to know.”</p><p> </p><p>They get to the Crystal Caverns, and Actor Sokka backs the actress into a wall as slams his hands into the walls caging her between his arms.</p><p>“My love.” He declares. “Come with <em>me</em>. Let’s leave this place together! I can’t stand another moment alone without you.”</p><p>The actress takes his face between her hands. “Oh Sokka, you tempt me so, but what about my nation? My people? I can’t just leave them.”</p><p>“Please my love! Forget about your duty and run away with me!”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko purses her lips as the actors go on. “That is so out of character. You would never have asked me to do that.”</p><p>“Aw thank you.” Sokka replies touched. “And I know you would have kicked me ass if I asked you to.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time the second act ends, Zuko is feeling distinctly uncomfortable as she relives the moment of her betrayal. Sokka pulls her close to him, “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just…it’s hard watching it sometimes.”</p><p>“You wanna step out? I’ll go with you.”</p><p>“No, I’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The second act is not even close to being better. Sokka shifts uncomfortably as the play mocks him for the failure of the Invasion. Zuko keeps her hand on his arm as they go through the events, and in turn Sokka keeps his hand on hers as they watch her confrontation with her father.</p><p>“Father! You’ve destroyed the image of our country! We’re tired of war and we need to end. That’s why I have to go with the Avatar!” she declares.</p><p>Even with an actor, the way Actor Ozai looks condescendingly down at her sends a chill down her spine. At least <em>that</em> actor was half-way decent.</p><p>“Then you are a fool daughter! I have given you everything and you would throw it all away? For what?”</p><p>“For my country and for the love of Sokka!” she declares.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka whistles, “Wow I didn’t remember that part of your speech.” He whispers with a sly grin.</p><p>“Shut up, Sokka.”</p><p> </p><p>The ending was…a surprise. In the major battle, Ozai was dealt with a terrible blow as he fought against Aang. In his death throws, he turns to Actress Zuko. “Avenge me, my daughter!”</p><p>Actress Zuko cries with anguish and turns against Aang. She rallies the troops and Azula as she fights against Aang. She kills him easily, and in the final scene faces Sokka in battle. It’s a dramatic scene where the two face each other. Hair whipping in the wind.</p><p>“Why Zuko? I loved you!” Actor Sokka cries.</p><p>“But I love my country more!” Actress Zuko declares and shoots fire at him. “Forgive me my love!” she cries as the actor disappears under a trap door.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka looks wide-eyed. “Did you just kill me?”</p><p>“I think I did.” She whispers horrified.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Zuko stands victorious over the charred remains of the Earth Kingdom with the banners flying dramatically around her. “We have done it! I have avenged you Father and I’ve ended the war by destroying the Earth Kingdom! Now the world will be swept in flame and the Fire Nation will reign supreme with me at the helm.”</p><p> </p><p>The end of the play leaves the group in a depressed state. The group trudges out of the playhouse with sullen hearts.</p><p>“That was not a good play.” Katara says.</p><p>They all chorus with similar sentiments and head to bed in silence. Sokka heads to Zuko’s room this time and snuggles close to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in the nape of her neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken us to it.” He apologizes.</p><p>Zuko hums in agreement and turns around. “I told you the Ember Island Players were shit…but it’s not your fault. You didn’t know, and you just wanted to give us all a fun time. I was pretty surprised too when I saw that ending. They’re not normally so explicit.”</p><p>“Still fucked up of them to have you kill me.” Sokka grumbles.</p><p>“I would never do that. You know that right?”</p><p>Sokka smiles and holds her close. “Yeah, I know. It’s actually kinda badass that they made you the Fire Lord though.”</p><p>She grimaces. “They really should have given it to Uncle.”</p><p>“Nah. They like you better. It’s like those prisoners at the Boiling Rock. At least your people know that you’re going to be a good ruler.”</p><p>She blushes. “Thanks, Sokka.</p><p>“Anytime, babe.”</p><p>The princess smiles weakly, “I’m so happy I have you guys.”</p><p>Sokka’s eyes get a little watery, and he peppers her face with kisses. “And we’re happy to have you too. Don’t ever forget that.”</p><p>Sheer warmth overtakes her as she buries herself deeper into Sokka’s embrace. Her heart thrums with each kiss, each whisper and seems to tell her to remember this feeling. They fall asleep together, bathed in moonlight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong> I now understand why Auntie Ursa hated the Ember Island Players.</p><p><strong>Yue:</strong> You like those crappy actors before this?</p><p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong> So I liked their version of Love Amongst the Dragons! What's the big deal?</p><p><strong>Yue:</strong> I can't even look at you anymore. </p><p>--</p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the Ember Island Players!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys! I won’t be able to update next week so I’m just going to release the last two chapters today and tomorrow. Sorry for changing the schedule so suddenly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the comet gets closer, Zuko feels…antsier. It’s more than just pre-battle jitters. She feels her inner fire stoking and flaring with each day. Already, she can feel the force of the comet pulling at her core, and when they train in mock-battles, she feels that her fire is more forceful than before.</p><p>Sokka has made up basic battle plans for the day of the comet, and runs them through drills every day. It’s nice to be able to train with everyone, but a problem continues to persist with each battle. Aang’s pacifism.</p><p>The Melon Lord is within reach once again, and Aang just…stop. His staff hovers mid-swing, and he turns away. Distressed and torn.</p><p>Sokka stomps over to him, “What was that?” he exclaims.</p><p>“I—I can’t do it, Sokka.” Aang replies. “He’s a person too. I can’t—I can’t kill him.”</p><p>The warrior glares down at him and with a fast swing, he cleaves the melon in half, letting the juicy pieces splatter against the ground.</p><p>“There that’s how you do it.” He hisses and walks away. Zuko sighs and goes after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka, that was a little harsh.” She says putting a hand on his shoulder. “And that’s me saying it.”</p><p>“…I know.” he answers. “But he can’t just keep dancing around the subject. He needs to kill the Fire Lord if we’re going to end this war.”</p><p>“He’s only twelve.” She answers. “We’re asking a twelve-year-old to kill another man…that’s just, <em>wrong</em>.”</p><p>Sokka presses his hand against his eyes. “I know. I know that, but we need to end this before Ozai completely destroys another nation.”</p><p>“Jee has smuggled all their plans to us. We can try to stop the airships before they take off and then we can capture my father.”</p><p>“And then what?” Sokka asks tiredly. “He’s a master fire bender. Dangerous and full of power, how are we going to safely lock him up?”</p><p>“…we could use the coolers.” she suggests.</p><p>Sokka puts his hand on her shoulders, “You know that’s not a true viable option. I don’t want to make him do this too, but it’s the only way. If anyone from another nation does it, there could be massive repercussions and retaliations afterwards. It has to be Aang. He’s the only one who has the power and clemency to bring about an era of peace.”</p><p>Zuko nods solemnly. “I know, Sokka. I know this better than anyone else, but you can’t ask him to do something that he’ll regret for the rest of his life. You have to trust Aang.”</p><p>“…okay. But one wrong move from Ozai, and I’ll kill him myself.”</p><p>Zuko nods. “I know, but please give Aang a chance first.”</p><p>He sighs and kisses her forehead. “I will. But I reserve the right to punch him in the face.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>It’s no surprise that Aang vanishes just a few days before the big battle. He’s been under so much stress and so torn about taking another life. It doesn’t surprise Zuko in the least bit.</p><p>“Well, the plan hasn’t changed.” Zuko says. “We’ll still meet up with my crew and Uncle.”</p><p>“I thought you and the crew decided not to get any locations for security reasons.” Katara asks.</p><p>“They didn’t.”</p><p>“And how are we going to find them?” Suki asks.</p><p>“I know a woman.”</p><p> </p><p>June is still just as annoying and just as lecherous as ever. She greets them with a charming smile.</p><p>“Well Princess, looks like you finally took my advice. How’s the threesome working for you?”</p><p>“I’m not in a threesome!” she yells. “We’re just here to hire you!”</p><p>June laugh, “Oh I know. We’ve been expecting you.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>Suddenly a very familiar voice and figure runs towards them.</p><p>“Princess Zuko!” Ying bows. “I’m so glad to see you’re alright.”</p><p>Zuko blinks incredulously. “Ying? W-what are you doing here? I thought you were stationed elsewhere?”</p><p>“Oh I told them I went on a ‘surveyor mission’ to the mines.” Ying replies. “We knew you’d end up going to June for help to find the others so I volunteered to go to her first and greet you before the big day.”</p><p>“She’s been a real <em>help</em>.” June grins. “You sure, I can’t just take her, Princess?”</p><p>“Get your paws off my metal worker, June.” Zuko growls.</p><p>The bounty hunter laughs, “Too late for that, Princess. I’ve had my paws all over her.”</p><p>Zuko makes a face, while the others blush. “You’re such an animal.” She mutters.</p><p>June pays no mind and ushers them along, “Well now that you’re here, we can finally get going.”</p><p>“Don’t you need something of Uncle’s?” Zuko asks.</p><p>“I’ve already provided her with the sample.” Ying replies holding up one of her uncle’s stinky sandals. Zuko looks carefully at it and blinks.</p><p>“Huh, that was the same one I was going to use.” she says pulling up the other piece of the pair.</p><p>Toph grins. “It’s so cute that you’ve kept your uncle’s sandals.”</p><p>“How the hell have we not smelt that ‘til now?” Sokka exclaims plugging his nose.</p><p>“I’ve kept it deep in my pack, and far away from you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>June’s Shirshu takes them to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se where a camp is filled with people in white and blues with the occasional red interspersed. The group look around with awe at the sheer number of people in uniform.</p><p>“What is this?” Suki asks.</p><p>Ying smiles and leads them towards the center where the large tents lie. “This is the base of the White Lotus. I’m taking you to the grandmasters.”</p><p>Zuko didn’t know who to expect when they saw the grandmaster, but she never expected to see Piandao among them. Her old master hugs her tightly. “I’m glad to see you safe. Your uncle has been waiting for you.”</p><p>A lump forms in her throat at the thought of facing Uncle again. “W-where is he?” she asks. Piandao takes her to his tent with Sokka following behind. When they reach the tent, Sokka puts a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll be right here.” He says reassuringly.</p><p> She nods and enters the tent. It’s lit with a dim orange light with Iroh sitting at the table, sipping on a cup of tea. Zuko takes a deep breath and bows low. Tears start running down her face.</p><p>“Uncle, I’m—I’m so so sorry for disappointing you and betraying your trust. I know you only wanted the best for me and I threw everything you taught me back in your face. There’s nothing I can do that will ever make you forgive me, but I just want to say how sorry I am an—”</p><p>She doesn’t get to finish because Iroh has pulled her close in a tight hug.</p><p>“I was never disappointed in you. I was just sad when you lost your way, but you found it again. And I am so proud of you.” He whispers.</p><p>Zuko lets herself cry into his shoulder and relish the feeling of being back in her uncle’s arms. When they exit, Sokka is still waiting expectantly for them. Iroh goes to him with open arms, “Sokka, it’s good to see you.”</p><p>Sokka grins and hugs the old man. “You too. I’m glad you’re safe. Now, what’s your plan? How many people do we have?”</p><p>Iroh chuckles and ushers them to the center tent. “I see you’re already thinking ahead, let’s go meet the others.”</p><p> </p><p>Before they get to the tent, a familiar hunched figure comes by. “Iroh are these new recruits?” Master Shandi asks tersely. Zuko mouth is agape when she sees her old master dragging Katara, Toph and Suki behind her.</p><p>“M-master Shandi?” Zuko says.</p><p>“Oh it’s you Lin. Good you can help with some of my embroidery.” Shandi replies.</p><p>Iroh laughs and interrupts before the old seamstress can rope Zuko into the sewing. “Ah dear Master Shandi. They are not part of the group.”</p><p>“Hmph better not be. They’re a little small to be fighting.” She says.</p><p>Iroh shifts uncomfortably at that statement and Shandi gives him a dirty look. “Iroh, if you’re sending these young’uns to the battlefield, I’ll sew your balls up your ass.”</p><p>“Ahaha well you see…”</p><p>Zuko interrupts before she actually made good on her promise. “Master Shandi, it’s our duty to fight. We chose this path and we’re prepared to see it through.”</p><p>She narrows her eyes, but sighs and nods. “Very well. I’ll be in my tent if you need me.” and she leaves soon after that.</p><p>Zuko turns to her uncle. “What the <em>fuck, </em>Uncle?”</p><p>“Ah, you didn’t know? Master Shandi and her students are usually added as spy masters for the White Lotus.” Iroh replies. “Seamstresses hear everything and can go to high places with little suspicion. Master Hina is the one who brings back information to us when she goes around the city fitting the fire nation generals for clothes.”</p><p>The princess has to shake her head in disbelief. “How does she get the information to you?”</p><p>Iroh grins and reaches inside his pocket for an embroidered handkerchief. “We find ways.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The White Lotus forces will free Ba Sing Se and the Earth generals. Lieutenant Jee and the rest of Zuko’s old crew are within in the Fire Nation armies and navy, and they’ve rallied a significant number of the Fire Nation forces and will mutiny as soon as they get the signal. But the most important part is the airships. They’ll be taking off from a small island on the western side of the kingdom and making their way through to burn down everything down from there.” Iroh explains on the map moving the pieces around.</p><p>“We can take care of those airships.” Sokka says. “If Ozai’s going to be there, we’ll be there to support Aang and thin out the numbers.”</p><p>“And what about the Avatar?” Jeong Jeong asks.</p><p>“He’ll be there.” Katara assures. “He just needs time to mediate on his decisions.”</p><p>“What decision? He needs to <em>kill</em> the Fire Lord.” Jeong Jeong growls.</p><p>“Jeong Jeong, I hope you understand what you’re asking a twelve-year-old child to do.” Zuko glares.</p><p>At least the ex-soldier has the decency to look a little abashed. “Still, it’s the only way to have peace.” He mumbles.</p><p>“And we will, but whatever decision Aang makes, I will support him.” Zuko says. “We cannot ask him to destroy his soul for the sake of peace.”</p><p>“And if the Avatar decides to spare him, how will we imprison Ozai? He’s a dangerous man with connections.” Pakku says.</p><p>“We’ll deal with it.” Zuko replies. “We’ve made prisons especially for fire benders before.”</p><p>“And then what about Princess Azula?” Pakku asks.</p><p>“I’ll deal with her.” Zuko replies. “I’ll take Katara with me to the palace and challenge her to an Agni Kai.”</p><p>“And she’ll accept?” Piandao asks.</p><p>“I think so.” Zuko replies. “From the news at the Caldera it sounds like she’s been…not doing well. I think if I go to her now, she’ll accept.”</p><p>“The palace should be clear at that time.” Iroh adds. “The only ones that might be potentially around would be the Fire Sages. It’ll be the perfect opportunity for Zuko to challenge her.”</p><p>“And when I win, I’ll make sure that Uncle gets the title of Fire Lord.”</p><p>The masters go still when they hear this, and they all look pointedly at Iroh who is starting to sweat.</p><p>“Ah my darling niece…you see…” He rubs his beard nervously. “I think it’s best if <em>you</em> take the position of Fire Lord.”</p><p>“…excuse me?” she says incredulously. “I can’t be Fire Lord! I’d mess up within a <em>day</em>! Who would support my rule?”</p><p>“Most of the noble families actually.” Piandao pipes up.</p><p>“The soldiers.” Jeong Jeong adds.</p><p>“And most importantly, the citizens.” Iroh says with a proud smile. “You’ve already done so much for them, and it’s time the Fire Nation has new blood ruling. I’ve done so much in my past that will make it harder for people to accept a new reign of peace.”</p><p>Zuko bites her lip, “What if I make a mistake?”</p><p>Iroh smiles. “Then I have no doubt that you know how to fix it, and I’ll be with you.”</p><p>She takes a breath and takes his weathered hand in hers. “Okay. I’ll take the throne, Uncle.”</p><p>Sokka grins and throws his arms around her. “I know you’ll be a great ruler, and we’ll support you too.”</p><p>“Thanks, Sokka.”</p><p> </p><p>After a small moment they go back to planning. It takes a better part of the day, and by the end Zuko is exhausted. She doesn’t know how her father and grandfathers sustained this kind of thing for a hundred years. The tent is a welcomed peaceful sanctuary for her as she lays down to rest and gather herself for the big day. Even now she can feel the fire of the comet coming close, and boiling her blood.</p><p>The tents flap opens and Zuko is about to hurl a fireball at whoever is disturbing her, but she hears the familiar voice of Sokka chiming through.</p><p>“Hey, can I come in?” he asks.</p><p>“Always.” Zuko replies beckoning him inside. Sokka comes in and slips in beside her on the bed.</p><p>“You’re really warm.” He notices.</p><p>“I think it’s the comet.” She muses. “I’ve been feeling it coming closer for the past week.”</p><p>“How does it feel?”</p><p>Zuko pauses and puts his hands over her heart. Sokka feels a pounding heat beneath his hands, like a literal fire in her soul. “It feels like I’m slowly being charged by the force of a thousand suns. So overwhelming and terrifying at the same time.”</p><p>“Damn that’s hot.”</p><p>“Sokka!”</p><p>“Sorry can’t help myself.” He says nuzzling into the nook of her neck. “Just one more day.”</p><p>“Just one more day.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>The morning of the battle draws near, and the camp has lulled to a brooding silence. Many soldiers look grim as they prepare for the coming battle. Zuko and Katara are getting Appa ready to fly them to the royal palace while Piandao fits an eel-hound for Sokka and his crew.</p><p>Iroh pulls Zuko in for a warm hug. “I believe in you, Zuko.” He says.</p><p>“Thank you, Uncle. May Agni bring you fortune in this coming battle.” She whispers. When they release, Zuko and Katara head towards Sokka, Toph, and Suki. They all share hugs and whispers of good luck, and Sokka pulls the surprised princess in for a deep kiss.</p><p>Zuko grips his shoulders and pours all her love and faith in the amazing man, and it feels like Sokka is doing the same as he grips her waist tightly.</p><p>Someone clears their throat and the two reluctantly part, Sokka just grinning boyishly at his stunned sister and friend. It disappears as soon as he spots Iroh and Piandao with arms crossed and eyebrows raised.</p><p>Fortunately, the princess interrupts before the other two men could descend on Sokka.</p><p>“We should get going.” She says taking Katara’s arm. “I’m sure you guys want to be on the island on time.”</p><p>Iroh and Piandao glance at each other. “Very well. Make sure you two survive so we can give you a stern talking to.” Iroh replies.</p><p>Sokka audible gulps and Toph is snickering in the back. They share one last good-bye before they split up.</p><p>The older men sigh to each other. “I knew it was coming, but it still shocked this old heart of mine.” Iroh says.</p><p>“After we take back Ba Sing Se, let’s get a drink with that Jee fellow. He seems like the type to understand this level of exasperation.” Piandao offers.</p><p>“Agreed. I wonder if Lu Ten is pulling his hair out right now?” Iroh muses.</p><p>Piandao smirks, “I’m sure he’s probably been doing that for a better part of the year.”</p><p> </p><p>(He’s right. If Lu Ten had any physical hair, he would have gone bald by now. Seeing Lu Ten’s constant consternations are the highlight of Yue’s day.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the eel-hound flies over the land and rivers, taking the trio towards the base of the airships, Suki nearly pushes Sokka off it.</p><p>“I can’t believe you just kissed Zuko like that in front of her Uncle and master.” She exclaims.</p><p>“Hey, I want to make sure I get one last kiss before we face an entire fleet of soldiers.” He retorts. “You’re just mad we never told you.”</p><p>“I am, but I’m also pretty impressed that you guys kept it quiet from us.”</p><p>“Not from me.” Toph declares. “But that’s because I heard Zuko walk to your room every night.”</p><p>Suki gives Sokka a friendly and knowing nudge. “OooOooh Sokka, engaging in premarital-sex. How scandalous.”</p><p>“Hey, it was consensual and great! That’s all that matters.” Sokka retorts.</p><p>The two girls snicker, and Suki raises her hand. “I call Best Man!”</p><p>“Nice! I already called Zuko’s Best Girl so now we can plan a kick ass party.”</p><p>“Ooh I like that.” Suki grins. “But what about Katara and Aang?”</p><p>“Katara can be the Maid of Honor and Aang can be the Flower Boy.”</p><p>Suki taps her chin, “I thought Momo should be the Flower Boy.”</p><p>“Momo can bring the sake.”</p><p>“That’s probably a better idea.”</p><p>Sokka cuts their argument with an exasperated groan, “I haven’t even proposed!”</p><p>The two girls grin evilly, “But you’re already thinking of marrying her.” Toph grins.</p><p>“How romantic.” Suki teases.</p><p>The boy just sighs and lets the girls have their fun. There’s no use in arguing with Toph and Suki when they get like that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Katara crosses her arms. “I can’t believe you and my brother have been a thing since the Western Air Temple.”</p><p>Zuko smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, we just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a bit.”</p><p>“Oh I understand that part.” Katara replies. “I just don’t get how we didn’t see it until now.”</p><p>“To be fair we were trying to be extra discrete.”</p><p>“Fine, but I call Maid of Honor at your wedding.” Katara grins.</p><p>The fire bender goes red. “Katara! He hasn’t even proposed.”</p><p>“Oh but you were <em>thinking</em> about it.”</p><p>“Shut up. You’ll have to work with Toph though. She called Best Girl when she found out.”</p><p>“Damnit. Wait what’s Best Girl?”</p><p>“I have no idea, but it’s the position Toph wanted and I can’t say no to her.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Katara and Zuko reach the steps of the empty palace. The whole city is abandoned, no doubt most of the citizens have been evacuated elsewhere while the Fire Lord unleashes the power of the comet on the world. Zuko hopes that her people are alright.</p><p>In the courtyard, Zuko sees Azula about to be crowned and calls for them to stop. The sages almost seem to sigh in relief when the see Princess Zuko step onto the courtyard.</p><p>It breaks her heart to see her sister like this. Face smeared with half-haphazard make-up, bags under her eyes and bangs cut lopsidedly. Even with the comet flying overhead, Azula’s inner flame seems to flicker unsteadily.</p><p>“Azula.” Zuko calls out. “Please step down. You need help.”</p><p>Her younger sister sneers. “Is that so, Zuzu? You think I’m as pathetic as you? That Father just left me here because he doesn’t think I can take the throne?”</p><p>“Father didn’t want to share his glory with you. That’s why he left you here.” Zuko answers. “We never meant anything to him other than a means to make him look more powerful.”</p><p>“NO!” she screeches. “Father is the only one who ever loved <em>me</em>. He wants me to protect our nation!”</p><p>“He never cared about our nation.” Zuko hisses. “He only ever cared about his ego and power. Please Azula. I’m sorry I left you behind. I’m sorry I never took you away from Father sooner. I love you.”</p><p>Azula trembles at the top of the steps. She shakes her head and sneers at her older sister. “No. NO you’re <em>LYING!</em> YOU ALWAYS LIE! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! Just like Mom never loved me.”</p><p>“No, she loved you so much—”</p><p>“STOP LYING!” she yells letting a wave of fire spread towards Zuko. The elder princess dissipates it with ease. She takes a breath and stands tall before the sages and Agni.</p><p>“Princess Azula. I challenge you to an Agni Kai. Whoever wins gets to be crowned Fire Lord.”</p><p>Azula sneers. “Very well <em>sister</em>. I think it’s fitting that I’ll burn you just as badly as Father did.” She immediately leaps off the steps and sends a barrage of enormous flames at Zuko.</p><p>Zuko doesn’t move much, she cleaves the flames around her and sends her own massive fire at Azula. While Azula strikes and rushes about the courtyard, Zuko stays firm, like the earth. Only moving with the slightest motions to strike.</p><p>Katara marvels at the way Zuko moves. She’s fluid like water, free like air, steady like the earth and just as passionate and strong as fire. Azula is nothing but an uncontrolled flame, against Zuko’s is precise and intentional strikes.</p><p>As the minutes tick on, Azula gets more and more enraged and frustrated. She’s supposed to be the perfect one. She’s supposed to be the stronger one. So why?</p><p><em>WhywhywhyWHY</em>?</p><p>Why can’t she land a single hit? Was her father right? Did he see weakness in her? She lost everyone around her, Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, her mother. Father was the only one who ever stayed and even now he left her.</p><p>It’s not fair. She worked so hard. She’s far superior than everyone, so why does everyone leave? Why does she even care? Why does it hurt so much?</p><p>Azula glares at her sister. Zuko left her because of the Avatar. Because of that stupid water tribe peasant.</p><p>IT’S ALL THEIR FAULT!!!</p><p> </p><p>The lightening crackles on her fingertips as she shoots a bolt of lightening at the peasant.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen and she lunges towards the bolt, taking it into her chest and falling onto the ground unmoving.</p><p>Azula can’t tell if she’s screaming or if it’s the peasants, but her mind goes numb. Some part of her is angry that she’s forfeited the Agni Kai, but the majority of her is just a white haze. Staring at the prone form of her sister on the ground. Still. Like death.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I killed her. I killed Zuzu. I killed her. IkilledherIkilledherIkilledher.</em>
</p><p>No.</p><p>No of course not. She didn’t kill her.</p><p>It was the water tribe <em>peasant</em>. Because the water peasant was there, Azula had to shoot the bolt of lightening. Zuko had to protect that weakling because it’s <em>Zuko</em>, and she always had a soft spot for the weak. That water peasant is the reason why Zuko died. The same one who’s putting her hands on her sister’s body.</p><p>No.</p><p>
  <em>No I won’t allow it!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Azula screeches and shoots fire from her fingertips. The peasant moves out of the way and brings up water from the grates. She’s fast, but Azula is just as fast. The water evaporates almost instantaneously with a touch of her flames. But the peasant keeps going. The filthy thing runs behind pillars, hoping to hide from Azula’s wrath. She burns through the palace, driving the pest out towards her. She smiles manically when she sees the peasant come at her. Her fingers start to twitch and arc with lightening.</p><p>
  <em>This is for Zuzu.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But then it’s cold and she freezes. Literally. Everything is still. Her fire straining to get out, but nothing seems to work. She can’t get the flames to explode. Then the peasant breathes and <em>moves</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No. No this isn’t happening. This isn’t happening!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Azula can feel the chains wrap around her arms, and her body struggles to fight against it. She needs to get out. She needs to win! How could she let this peasant take away her victory?! She’s Azula, daughter of Ozai. Heir to the throne! She should be PERFECT!</p><p>The water releases and suddenly she falls back against the chains. She struggles and screams. Breathing fire from her mouth. Wailing and crying against the sky at the injustice. The travesty of having one of Sozin’s line chained like an <em>animal</em>. Tears stream from her face as her mind is torn asunder with denial.</p><p>The peasant runs towards Zuko, and Azula <em>screams</em>. Why is she touching Zuko? She needs to be left alone. The murderer doesn’t deserve to touch her sister’s dead body!</p><p>“Don’t touch her <em>filth! Don’t touch my sister! Don’t touch ZUZU</em>” she screeches. But it’s unheeded. Azula continues to wail and scream until her voice is hoarse and no more tears come out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Katara blocks out the piercing sounds of Azula’s screams as she moves water through the wound. Already the Fire Sages and a few royal guards are hovering in the sidelines, waiting for news of Princess Zuko.</p><p>It feels like an eternity, but Zuko’s heart beats steadily under her hands and the princess coughs as she takes a breath.</p><p>“Katara?” she whispers hoarsely.</p><p>The water bender chokes on a sob as she lays her head on Zuko’s chest and thanks Yue and all the spirts. “Zuko, you’re okay.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”</p><p>“I know. But please <em>please </em>try not to do it again.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara helps her up and the Fire Sages come close. They bow low.</p><p>“Princess Zuko.” They say solemnly. “Because of Princess Azula’s forfeiture, you are the winner of the Agni Kai and Fire Lord of our nation.”</p><p>Zuko nods. “Good. Get the hawks ready. We have a lot of cease fires to send out.”</p><p>They nod and then turn nervously to Azula who’s still screaming hoarsely on the pillars. “And…Princess Azula?”</p><p>Zuko looks sadly at her broken sister and turns to Katara. “Help me to her?”</p><p>Katara hesitates. “Is that a good idea? She’s not exactly…stable.”</p><p>“I know, but I can’t leave her here.”</p><p>They walk slowly to Azula, and Zuko keeps her eyes on her sister.</p><p>“Azula.” Zuko says softly.</p><p>Her sister stops and stares at Zuko bug-eyed. A wide grin overtakes her face and she laughs hysterically. Her head thrown back in the air.</p><p>“Is this your punishment?!” Azula cries to the sky as she laughs. “Because I’m a monster? First mother and now Zuko? Well you have it now! I’m a loser now! I’m weak and pathetic!”</p><p>Zuko nearly wretches her face away from her sister who’s in the middle of a breakdown, but she keeps her eyes on her.</p><p>“Azula.” Zuko says softly. “Please stop.”</p><p>She laughs maniacally in response and doesn’t stop. Even as the guards drag her away to the Caldera prison.</p><p>“I don’t want to keep her there long.” Zuko tells the head guard.</p><p>He bows lowly, “We’ll keep her in a comfortable cell, but we really shouldn’t let her roam freely.”</p><p>“I know.” Zuko whispers. “Just…make sure she’s treated right.”</p><p>“We will.”</p><p>“And please send a letter to the Pikiran Institution on Shingri Island. I want to make sure that she’s treated well.”</p><p>The Fire Sages and guards look uncomfortable. “Wouldn’t it be better to just keep her in the cell? The institution isn’t the safest place to keep her.”</p><p>Zuko narrows her eyes and stands tall, “My sister is only fourteen. She’s been hurt just as much as I have and deserves a chance for rehabilitation. I know she can get better. Now please. Send that letter.”</p><p>They bow and scurry off, while Katara looks appraisingly at her.</p><p>“That was…I don’t know if I could have done the same thing you did.” Katara admits.</p><p>Zuko smiles sadly, “She’s still my baby sister, Katara. I can never leave her alone like that.”</p><p>“This is why you’ll always be a better person than your father.” Katara compliments. “Now let’s get you to a room. You’re not done healing yet.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they reach the island, Toph easily gets them into one of the airships, and Sokka thanks every deity that Toph is on their side. Sozin’s Comet flies overhead with a great brilliant light, shedding a trail of bright fire through the sky.</p><p>Even with the stakes involved, Sokka can’t bring himself to feel his fear or doubts. He needs to have a clear mind when he stops the airship fleet. They infiltrate the airship and literally drop off the crew of the over the water. He’s already going to probably have to kill a lot of soldiers in the ensuing battle, but he wants to try and spare as many as he can.</p><p>“Alright, take the wheel Suki!” Sokka orders as he watches her steer the ship towards the others in line. He can see Ozai’s flagship in the distance, and he feels his soul burning with the need to slice his sword into his flimsy neck. They’re so far away though. They won’t make it in time.</p><p>Sokka watches in horror as Ozai unleashes the largest flame he’s ever seen. It burns his eyes as he watches the crazy lunatic burn the land to ash.</p><p>Then, out of the blue, an air slice cuts through to the airship and they cheer as they see Aang through the spyglass.</p><p>“It’s Aang!” Sokka cries happily. “He’s back. He’s going to fight Ozai!”</p><p>“Are we going to help him?” Suki asks.</p><p>“No, this is his fight. We need to focus on the airship fleet.” Sokka replies.</p><p>“And how are we going to do that? I’m blind in the air!” Toph retorts.</p><p>Sokka frowns and thinks before he’s hit with inspiration. “Airship slice!”</p><p> </p><p>By some miracle no one seems to suspect them. Perhaps they think it’s part of the plan, but Sokka thanks the spirits that Fire Nation soldier’s aren’t the brightest bunch of people. The crash is terrific, and metal flies through the air as the airship collides and runs through the other in the fleet.</p><p> </p><p>As the fire bursts through the ship and throws them off, he thinks of Zuko and the story of her ship blowing up. If he can’t survive an explosion, how could he proudly call himself her boyfriend?</p><p> </p><p>It tears him to leave Suki behind, but they need to finish the mission. They need every airship to go down or else the whole thing is a bust. Just as it seems like they’re going to make it, a soldier comes up and blasts them with fire, causing Toph and Sokka to fall into one of the platforms. His leg throbs as he lands. The heat is intense and his hands are sweaty as he grips Toph’s hand tightly into his. In a last ditch effort he throws boomerang to stop two soldiers from firing at them, but then more come up. Ready to take aim.</p><p>He grits his teeth and apologizes to Zuko. It looks like he won’t be making it.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Toph.” He croaks. “It looks like the end.”</p><p>Tears gather in her eyes and he feels a stab of regret for bringing such a young child here.</p><p>Only twelve and already her life is going to be cut short because of this damn war.</p><p>In his last moments, he swears he sees Yue and another man who looks like Iroh smiling encouragingly at him and pointing to the horizon.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p>The soldiers suddenly run, and Sokka gets the chance to pull Toph up. He turns and grins, “It’s Suki!” he exclaims. The warrior saves them both and takes them into the airship. They did it. They took down the fleet. He can’t believe the survived.</p><p> </p><p>In the distance, they see the massive battle between Ozai and Aang.</p><p>The young Avatar is glowing with power and energy as he harnesses all the elements at once. Then Aang has the Fire Lord trapped in stone and then he releases a great glowing light into the air. Sokka is nearly blinded by the intensity and has to look away, but the light fades and they continue to head towards him, Suki and Toph supporting Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>The reach the top of the peak just as Aang calls for the water to stop the fires. Sokka relishes in the feeling of victory and gloats over the slumped Fire Lord.</p><p>“Looks like you lose Father Lord!” Sokka crows.</p><p>Ozai glares blearily at the peasant. “I’m not the Father Lord, I’m the all-mighty Phoenix Kin—URG!”</p><p>The fallen king is knocked out by the blow of Sokka punch to his face. The warrior smirks above him, “Don’t care, <em>NOzai</em>.”</p><p>“OoooOOooohhh.” Suki and Toph intones. Even Aang has to crack a smile at that.</p><p>“C’mon guys let’s get him tied up and head to Caldera City. Zuko and Katara should be waiting for us there.” Aang says.</p><p>They all nod and Sokka puts a hand on the young Avatar’s shoulder.</p><p>“I know it wasn’t easy for you, but I’m proud you found your own way.”</p><p>Aang smiles at him, “Thanks Sokka. I didn’t really know it then, but Zuko was the one who opened the door for me. I wouldn’t have gotten it as easily without her showing me the path.”</p><p>The water tribesman grins, “That’s my girlfriend for you.”</p><p>“Yea—<em>WHAT</em>? Since when?” Aang exclaims.</p><p>“Since the Western Air Temple.”</p><p>Aang groans while Suki and Toph laugh.</p><p>“And when did <em>they </em>find out?” he points accusingly at the two girls.</p><p>“Toph found out before Suki, who found out earlier today when I kissed Zuko in front of everyone.”</p><p>“Monkey feathers.” Aang huffs. “I always miss the fun stuff when I go on my spirit quests.”</p><p>“Yeah too bad, Twinkletoes.”</p><p>“Okay, but I call Best Man.” Aang demands.</p><p>Suki grins. “Sorry that’s taken by me.”</p><p>“What about Maid of Honor?” Aang tries.</p><p>“Taken by Katara probably. And I’m the Best Girl.” Toph answers.</p><p>“The what’s left?!” Aang cries.</p><p>Toph grins widely, “You can be the Flower Boy.”</p><p>Aang pouts. “Fine. But I’m going to overflow the entire place with flowers.”</p><p>“Good enough for me.”</p><p>“Is nobody going to ask me what I want?” Sokka asks.</p><p>They all answer with a resounding, “Nope.”</p><p>He sighs and turns away, but then a glint catches his eye.</p><p><em>There’s no way. It’s not possible</em>…</p><p>Sokka limps towards the glinting metal as Aang and the others look strangely at him.</p><p>Buried in the stone is his space sword and boomerang.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Sokka whispers. “How the hell?”</p><p>Suddenly he’s face to face with a blue translucent figure. The same man who was standing beside Yue.</p><p>The man smirks. “You can’t be her husband without a space sword and boomerang.”</p><p>Sokka blinks and then the figure’s gone. The others finally catch up to him and Sokka turns incredulously at them.</p><p>“Did you guys see that?” he asks.</p><p>The others look at him strangely. “I can’t see dum-dum.” Toph retorts.</p><p>“Well did you <em>feel</em> that?”</p><p>They shake their heads. “Nope. Why? What did you see?” Aang asks.</p><p>“A-a young guy? Looks like a taller younger Iroh?”</p><p>Again he’s met with blank stares.</p><p>“Dunno, Sokka. Maybe you’re just seeing things after the rush of battle.” Suki says.</p><p>“Or maybe you saw a spirit!” Aang says. “He’s probably the one who left you the sword and boomerang there.”</p><p>“Huh imagine that.” Sokka says as he pulls out the sword and boomerang. Still, there was something eerily familiar about him.</p><p> </p><p>As the group heads down to the airship and prepare to head towards the palace, the comet leaves above them. Sparking the first flames of change that will sweep through the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka didn’t know what to expect when they got to the palace. The sheer destruction and trails of scorch marks were pretty much on par with his vision, but a haggard-looking Zuko leaning against Katara’s shoulder with a blazing scorch mark on her stomach was not in the original picture.</p><p>He would have face-planted on the ground if it weren’t for Toph’s quick reflexes. He grabs her tightly and looks for any more signs of injury, but Zuko only leans forward and brings him in for a kiss. Sokka melts into it and cups her cheek carefully, but before they can deepen it, Sokka feels them tilting back and, again, Toph’s reflexes and bending were the only things that stopped them from sprawling on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Katara groans and smacks both of them in the head with a scolding look. “I can’t believe you two.” She says. “You’re both injured! This is not the time to be kissing.”</p><p>“This is <em>exactly</em> the time to be kissing!” Sokka retorts. “Can’t I show how happy I am to see my girlfriend who looks like she’s been struck by lightening?!”</p><p>“I was struck by lightening.” Zuko says. “Azula aimed it at Katara and I went in-between it.”</p><p>Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and Sokka just cups her face again. “Babe. You’re fucking unbelievable.” He says before leaning in for a quick kiss.</p><p>This time Toph’s the one to smack him in the head with a pebble. “I’m not saving you idiots from face-planting again. I’m <em>tired</em> damnit.”</p><p>They all laugh and bask in the moment of their reunion and victory.</p><p>“So what now?” Suki asks.</p><p>“Now comes the hard part. Bringing peace.” Zuko answers.</p><p>“I thought this was supposed to be the hard part.” Toph mutters.</p><p>Zuko laughs and teases her with a, “Nope. We’re just getting started.”</p><p>“Ugh! I should’ve never sided with you guys if I knew peace was so much work!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Yue:</strong> Aw you saved his spacesword and boomerang. You <em>do</em> like him.</p><p><strong> Lu Ten:</strong> Whatever...he's not that bad. Especially after that airship slice move.</p><p>--</p><p>Thanks for reading guys! Just one more chapter to go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Warning!</strong> Implied Self-Harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peace was a lot of work, but they manage. Zuko’s soldiers sent out cease fires everywhere and started the recall of Fire Nation troops. The princess makes sure to release all the people wrongfully imprisoned and began the peace talks even before Katara gave her the okay, much to the healer’s consternations. Iroh happily informed her that Ba Sing Se has been freed and that the Earth King has been found.</p><p>Zuko imprisons her father in the Caldera prison and also keeps Azula there until the officials from the mental institution can get her. At least her sister looked far calmer when Zuko came to see her.</p><p>Her hair was a tangled mess and face streaked with tears and snot. Her wrists show trails of red marks, some scabbing, some still oozing blood. Azula looks up tiredly when Zuko came to see her.</p><p> </p><p>“Zuzu?” she says quietly.</p><p>Zuko gives her a small smile and sits down carefully. “Azula.”</p><p>“You’re supposed to be dead.”</p><p>“It’ll take a lot more than your lightening to kill me.”</p><p>Azula grins too widely. “So it would seem. I should have known a roach like you would have survived it.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>They sit quietly together. Azula looking at her sister as if she were a ghost and Zuko trying not to cry at the state of her little sister.</p><p>“Your letter was terrible.” She says. “I can’t believe how often you said ‘sorry’.”</p><p>“I thought it was an appropriate thing to do. Especially since I was leaving you with Father.”</p><p>Azula hums thoughtfully and they sit in silence for a while.</p><p>“I couldn’t burn your tree, you know.” Azula says.</p><p>“I heard. It looks…interesting.” Zuko comments. It was one of the first things she looked at when she went back to the palace. The left side of the tree was blackened and scorched but the right stayed pristine. “Like a strange reflection of my face.”</p><p>Azula laughs, “Yes I suppose so. Maybe that’s why I couldn’t do it.”</p><p>Another pause.</p><p>“So…you’ll be Fire Lord now.” Azula states.</p><p>“Yes. I’ll be crowned tomorrow.”</p><p>“Shame. You’ll bring the Fire Nation down with your <em>peace</em>.” She spits.</p><p>“Perhaps, but I think everyone’s too tired and been too hurt by the war to care.” Zuko replies giving a meaningful look to Azula.</p><p>The young girl only scoffs. “That means everyone in this nation is <em>weak</em>.”</p><p>The <em>including me</em> is left unsaid, but it hovers in the air. Zuko sighs and holds out her hand. “Give me your arm.” She says.</p><p>Azula glares. “Why? I don’t need your pity.”</p><p>“I know, but I’m a weakling remember? I don’t like seeing my sister hurt like this.”</p><p>“…I could burn your face you know.”</p><p>“Just make sure to make it even.”</p><p> </p><p>Azula barks a sharp laugh at that and holds out her arm through the bars. The guards stiffen and tense. Ready to pull Zuko back if need be but Azula doesn’t even make smoke.</p><p>Zuko works quietly and patiently as she cleans the marks and wraps them up in bandages. She does the same to the other hand. When she finishes, Azula pulls her arm back and stares at the white, clean bandages. Zuko looks at her meaningfully.</p><p>“Please don’t hurt yourself anymore.” Zuko asks.</p><p>Azula grimaces and turns her head away. “Doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“It matters to me.”</p><p>Azula’s hand tightens against the bandages, but she doesn’t start to scratch or hurt herself. She just…presses her fingers against them.</p><p>“What will you do to me?” Azula asks. “Am I to be killed?”</p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic.” Zuko sighs. “You’re going to an institution.”</p><p>“An <em>institution</em>?” she asks incredulously.</p><p>“Yes. You need help Azula, but I don’t have the expertise here.” Zuko says. “You’ll be taken to an institution in one of the remote islands on the south side of the Fire Nation. I can visit once in a while and I hope that once you get better…you can come back and live here.”</p><p>Azula presses her lips together. A part of her is snarling and waging war inside her. How dare her sister send her away like an errant pup? Does she think Azula will give up?</p><p>But the bigger part is tired of everything. And just wants it to end.</p><p>“Fine.” She says hoarsely. “It might be better than death.”</p><p>Zuko sighs sadly and puts her hands on the bars. “Azula, of course it will be. Please just give it a chance. Father hurt us both deeply, and I want to help you heal.”</p><p>“And you?” Azula growls. “Did the Avatar magically take away your mental anguish?”</p><p>Zuko laughs. “No. Not even a little. I’m…I’ll be talking to a spiritual healer too. We both need it.”</p><p>Azula stares contemplatively at the wall. “Very well, sister.”</p><p>Zuko nods and stands, “I’ll be back tomorrow.”</p><p>“Don’t. You have a country to run now.”</p><p>“But I’ll still make time for my sister. Because I love you, Azula.” Zuko leaves soon after, pretending not to see the tremble in Azula’s lips and the glistening golden eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At her coronation, Jee and Teruko stand guard at her door. The rest of the crew patrolling the halls of the palace to ensure that it goes as smoothly possible. She’s trying to put on the robe when Sokka comes in, eyes bright when he spots her. He gives her a quick kiss and hug before brusher her hair out of her eyes.</p><p>“Need some help there?” he asks.</p><p>Zuko grimaces and hands him the robes. “Yes. And how did you get past Jee?”</p><p>“Teruko held him down.”</p><p>“I love that woman.”</p><p>“Me too. Guess you’ll know who you’ll station at your door at night.” He winks.</p><p>Zuko blushes and pushes him stiffly. “Don’t push your luck, Sokka. Jee is still a highly trained soldier and I know Piandao is still lurking around here somewhere.”</p><p>“Fine, then you come to my room.” Sokka shrugs.</p><p>“I’m still injured. You be a gentleman and come to my room.”</p><p>Sokka laughs and helps her pull up the robes, carefully tying them around her waist before putting on the shoulder spikes. “Okay, but I hope you know that I’ll be risking life and limb to get to you.”</p><p>“How romantic.” She replies dryly.</p><p>They share another kiss that’s soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Jee pops his head in to glare at Sokka. “The princess will be <em>late</em>.” He enunciates. “Don’t make me throw you out of here, <em>boy</em>.”</p><p>They see a hand pull him back and Teruko’s face appears. “Don’t listen to him too much, but he’s right. Kiss and do your hanky panky later. You’ll be late, Princess.”</p><p>Zuko clears her throat and looks up at him, “Escort me to the entrance, Lord Sokka?”</p><p>He puts out his arm, “My pleasure, Princess.”</p><p>Sokka takes great satisfaction in watching Jee’s face morph into blatant discomfort at the sight of the two while Teruko just smiles happily behind them.</p><p> </p><p>The warrior peels away once she’s at the door to join with the crowd. Zuko gives him one last kiss, which is echoed by an “Oogie!” from Aang, before she lets him leave.</p><p>She turns to her friend who’s jokingly sticking his tongue out in disgust. “I know you’ll do worse with Katara.”</p><p>Aang immediately turns red and brings his tongue back. “Zuko!”</p><p>She laughs and leans down to hug him. “Just saying, Aang. Who knew I’d be making jokes with you a year later?”</p><p>The Avatar grins and hugs her back. “Things have changed.”</p><p>“And they’ll keep changing, for the better.”</p><p>The smile and head out, heads held high as the gong rings and brings about a new age.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s first stop on her Earth Kingdom reparations field trip is Song’s house.</p><p>The medic and her mother are understandably shell-shocked when the find Zuko, dressed in full Fire Lord regalia and bowing deeply to the both of them.</p><p>“I’m sorry that my uncle and I deceived you.” She says. “But I can’t express my gratitude for taking us in in our time of need.”</p><p>Song and her mother look to each other and then to the Zuko. Finally, Song speaks. “Well…I can understand why you lied. I can’t say we would have been quite as hospitable if we knew.”</p><p>Zuko winces. “Yes…I’m sorry. For everything my nation has done. I want to make it right, and you’re the first ones on my list.” She motions to the soldiers who come up with an ostrich-horse and a chest full of gold. Song and her mother’s eyes go wide at the amount of gleaming gold in the chest. Then Zuko pulls out a seal and hands it to them.</p><p>“I don’t think there’s anything I can give you that will properly pay back the kindness you’ve shown us, but I hope that this will help, and I will personally make sure that my soldiers will not hurt anymore innocent civilians.” Zuko says seriously.</p><p>Song looks to Zuko and then smiles before flinging her arms around the girl. The royal guards and Song’s mother stiffen, but Zuko smiles and returns the hug.</p><p>Song whispers, “It looks like your wounds have healed very well, Fire Lord Zuko.”</p><p>“I couldn’t have done it with the people I met along the way.”</p><p>They pull apart and Song grins brightly. “If you’re ever back in town. Come see us and bring Uncle Mushi too.”</p><p>“We will.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next place is Master Shandi, who just looks at her and nods. “Hmm much better look for you, girl.”</p><p>Zuko grins and bows, “Yes. Thank you for your seal. I couldn’t have gotten a position at Master Hina’s and King Kuei without you.”</p><p>Master Shandi waves her hand. “Bah of course you would have gotten a position with Hina. She’s not a fool, and Kuei may be an idiot, but he’s an idiot who knows good clothes when he sees it.”</p><p>“I wanted to give you something as thanks for giving me a chance.” Zuko says.</p><p>The seamstress looks petulant. “I don’t need anything, Lin. I have everything I need here.”</p><p>“I know but think of it as a gift from a student to her master.” Zuko says before motioning for the guards to bring the box. When she reveals a purple robe, Master Shandi’s brow rise up.</p><p>There’s the black and white koi fish in the back with a dragon intertwining around them towards the bottom. White and gold thread form the boomerang and twin swords at the top.</p><p>Master Shandi takes the robe and inspects it with careful eyes. She smiles and nods approvingly.</p><p>“Bold of you to bring the two styles of water and fire together like this.” she says. “But I like it. I look forward to seeing the fruits of your reign, Fire Lord Lin.”</p><p>“It’s Zuko.”</p><p>“Lin is who you introduced yourself as and Lin you shall remain.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lee and his family are the last one she visits before going to Ba Sing Se. They’re unsurprisingly shocked, and Lee looks a little betrayed. But their eyes soon fill with joy when they see that their eldest son walking beside the Fire Lord.</p><p>The younger boy leaps at his older brother who laughs joyfully and hugs his sibling tightly. Kai and Nami soon join and tears of happiness stream from their eyes.</p><p>Kai looks to Zuko who is standing in the back and watching the family reunion. He peels himself away and walks to her before bowing.</p><p>“Thank you for bringing my son back.”</p><p>Zuko blushes, “It’s the least I can do. You showed your hospitality to us and I wanted to make sure that your eldest son returned home to you as soon as possible. I’ve made sure any prisoner of war is nursed to health before sending them home.”</p><p>Kai smiles warmly. “It’s appreciated…ah—”</p><p>“Zuko. Just…Zuko.”</p><p>He nods and then Lee comes barreling towards her. He wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in her stomach.</p><p>“Thank you!” he exclaims. “You brought my brother back. I thought fire benders were all terrible people, but you brought my brother home.”</p><p>She pats his head awkwardly. “Um…no problem it’s the least I can do.”</p><p>He looks up with bright eyes. “When I grow up, I’m going to be someone who’ll protect his people.”</p><p>Zuko smiles, “Okay. But you better get better with your swordsmanship first.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Nami is next to come up and hug the girl. “Thank you. For everything.”</p><p>Zuko swallows the lump in her throat. “It’s the least I can do.”</p><p>Before she leaves, the guards hand them another chest of gold, and the family nearly gives it back to her before Zuko insists that it’s a gift for them. The family takes it reluctantly, and wave good-bye as Zuko leaves for Ba Sing Se.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ba Sing Se is a mess of metal and scorched earth, but the people cheer and laugh as they walk through the streets of their liberated city. She came there to deliver the good new to her uncle personally and tell him the fates of Ozai and Azula. She also came to have the first peace talks with King Kuei.</p><p> </p><p>But before the peace talks, she wanted to have a minute to apologize with the Earth King. Zuko shifts nervously and bows low.</p><p>“I’m sorry for deceiving you. I hope you understand that I never worked with my sister or shared any information to infiltrate the palace. I didn’t even have any idea that she would be here.”</p><p>Kuei holds his hand up, “I know. Sokka told me, and I understand why you would want to keep your royal blood a secret.”</p><p>“I still want to apologize for deceiving you.”</p><p>“And you are forgiven, my friend.” Kuei says serenely. “The war is over. You’ve ended it and are withdrawing your troops. And now you’re here to make peace between the nations. I know that you’re sorry, and I am happy to be working with an honorable Fire Lord who wants peace as much as we do.”</p><p>She smiles back at him, “I’m happy to be working with you too, King Kuei. Together, I hope we can work together to rebuild our country and bring peach and prosperity.”</p><p>He smiles, “Yes. Although I’m quite sad that I just lost a very good seamstress and embroiderer.”</p><p>They share a laugh and Zuko grins widely, “Well if the royalty thing doesn’t work out, I can come back and be your seamstress again.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that.” he replies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko had assumed that Uncle would want to stay in Ba Sing Se, but he had a different plan. Despite her initial protests, Uncle told her that he would be with her for a half a year before going back to Ba Sing Se for the other half. He’ll spend his time in both nations every year to make sure that Zuko takes care of herself. He won’t take an active part in the council, but he’ll have his door open to her whenever she needs advice or just someone to talk to. When she asked why he wanted to stay, Uncle had grinned and said, “I would miss my daughter too much.”</p><p>Zuko didn’t protest anymore after that and just lets herself sink into his warmth.</p><p> </p><p>As night falls, Zuko smiles as she leans over the railing of the balcony watching the fireworks and celebrations commence. Sokka comes out soon and sidles to her side.  </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it’s over.” He starts. “I honestly never thought I’d see the day when the war ends and peacetime comes.”</p><p>“Me neither.” She replies. “I always thought the world would end up in a wash of red.”</p><p>“Good thing it didn’t huh?” he teases.</p><p>“Yeah. I probably wouldn’t have had you.” She replies.</p><p>“Probably not...” he trails off, looking seriously at the night sky. “…When I was holding onto Toph for dear life, I thought I saw Yue and another person…someone who looked like a younger Iroh.”</p><p>Zuko still. “But taller and had sideburns?”</p><p>“Yeah that’s the guy. I think he gave me back my spacesword and boomerang. He said I needed it if I was going to marry you.”</p><p>“…T-that sounds like Lu Ten, my cousin.”</p><p>Sokka grins, “So does that mean I get his stamp of approval?”</p><p>Zuko laughs, “Yeah I think so. He seems to like you.”</p><p>They share a smile and stand there in silence, watching the people celebrate below them.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could stay with you, but I need to go to the Southern Water Tribe after this. I need to help rebuild things there first.”</p><p>“I know.” Zuko says sadly. “I’ve always known. You’re meant for great things.”</p><p>Sokka puts his hands over hers. “That doesn’t mean I won’t come back to you.”</p><p>“Sokka…” she says quietly. “I don’t want to hold you back, and my nation needs me. I can’t always travel to be with you.”</p><p>“I know.” he smiles. “It’s a good thing that Southern Chiefhood is voted in huh?”</p><p>Zuko snorts, “But you’d be a great chief.”</p><p>“I guess, but I’d rather be with you. I can be an ambassador.”</p><p>“Or an inventor, advisor, councilman, minister—”</p><p>Sokka cuts her off with a kiss. He pulls back and smirks. “Stop talking or I’ll get a big head, and you won’t be holding me back, you’ll be my beacon. My home.” He pauses and strokes he cheek, “I love you.”</p><p>Tears are welling up in her eyes and her lips tremble. “I love you too.” But there’s still a current of worry in her eyes. A deep-rooted idea that she couldn’t possibly have good things, and that the love of her life would leave her permanently.</p><p>Sokka seems to understand and read her discomfort and fears. He hooks his pinky to hers and looks deeply into her eyes.</p><p>“I promise, no matter what, I’ll always come back to you. I’ll stay by your side forever.” He states.</p><p>Zuko swallows. “Careful. That almost sounds like a proposal.”</p><p>Sokka just smiles. “Someday.”</p><p>The princess is too stunned to react when he leans over to kiss her. They melt into each other, twining their arms around the other as fireworks bloom in the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Seven Years Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka takes a deep breath and waits inside the room for the other three to enter. He’s going to do it. He’s going to face the three most intimidating people he’s ever known, and he can only pray that Yue is watching his back.</p><p>Honestly, sometimes it feels surreal to even be sitting here in the Royal Palace.</p><p> </p><p>The first three years after the war were hard and laborious. Zuko practically worked herself to the ground before Sokka and Iroh finally intervened and forced her to take breaks and vacations. With the Earth King’s help, they established the United Republic of Nations, an independent nation that represents the new harmony between all people.</p><p>A year after the formation of the United Republic, Zuko found her mother again with help from Azula and the rest of the gang. They found Ursa hiding in a small village and married to a nice man, Noren, and with an adorable daughter, Kiyi.</p><p>Zuko took to doting on Kiyi like a turtleduck to water. It was so cute, and it made Sokka’s own heart burst with love.</p><p>The little girl had just taken one look at Zuko and threw herself on her declaring that she had “the prettiest, most amazingest big sister ever!”</p><p> </p><p>Peace is difficult. There’s fights and disagreements from all sides. In the first year of her rule, it was rife with assassination plots and coups. Thankfully, all the crew of the <em>Dragon Claw</em> gain a position as part of her royal guard or royal household like Kursuri and Toshi. With the help of Sokka and Kiyoshi warriors, they manage to stop of the worst of the coups and assassination attempts. But it still makes him anxious thinking about it.  </p><p> </p><p>Still, change does come in increments. With the war nearly a decade behind them, it’s easier to forgive past hurts and look forward to the future.</p><p> </p><p>Like peace, their relationship took some work. They had their fights, their tears, and epic screaming matches, but they learned and grew together. It was hard to be away from her for so long during the early years, but it worked out. Now that things are settled, he’s usually in the Fire Nation for most of the year unless an emergency comes up, and with the Fire Nation Air Fleet, it’s a lot easier and faster to travel long distances.</p><p> </p><p>They had talked a lot about marriage in the first few years of their relationship, and they knew they wanted to wait before settling down. Not because they didn’t love each other, but because there was just so much <em>work</em> to be done. Now with everything settled, they had given the idea a seriously thought.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why Sokka is here waiting in the room. The door suddenly slides open, and Sokka has to swallow the nervous lump in his throat. Azula, Iroh, Ursa, and Kiyi come in. They sit silently and look at Sokka with equally piercing golden eyes.</p><p>“Kiyi really wanted to be a part of this meeting.” Ursa says apologetically.</p><p>The young girl crosses her arms, “Of course! I want to know what big brother Sokka is going to ask!”</p><p>It releases the tension in the room and Sokka laughs, “I guess it wouldn’t be fair to leave you out of it.”</p><p>The warrior swallows audibly again and gathers his courage. He bows low to the people and says, “I’m going to purpose to Zuko, and I just wanted to express my intentions to her family members as per my tribe’s traditions.”</p><p>The four look at him then to each other. Ursa and Iroh smile widely while Azula just huffs and crosses her arms. Kiyi exclaims loudly and throws her arms in the air. “Can I be a bridesmaid?”</p><p>“You’ll have to ask Katara and Toph.” Sokka says. “They called it a long time ago.”</p><p>Kiyi frowns. “Hmmm okay, but I wanna be part of the wedding party!”</p><p>Sokka ruffles her hair, “We wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>“Why are you asking us? We’re not the one you’re going to marry.” Azula scoffs.</p><p>“Now Azula.” Ursa replies softly. “He’s following the Southern Water Tribe’s Traditions, and I would be happy to give you my blessing, Sokka. You are a delightful young man and I know you’ll support and love my daughter well.”</p><p>“I just want to say: it’s about time.” Iroh chuckles. “I know you two wanted to wait a while before marriage, but you two took your sweet time.”</p><p>Sokka grins sheepishly. “Sorry, Uncle. I know you’ve wanted the wedding for a while, but well…Zuko and I just didn’t want to yet.”</p><p>“Understandable. You two are still so young.” He says wistfully. “I always forget that you were all barely teenagers during the war. But you have my blessings.”</p><p>“Ugh barf Uncle. Are we done here? I’m supposed to go painting with Ty Lee and Mai.” Azula says.</p><p>“Um…just wanted to ask for your blessings, Azula.” Sokka says.</p><p>She narrows her eyes and scoffs. “I <em>suppose</em> you could have my blessings.” She says. “Agni knows my sister won’t marry another, and I guess you’ve proven yourself.”</p><p>“Wow…that’s actually the nicest thing you’ve said to me Azula.” He says.</p><p>The younger girl glares balefully and tosses her hair. “Don’t get used to it Water Tribe. Just because you’re getting married into the family doesn’t mean you get to talk to me so familiarly.”</p><p>Sokka grins. “I’d never dream of it.”</p><p>“I hear that sass.” She mutters but gets up and flounces out of the room. Before she opens the door, she turns back and says, “Better do it soon. Or I’ll burn you alive.”</p><p>And she’s quickly out of the room, like smoke.</p><p>Kiyi looks to Sokka and pats his head, “She likes you.” She whispers conspiratorially. “She gave you some time before she actually burns you.”</p><p>Sokka snorts. It seems that sass runs in Roku’s side of the family.</p><p>Iroh sighs, “Ah that girl.”</p><p>Sokka laughs, “Yeah, but I think she only kinda meant it.”</p><p>“Do you have a necklace done?” Ursa asks.</p><p>“No, I’ll be going to the South Pole to tell my dad so he can plan for a trip here once the wedding planning starts.” Sokka says. “I’ll make the necklace while I’m in the South. They have the stones that I want to use. I’ll propose to her once I get back.”</p><p>Iroh nods and smiles to Ursa. “It’s strange how fate works doesn’t it?”</p><p>The lady laughs, “Indeed. You know I think it was actually around this time when Lu Ten said it.”</p><p>Sokka raises his brow. “When Lu Ten said what?”                                                                                            </p><p>The two older guardians smile at him. Iroh answers, “When Lu Ten listed the requirements for Zuko’s husband.”</p><p>The warrior blushes and rubs his head nervously, “Oh yeah. Zuko told me about that. She said I had to be a boomerang master and a friends with a saber-tooth lion moose?”</p><p>“Oh he said more than that.” Ursa and Iroh grin. “He wanted someone taller than her.”</p><p>“Someone friends with a flying lemur and saber-tooth-lion moose.”</p><p>“A master tactician and poet.”</p><p>“Funny and kind.”</p><p>“Can be a good sparring partner and a master of the boomerang.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s eyes are practically wide in shock. That…that pretty much fit him to a T.</p><p>“Was Lu Ten a fortuneteller?” He asks incredulously.”</p><p>Iroh and Ursa laugh. “Who knows?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week after his conversation with Zuko’s family, he’s on his way to the South Pole. Then two weeks later, he’s breathing in the familiar humid air of the Fire Nation, his hands clench around an old handkerchief he keeps safely near his heart. High above the ship, he spots the familiar white and brown fur of Appa, and hears the exuberant cries of Aang. Even at twenty the young man is still so excitable.</p><p>Sokka grins and waves back, hollering at them to land on the deck. Beside him, Jee just rolls his eyes and wonders when he can finally retire. Teruko, his other half, just teases him and tells him Zuko’s been dropping hints about his retirement. He’s just too stubborn to accept her offer.</p><p> </p><p>Appa lands on the deck with a resounding thud. The giant bison licks Sokka’s face and rumbles a greeting as Aang and Katara come down. They hug their brother tightly.</p><p>“We’ve missed you so much!” Aang exclaims. “This is going to be an amazing reunion!”</p><p>“You say that every year.” Sokka grins.</p><p>“Yeah but they do get more amazing every year.” The air bender retorts.</p><p>Sokka grins, “We’ll have to do our best to make it live up to standards.”</p><p>“You didn’t stay in the South Pole for long.” Katara says. “Normally you’d be there for a month if you’re going on a trip. You only stayed for two weeks.”</p><p>Her brother shrugs. “I didn’t need to stay long so I decided to head back earlier. Besides, I didn’t want to be late for the reunion.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you just take Druk with you?” Aang asks.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Sokka scoffs. “Zuko would throw a fit and tell me that he’s too little to start flying to the poles.”</p><p>“He’s nearly as long as Appa!”</p><p>Sokka shrugs. “Still not old enough to travel to the poles. She wants to wait another year or two and then we can take a family trip.”</p><p>“Aw that’ll be sweet.” Katara coos. “It’s like Druk is your practice baby.”</p><p>Her brother laughs nervously. “Yeah I guess so. But I think a human baby’s going to be a lot more different.”</p><p>“How? They’ll probably both breathe fire and try to burn your hair.” Aang teases.</p><p>Katara grins, “Or they could be a water bender and you’ll have to live in wet socks again.”</p><p>“Ugh, can’t I just have a nice non-bending baby?” Sokka asks to the sky.</p><p>“That can be your second one.”</p><p>“We haven’t even had <em>one</em> yet! Not to mention that we’re still not married.”</p><p>Katara scoffs, “And who’s fault is that? Aang and I ended up being the first ones married. I swear it would have been you two.”</p><p>Sokka shrugs. “Wasn’t the right time. We both wanted to wait a bit.”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know how you can keep it in for so long.” Aang says. “It was so hard waiting for me to turn eighteen before I proposed to my forever girl.”</p><p>“Aw Aang.” And Katara pecks his cheeks.</p><p>“Ugh, oogie you two.”</p><p>Katara slaps the back of his head, “You’re twenty-three and you’re still saying ‘oogi’?”</p><p>“Always have been.” He grins. “Remember I was the first one to call it between you two.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah.” Katara grumbles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They reach the newly named, Gates of Peace in no time. In the seven years after the war, Zuko worked hard to make it a beautiful open harbor, full of colorful ships who have the colors of the nations hoisted on their poles. It’s beautiful to see the greens, blues, yellows, and reds of the world combined in a swirling harmony.</p><p>At the docks, Zuko waits for them with a young Druk who’s wagging his tail happily when he sees his ‘dad’ land.</p><p>Sokka is immediately on the dragon, giving him kisses and pets. Cooing at the overgrown beast. Druk relishes in the attention and purrs happily.</p><p>“Who’s a good boy? Yes you are! Yes you are! I bet you’ve been so good for mom!” Sokka coos in a high pitched voice.</p><p>Zuko rolls her eyes beside him while Aang and Katara hold in their laughter.</p><p>“Remember when he was really against having a dragon?” Katara whispers.</p><p>“You know how it is.” Zuko mutters. “The protesting dad end up being the most enamored.”</p><p>“I heard that.” Sokka says, turning around and kissing his beautiful girlfriend. Even after so long, she still takes his breath away. Every time he sees her long black hair swaying in the wind, the playful glint in her golden eyes, and the soft smile on her pink lips.</p><p>Druk, never one to be left out of kisses, sticks his nose in-between them and licks them both happily. Zuko laughs and gently pushes his big snout away.</p><p>“Not now Druk. It’s mom’s turn to kiss dad.” she gently chides. Druk pouts but does step away, waiting eagerly at their side for more kisses.</p><p>Sokka laughs and holds her close, lifting her feet of the ground and spinning her around.</p><p>“Sokka!” she protests.</p><p>The water tribesman is sheepish and puts her down. “Sorry, I got a little too excited to see you again.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “You’re worse than Druk sometimes.”</p><p>Said dragon, perks his head up at the mention of his name and wags his tail eagerly, almost as if he’s asking if it’s time for more kisses. Zuko and Sokka finally indulges and peppers kisses all over the dragon’s snout. The dragon rumbles happily and nuzzles Sokka’s cheek before nuzzling Zuko’s stomach. The man grins at the gesture and turns to Aang and his sister.</p><p>“Race you to the palace?”</p><p>Katara rolls her eyes, “Why? It’s not even a competition.” She grins.</p><p>“Oh you’re on sister.” Sokka grins back. “Ready to beat them, babe?”</p><p>“Always.” Zuko replies.</p><p> </p><p>Jee just sighs as he watches the princess and Avatar leave a trail of dust behind them. He turns to the crew who are trying to hide their smiles, “Okay men, let’s unload and get the luggage in the carts.”</p><p> </p><p>He could be sitting back and sipping on cold coconuts right now. Teruko unhelpfully tells him that the princess already built a beach house for them; he’s just too stubborn to retire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suki and Toph are waiting for them at the entrance, both waving their arms high as Appa is the first to land, followed shortly by Druk.</p><p>Sokka pouts as he gets off the dragon. “You guys used air bending!” he accuses.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Aang replies innocently. “Appa naturally air bends.”</p><p>Before an argument can break out, Suki and Toph both go to hug Sokka.</p><p>“Good thing you’re back soon, Snoozles.” Toph says punching his arm. “I thought you’d miss the reunion.”</p><p>“Never.” Sokka grins. “I just had some things to take care of in the South.”</p><p>“And things are okay?” Zuko asks nervously.</p><p>Sokka smiles at her and takes her hand. “Obviously. You don’t have to worry about anything.”</p><p>“You’re such a mother-hen.” Suki teases. “Now let’s go. I’m starving and the food in the dining room smells <em>amazing</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The group catch up and the room is filled with their laughter and jokes. Toph triumphantly tells them of her metal bending students and Suki reports that the people in the United Republic are doing well. Sokka grins throughout the meal, keeping close to Zuko as they revel in the good times. Iroh, Kiyi, and Ursa join them later for tea and dessert. By the time they’re done, everyone’s nearly laying on the floor with full warm stomachs and ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Zuko tells them that if they want to head to Ember Island tomorrow, they should get some rest.</p><p>“Ugh just give me a few minutes.” Toph groans. “I need to let my food babies digest.”</p><p>“Aww that’s so sad.” Aang says. “I don’t want to digest my babies.”</p><p>“No one’s digesting babies.” Sokka declares. “Now c’mon.”</p><p>He’s greeted with a chorus of groans, and Iroh laughs. “Why don’t you two head to your rooms. I’ll make sure these youngsters get to their rooms alright.” He says.</p><p>Zuko smiles and hugs Iroh. “Okay, just don’t let them bully you. You need your rest, Uncle. And you too, Mother.”</p><p>Iroh laughs and pats her hand. “Yes yes, now head to bed. You have a big day ahead tomorrow.”</p><p>Ursa gives her a kiss on the forehead, “Go ahead, dear. We’ll help your friends.”</p><p>Sokka takes Zuko’s hand and they head out.</p><p> </p><p>Once their footsteps disappear, Toph sits up and grins. “They’re heading to the garden.” She says. “I bet he’s going to do it under the wisteria-willow tree.”</p><p>Aang jumps up and smiles widely, “Ooohh I can’t wait.” He squeals. “It’s going to be so romantic.”</p><p>“Put me up on your shoulders so I can see better!” Kiyi demands tugging on Aang’s robes. The Avatar laughs and complies. Hefting her up to his shoulders.</p><p>“I’ve already got the other Kiyoshi warriors on the lookout and they’ll help us sneak around them.” Suki tells them. “Plus Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee are waiting there too.”</p><p>“Great.” Katara says. “Let’s go. I can’t believe, Sokka tried to keep this a secret from me.” she complains.</p><p>“How did you even find out?” Aang asks.</p><p>Katara grins, “Gran Gran told me. He and dad tried to be discrete, but those two really don’t know how to keep a secret. She sent a letter immediately.”</p><p>“Less talking, more walking!” Toph declares impatiently. “I don’t want to miss it.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Kiyi agrees.</p><p>Iroh and Ursa just give each other secretive smiles as they walk with the others towards the gardens. This will be fun.</p><p>They head out to the gardens and wait with baited breath as they see Sokka and Zuko already sitting under the wisteria-willow tree heads bent and smiling softly at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka nervously rubs Zuko’s hand as he swallows the thick lump in his throat. “I know I shouldn’t be so nervous, but it’s still pretty nerve wracking.”</p><p>“Want me to do it then?” Zuko asks with a sly grin.</p><p>Sokka laughs, “No, you’ve already got enough to do. I just need to get my head out of my ass.”</p><p>The torchlight illuminating the garden really brings out that golden hue in Zuko’s eyes, and Sokka feels his heart stutter. He knows his eyes are welling up, but he can’t help himself. This woman is just so beautiful that it’s bringing him to tears. Is that even possible?</p><p>Finally, he takes a breath and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out an old white handkerchief with frogs and boomerangs embroidered on it. He unwraps the handkerchief and reveals a shiny betrothal necklace. The ribbon is a twined blue and red leather and the stone center contains the High Fire Nation letters, “My Love” etched on it. Crowning the symbols is the picture of Sokka’s boomerang.</p><p>He holds it up to her and asks, “Will you marry me?”</p><p>A tear falls from her eyes, and she smiles sweetly as she takes his hands. “Yes. Of course, I will Sokka.”</p><p> </p><p>Elation floods through him as his hands tremble, tying the necklace on her. It falls perfectly onto the hollow of her neck, and Sokka takes a minute to admire how his work looks on her ivory skin. Once she feels the cool stone start to heat under her skin, she tilts her head towards Sokka, and the man leans into the familiar motion as they kiss under the swinging flowers.</p><p>They smile as they part and Sokka can’t stop the wide elated smile from overtaking his face. “I can’t wait to tell everyone.”</p><p>“They have been waiting a while.” Zuko laughs.</p><p>Sokka rubs his head sheepishly. “I know. I know we both wanted to wait a little longer, and I honestly wouldn’t have minded putting it off for another year, but…”</p><p>Before he could finish, Aang jumps out from a hidden spot in the garden with Kiyi squealing on top of his shoulders. Wind whipping around him as he tries to contain his excitement.</p><p>“I can’t stand it anymore I have to <em>hug </em>you guys!!” he hollers.</p><p>“That was amazing big bro Sokka!”</p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes but allows his brother-in-law and sister-in-law to bring them both into a hug. The rest of their friends emerge from different parts of the garden, all bearing wide smiles.</p><p>“Okay how did you guys know?” Sokka asks exasperatedly.</p><p>“Gran Gran.” Is Katara’s reply. The newly engaged warrior sighs. Of course, but he honestly shouldn’t expect any less. They were going to wait for the morning to tell them, but this is good too. Zuko is smiling at Ty Lee who’s gushing over the necklace and saying how romantic it was while Mai just grins and tells her that it’s about time. Azula has her arms crossed and peers at the necklace critically.</p><p>“Hmm, it’s not bad.” She admits. “I guess you didn’t waste your time in the South Pole.”</p><p>Ty Lee gasps, “Azula, did you know before today?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Obviously. That man had to ask for our ‘blessings’ before he asked Zuko. Not like my sister would have said no. She’s too smitten by him.”</p><p>“You said some nice things to me that day.” Sokka grins.</p><p>“I can still burn you alive.” She glares.</p><p>Sokka brings his hands up in surrender. “Okay no burning.”</p><p>“We should head to the bar to celebrate!” Toph shouts. “I’ll make it rain alcohol.</p><p>Zuko winces. “Ah I don’t think that’ll be good.”</p><p>Toph narrows her eyes. “Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>The newly engaged couple look to each other, and Sokka just shrugs with a ‘they’ll figure it out eventually’ look on his face.</p><p>She takes a breath and says, “Because I’m pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>S</p><p>I</p><p>L</p><p>E</p><p>N</p><p>C</p><p>E</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Then everyone shouted all at once.</p><p>“YOU’RE PREGNANT?!!”</p><p>“Your aura has been looking hazier.”</p><p>“Sokka you got her pregnant!?”</p><p>“I’m gunna be a big sister!”</p><p>“I thought it was just your arrhythmia!”</p><p>“I’m going to have a <em>grandchild</em>!”</p><p>“You almost had a child out of <em>wedlock</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka and Zuko let them shout themselves out before finally speaking.</p><p>“Yes, I’m pregnant.” Zuko replies. “And I was a little afraid that you’d burn him alive if he didn’t marry me before the baby was born.” She says to Azula.</p><p>The younger girl nods imperiously. “Well obviously. It’s not befitting of a royal heir to be born from wedlock.” She says. “Especially since it’ll be my future niece or nephew.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would have married her regardless.” Sokka retorts. “I know we were taking our time with it, but I guess we’ve waited long enough, and if I’m going to coin Aang’s term: Zuko’s my forever girl. It’s why we never really worried too much about when we’d be getting married.”</p><p>Zuko nods, “Sokka’s my forever boy and it didn’t matter to me if we were wed or not. It’s just that with the little one coming in, it seemed like a sign from the spirits.”</p><p>Everyone smiles at the sweet sentiment before Katara pauses.</p><p>“Wait…how far along are you?” Katara asks.</p><p>“Three months now.” Zuko admits. “Dr. Kusuri promised to keep it secret from <em>everyone</em>.”</p><p>“I should have known.” Iroh sighs. “He’s been looking particularly smug during our pai sho games.”</p><p>“Not only that we have less than six months to plan your wedding!” Katara exclaims. “Is that why you went to the South?” she points to Sokka.</p><p>He grins, “Yeah it’s for the betrothal necklace and to ask Dad to come over here soon for the wedding and wedding preparations.</p><p>Mai sighs, “You two are unbelievable. You’re lucky you’re the Fire Lord or this might be nearly impossible.”</p><p>“Sorry Mai. But I believe in you and Ty Lee.” Zuko says.</p><p>The gloomy girl groans and lets herself be dragged into Ty Lee’s happy dance.</p><p>Kiyi grins and puts her hands on Zuko’s stomach. “I get to be a big sister.” She says happily.</p><p>Zuko smiles and pats Kiyi’s head. “Yes, you’ll have to take good care of the baby okay?”</p><p>“I will. I’ll be the best big sister. Just like you.” Kiyi grins.</p><p>Zuko and Sokka have to clutch at each other to keep themselves from crying.</p><p> </p><p>While their friends and family chatter and bicker about the incoming wedding, Sokka and Zuko just sit by watching with amusement. Sokka hooks his pinky with hers and puts a kiss on it. A familiar, but comforting motion he’s done throughout the years.</p><p>“I promised you, didn’t I?” he says.</p><p>“You did; you always do.” Zuko smiles and leans against him, letting herself feel the blissful contentment as the wisteria-willow branches flutter overhead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>End</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Lu Ten:</strong> I c-can't believe it.</p><p><strong>Yue:</strong> <em>sniffs</em> I can't either. Pass me the tissues.</p><p> </p><p>                               --<em>Mortal Plane</em>--</p><p> </p><p><strong>Zuko:</strong> How about we name them, Lu Tien and Yuna?</p><p><strong>Sokka:</strong> I like that. Good strong names after two amazing people. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Thank you guys for reading! It was so much fun to write this and I'm so happy to see that so many of you guys enjoyed this world as much as I did! </p><p>In the end, this monster work was 137008 words. The most I've ever written for a fic. Since posting Ch.18 there was a total of 751 comments, 1100 kudos, 20020hits and 244 bookmarks! It's so unbelievable the amount of appreciation you guys showed for this fic!</p><p>It's a joy to see all your kudos, bookmarks, and comments! Writing this wouldn't have been half as fun without all your amazing feedback! </p><p>Thank you again so much and I love all you guys!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>